UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL
by GeishaPax
Summary: Raccoon City, Rockford, Harvardville, Brasil, África, Tall Oaks y China. Los sobrevivientes de Umbrella tuvieron que afrontar una pesadilla más grande y en conjunto. Todos los personajes centrales se aliaron para esta aventura. La nueva familia está en peligro, hay un ataque. Aparece NEMESIS CAP 29
1. No existen noches tranquilas

Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, este fic es pura ficción... no lo realizamos con fines de lucro...

_Por: SangoMikarin, SakurA-naí y GeneralWesker_

**UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL**

**Capítulo 1: No existen noches tranquilas...**

Diario de Claire: 12/01/2006

_La mayoría de las personas pensaría que el poblado de mi hermano donde radicaba y trabajaba es para pasar las vacaciones o descansar…_

_Yo pensé lo mismo antes de ir en busca de mi hermano y conocer a Leon, Sherry y Steve; conocí la historia de Umbrella, el T-virus, el G-virus y el virus T-Verónica._

_A pesar de todo, Raccoon City era un pueblo fuera de lo normal._

_A mis 19 años, aprendí en una noche a usar armas distintas…en mi vida había usado una, solamente había tenido en mis manos una, pero usarla…nunca lo pensé._

_Hoy, a mis 26 años, hemos logrado dejar en la ruina a Umbrella... me he unido al SWAT y mi relación con Leon ha terminado._

_Varias cosas han sucedido en Manhattan con seres extraños, no sé si este mundo sea el mismo infierno…_

CLAIRE REDFIELD

Este es el diario de Claire Redfield, desde el momento que regresó de toda su pesadilla, decidió hacer una bitácora de lo más importante de cada día.

(Se oye el radio-despertador)-_Son las 12:00 AM y estas son las noticias de último momento; después del choque y explosión de un coche con un camión abastecedor de gas... -_

-Ya es tarde y no puedo dormir…tengo que dormir o si no, no podré ir al trabajo… - dijo Claire prendiendo su lámpara y levantándose por un vaso de agua

(Suena el teléfono, nadie contesta)

_-Hola, soy Claire Redfield, no estoy por el momento, pero puedes dejar tu mensaje después del toque… -_

-_Esta bien, no le contestes a tu hermano favorito, solo que tengo información importante sobre Albert Wesker... –_ dijo Chris en tono de drama

-Escupe lo que sabes –

-_Me has espantado, yo pensé que estabas bien dormida, al menos podrías decir "hola"_ –

-Iba por agua y una pastilla, disculpa mi mal carácter, tengo insomnio... –

-_No te preocupes, no eres la única... ¿cómo has estado?_ –

-Trabajo como loca para que unos locos ataquen la ciudad disfrazados de monstruos, mofándose del secuestro de la hija del presidente... –

-_Me alegra saber que te va bien_ –

-Bueno, al menos se que tu también estas bien –

-_Bueno, ahora al grano... parece ser que Leon tuvo un encuentro con Wesker, Jack Krauser y Ada Wong_ –

-¿Y? – dijo esto con un tono de molestia

-_No te enojes, no pasó nada con esa mujer..._ –

-Si no me molesta eso, me molesta él... bueno¿qué sucedió con Wesker? –

-_Quiere volver a formar Umbrella, apoyado por otra compañía rival... esto suena mal hermana; parece ser que "los disfrazados" en realidad, como en Raccoon City, son monstruos de Wesker, en instalaciones secretas de Manhatan; iremos todos..._ –

-Yo me encargo – interrumpió Claire – mi equipo y yo vamos a investigar en la mañana, bueno, al rato... –

-_Hermanita, yo sé que estoy a 2 horas de Manhatan así que no seas orgullosa, no puedes ir sola, no llevas ni una semana trabajando en el SWAT_ –

-Christopher, solo tengo que recordarte que sigues haciéndome menos... vengan si quieren, me adelantaré a averiguar. Nos vemos mañana –

-_Pero no te enojes Claire, yo solo..._ –

Colgó, siempre ha sido vista como una niña a la vista de su hermano... El teléfono volvió a sonar.

-¿Ahora que? – contestó ella de muy mal humor

_-¿Redfield? Habla el general Toledo, tenemos problemas en la calle de la Torre Akropolis, mandamos a un equipo a evacuar la ciudad, y no han vuelto_ –

-Disculpe señor ¿evacuar la ciudad, Los Angeles? –

-_Si te apresuras, comprenderás la gravedad del asunto_ –

-Voy enseguida señor... –

-_Redfield, trae a tu equipo bien armado, necesito a los mejores en menos de una hora_ –

¿Problemas en la Torre Akropolis? Sonaba a historia de videojuego, lo único bueno es que no había tomado nada para dormir.

* * *

28/09/2006 12:40 AM Centro de Operaciones del SWAT

-¿Hoy no es el día del desastre de Umbrella? – preguntó Joey Romero, el francotirador del equipo

Era un hombre 2 años más joven que Claire, de piel muy blanca, cabello negro y unos ojos de un azul profundo, era guapo, no muy musculoso; pero era demasiado "cerdo"... lastima de hombre...

-Lamentablemente hoy se cumple otro año... – dijo Claire

-La verdad yo no supe nada de ese incidente hasta que empezaron a suceder cosas en el extranjero, como yo estaba de servicio en Rusia, ni por enterada – dijo Margaret Sullivan

Apenas había entrado la menor de los Redfield cuando llegó una agente especial proveniente de Francia, una mujer 4 años mayor que Claire, pero demasiado extrovertida, bastante alta y rubia; enseguida entablo amistad con Claire.

-¿Y ya viste a tu novio Leon? – preguntó Joey

-Hace "AÑOS" que terminamos... no tengo ganas de ver a ese rabo verde... llevo 4 años de no verlo –

-¡Uy, que genio! – dijo Richard Willmore –mientras recordaba que había visto al agente en 2005 en Harvardville pero decidió no recordárselo -

Richard era muy parecido a su hermano, alto, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos grises; y para colmo, provenía de la Fuerza Aérea, un piloto. Podría decirse que era el hombre perfecto, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Le mencionaron a su "Tormento"... –dijo Margaret

-¡OYE! – Claire empezaba a perder la paciencia

-Muy bien, gente. Vamos a empezar, luego torturaremos a Redfield – dijo Richard

Joey se acercó a su mesa, a pesar de que su compañera se enojaba con facilidad, empezó a preocuparse por ella. Claire había demostrado ser una incorporación valiosa al equipo, una joven inteligente y planificadora, tiradora de primera. Muy buena recomendación de Burton. La obsesión por resolver crímenes era comprensible, sobre todo después de ser blanco de Umbrella y de los zombis. Ninguno de ellos quería que se produjera otro desastre semejante

-Hace horas se supo por información secreta de la CIA que había una amenaza de atentado terrorista contra la Torre Akropolis y edificios aledaños al lugar, mandaron al primer equipo experimentado a investigar, pero... mejor miren las fotografías –

Margaret observó con detenimiento las fotos y en seguida su rostro cambió a terror. Richard le había mostrado las fotos primero.

-Las fotografías muestran a un hombre, por lógica, del SWAT, que fue lanzado por una ventana, pero al comprobar su estado, descubrieron que fue atacado por una especie de animal –

-Pero Richard, según el reporte del forense, las marcas de dientes en... el cráneo, indican que fue un tiburón, eso es ilógico – dijo Margaret mientras pasaba las fotos a Claire

La imagen que percibió enseguida Claire fue horrible, la camisa de la victima se había salido lo suficiente de los pantalones como para que pudiera ver que su columna vertebral y parte de su caja torácica estaban expuestos, se veían los jirones de tejidos.

-Ese hombre, era el primero en explorar el edificio, perdieron contacto con el equipo desde hace 6 horas... pero eso no es todo, ya encontraron otros 19 así - dijo Richard

-¿Enviaron a 20 personas de la central y todos murieron así? – preguntó Joey

-Ya hay civiles muertos... por eso la evacuación, el Jefe de la misión es Eduard Toledo, su equipo que es el de "limpieza" va primero y nosotros los cubrimos, así que en marcha equipo, no tenemos todo el día – Richard cerró el fólder y se dirigió por las armas

Claire sentía una sensación de Deja Vu... esto no le daba buena espina

* * *

Oficinas centrales de PARASOL PHARMACEUTICAL, división "KAOS"; Brasil...

Albert Wesker iba caminado por un largo pasillo, esperaba la llamada de ese tal HUNK, pero no tenía tiempo. Un informante infiltrado en el gobierno estadounidense tenía información sobre Alexia Ashford y no podía perderse esta oportunidad.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de una mujer.

-Wesker, al parecer ese tal Ghalahan esta esperándolo desde hace 10 minutos en la sala de juntas -

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO FLASH BACK OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Michael Ghalahan, un muchacho de veinte años, alto y de buen parecer, se encuentra haciendo su servicio social en ciencias políticas en la Casa Blanca.

De pronto en la oficina en donde se encontraba, entro su amigo, el senador Parker.

-Buenas noches Sr. Parker, hace mucho que no platico con usted – dijo Michael mientras le tendía la mano

-¡Hola muchacho hace tiempo que no te veía! – dijo el Senador Parker muy sonriente - ¿Cómo has estado, como te va? – estrechó su mano con fuerza

-Estoy muy contento por que me he comprometido con la hija del presidente Graham, Ashley –

-¡Vaya, felicidades hijo!, eso es lo mejor que pudiste hacer con esa muchacha, para que olvide lo que le sucedió en España –

-¿España, qué sucedió en España? –

-¿No lo sabes? Es que hace unos meses, fue secuestrada por un grupo de "extremistas", ya sabes, están de moda los atentados y esas porquerías... –

-No le digas que sabes, es por su bienestar... –

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO FIN DEL FLASH BACK OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Envié esto a mi oficina, no puedo perder más tiempo con usted, señorita Wong –

Le entregó unos documentos que traía en su portafolio, se arreglo el traje y salió apresuradamente.

Ada Wong suspiró para si misma, si en unos días no conseguía que le asignaran una misión, renunciaba y mandaba todo al carajo. Pero algo llamó su atención. Al parecer su iluso jefe había tirado un sobre tamaño carta.

-Bueno, la curiosidad no me ha matado aún... – pensó antes de abrirlo y leer el contenido.

Reporte de progreso, operación: UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL

Albert Wesker: dir. General

_La operación esta casi completada, los "nuevos" ganados esta completamente armados y listos para invadir la torre Akropolis en Manhattan, nunca me gusto ese nido de ratas... en fin solo falta que el irlandés ese me de la señal para empezar a movilizar a los ganados y empezar con mi pequeña fiesta._

_La gran Umbrella se levantara de nuevo a mi control para la creación de milagros genéticos, súper soldados capaces de fuerza superior a 5 hombres, una raza humana perfecta y sobre todo yo... convertido en un semi dios capaz de todo y muchísimo mas, capaz de crear y otorgar vida y por lógica de arrebatarla a mi antojo, de dominar el mundo con puño de hierro y moldearlo a mi gusto y, con todo a mi favor ahora, seré capaz de llevarlo a cabo... _

_Después de que ese agente Kennedy de la CIA acabo con Lord Saddler y su banda de monstruos, la muestra de "las plagas" me fue entregada y con ella ya todas las muestras de todas las variaciones del t-virus y g- virus son mías y hasta ese entonces pude empezar bien mis teorías de mejoramiento de ADN no sin antes comprar lo que queda de Umbrella para darle un mejoramiento._

Ada solo se llevó una mano a la boca¿comprar Umbrella?... su jefe se ve que no entiende hasta la cuarta. Ya se decidiría que hacer, pero por el momento, exigiría la misión de asesinatos en la Torre Akropolis.

* * *

Barry Burton se sentía un poco intranquilo al llegar a su oficina de SWAT. La llamada con Jill no lo había dejado tranquilo, Wesker vivo, parecía mentira, pero ella no podría mentirle así...

-¡Hey Barry! – saludó Chris mientras entraba a su oficina - ¿conoces algo sobre los incidentes en Manhattan? Algo no me agrada de eso... y luego con mi riña con Claire, menos -

-Ya vieron que esta pasando en Manhattan, lo están pasando por las noticia- dijo Jill mientras prendía sin preguntar la televisión

-_Sucesos importantes en Manhattan: Las evacuaciones acaban de ser finalizadas con terribles resultados, varios muertos y muchos heridos. La Torre Akrópolis ha sido declarada por el ejército "Altamente Peligrosa"; el SWAT ha tenido muchas pérdidas y no se conoce el motivo; Joey Romero, Margaret Sullivan, Claire Redfield y Richard Willmore son el equipo rescatista del último grupo en desaparecer..._ –

-¿QUÉ? – dijo Chris casi reventando los vidrios de la oficina de Barry - ¿qué se supone que está pasando, Barry? Me estoy enojando... –

* * *

Leon Scott Kennedy, se encontraba en el campo David, acompañando a la familia Graham, ya que los estaba cuidando. Se sentó junto a la alberca y le llegaron recuerdos de hace dos años, cuando se encontraba en la playa al lado de Claire. Ashley miró como los guardias iban a hablar con su padre y se lo llevaban.

-¿Qué te sucede Leon? - dijo Ashley mientras se sienta a su lado.

-Nada, tan solo recordando… - dijo Leon dando un gran suspiro de melancolía.

-¿En tu novia… perdón, en Claire? -

-A ti no te puedo mentir -

-La sigues amando verdad -

-Si, como me gustaría estar con ella en este momento –dijo Leon después de suspirar

-Te comprendo, a mi también me gustaría estar con Michael-

-Sr. Kennedy, tenemos noticias urgentes – dijo un guarura que lo llamaba - sobre una tal Claire Redfield –

-¿Claire? No puede ser¿qué demonios le pasó?- pregunta muy preocupado - Dime, por favor, le sucedió algo malo -

-No lo sé Sr. Kennedy, por favor cálmese y acompáñeme -

-¿Qué sucede Leon?- le pregunta Ashley

-Tengo que retirarme - se va Leon corriendo

_-"Pobre Leon, Ojala y no sea nada grave_"- pensó Ashley

* * *

David Trapp y John Andrews se encontraban comiendo hamburguesas en el auto del primero, se habían escapado a comer algo, desde el día anterior que no probaban bocado. Lo único que les remordía la conciencia es que no habían llevado a Rebecca Chambers; por que los había echado de su laboratorio.

-Nos va a matar... – dijo David

-Lo sé... – contestó John

-Va a estar furiosa... – dijo David

-Lo sé... – contestó John antes de darle una gran mordida a su hamburguesa

-¿Y no te importa? – preguntó David

-Le traje esto – dijo mientras mostraba una bolsa de Burguer King

-Bueno, con eso se le pasará el coraje – dijo David

Pero la felicidad no les duró mucho, ya que el localizador de ambos empezó a sonar.

-Voy a perder esta chatarra un día de estos... – dijo John - ¿Pero que demonios? –

-¿Qué sucede?-

-La Central, nos están reuniendo a todos en N.Y. –

-Pasemos por Rebecca, que lo más seguro es que ni enterada esta por andar en ese laboratorio ja ja –

* * *

Billy Cohen de encontraba de camino a Manhattan para llevar una carga en su camión. Después de escapar junto con Rebecca de las instalaciones de entrenamiento de Umbrella no le quedo otra que convertirse en transportista y cambiar de nombre. Aunque para él mismo seguía siendo William Cohen, solo cambio de nombre para que no lo volvieran a capturar y esta vez(y si tenia muy mala suerte)lo ejecutarían sin juicio alguno...

El viaje había sido muy calmado y bastante aburrido, si no hubiera sido por el constante ajetreo del intercomunicador de la base ese viaje hubiera sido de pesadilla, pero llegaría pronto a N.Y. y terminaría después de diez horas de viaje y dos intentos de robo a su carga.

Ya estaba cerca de la ciudad cuando vio que casi no había tráfico y que en el carril contrario al que el iba había mucha gente parecían huir de la ciudad...

-Bueno, eso a mi no incumbe...-

Durante el viaje recordó cosas que sabia olvidadas... como esa horrenda y polvorienta mansión en Raccoon City, esos monstruos infernales y por sobre todo a esa chica Rebecca la cual le había salvado de su ejecución.

-Rebecca... hace tanto que no la veo y quisiera verla, era tan bonita e inteligente...-dijo para si cuando entraba a la ciudad y el barullo citadino le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

Pero cuando observo bien este barullo, no era el normal barullo citadino, era mas bien como si hubiera caído una bomba o algo por que la gente corría alarmada. Billy quería saber el por que, así que bajó y tomó su escopeta de abajo del asiento del conductor y empezó a caminar...

**Continuará...**

Notas de los autores:

_SangoMikarin: Puff! Esto estuvo algo pesado pero ya tienen el primer capítulo, comprendan que si son 3 suena más fácil, pero tenemos que ordenar las ideas de cada uno._

_SakurA-naí: Esto es solo un tentempié de esta "GRAN" historia, esperamos que les agrade y esperen con ansias los siguientes capítulos ya que cada vez se van a poner mejor._

_GeneralWesker: hi! Yo soy el general Wesker y este fan fic si todo sale bien será sensacional, espero que les guste; y ya empezaremos con las partes ultraviolentas, así que no se lo pierdan._

¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!


	2. Muerte y tragedia

Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, este fic es pura ficción... no lo realizamos con fines de lucro...

_Por: SangoMikarin, SakurA-naí y GeneralWesker_

**UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL**

**Capítulo 2: Muerte y tragedia**

Durante el viaje recordó cosas que sabia olvidadas... como esa horrenda y polvorienta mansión en Raccoon City, esos monstruos infernales y por sobre todo a esa chica Rebecca la cual le había salvado de su ejecución.

-Rebecca... hace tanto que no la veo y quisiera verla, era tan bonita e inteligente...-dijo para si cuando entraba a la ciudad y el barullo citadino le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

Pero cuando observo bien este barullo, no era el normal barullo citadino, era mas bien como si hubiera caído una bomba o algo por que la gente corría alarmada. Billy quería saber el por que, así que bajó y tomó su escopeta de abajo del asiento del conductor y empezó a caminar...

Claire estaba muy nerviosa, acaban de entrar a la Torre Akropolis y habían visto ya 10 cuerpos "irreconocibles" y tuvo una ligera sensación de que eran sus superiores...

-¿Nerviosa? – preguntó Joey

-No... solo que... estén muy alerta... en Raccoon City, esto significa Muerte Segura –

-¡Todos atrás! – gritó Richard - ¡Rápido! –

* * *

Lord Oswell Spencer, famoso terrateniente inglés estaba en su mansión a las afueras de Londres tratando de reconstruir su imperio. La caída de Umbrella le afectó enormemente a sus intereses económicos. Se consoló con saber que suposición en la nobleza seguía intacta, y de ahí pudo levantarse aunque con la imagen de un magnate terrorista y loco.

-¡Sigfrid, te dije que tuvieras los informes de la compañía y si no los tienes puedes irte despidiendo de tu trabajo! – dijo Spencer con ira antes de casi romper el teléfono cuando colgó

Lord Spencer levantó una compañía de investigación médica y logística llamada "Rainbow" y parecía irle bien, pero eso no duraría mucho, puesto que tenía varias ofertas de compra y la verdad, Spencer se sentía cansado y muy viejo para eso de los negocios. En la noche tendría una cita con uno de los compradores, de una tal "Parasol Pharmaceutical"; y como sentía curiosidad por conocer al presidente, llegaría a un acuerdo...

Pero no sabía que esa persona fue uno de sus mejores alumnos...

* * *

-Rebecca, te trajimos unas hamburguesas... – dijo John mientras entraba a un pequeño laboratorio del SWAT en Washington, D.C.

-Y tenemos que irnos – añadió David

-No... no puede ser – dijo Rebecca sin poner atención a lo que decían

-¿Qué pasa Becky? – preguntó John

-No es posible ¡no lo es! – dijo Rebecca mientras caminaba en círculos por todo el laboratorio

-Tranquila – dijo David mientras la tomaba de los hombros – respira y dime que sucede –

-Esto mismo sucedió hace 6 años... creo que alguien de Umbrella está metido en esto –

-Nos explicas en el coche; ya que Ryman nos está reuniendo en Nueva York – dijo John mientras la tomaba de la mano y la sacaba del laboratorio

* * *

-Sr. Kennedy, tome asiento – dijo el presidente Graham mientras miraba por la ventana

Leon se sentó en la silla más próxima y observó de reojo la habitación

-Se que se encuentra preocupado, pero debe tomar esto con serenidad: la CIA no quiere hablar, pero por lo que parece, unos terroristas están acabando con Manhattan, todo indica que está sucediendo desde la Torre Akropolis; tiene que ir, es una prioridad de alta seguridad, sus "camaradas" lo esperan en las afueras de Nueva York –

-No se preocupe Sr. Presidente, no fallaré – _"Claire, te encontraré a como de lugar"_

-Otra cosa... es posible que no encuentren... sobrevivientes; tenga mucho cuidado, un helicóptero lo espera afuera –

* * *

Ark Thompson y Carlos Oliveira habían ido a trabajar en el FBI de Miami; en el departamento de drogas / crimen organizado, aproximadamente hace 5 años. Por casualidad, resultó que ambos estaban relacionados con los incidentes de Umbrella, y Ark era conocido de Leon S. Kennedy. Hace una hora que habían tenido una horrible persecución contra unos narcotraficantes y estaban de camino a su trabajo nuevamente, cuando sonó el celular de Ark.

-Contesta tú, que estoy manejando – dijo Ark

-Habla el agente Oliveira¿qué desea? –

-_Carlos, habla Jill, los necesitamos en Nueva York ¡AHORA!_ –

-Calma Jill¿Qué sucede preciosa? –

-_Después les explico, tienen que venir enseguida_ –

-OK, amor –

-¿Y ahora que quiere tu "novia"? – preguntó Ark

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que ir a Nueva York ahora mismo – contestó Carlos mientras tomaba el control del vehículo y daba una vuelta demasiado brusca en "U"

-¡ESPERA IMBECIL, CASI ATROPELLAS A UNA ANCIANA, ESTA EL ALTO! –

-¿Qué importa? La vieja no va a durar mucho –

* * *

Lord Osmund Saddler salía muy contento de escuchar un concierto de J.S. Bach en Viena; la Sala Terrena, iba vestido con un traje muy elegante color gris oscuro, llevaba un bastón por que aún no se recuperaba del todo y cojeaba. Iba acompañado por "su obra maestra", su nueva segunda mano, Luis Sera.

-¿Y que te ha parecido Bach? – preguntó Osmund, bastante complacido por el concierto -¿Te ha gustado? –

-Claro, es uno de los mejores compositores del mundo, sería un ignorante sino me gustara –

Después de la batalla con el agente norteamericano, Lord Saddler salió gravemente herido, pero un grupo sobreviviente de "Ganados" lo atendieron de inmediato. Solo tuvo un grado mínimo de defectos, como en la cojera en su pierna derecha; y ya rehabilitado, empezó un proceso veloz regenerando sus heridas. Pero eso no terminó ahí, no señor, Osmund Saddler quería sentirse grande y activo... decidió recuperar el cadáver de Luis Sera y "volverlo" a la vida como su esclavo fiel, sin recuerdos.

-¿Tienes hambre Luis? – preguntó Saddler

-Si Señor, ese concierto me abrió el apetito, llamaré a James para que traiga el auto – dijo Luis sacando su radio-comunicador...

El viaje hasta el restaurante fue relativamente corto, Luis vio que era un restaurante de alta categoría.

-"Seguramente es el restaurante que Lord Saddler frecuenta" – pensó Luis

Ya en su mesa, Saddler se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos antes de darse cuenta de que un hombre los miraba; al hacer contacto visual, el hombre le sonrío y se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a donde ellos estaban.

El hombre vestía un traje negro debajo de una gabardina de aspecto costoso y bastante elegante. Con el cabello negro que mostraba unas cuantas canas, mirada tranquilizadora y misteriosa. En una de sus manos llevaba un anillo de oro con una piedra negra de lo que parecía ser ónice. Cargaba un maletín y cuando llegó a la mesa de Saddler, le tendió la mano cordialmente

-Buenas noches, usted debe ser Lord Osmund Saddler – dijo el extraño – y su acompañante debe ser Luis Sera – dijo mientras volteaba a mirarlo y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa

-Si, en efecto, somos nosotros, pero no recuerdo conocerlo a usted... – contestó Saddler un tanto desconcertado

-Cierto, no me he presentado, sólo le diré que me llamo Trent y tengo algo de su interés... –

Después de su presentación, Trent sacó unos documentos y los dejó sobre la mesa

-Bien – continuó - ¿usted ha estado investigando sobre el T-virus

-Si... - dijo Saddler bastante impresionado

-OK entonces sabe de la existencia de un familiar de uno de los fundadores que experimento con base en el T-virus mutando del ADN de una hormiga reina - dijo Trent como si hablara sobre el clima...

-¿Alexia Ashford? No puede ser ¡Ella esta muerta¿como es que existe? - dijo Saddler en un tono bastante bajo pero cargado de incredulidad

-Eso es el punto que quería tratar con usted mi lord. Efectivamente ella esta viva, lo que mataron en antártica fue un clon hecho por su hermano Alfred... pero bueno, esto es entrar mucho en materia... lo que necesito de ustedes es que la encuentren y rápido... - dijo Trent sin apenas cambiar su expresión

_-"Ashford... esta viva Dios, esta viva..."_ - pensó Saddler – muy bien... ¿donde se le ha visto, como tengo que llegar, que tengo que hacer? - preguntó Saddler ávido de información

-La ultima vez que se le vio estaba en la costa Azul francesa... como tiene que llegar... es ese el dilema por que muchos la están buscando así que lleve pocos hombres, bien armados eso si, de cómo hablarle... usted es el Lord... no yo, así que usted debe saber tratar con damas... pero en fin... tome este "aparatito", le dará información exacta de donde esta Alexia Ashford, en los documentos vienen más detalles - dijo Trent tendiéndole un artefacto de aspecto caro - sin mas que decir yo me retiro... si la encuentra será suya para seguir con su investigación... trate de convencerla a su causa¡buenas noches! - dijo Trent tomando su maletín y con una sonrisa empezó a caminar a la puerta de salida...

* * *

Jack Krauser se encuentra en Viena. El estaba trabajando en una misión para su jefe Wesker. En realidad, no era muy importante y esa noche como ya había terminado, se dio la libertad para salir a pasear un rato por el barrio fino de por ahí...

-Este lugar de noche no se ve tan mal - dijo Krauser al ver un elegante restaurante no muy lejos de donde estaba

De repente salieron dos personas de ese mismo restaurante, que por alguna razón se le hicieron conocidas...

-Que raro... creo conocer a esos dos... ¡¡ SANTA MADRE DEL SEÑOR, PERO SI SON SADDLER Y SERA!! - dijo Krauser bastante extrañado - voy a oírlos mas de cerca... algo me dice que se traen algo entre manos -

Krauser los siguió al estacionamiento, un lugar bastante grande y amplio y aunque estaba muy lejos les podía escuchar muy bien.

-Hay que empezar a prepararnos Luis, desde lo de antártica pensé que Alexia Ashford estaba muerta y ahora sabemos que no, así que hay que empezar a buscarla - dijo Saddler cuando subían a su carro

-¡¡Ashford!! Pero yo también pensé que estaba muerta... esto lo tiene que saber Wesker - dijo Krauser saliendo a un lugar mas seguro.

Ya en el lobby de su hotel, Krauser sacó su celular para comunicarse con Wesker.

_-Wesker_ - contestó su jefe

-Jefe, aquí Krauser. Le tengo una noticia urgente - dijo Krauser con cierta calma - aquí en Viena me tope con Osmund Saddler y dicen tener un supuesto paradero de Alexia Ashford-

_-¡¡QUE!!_!- dijo Wesker – _pero si ella esta muerta... bueno, no nos precipitemos. Krauser te relevo de tu actual misión y te asigno que busques a Saddler, que le saques información y que luego trates de unirlo a mi causa y, si se pone reacio, mátalo ¿entendido? -_

-Si señor, así será - dijo Krauser colgando feliz de dejar esa misión en la cual se la pasaba muy aburrido y entrando de nuevo a la acción.

* * *

-Esto no lo hizo un humano... – dijo Richard mientras miraba los pedazos de vísceras en las paredes y el suelo, pero algo llamó su atención

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? – preguntó Margaret

-¡Silencio! – gritó Richard mientras analizaba un cráneo que tenía un disparo de bala – alguien los mató antes de que los destazaran... –

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó Claire

Cuando Claire iba a voltear escuchó como una detonación golpeaba a Margaret en el cuello y esta empezaba a desangrarse.

-¡Margaret! – gritó Joey cuando un proyectil le dio en la oreja izquierda

-¡Claire, cúbrete! – grito Richard antes de que una bala atravesara su mano y tirara su arma

-No creí que esto fuera tan fácil – dijo el hombre antes de soltar una carcajada – Redfield, lamento informarte que me vas a tener que acompañar –

Claire intentó reconocer esa voz, pero no se le hacía familiar. No podía ver su rostro, la luz hace horas que fue cortada en toda la ciudad. Era una voz algo fría y rasposa.

-¡Déjala, ella no tiene lo que tu buscas! – gritó Richard mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia de su mano

-Lo olvidaba, no puedo dejar que alguien viva en este lugar, digan "buenas noches" –

Se escucha el sonido de un disparo

_-¿Willmore, qué fue todo ese alboroto? WILLMORE, DIGAME EL ESTADO DE LA MISIÓN_ –

Sólo la voz de Ingrid Hunnigan se escuchaba por el radio...

* * *

Chris sintió una leve punzada por el corazón. Un mal presentimiento, clásico en los Redfield. Hace horas que los habían hecho reunirse y su hermana no se debe de encontrar muy contenta en una misión, que resultó todo un desastre; ya se lo imaginaba, después del rescate, él le echaría encara deque no debió ir sola y ella solo lo callaría como era costumbre.

_-"Deben de ser los nervios"_ – pensó

Pero algo no estaba bien, y lo sabía. Algo lo estaba poniendo impaciente y en extremo, preocupado. Nunca le había pasado...

Miró a Jill, luego a Barry. Cruzó los brazos. Miró a Carlos, luego a Ark. Salió de la camioneta. ¿Por qué demoraba tanto Kevin Ryman?

Un jeep se estacionó enfrente de Chris. Rebecca, David y John habían llegado.

-¿Por qué demoraron tanto? – preguntó Chris algo impaciente

-Es que la "carcacha" de John se averió cuando íbamos al aeropuerto y tuvimos que pedir prestada esta a la central – contestó Rebecca mientras estiraba los pies

-Mi camioneta Durango esta muy bien... solo que a veces le falla el motor – repuso John

-¿Y a quién esperamos? – preguntó David

-Creo que va a venir Leon y no ha llegado Kevin – dijo Chris mientras miraba hacia ambos lados de la carretera

-En el carril para ingresar no hay ni un alma, pero en el otro... es un caos – dijo David mientras miraba parte de la ciudad

-Da miedo no ver ni una sola luz en Manhattan... te sientes como si fuera una película de ficción – dijo Chris mientras sacaba un cigarro

-Los ladrones van a estar felices con esto – dijo John

-Prometiste no volver a fumar... – dijo Rebecca mientras se lo arrebataba y lo rompía – no lo hagas por nervios -

-Hace siglos que no toco uno de "esos" – dijo Chris con cara de decepción mientras miraba los pedacitos en el suelo

-Miren, alguien viene – interrumpió David mientras miraba un helicóptero que se detenía muchos metros adelante

Barry, Jill, Carlos y Ark bajaron de la camioneta al escuchar el ruido de los motores. Se tranquilizaron al ver a Leon bajar con una maleta, que suponían, contenía cualquier tipo de armas.

-Hola ¿qué ha pasado?-dijo Leon al ver a sus antiguos camaradas con cara de angustia.

-¿QUÉ CARAMBAS HACES TU AQUÍ "AGENTE"? – pregunto Chris con sarcasmo.

Barry se acerco y tomando del hombro a Chris le susurró "tranquilo, no metas sentimientos con el trabajo", Chris solo lo miró con cara de "tú no opines, no es tu hermana".

-Lo mismo que todos ustedes, tratar de saber que paso con Claire "cuñadito" – dijo Leon oportunamente mientras Chris se abalanzaba sobre el.

-¡AHORA SI HIJO DE...! -

-¡Basta de sus jueguitos tan estúpidos, parecen niños!- gritó Rebecca mientras se interponía entre Leon y Chris.

Kevin apareció justo en medio de la riña con un rostro terrible.

-Chicos, tenemos que hablar seriamente... – dijo Kevin mientras se metía a la camioneta, dando por entendido que todos entraran

-¿Qué sucede Kevin, por que esa cara? – preguntó Jill

-Es que... lo que pasa... –

* * *

Wesker estaba satisfecho, Ghalahan había soltado a sus "mascotas" y vio por los monitores, como destazaban a 3 personas todavía vivas. Se sentía completamente feliz.

OOOOOOOOOOOO FLASH BACK OOOOOOOOOOOO

Albert Wesker entraba a la oficina de juntas, bastante molesto por la tardanza de Ghalahan.

-Habla¿qué información nueva tienes? –preguntó Wesker

-La familia presidencial salió de la Casa Blanca, y por lo tanto, el agente Kennedy tampoco esta... –

-Muy bien, eso facilita bastante las cosas, puedes burlar más fácilmente la seguridad, lo importante está en Campo David – dijo mientras tomaba asiento – así será más fácil atacar la capital, nuestros aliados estarán muy agradecidos; te tengo un "trabajillo" -

-Confíe en mi, nunca le he quedado mal –

-Uno de los ataques más fuertes va a ser en Manhattan, y como estoy informado, van a mandar a un equipo SWAT... quiero que entres a la Torre Akropolis y traigas a Claire Redfield, si es necesario, mátalos a todos con tu "nuevo juguete" –

-Puedo preguntar ¿porqué planea atacar el país? – dijo algo intrigado Ghalahan mientras miraba su nuevo juguete: la muestra de un nuevo virus

-En primera, no me agrada estar entre los más peligrosos del mundo. En segunda, tengo que vengarme de unos ex integrantes de STARS los cuales me arruinaron mis planes para no quedar en esa lista de los diez mas buscados. Y en tercera, deseo probar mis nuevas creaciones, todo un ejercito viral, y que mejor lugar que EUA -

OOOOOOOOOO FIN DEL FLASH BACK OOOOOOOOOO

Pronto haría que en todo Norteamérica estuviera infestada de zombis y ganados, todos a sus ordenes y después a todo el mundo...

-Perfecto¿y veo que ya traes a Redfield verdad? - dijo Wesker mientras hablaba a un intercomunicador - bien, bien, lo que sigue es que la traigas aquí a Brasil con nosotros, si tienes problemas en aduanas dices que vas por parte del gobierno de Norteamérica y que estas regresando el cadáver de una ciudadana residente en EUA, pero en todo el viaje llévala sedada y que no despierte hasta llegar conmigo, que no quiero que sepa donde estamos ¿entendido Ghalahan? -

-Si señor, así será. Cambio y fuera - dijo Ghalahan antes de cortar comunicación

-Perfecto, perfecto. Todo sale según el plan y ya pronto me vengare de Redfield y de su pandilla de urracas -

De repente entro Ada con mucha prisa.

-Señor, Hunk lo busca con una llamada de larga distancia desde Siria –

La mujer le pasó el comunicador y lo miró con enojo...

-Espero que sea bueno Hunk - dijo Wesker con exasperación

-_Señor, nuestro benefactores están de acuerdo en su plan de expansión de la compañía y dicen que nos harán otra inversión de 600 millones de dólares siempre y cuando sigamos con la distribución de armas biológicas para la causa de estos hombres -_ dijo Hunk _- también dicen que nos dan permiso para instalar los campos de prisioneros al sur de Siria. Por el momento es todo_ -

-Perfecto, esta inversión nos servirá para empezar la dominación mundial y para agrandar este lugar, gracias Hunk. Cambio y fuera - y sin decir mas colgó - esto es grande, por fin podré empezar el ataque a gran escala... no falta mucho para la dominación mundial - soltó una horrenda carcajada y se dispuso para ir a Inglaterra a la cita con el viejo Spencer.

* * *

-¡Vamos Kevin, tenemos una misión que no va a durar todo el día! – dijo desesperado Chris

-Es eso, ya no va a haber misión –

-¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó algo inquieto Leon mientras dejaba de hurgar en su mochila

-Por qué... no hay sobrevivientes... Claire... murió en el ataque... –

Todos se quedaron paralizados, no podían creer eso. Hace unas horas sabían que Claire se había molestado con Chris por teléfono...

-¡Estas mintiendo, ella es demasiado terca para morir! – dijo Chris enojado, aún impactado por la noticia

-Christopher, no jugaría con esto... Claire ha muerto –

-Claro que no, ella está viva... lo presiento –

-Leon, basta... – dijo Ark

-El... cuerpo... ¿ya lo localizaron? – preguntó Rebecca

-Aún no lo han llevado a la morgue, está... irreconocible... –

-¿Entonces como pueden saber que es el cuerpo de Claire? - preguntó Jill con lágrimas en los ojos

Kevin sacó una bolsa plástica transparente, que contenía un chaleco ensangrentado, con un vistoso ángel y el emblema "Let me live".

-Tengo entendido que le regalaste varios así... – dijo Kevin con un nudo de voz

-Santa madre de... – dijo Carlos mientras se tumbaba en el piso de la camioneta

Rebecca abrazó a David y se soltó a llorar...

Chris solo miraba el suelo de la camioneta. Se había quedado solo. Desde la muerte de su padre, prometió cuidar de Claire y a su madre; después fue el accidente automovilístico donde su madre murió y sólo quedaban ellos. Fue padre y madre para su hermana. Juró que no le volvería a pasar nada y había fallado...

-Le he fallado... – dijo Chris casi sin voz y mientras se volvía a sentar bruscamente. Le estaba dando migraña y tenía nauseas.

-Esta en shock, denle agua o se nos va a desmayar... – dijo John mientras observaba de reojo a Chris y a la frase "Let me live".

-Déjame, no quiero nada... – Chris no aceptó la soda que le daba Barry y salió precipitadamente de la camioneta

Leon observó a Rebecca, necesitaban unas muestras de sangre y todo se resolvería...

Barry salió para tranquilizar a Chris, ahora no podría describir como se sentía, conoció a Claire casi enseguida de que Chris entró a STARS y le agradaba la chica. Era una joven vivaracha, como sus hijas... para Chris, Claire era su mundo.

-Amigo, debes tranquilizarte... – dijo Barry mientras sacaba un puro

-Voy a ir a esa Torre, quiero saber quien fue el responsable del asesinato de mi hermana... –

-Chris, aunque busques venganza, nadie va a regresar a Claire... –

-¡NO ME IMPORTA BUSCAR VENGANZA, SOLO QUIERO SABER QUE LE HICIERON A MI HERMANA! -

**Continuará...**

Notas de los autores:

Hola de nuevo: _SangoMikarin, SakurA-naí y GeneralWesker estamos de vuelta, agradeciendo de antemano cada comentario que nos han hecho e intentando mejorar, en esta ocasión agradecemos a_ Ezequielhl.

Empecemos aclarando ciertas cosas:

_**(1) **Utilizamos al principio una situación parecida a la de Parasite Eve II, por eso aparece la torre Akropolis y el SWAT... solo eso es como un Crossover_

_**(2)** **SWAT** son las siglas de **Special Weapons and Tactics** (Armas y Tácticas Especiales), y originalmente de **Special Weapons Assault Team** (Equipo de Asalto de Armas especiales). El término SWAT hace referencia a las unidades especializadas en intervenciones peligrosas de diversos cuerpos policiales de Estados Unidos. El grupo táctico SWAT estaba ya reconocido como la fuerza de tiempo completo para todas situaciones en el departamento de policía de Los Ángeles, tal fue así que otras ciudades de Estados Unidos ya tenían su propio equipo SWAT, luego durante la década de los 80' agentes del SWAT, los mejores, fueron enviados a países de Europa como Inglaterra, Alemania, Francia, España, Etc, para crear otros grupos de Elite en esos países, así se puede ver que surgieron otros grupos tácticos como el GSG9 (Alemania), el GEO (España) y otras fuerzas tácticas que hoy son mundialmente reconocidas._

_**(3)** Estamos basándonos en los libros de Stephanie Danelle Perry –o S.D Perry- y unos de sus planes recientes con la aparición de Resident Evil 4 y el próximo Resident Evil 5, es explicar que algunos personajes ya no se sienten a "salvo" y se unen a diversas ramas policiales, con sus antecedentes es más que suficiente, por ejemplo Leon; claro que esto es algo que no se ha hecho oficial, y decidimos experimentar con la información obtenida._

_**(4)** John Andrews, David Trapp y Trent aparecen solamente en los libros: La Conspiración Umbrella, La Ensenada Calibán e Inframundo._

_**(5)** En los libros Inframundo y Código: Verónica, relacionan sentimentalmente a Claire y Leon, nunca aclaran que sean pareja, pero, incluso Chris da entender que está celoso (Código: Verónica) y que luego discutirán sobre eso cuando rescate a Claire. Después en la cuestión de nosotros, los 3 autores; como vimos que Leon se convierte en un agente del gobierno, decidimos que terminará con Claire en una cuestión de protección, ya que ella apenas estaba por ingresar en la academia militar, y él se encontraría en cuestiones peligrosas._

_**(6)** Michael Ghalahan es un personaje inventado, novio de Ashley y bastante complicado de describir._

_Y..._

_**(7)** Sabemos que en un principio, algunas cosas no van a cuadrar, pero créannos, todo eso se va a ir aclarando en cada capítulo. Y recuerden, somos 3 personas escribiendo, aún estamos acoplándonos... Es nuestra versión de la historia, como casi todos los fics, es una historia alterna._

¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!


	3. Verdades al descubierto

Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, este fic es pura ficción... no lo realizamos con fines de lucro...

_Por: SangoMikarin, SakurA-naí y GeneralWesker_

**UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL**

**Capítulo 3: Verdades al descubierto**

Barry salió para tranquilizar a Chris, ahora no podría describir como se sentía, conoció a Claire casi enseguida de que Chris entró a STARS y le agradaba la chica. Era una joven vivaracha, como sus hijas... para Chris, Claire era su mundo.

-Amigo, debes tranquilizarte... – dijo Barry mientras sacaba un puro

-Voy a ir a esa Torre, quiero saber quien fue el responsable del asesinato de mi hermana... –

-Chris, aunque busques venganza, nadie va a regresar a Claire... –

-¡NO ME IMPORTA BUSCAR VENGANZA, SOLO QUIERO SABER QUE LE HICIERON A MI HERMANA! –

* * *

Sherry Birkin caminaba hacia la facultad de ciencias en Cambridge, y necesitaba un buen café. No durmió para estudiar, y una A sería de mucha ayuda para su diploma y empezar de lleno el servicio social. A sus 20 años, se había vuelto una joven desconfiada y nada tímida. El gobierno la alejó de todos, incluso de su amiga Claire. Tomó lo ultimo que le quedo de dinero de sus padres y se fue a vivir un rato a Canadá, pero regreso a Estados Unidos pronto, y se fue directo a Vermont. Ahora solo quería ser doctora e intentar descifrar por que su padre estaba obsesionado con el T y G-virus.

Fue hasta la maquina expendedora de café y noto que alguien la observaba, pero cuando dio la vuelta para ver quien era, no había nadie.

-No es la primera vez que pasa- se dijo. Antes ya había sentido que la miraban a hurtadillas

Siguió su camino y esa horrible sensación no se fue. Asustada y enojada empezó a caminar rápido, pero cayó cuando un tacón se le rompió. Maldiciendo, se levantó y tomó su tacón.

-Genial, justo cuando no duermo y tengo que exponer... falta que sea uno de los "amiguitos de mi padre" –

Se quitó los zapatos y entro corriendo al campus.

Pero un hombre de Wesker ya la había localizado...

* * *

Coburn McCormick corría contento por haber completado su primera misión en el extranjero, su jefe Wesker lo recompensaría bien si llevaba su preciosa carga hasta Brasil, la verdad se sentía a salvo. Su jefe era uno de esos jefazos que si no hacías bien las cosas te despedía, pensaba esto mientras subía a su auto

-Bueno, espero que le sirva lo que llevo, la verdad no entendí para que quería la información sobre esta chica, no creo que la pretenda... hay muchas mujeres muy bonitas en su oficina - dijo Coburn para si -pero bueno... es el jefe y la palabra del jefe es le... MIERDA -

Al pronunciar eso, Coburn dio un volantazo en la otra dirección y se metió en un callejón. Vio como unos autos negros de aspecto federal lo venían siguiendo a gran velocidad

-¡Diablos! Esa mocosa debió darles el pitazo... debo huir... ay rayos - dijo cuando vio que no podía hacer mas al hallarse encerrado en el callejón. Los agentes habían tapado las salidas del callejón con sus vehículos y al ver como le disparaban a las llantas del suyo se dio por perdido.

-FBI, RINDASE - dijo uno de los agentes - queda detenido por allanamiento y violación a la intimidad, te venimos siguiendo la pista McCormick y ya tienes varios cargos como estos. Rayos, la INTERPOL si que funciona- dijo esto el agente mientras les hacia señas a sus compañeros para que se lo llevaran

* * *

Hunk ya había bebido bastante vino, la verdad, el no tener algo más importante que hacer había provocado que tomara 2 botellas de vino y una de champagne.

La verdad, no había visto a los monstruos ocultos de Wesker y se sentía tan poderoso para entrar a verlos.

Tomo su pistola, entro al sótano y empezó a disparar a la oscuridad balbuceando proclamas "yo soy el mejor y tiene que hacerme vicepresidente, soy muy valiente"... etc.

Pero uno de sus disparos dio contra el control electrónico de todas las celdas y empezaron a salir horribles bestias tipo cazadores y eliminadores.

Una de esas bestias era el T-0536, es la mezcla del T-virus y el G-virus, aplicados en un humano con tendencias caníbales, tiene alto porcentaje a mutar en una horrible bestia asexual.

El CTV-2523 es la mejoría del prototipo Tyrant-Verónica, con partes mecánicas de alta efectividad. Su capacidad intelectual se reduce a tácticas de combate, uso de armas y obediencia permanente.

Al ver a las bestias venir, Hunk con paso torpe empezó a disparar si atinar a sus victimas y haciéndolas enfurecer mas, entonces trato de abrir lo que pensó que era una puerta de salida pero era otra jaula de donde salió una bestia mitad hombre mitad no se que con unos dientes bastante feos y filosos.

-Mierda¿por qué no pensé en el mecanismo de defensa? –

Se acercó tambaleante a una pared y oprimió un botón. Al instante, varias explosiones surgieron en cada una de las bestias y detuvieron su ataque.

-Si se portan bien, no volverá a pasar... ¡ENTREN A SU CELDA!... carajo, mejor salgo rapidito de este lugar – dijo Hunk, pero todo el mal esta hecho – Al jefe no le va a gustar esto – y echo a correr

* * *

Billy caminaba por la ahora desértica Manhattan, a cada esquina que viraba encontraba...

-¿Zombis, pero como puede ser esto? Umbrella ya no existe –

Y empezó a disparar a los zombis que encontraba, uno de ellos tenía un gafete que indicaba que trabajaba en torre Akropolis. Billy al ver el gafete que portaba el zombi, empezó a caminar hacia torre Akropolis pensando que tal vez ahí se enteraría de que pasaba.

-Espero encontrar algo de información o algo útil, casi no tengo balas –

Entonces cuando llego a torre Akropolis vio algo raro pero esperanzador, un hombre metían a lo que parecía una mujer en una camioneta, entonces Billy empezó a acercarse cuando este hombre empezó a disparar contra él. Billy se tiro al suelo, se hizo el muerto y oyó al hombre.

-Seguro que era policía o un SWAT, mejor muertos que vivos, así sirven mejor de alimento –

Billy no duda y empieza a disparar, pero el hombre solo maldice y sube a su camioneta.

-"_Esta secuestrando a una mujer, y lo más seguro es que sea policía..." –_

* * *

Wesker estaba en su avión camino a Londres cuando recibe una llamada de Hunk.

-Señor... sus mascotas... escaparon... tuve... eliminarlas –

-Maldita sea Hunk, te escuchas algo raro ¿Cómo demonios escaparon? –

-... Luz... falló... circuitos hicieron corto... rompieron los candados–

-Luego hablamos, tengo que colgar... – solo aventó el celular al suelo – este hombre me va a sacar canas verdes, estúpido Hunk -

-¿Regresa señor?-preguntó su asistente que escucho todo

-No, solo es un problema menor, sin importancia... -

Pero enseguida sonó el radio localizador

-¿Ahora que? – dijo Wesker mientras miraba el aparato – mierda, Coburn McCormick esta muerto... tendré que ir yo mismo a Vermont... es hora de que vea... a mi hija

-Señor ¿la joven Birkin es su hija? – pregunto la asistente bastante sorprendida

-Así es... cancele los próximos planes, después de la reunión con Spencer nos vamos a Vermont y regresamos a Brasil –

Enseguida arribaron a Londres y tomaron el auto para ir a la vieja mansión de Lord Oswell E. Spencer

* * *

Ada estaba en un dilema, tenía la información suficiente para delatar las verdaderas intenciones de Albert Wesker. La organización le había confiado espiar a su propio jefe. Y este prácticamente tenía los pilares de Umbrella, solo faltaba un poco de cemento... y le daba miedo de que la utilizara como conejillo de indias pero no podía hacer nada, Wesker le había salvado la vida y tenia una deuda de por vida con el.

La guerra de poderes había comenzado, era algo seguro, nada bueno iba a resultar de eso y de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Habla la agente Wong, tengo información urgente para el Sr. Trent –

Casi enseguida, reconoció la amable voz de su superior

-_Trent, diga señorita Wong –_

-Señor, hace 2 meses me encargaron información sobre Albert Wesker, pues, tengo noticias interesantes... – la mujer tenía las manos sudorosas

-_Bien, le pedí ese informe detallado, continúe –_

-Albert Wesker ha extraviado un informe en el cual, prácticamente dice que ya tiene en sus manos las ruinas de Umbrella, ha atacado a un estado norteamericano, tiene monstruos nuevos... – tomó aire

_-¿Có...cómo? – _exclamó Trent, que por primera vez para asombro de Ada parecía sorprendido

-Disculpe mi lenguaje, pero Wesker no es idiota, todo el dinero que tenía por su trabajo en Umbrella lo ha sabido utilizar en investigaciones, cosa que no era desconocida para "su compañía fantasma" –

_-¿Pero como sabe esto señorita Wong?_

Suspiró y continuo - ¿no le suena familiar el nombre Parasol Pharmaceutical, o mejor conocida como "S"? –

_-Si, he invertido en cada compañía farmacéutica que hay y Parasol es una de las más prominentes –_

-Pues Trent, estoy hablando desde la sede en Brasil y tengo en mis manos el informe UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL; Wesker ha ido a visitar al viejo Spencer para cerrar el trato y ser dueño de Umbrella, va a atacar a toda la nación–

_-Esta bien, considérate bajo mi absoluto mando y protección, pretende trabajar con Wesker, empezare a quitarle capital hasta que deje sus operaciones alternas ¿entendido? -_

-Entendido ¿algo más señor?-

_-Actué normal, no le de a sospechar nada, y recuerde, esta conversación nunca ocurrió –_

* * *

Leon toma a Rebecca por el hombro y la saca por la otra puerta de la camioneta. Se le veía desesperado.

-¡Por favor Rebecca, toma una muestra de sangre del cuerpo que dicen es de Claire! –

-¿Cómo quieres que haga falsas esperanzas a Chris? –

-No es por él, sino porque tengo la esperanza de que Claire sigue viva aunque no se encuentra cerca de nosotros –

-Lo haré solo porque tú me lo pides, pero no esperes demasiado¿de acuerdo? –

-Confío en ti y en lo que me dice el corazón –

-Ya tórtolos, tenemos nuevo trabajo – dijo John mientras salía algo agitado – Christopher acaba de irse como alma que guía al diablo a la Torre Akropolis, noqueó a Barry y se llevó las armas... -

-Tenemos que alcanzarlo, recuerden que Chris actúa como estúpido cuando esta enojado – dijo Jill al bajar

-Tenemos que organizarnos bien, repartir el armamento y vamos a entrar por grupos, tenemos más experiencia con monstruos que los pobres chavales del SWAT – dijo Barry mientras empezaba a pensar la organización

-Jill, Carlos y Ark son el equipo 1; Rebecca, John y David son el equipo 2; Barry, Leon y yo iremos en el 3, ahora a buscar a Chris – dijo Kevin

* * *

Ingrid Hunnigan encontró información importante que obtuvo de la CTU (Counter Terrorist Unit), la compañía S había cambiado el nombre a una pequeña sucursal a Parasol Pharmaceutical, y James Trenton era un principal accionista. Y ese nombre junto con su fotografía concordaba con la descripción de los STARS del hombre que los ayudaba.

-Es hora de hablar con Kennedy de nuevo... – se dijo mientras marcaba

-_Habla Kennedy... –_ se le escuchaba agitado

-Scott, habla Hunnigan, tengo información sobre un hombre llamado James Trenton, mejor conocido para tus amigos como Trent... creo que su sucursal tiene que ver con el ataque a Manhattan y la muerte de Claire –

-_Pero... pero... ¿Trent? Hizo tanto para destruir Umbrella... ahora ya lleva su enfermo sueño a la realidad..._ –

-Scott, se que es algo muy difícil pero la CTU lo esta siguiendo con otros contactos, la nueva sucursal esta en Londres... tenemos sospecha de que va a ver a un tal Oswell Spencer... –

Leon no podía creer la nueva información de Hunnigan, Spencer era el antiguo dueño de Umbrella, esto era una pesadilla.

-Leon, yo escuche como mataron al equipo SWAT donde estaba Claire, alguien primero disparó... después soltaron "algo"... no sé que demonios era Leon, pero ruega que se haya cansado o que Claire muriera por un disparo y sin sufrir... –

_-¡ELLA NO ESTA MUERTA, ME NIEGO A CREERLO!_ –

El sonido del teléfono comprobó que colgó enojado, Ingrid solo pudo suspirar.

* * *

Luis estaba algo agotado, lord Saddler lo habían mandado de urgencia a Niza y el clima marino le haría bien. Buscar a Alexia Ashford no era cosa fácil, la dama en cuestión era peligrosa en extremo, puesto que tenía poderes de telequinesia y podía efectuar ataques mentales.

-Es increíble lo que el T-virus puede crear - dijo Luis para si al entrar a su cuarto de hotel con vista al mar - ahora que lo analizo bien esta tarea será muy complicada, si se pone feo el asunto y el primer problema a enfrentar es en donde diablos esta -

Entonces Luis dejo sus maletas sobre la cama y se dirigió al balcón para ver un rato el mar. Después de un rato se aburrió de ver solo el mar y empezó a ver a las chicas que paseaban por la playa y una en especial llamo bastante su atención... era una mujer como de unos treinta y tantos pero no era fea, al contrario, era la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto... su largo y platinado cabello ondeaba con el aire marino, su rostro de hermosas y delicadas facciones y su cuerpo de súper modelo la hacia aun mas llamativa que cualquier otra mujer en la playa. Pero tenía algo inquietante... algo que no se podía explicar.

Hace mucho que no intentaba entablar relación con una mujer y decidió que la misión podía esperar un poco, así que salió a ejercitar un poco su Don Juan interno. Se dio prisa al bajar a la playa para no perderla y mientras bajaba pensaba en como abordarla.

-Normal... no, no es mi estilo... arrogante... no¿que pensara de mi?... ¡accidental!... no, pensara que estoy desesperado...- pensó Luis al empezar a caminar por la playa seguro de si mismo. Cuando ya estaba justo detrás de ella empezó a hablar con voz fuerte y decidida, todo un profesional en la materia -¡Hey, "Señorita"! –

La mujer volteó algo confundida y lo miró de reojo.

-¿Si, que se le ofrece? - dijo la dama volteándose con elegancia para ver quien la llamaba

-Déjeme decirle que como puede ser que una mujer tan hermosa este sola en un lugar tan bello como este - dijo Luis hábil y decidido.

-Me gusta pasear sola... aunque creo que no lo estaré por largo tiempo - dijo la dama con una sonrisa al pensar que el hombre que la abordaba no estaba del todo mal - este lugar me gusta en particular por que es muy tranquilo y reconfortante. Pero dígame¿quien es usted? -

-"Me llamo Luis Sera". A su servicio. Y usted es... -

-Jane Vereiter - dijo mientras seguía analizando a Luis Sera, la estaba buscando Trent utilizando al famoso Saddler... No podía dejar que Saddler la encontrará, no antes de probar el poder del T-Verónica virus...

* * *

A Claire le dolía demasiado la cabeza y se sentía mareada, no podía moverse. Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrada y en una bolsa de... ¿muerto? Estaba en la morgue... tenía un frío atroz... con solo abrir la boca su cuerpo se paralizaba.

**_Continuará..._**

Notas de los autores:

Disculpas y mil disculpa, solo eso podemos tener, nos hemos tardado un poco por los trabajos en la preparatoria... (A SangoMikarin le interesa entrar en la licenciatura de Literatura Dramática y Teatro jeje, por ella empezamos el fic)

En la parte romántica y de parejas tenemos a SakurA-nai, en la parte política y de maldad a GeneralWesker, y en redacción y metida en un poco de todo a SangoMikarin

Bueno, pues dejen que les digamos unas cuantas cosas del siguiente capítulo: les divertirá e intrigará este, pero el siguiente estará de miedo.

Esperemos que les encante

MaryLo2019: Bueno, pues digamos que lo de Wesker puede ser cualquiera de las tres opciones que nos diste jaja, gracias por leernos y aclarando tu ultima duda... Por petición de SakurA-nai, Leon y Claire serán pareja... es una romántica de lo peor jojo

CameronMarcus: Gracias por los ánimos, y sí, somos de México. Tendremos encuenta tus expectativas de la historia y corregiremos los errores que llegamos a tener.

¡SALUDOS Y... HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!


	4. Un nuevo comienzo

Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, este fic es pura ficción... no lo realizamos con fines de lucro...

_Por: SangoMikarin, SakurA-naí y GeneralWesker_

**UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL**

**Capítulo 4: Un nuevo comienzo**

A Claire le dolía demasiado la cabeza y se sentía mareada, no podía moverse. Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrada y en una bolsa de... ¿muerto? Estaba en la morgue... tenía un frío atroz... con solo abrir la boca su cuerpo se paralizaba.

Demonios, no recordaba nada y se sentía estúpida... Ni recordaba quien demonios era ella

* * *

Wesker esta de pie frente a un imponente portón de una casa de verano inglesa. A pesar de que era verano la casa de veía abandonada y sin vida y eso lo deprimía bastante

-Creo que de solo estar aquí me siento viejo... -Wesker dijo para si riéndose mientras tocaba el timbre.

Un tipo de unos cincuenta años le abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, soy el Sr. Wesker. Tengo cita con lord Spencer - dijo Wesker con una voz muy propia

-Pase, lord Spencer lo esta esperando en el estudio - dijo el mayordomo de Spencer mientras lo hacia pasar y cerraba la puerta tras de si.

-El estudio esta en la puerta no. 5 al final del corredor - indicó el mayordomo - si se le ofrece algo llámeme, estaré en mi despacho tres puertas a la izquierda del estudio -

-Gracias - respondió Wesker caminando por el largo corredor que le recordaba mucho a la mansión Spencer de Raccoon City.

Wesker llamo a la puerta y la voz de Spencer lo hizo pasar. Para haber sido el dueño de media Raccoon City y miembro del imperio ingles se veía bastante viejo y cansado. Sus ojos reflejaban una gran tristeza y desesperanza, un viejo arruinado.

-Buenas tardes mi lord - saludo Wesker muy elegante - mire, voy algo demorado y solo vengo a cerrar el contrato, sus 50 millones de dólares ya están en el banco y solo necesito las escrituras finales -ultimo Wesker

Spencer se sentía muy mal, todo por lo que trabajo toda su vida solo valía cinco millones ya y su imperio había colapsado completamente. Esto era su fin moral...

Spencer se acerco a su escritorio y tomando su pluma se dispuso a firmar el contrato de compra de los derechos, instalaciones y bienes de Umbrella - cuídala bien muchacho... esa compañía fue el orgullo de los tres y ahora te la doy a ti... reconstrúyela -

Y cediéndole la pluma a Wesker sello su ruina, Spencer esta acabado.

-No se preocupe, le tengo planeado algo maravilloso - dijo Wesker mientras cerraba el contrato, se guardaba la pluma y sacaba su pistola - y a usted también... adiós Spencer... -

Las ultimas imágenes de Spencer fueron las caras de sus dos compañeros, Edward Ashford y James Marcus y del virus t... su logro máximo y su vida. Se terminó...

Wesker apunto directo a su cabeza y lo mato de un solo tiro no sin oír su ultima palabra "virus T" se sintió bien al hacerlo y al salir del estudio con el contrato tomo todo lo útil de ahí incluyendo unos tratados sobre clonación hechos por un tal Mengele y al ver al mayordomo también lo mato. Salió de la mansión no sin prenderle fuego primero... el legado Spencer había acabado y Umbrella renacía de sus cenizas para controlar al mundo entero.

* * *

Chris optó por encender el primer vehículo abandonado que se encontró a las orillas de Manhattan y se fue con todo lo que daba el motor. Al ir avanzando por las calles, miró con tristeza como los zombis se tambaleaban buscando comida.

-Estas pobres personas que sin deberla ni temerla se convirtieron en bestias babeantes sin razón – dijo Chris lamentándose de lo tarde que había actuado, pensando en su hermana e imaginándola como un zombi sediento de sangre.

Chris conducía muy rápido puesto que ya no había trafico y trafico post-mortem

-Torre Akropolis, Torre Akropolis... ¡SANTA MADRE DE...!- frenó bruscamente al ver un verdadero baño de sangre correr por la calle y la plaza de la torre. Cuerpos yacían en la plaza completamente despedazados una camioneta ardía lentamente. Salió del vehículo y un disparo de escopeta lo hizo lanzarse contra el muro.

-¡POLICÍA, IDENTIFIQUESE! – gritó Chris por instinto - ¿Qué hace aquí? Esta no es zona de civiles -

-Venía a hacer una entrega cuando vi que la ciudad estaba devastada... ¿por que en vez de llamar a simples patrulleros no llaman al ejercito? No es por ofender amigo, pero ustedes no bastan- dijo el desconocido apartando su escopeta fuera de la línea de fuego y acercándose al policía

-Mi nombre es Chris Redfield y soy del equipo SWAT de NY. –

-Redfield... Redfield... ¿oiga, usted no era S.T.A.R.S en Racoon City?-dijo El desconocido con cara de recordar algo - conocí a una chica llamada Rebecca que era S.T.A.R.S no se si la conozca... –

Chris, bastante sorprendido

-Si la conozco... ¿usted como se llama? -

-Mi nombre es Billy Cohen - se presento el extraño

-Bueno camarada vámonos de aquí... ya no creo encontrar a quien buscaba de todas formas - dijo Chris algo decaído – lo mejor será que saque a una persona viva de aquí

-¿A quien buscabas?-dijo Billy recordando al tipo que le disparo a la entrada de la torre y subiendo a una persona a una furgoneta - mira, vi a un sujeto saliendo de la torre con una persona y metiendola a una furgoneta, luego me vio y empezó a disparar... pero no creo que te sirva de mucho - termino Billy quitándole importancia

-¿Y pudiste ver a la persona que llevaba? -

-Si, era como un policía o algo así... y creo que era una mujer o un tipo de cabello largo. Estaba algo oscuro. No lo pude distinguir -

El corazón de Chris tuvo un vuelco, una leve aire de esperanza acababa de surgir... subieron al auto.

* * *

-Todavía no puedo creer que Claire halla muerto... es imposible – dijo John mientras buscaban municiones y armas en una tienda casi destruida

-Ni yo, siempre creí que tenía habilidades para ser tiradora de primera... y pensar que la conocimos sin experiencia en esto – contestó David

-¿Crees que Leon tenga razón con esa muestra que le pidió a Becky? –

-¿Demostrando que ese cadáver no es de Claire? No lo sé... tengo mis dudas, quisiera tener esperanza, pero... tu sabes que no debemos mezclar sentimientos con el trabajo... – contestó David mientras miraba un baúl con candado, con suerte, tendrían unas 2 o 3 escopetas y 5 ballestas - ¿REBECCA, YA TERMINASTE DE HACER LAS PRUEBAS DE ADN? –

-En eso estoy, tan solo dame dos minutos más y… - Rebecca se quedo callada con cara de asombrada –¡No es Claire!- gritó con emoción al saber que el cuerpo destrozado no era de su amiga.

* * *

Ashley se encontraba en Campo David, encerrada en su habitación hablando con su prometido Michael…

-¿Porqué no me has llamado?… desde que te fuiste a tu trabajito ese del que no me quieres hablar mucho, no te has dado ni un día para venirme a ver - le dijo Ashley un poco molesta a su novio

-_Es que este trabajo es muy importante para mi, igual que tú… pero entiéndeme, tengo que terminar unos asuntos que me encargaron para que me puedan ascender, pero no te preocupes, estaré contigo en cuanto vuelva…_ - contesto Michael

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? - preguntó Ashley con desconfianza –Desde hace tiempo te siento raro Michael, no eres el mismo -

-_Lo siento, pero tengo que colgar_…- colgó rápidamente

"_Michael esta tramando algo que no me gusta, y tengo que averiguar qué demonios es_" pensó Ashley mientras agarraba su bolso y se dirigía a la oficina de su padre.

* * *

Un pequeño grupo de camionetas se concentraba a las afueras de la universidad Cambridge. Se detuvieron en los estacionamientos y de ellas bajaron cerca de veinte hombres enmascarados. El único que no iba enmascarado era un tipo paliducho y pelirrojo bastante demacrado y con una cicatriz en la cara. No obstante los demás seguían sus instrucciones como si fuera el general de un pelotón de payasos

-Vamos... ya saben el objetivo, Sherry Birkin - dijo este general a sus subordinados marcando mucho las palabras

-¡Mantengan la calma, todos debajo de los escritorios! – intentó el profesor calmar a los asustados estudiantes

-¿Quiere calma cuando nos va a matar un psicópata como en Columbia? – dijo una alumna algo histérica

-Al menos no estuviste en Raccoon City, no sabes lo que es el verdadero terror – le dijo Sherry más histérica cuando de repente se abrió la puerta

El pelotón asedió el campus matando a todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente. La chica estaba al final del salón agazapada en la esquina muerta de miedo. La noqueó y salió con ella del lugar. El tipo había cumplido su misión... le tocaría un buen trozo de carne cruda si la llevaba a su destino...

* * *

Kevin, Barry y Leon iban camino a la Torre Akropolis esperando que Chris no estuviera muerto o haciendo estupideces.

-¡KEVIN ACELERA MALDICIÓN! – gritó Leon algo desesperado

-No puedo ir más rápido idiota, tengo que esquivar el fiambre; ni que fuera avión... – dijo Kevin sereno

-Tranquilo Leon, es Chris, recuerda que no es conciente cuando se enoja y puede llegar a ser muy violento - dijo Barry encendiendo un puro

El camino para llegar a NY estaba casi desierto y a la entrada de la ciudad había muchos muertos verdaderamente muertos, no eran como los zombis de Raccoon City. Mientras conducían vieron una furgoneta que pasaba muy rápido y atropellando gente ya estuvieran vivos o "muertos".

-Rayos, eso si es tener prisa - dijo Leon – Ya ves Kevin, aun puedes ir más rápido que ellos -

-¡Diablos Leon! No hay prisa, ni que estuvieran regalando dinero - dijo Kevin

-¿Qué te sucede Leon, estás ebrio o que? – preguntó Barry

-Es que... si no hubiéramos terminado... –

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO FLASH BACK OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_-Claire, tenemos que hablar... –_

_-¿Es algo malo? –_

_-Si, es malo, pero es por nuestro bien –_

_Leon y Claire habían quedado de verse en un café, pero como la lluvia comenzó, Leon decidió hablar con ella de una vez en su jeep_

_-¿Qué cosa? Háblame claro Leon y déjate de rodeos, bien sabes que no me gusta que me la hagan "de a tos" -_

_-Lo que pasa es que... bueno, me han asignado una misión en Sudamérica y es muy peligrosa y puede que no regrese... me entiendes... aunque realmente te amo, esto debe de quedar aquí para que no sufra ninguno de los dos –_

_-Leon, de nuevo los rodeos... si antes de andar en el gobierno salíamos; ahora también, estoy entrando al entrenamiento del SWAT... ambos tenemos amenazas de muerte solo por el simple hecho de ser involucrados con Raccoon City... –_

_-Lo sé, pero esto ya no puede seguir, aparte tu hermano no me quiere, y cuando pensé en el compromiso para pasar toda la vida contigo, entre al gobierno y tu al SWAT... –_

_Claire cerró los ojos un tanto decepcionada y suspiró - Y otra vez a lo mismo... lo que mi hermano piense es algo que no me interesa, yo no voy a insistir en algo de lo que TÚ ya te diste por vencido, vete al diablo Leon – salió de la camioneta y la cerró de golpe_

_-¡Claire!... – Leon se bajó de la camioneta_

_-Me ha quedado claro, tu no me amas, si me amaras estarías seguro de esta relación... solo tu trabajo es tu principal prioridad, SIEMPRE ES PRIMERO CUALQUIER COSA ANTES QUE NOSOTROS, sabes... eres igual a mi hermano, hacen estupideces sin antes pensar... – siguió hasta llegar a la calle, estaban empapados – por favor, no vuelvas a llamarme, no pienso saber más de ti... – le hizo la parada a un taxi_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO FIN DEL FLASH BACK OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Deja de mortificarte Leon... podrás hacer tu vida con otra persona, superaras lo de... Claire – dijo Barry

-Pero... aun la amo y eso es suficiente, y sí está viva le pediré perdón –

"_Ya me lo imagino, que imbecil... de la noche a la mañana lo va a mandar de nuevo al diablo... pero ni esta viva_" pensó Kevin

La radio empezó a sonar y Barry contestó...

-Equipo 1; adelante –

-_Barry, soy Rebecca, les tengo buenas noticias... Claire no esta muerta, el cuerpo que encontraron con el chaleco, es de la agente francesa Margaret Sullivan, así que ahora tienen que encontrarla_ –

-Genial, ahora busquemos a los hermanitos Redfield... – dijo Barry

"_Solo espera Claire, iré por ti_" pensó Leon con el corazón acelerado

* * *

Ghalahan llegó a su destino en compañía de un supuesto cadáver, Brasil en menos de un día, quien los viera en tanta movilización.

-Cielos Ghalahan, parece que ya no haces bien tus encargos, te encargaron a una "viva", no un fiambre – dijo Ada de malas

-Esta viva imbecil, solo esta dopada... ¿Ya ha llegado Wesker? – contestó Ghalahan mientras bajaba del helicóptero y veía como se llevaban la camilla con la bolsa negra

-Hace 5 minutos, mejor Burnside trajo el encargo desde Vermont y ese si es un fiambre andante... – le reprochó Ada al recordar el desagradable aspecto de Burnside

-Ese Steve solo con ver a Claire va a dejar de ser un fiambre, se va a volver una mariquita en las faldas de "su mujer" –

-Como sea... el jefe te espera, y será mejor que no lo hagas desesperar, viene de un genio... –

Ghalahan caminó por el largo pasillo que solo lo puede dejar en la oficina de su jefe, de Albert Wesker.

-¿Alguna complicación Ghalahan? –

-Ninguna, aunque varios se pusieron... difíciles; Redfield ya se encuentra en una habitación, esta algo sedada, no tardará en volver a la normalidad –

-Cuando salgas, ve a la sala de juntas y espera a los socios, tendremos junta –

* * *

Wesker caminaba hacia las "cómodas habitaciones" para sus presos, hace años que no veía a Claire Redfield y tenía ganas de aprovechar sus nuevas adquisiciones.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y prendió la luz; en la cama yacía Claire, respiraba tranquilamente y traía un uniforme negro, botas militares, una playera de tirantes gris oscura y el cabello suelto... estaba manchada de sangre, lo más seguro es que sea de sus compañeros muertos.

Se quitó las gafas y se sentó en la silla más próxima a la cama, observó a la joven... ¡Dios, si no estuviera tan retorcido, la convertiría en su mujer! Así, de una vez por todas, Christopher Redfield estaría destruido, su hermana sin recuerdos y casada con Albert Wesker...

Claire un poco aturdida abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una luz en un cuarto blanco... Intentó moverse pero sentía el cuerpo demasiado entumecido y paralizado; fue cuando movió la cabeza cuando pudo identificar a su raptor, un hombre rubio, vestido de negro que sostenía sus gafas en una mano, Albert Wesker estaba en una silla mirándola con esos asquerosos ojos parecidos a los de un lince.

-No intentes moverte, utilizamos un paralizante experimental que usábamos en los ratones, creo que sirve... –

-¿En donde carajos estoy? – preguntó apenas con voz

-En mis laboratorios, en mi empresa... bienvenida a tu nueva vida, tu nuevo hogar –

-Me van a buscar; tarde o temprano nos van a encontrar –

-Claire, mi querida Claire... – Wesker movió su dedo índice en forma negativa – lo he pensado todo, pero no lo recordarás cuando suceda... -

* * *

-Trent, soy yo de nuevo, Ada, no tengo mucho tiempo... la asistente ya soltó lo que ha sucedido, firmaron los documentos del nuevo propietario y Wesker le dio el tiro de gracia a Spencer... – la mujer estaba hablando desde la oficina de Wesker, con mucha cautela había entrado y como era la única línea que no estaba intervenida, aprovecho mientras Wesker veía a Claire – y eso no es todo señor, han traído a Sherry Birkin, alguna vez ya la han traído cuando era más pequeña; Wesker brevemente le dijo que tuvo amoríos con Annete y en realidad es su hija... la junta es, me imagino, para dar el aviso de la compra de Umbrella... prepárese Trent; Wesker va a utilizar alguna coartada y se cubrirá con nombres, ud. decidirá si viene o no; tengo que irme... – dijo Ada sin darle tiempo al hombre de hablar...

* * *

Después de dejar a Claire con la duda, Wesker se dirigió a la habitación de su hija, Sherry Birkin...

**_Continuará..._**

_Notas de los autores:_

_Ahora si nos manchamos... jaja q matan a Spencer y Umbrella es d nueva cuenta d Wesker... secuestran a Sherry y a Claire la dopan..._

_Gracias a Irisela, una nueva lectora que le agradecemos su apoyo y animo._

_A PriceLol por la recomendación de la pareja Wesker/Claire y que le gustó._

_A Kenryu17x por sus 3 comentarios en el mismo día y unirse al clan de este fic: los Residencistas._

_A MaryLo2019 de nueva cuenta, x ponerse las pilas e investigar cosas extras para entenderle al fic._

_A CameronMarcus por decirnos retorcidos y "chalados"_

_Estamos de vuelta SangoMikarin, SakurA-naí y GeneralWesker, nos demoramos por fiestas de cumpleaños etc.._

_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, FELIZ NAVIDAD, FELIZ DIA DE REYES, PASCUA, DE LAS MADRES, DEL PADRE, DEL NIÑO, HANUKA y todos esos jeje_

_Esperemos que les guste este capitulo algo difícil jaja pero entretenido y manchado_

¡SALUDOS Y... HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!


	5. Revelaciones

Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, este fic es pura ficción... no lo realizamos con fines de lucro...

_Por: SangoMikarin, SakurA-naí y GeneralWesker_

**UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL**

**Capítulo 5: Revelaciones**

-Trent, soy yo de nuevo, Ada, no tengo mucho tiempo... la asistente ya soltó lo que ha sucedido, firmaron los documentos del nuevo propietario y Wesker le dio el tiro de gracia a Spencer... – la mujer estaba hablando desde la oficina de Wesker, con mucha cautela había entrado y como era la única línea que no estaba intervenida, aprovecho mientras Wesker veía a Claire – y eso no es todo señor, han traído a Sherry Birkin; Wesker brevemente le dijo que tuvo amoríos con Annete y en realidad es su hija... la junta es, me imagino, para dar el aviso de la compra de Umbrella... prepárese Trent; Wesker va a utilizar alguna coartada y se cubrirá con nombres, ud. Decidirá si viene o no; tengo que irme... – dijo Ada sin darle tiempo al hombre de hablar...

* * *

Después de dejar a Claire con la duda, Wesker se dirigió a la habitación de su hija, Sherry Birkin...

Entro a la celda donde estaba su hija inconsciente la observo bien y procuro no despertarla hasta que ella lo hiciera sola. Solo se quedo viéndola. Sherry tenía un rostro muy similar al de Annete, pero también con un asombroso parecido a él. No podía medir más de 1.65 m, tenía el cabello recogido en media coleta

-Su madre si que era guapa - dijo Wesker para sus adentros - pobre mujer, me dolió que muriera así pero que se le va a hacer - rió para si y observo como Sherry se despertaba lentamente. El se acerco y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Buenas noches bella durmiente - saludo amablemente... raro en el.

-¡Albert¿Qué hace aquí, MAS BIEN, QUE HAGO YO AQUÍ? - preguntó Sherry bastante alterada.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, solo quería verte y hablar contigo - dijo Wesker casi paternal y humano - mira, no me andaré con rodeos y ya es tiempo de decírtelo... ¿recuerdas a tu padre? -

-Claro, él y mi madre eran muy distantes a excepción de cuando estaban trabajando... casi no parecían que estaban casados y no estaban conmigo - dijo Sherry algo melancólica

-Bien pues... William no es tu padre... yo ...yo soy tu padre Sherry, conocí a tu madre antes que William y tuvimos una relación tormentosa eclipsado por los ataques de depresión de tu madre y cuando no quiso saber mas de mi supo que estaba embarazada pero me lastimo mucho y para mi ella estaba muerta... William y ella se conocieron, se enamoraron. Se casaron y te tuvieron... trágico final para la única que había amado... - dijo Wesker algo triste

-Tu... tú estas totalmente demente, mi padre es y seguirá siendo William Birkin, tú solo quieres manipularme o hacer que tenga una crisis, yo... yo... yo... ¡YO NO SOY TU HIJA! – dijo Sherry mientras se lanzaba contra una esquina del cuarto - ¿PARA QUE ME QUIERES? YO NO SÉ NADA, SÓLO ERA UNA NIÑA –

-No me interesa saber nada, mira, dame tu brazo y lo veras por ti misma - dijo Wesker tomando el brazo de Sherry y sacándole un poco de sangre con una jeringa nueva

-Ven... -Wesker salió de la celda y se dirigió a la sala de autopsias donde tenia una pequeña maquina de detección de ADN.

-Mira como meto tu sangre en la maquina - dijo Wesker mostrándole a Sherry el proceso para que no tuviera sospecha.

Mientras pasaba el proceso Sherry asimilaba la terrible verdad, ella nunca se había encontrado parecido a William... y sin embargo ella sentía que el era su verdadero padre... "si eso, él es mi padre y no Wesker..." pensó la muchacha.

-Listo, ahora a ver el resultado... creo que te impresionaras... - dijo Wesker que le tendía un pedazo de papel proveniente de la maquina

Sherry se quedo petrificada ¡ERA CIERTO, Wesker ERA SU PADRE!

-¡E... ERES UN MONSTRUO, MALDITA SEA LA HORA EN QUE TU Y MI MADRE SE CONOCIERON... ME NIEGO A LLAMARTE "PADRE", TODOS USTEDES, UMBRELLA, PARA MI NUNCA EXISTIERON! – dijo Sherry mientras se alejaba torpemente - ¡POR TU CULPA WILLIAM Y MI MADRE MURIERON, TE ODIO! –

La cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas, Sherry sentía como las piernas le tambaleaban.

-Déjame ir... ¡TE ORDENO QUE ME SAQUES DE TU ASQUEROSO NIDO, A MITÍA NO LE VA A GUSTAR ESTO CUANDOLO SEPA, TE LLEVARÁ A LOS TRIBUNALES Y SOLO TE RECONOCERÉ COMO LO QUE ERES, UN MALDITO ENFERMO Y ASESINO, UN VIL ASESINO! – no supo en que momento se tropezó y estaba en el suelo sentada, solo sollozaba - ¡TE ODIO ALBERT WESKER, TE ODIO, TE ODIO!-

* * *

Chris y Billy iban hablando sobre todo lo sucedido con Umbrella anteriormente cuando algo cayó en plena calle. Chris frenó bruscamente y al mirar frente al volante, vio algo que nunca pensó volver a recordar.

Billy miraba asombrado ese monstruo, nunca había visto algo similar.

Era un humanoide, mejor dicho, era la pesadilla de todos los ex STARS; Tyrant... pero este se veía peor, tenía partes mecánicas, armas y para colmo de Chris, parecía inteligente. El último que vio con más parecido a este, fue en la isla Rockford en las imágenes de los archivos que Claire llevaba...

Se veía grotesco y nada amigable...

-No sé tu Billy, pero creo que lo mejor será largarnos pitando de este lugar, esa cosa no creo que vaya a dejarnos vivos si lo seguimos viendo como idiotas – dijo Chris mientras se movía con cautela en el auto

Billy miro antes de girar e irse, algo que decía CTV-2523 en un costado del brazo mecánico de ese monstruo.

-Chris... creo que será mejor que aceleres a todo lo que da esta cosa -

* * *

El viaje a Viena había sido largo y algo cansado pero Wesker estaba compuesto. Ese tipo de viajes solo le significaban una perdida de tiempo. La existencia de Krauser había sido una gran sorpresa para el

La cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas, puesto que Ada supuestamente lo había matado empezaba a dudar de ella ya no le era tan fiel desde que la mandó a España. Lo bueno era que podría suplantarla fácilmente, el personal abundaba.

-Y como no tiene familia no le tengo que pagar indemnizaciones a nadie - pensó Wesker mientras leía con detenimiento los documentos del tal Menguele que encontró en la mansión Spencer. Aunque ya habían pasado tres días después de ese día tan extenuante viajando de un continente a otro en donde había matado y revelado verdades algo complicadas

-Ahh pero bueno, eso ya paso ahora tengo que preparar todo muy bien, no debe de haber fallas en el plan aunque siento que se va a poner un poco peliagudo -

* * *

Krauser miraba atónito las noticias, al parecer un grupo terrorista no identificado estaba atacando Estados Unidos de América, y ya llevaba 12 estados casi arrasados, empezando por NY y Manhatan.

Pero al mirar las imágenes en el televisor, identificó a los posibles culpables; eran las investigaciones de lo que quedaba de Umbrella, habían mejorado, pero no dejaban de ser obsoletos.

-Ese tío la ha armado grande, Wesker eres un asesino de mierda – dijo Krauser mientras se ponía los zapatos

Apagó el televisor y salió. Desea averiguar la dirección de la mansión de Saddler para entrevistarse con él.

Al bajar, vio como en el lobby, los turistas veían la televisión con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Pobrecillos, no saben lo que les espera" pensó mientras salía del hotel y tomaba un taxi.

La mansión no debía estar lejos, vio la entrada en una desviación de la ciudad, escondida bien, pero la había encontrado.

Le pagó al hombre y bajó cerca del camino, lo más seguro es que Saddler tuviera el lugar plagado de cámaras.

Su celular empezó a sonar.

-Krauser... –

-Habla Wesker¿cómo va el asunto con Osmund? –

-Encontré la residencia, voy a verlo en estos momentos –

* * *

-No creo que Chris se encuentre aquí – dijo Ark mientras miraba la Torre Akropolis - ya llevamos casi 2 días buscando en toda la ciudad y solo hay marcas de ruedas aquí y aquí-

Todos los equipos estaban reunidos en el mismo lugar...

-Me rindo, si no veo a Chris volver, me voy a volver loca – dijo Jill

-Pues creo que eso que viene de regreso es Chris – dijo David señalando una furgoneta a toda velocidad

-Si, es Chris – dijo Rebecca mientras miraba con los binoculares- pero viene con un hombre... –

-¿Un hombre? – preguntó Kevin

La furgoneta se detuvo a unos metros y bajaron Chris y el "no identificado", iban corriendo.

-¡Larguémonos al helipuerto más cercano, nos viene persiguiendo un modelo avanzado de Tyrant! – gritó Chris a toda velocidad mientras señalaba un edificio en el que se lograba divisar el helicóptero

* * *

Michael Ghalahan estaba esperando a dos socios muy importantes, uno de ellos era James Trenton, sólo esperaba ver la cara de todos al darles las noticias nuevas.

Y el último socio llegó, James Trenton iba vestido con un traje negro y una camisa beige, la corbata era negra y llevaba ese anillo que provocaba escalofríos.

-Bien, veo que tanto empleados importantes y socios se encuentran presentes, esto facilita las cosas – dijo Ghalahan mientras miraba a todos – al parecer tenemos información muy importante –

Se apagaron las luces y se prendió una pantalla. La primera foto que se veía era Jack Krauser en un aeropuerto privado.

Ada que estaba recargada cómodamente, se quedó quieta con una cara terrible mirando la fotografía.

-En la primera fotografía hemos identificado a Krauser vivo, la organización tenía información errónea que nos gustaría que aclarara señorita Wong -

-¡Esto debe ser un error! Claramente en los informes reporté que Jack Krauser estaba muerto – dijo Ada todavía con una expresión de rabia – el satélite fotografió el cuerpo de Krauser... no puedo creer que siga vivo –

-Tranquila, todavía no empieza el bufete – dijo Michael – Se supone que tu trabajo era terminar con él, pero al parecer las cosas fáciles a ti se te dificultan, o tal vez no es tu culpa que siga vivo o si –

-Mira hijo, yo tengo más de 10 años trabajando en el negocio, pero tengo una pequeña desventaja, no me inyecte un "virus" por que no lo necesito, no voy a cubrir "carencias" con basura – dijo Ada – además, a la que mandaron a España fue a mi, tu todavía no salías del instituto –

-Ya veo... así que este hombre que solía trabajar con Wesker que según Ada ya estaba muerto sigue vivo, me entere por los canales usuales que también Osmud Saddler sigue vivo así que veo que Ada se volvió incompetente...- dijo Trent con amargura pero cuando vio a Ada al otro lado de la mesa le guiño un ojo

-Aquí no se trata de años de antigüedad, simplemente si no sirves... te vas – dijo Michael dándole mucha importancia al comentario de Ada

-De acuerdo, si las cosas se ponen así... Ghalahan eres un niño engreído, al único al que debía rendirle cuentas es a Wesker, no lo entiendes, el ME SALVÓ, LE DEBO MI VIDA, estoy en deuda con él, así que no tengo por que mentirle... – Ada se levantó de su asiento y miró fijamente a Michael – además, tu tampoco eres un Santo, tienes muchos secretos que conozco... –

La mujer no miró a nadie y salió del lugar. Tomó su celular y llamó a Wesker...

-Soy Ada, los socios me han sacado de la compañía, tenga mucho cuidado con Ghalahan, está de "hablador" – tomó aire y pidió disculpas internas antes de proseguir – le debo todo señor, me he enterado de que Krauser no murió y me disculpo –

-_Entonces te corrieron, gracias Ada, tomaré tu consejo..._ – colgó y Ada tiró inmediatamente el teléfono al suelo y rompió la pantalla, recogió los pedazos y los tiró.

Se metió a su oficina y casi se muere del susto al ver a Trent sentado...

-Si yo fuera usted Sr. Trent, no hacía eso, que si no me espero, ya estaría muerto... – dijo Ada mientras se recargaba en la puerta después de cerrarla

-Disculpe mi intromisión pero, tengo que hablar con usted de algo serio... es sobre su despido, la correré de esta empresa y la haré trabajar para mi... -

* * *

Wesker llego cansado a la junta. No le gusta la idea de oír los soliloquios de viejos tontos o de su jefe acerca de lo mal o bien que les va, la verdad quería estar en su cama y dormir como tronco pues no había dormido nada en dos días... fuera lo que fuera quería que terminara rápido e irse a dormir. Entro en la sala de juntas con aire taciturno y se sentó en una silla y espero a que entrara Trent y lo hizo al poco tiempo de que el llegara acompañado de Ada... algo le empezó a no gustar nada

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros - introdujo Trent - el primer punto a tratar será una serie de despidos por el bien de la compañía -

-Sabía que esto no era nada bueno - pensó Wesker mientras se acomodaba mejor en su silla

-El primer despido se trata de la señorita Ada Wong secretaria del presidente de la compañía Albert Wesker -

-¿Y este a que juega eh? - pensó enojado Wesker

-Lo sentimos mucho señorita Ada, su liquidación le será depositada el lunes por la mañana... recoja sus cosas y buena suerte -

-Esta bien señor Trent... gracias por todo - dijo Ada entre sorprendida y molesta

-Mierda... eso no me gusto... tengo que hacer algo rápido - Wesker pensaba a todo vapor - tengo que hacer un aviso... dejo la presidencia de Parasol Pharmaceutical, como ultimo mandato de mi dirigencia es dejar a Michael Ghalahan al mando de Parasol así que mi retiro del cargo se hace inminente al termino de esta frase -

-¡¡QUE!! ESTO NO DEBIA DE PASAR - pensó Ada alarmada

-Bien Sr. Wesker, si ese es su parecer no me queda otra que aceptar su renuncia... déjeme su renuncia en mi escritorio – dijo Trent en un tono demasiado tranquilo - y ahora que pasamos a otra cosa... -prosiguió Trent

Wesker hizo lo mejor para si... Ghalahan como fiel espía y el operando por su cuenta y lo mejor... ¡¡era libre de Trent!!

* * *

Alexia Ashford se estaba desesperando un poco en la platica que mantenía con Luis, después de curiosear un poco en la mente tan enredada del español. Al hombre lo manejaban como a un maldito títere.

-Sr. Sera¿para que busca el Virus Verónica? – preguntó Alexia mientras lo miraba de forma aterradora - ¿para que me quiere Osmund Saddler? No me agrada que me usen de experimento ajeno –

-¿Qué estás diciendo, eres Alexia Ashford? – preguntó Luis muy confundido - ¿c-cómo sabes que te buscan? –

-De la misma forma que sé que planeas sacar tu arma por si es necesario usarla, puedo leer la mente de toda la gente de París –

-Entonces puedes ver todos mis recuerdos... –pensó Luis

-Puedo ver que te han manipulado como una vil computadora... – dijo Alexia mientras se levantaba de su silla

-¡Espera! – dijo Luis mientras la detenía en la puerta - ¿pretendes huir? –

-No, voy a hablarle a tu controlador –

-Lamento informarte que no puedo dejarte ir, tú decides, tengo en mi arma el antídoto de tu creación... –

-No lo creo, llevó demasiados años cultivando el virus en mi cuerpo, ya soy invulnerable... -

* * *

Jack Krauser había librado todo el sistema de seguridad para ingresar a la residencia de Saddler. Cuando escuchó al hombre hablarle a sus espaldas.

-Pensé que te habían eliminado en España –

-Lo mismo digo... -

-¿A que ha venido un americano tonto? Tal vez a conseguir algo, que lamentablemente no tengo... –

-No vine a hacer bromas Saddler, vengo a negociar... Wesker sabe que te han propuesto buscar a Alexia Ashford, no sé que habilidades tenga esa mujer, pero Albert está un poco obsesionado por esa muestra de virus... –

Saddler solo miró al hombre y miró su bastón...

-En estos momentos estoy en recuperación, no puedo andar en mis viejos trotes, pero, depende de cuanto ofrezcan y yo colaboraré, dime un buen motivo para traicionar a Trent, convénceme -

* * *

Barry esta tenso, estos monstruos no los veía desde hace 6 o 7 años y la verdad es que no estaba preparado para eso, nadie puede estar preparado para eso y eso lo tenia tan tenso

-¡¡AY CA... AHÍ VIENE, PISALE!! - grito Billy a Chris quien conducía ya bastante rápido. Auque estaba nervioso, también estaba feliz por que en esa furgoneta estaba Rebecca. El pensaba que nunca la volvería a ver y estaba contento... solo deseaba que ella pensara igual

Chris veía desde el retrovisor al Tyrant que se acercaba a trompicones debido a los autos mal estacionados o chocados en la vía, este monstruo los apartaba de su camino con una facilidad aterradora, los quitaba como patitos en una bañera.

-Chicos, llego la hora... tomen las armas mas pesadas y dispárenle al pecho o a la cabeza, ya todos estamos familiarizados con los Tyrant así que contare hasta 3 - dijo Barry - tres... dos... uno... ¡ya! -

Abrió la puerta de atrás de la furgoneta de una patada y como una película de clase B ahí estaba Tyrant como a 100 metros de ellos; así que no lo pensaron y empezaron a disparar con todo lo que tenían a la bestia. El Tyrant parecía que no lo sentía pero se daban cuenta del daño debido a que Tyrant estaba tambaleándose mientras quitaba coches con una repentina torpeza debido a un proyectil que se le había clavado en la frente, después de un rato y como mas de 70 proyectiles de mágnum .50 y tres de lanzacohetes exploto en muchas partes dejando un rastro de sangre y vísceras...

-Rayos, tendrán que hacer algo mas difícil para matarnos - dijo Barry mientras todos se felicitaban... era un gusto que les duraría poco - vayamos ahora si al helipuerto, tenemos que ver a Hunnigan para obtener pistas sobre el paraderode Claire -

**Continuará...**

Notas de los autores:

Bueno, hola de nuevo y disculpen la tardanza, tuvimos ciertos problemillas con la conexión, interrupciones amorosas jeje y pues con trabajo los 3 chicos logramos conectarnos...

Gracias a:

A MaryLo2019, por que no sabemos de donde te robas la información, nos caes a todo dar, y eres demasiado analítica de los normal con este tipo de cosas

A CameronMarcus, por que tienes razón en que Wesker es el gandalla de la historia, nos encanta ver como pones el perfil psicológico de cada personaje, a veces parece que tu también nos espías

A '-Final Fantasy-'Final Evil-', por darnos buenas vibras desde donde sea que estés, Irene dice: los chicos y yo estamos contentos por que nos leas

¡SALUDOS Y... HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!


	6. Traición

Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, este fic es pura ficción... no lo realizamos con fines de lucro...

_Por: SangoMikarin, SakurA-naí y GeneralWesker_

**UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL**

**Capítulo 6: Traición**

Abrió la puerta de atrás de la furgoneta de una patada y como una película de clase B ahí estaba Tyrant como a 100 metros de ellos; así que no lo pensaron y empezaron a disparar con todo lo que tenían a la bestia. El Tyrant parecía que no lo sentía pero se daban cuenta del daño debido a que Tyrant estaba tambaleándose mientras quitaba coches con una repentina torpeza debido a un proyectil que se le había clavado en la frente, después de un rato y como mas de 70 proyectiles de mágnum .50 y tres de lanzacohetes exploto en muchas partes dejando un rastro de sangre y vísceras...

-Rayos, tendrán que hacer algo mas difícil para matarnos - dijo Barry mientras todos se felicitaban... era un gusto que les duraría poco - vayamos ahora si al helipuerto, tenemos que ver a Hunnigan para obtener pistas sobre el paradero de Claire –

* * *

Lord Saddler estaba en su mansión de invierno en las afueras de Viena, recordando sus glorias pasadas en España y pensando la mejor solución para el problema de Trent, no sabia si seguir con el o venderse al mejor postor que en este caso seria Wesker. Esta era una decisión difícil ya que si traicionaba a Trent lo único que podía esperar era su propia muerte pero si rechazaba la oferta de Wesker podía perder una muy buena oportunidad de obtener las diferentes muestras de virus y así independizarse de cualquier agente externo y retomar lo ya hecho en España era una cosa que tenia que pensar mucho...

-Señor, llamada desde Francia es Sera –

-Ve, yo esperaré tranquilo tu respuesta – dijo Krauser mientras se sentaba en el sillón

Saddler se levanto con dificultad de su sillón de cuero y fue donde el teléfono

-¿Diga?-contesto Saddler

_-Habla Sera, señor le tengo buenas noticias tengo a Alexia Ashford vamos de camino a Viena, desea hablar con usted... –_

Saddler se sentía bastante feliz, tenía la balanza inclinada a su favor, tanto Trent y Wesker buscaban a la heredera Ashford...

_-Buenos días, creo que no necesitamos presentaciones mi Lord; dígame¿quienes me está buscando y para que? –_

-Mire, como usted debe saber tanto Wesker como Trent la están buscando y yo vengo a ofrecerle una cierta "protección" -

-_¿Protección? Mi Lord, yo no necesito protegerme de esos dos debiluchos, aunque, debo admitir que me preocupa la persistencia de Wesker, no es digno de mi poder –_

-Entiendo su punto pero déjeme decirle que tanto usted como Wesker tienen por así llamarlo "súper poderes" y Trent al no tenerlos tiene bastante poder en lugares importantes – respiró profundo y prosiguió -Sin contar que puede mover casi cualquier súper-potencia para obtener su cometido es una especie de carrera por decidir quien se queda con usted –

-_¿Esta insinuando que trabaja para ambos? Por que, por lo que pude "leer" en la mente de su ayudante, tiene motivos INDIVIDUALES, su propia investigación; y creo que por algo le lavó el cerebro a Sera para que no recordará algunos asuntos comprometedores y lo delatara–_

-También antes de que tome una decisión déjeme ofrecerle que si acepta mi propuesta puedo hacer "regresar" a su hermano –

Alexia se quedó en silencio por unos instantes...

-¿_Pero como planea regresar a Alfred a mi vida, si el cuerpo se perdió en la explosión de la Antártica? –_

-Déjeme contestar a esa pregunta con una frase, llevo demasiado tiempo en este negocio y para nada me eran ajenos los problemas de Umbrella –

Alexia decidió callar, ahora estaba convencida deque tenía que ver a ese hombre...

_-¿Si acepto, tendré que colaborar con Albert? –_

-Para nada, usted misma lo dijo trabajo por mi cuenta –

-_De acuerdo mi Lord, estaremos pronto con usted... – _Alexia miró de reojo a Luis, necesitaba un "seguro" y acababa de tener una idea

Terminada la conversación, Lord Saddler había decidido que hacer. Traicionar a Trent, después de todo no seria mala idea y con Alexia de su lado podia "sacar del negocio" a Albert Wesker y asi cumplir su propósito, después de todo no era nada personal... eran simples negocios.

* * *

Después de unos minutos de descanso, Wesker estaba a punto de entrar a la suite de alta seguridad de Sherry; estaba un tanto preocupado con la situación con ella y más mientras escuchaba sus gritos desde fuera...

-_¡¡QUE NO ME ESCUCHARON, NO VOY A COMER NADA DE SU BASURA!! –_

Wesker entró y pidió a uno de sus empleados que se retirara y se llevara la comida.

-¿Qué rayos quieres? – preguntó Sherry mientras se alejaba rápidamente de él

-Tranquila, solo es comida, no planeo matarte... – dijo Albert mientras se sentaba en un taburete cercano a la cama

-¿Por qué hasta ahora me dices la verdad? He vivido 18 años en una mentira... –

-Quería que tuvieras la edad suficiente para entender los motivos por los que deje a tu madre, sabes que tu madre era una mujer muy fría y depresiva y acabó por terminar de desilusionarme pero tu madre no tenia la culpa de ser así, ella era una mujer feliz antes de darse cuenta de lo dura que era la vida y después de mucho tiempo de vivir en una burbuja ¿cómo crees que se sentía después de todo lo que había pasado? Se sentía con un tremendo rencor a todo y a todos, siempre destruyendo lo que quería y eso la llevo a su completa destrucción moral por eso era así y por eso termine por dejarla, no es que me enorgullezca de eso, cuando no estaba triste y con rencor era la mejor persona del mundo; es solo que a veces no sabia que era querida y sus tendencias mal atinadas la llevaron a la muerte –

-¿La llevaron a la muerte? Disculpa, pero el psicoanálisis de mi madre no era necesario, yo viví con ella; pero eso no te libraba de crearme un universo falso e infeliz, William era el mejor padre del mundo, cosa que a TI, te dio miedo enfrentar¿o acaso tu no eras capaz de salir adelante con una mujer? Déjame sola Wesker, vete y déjame en paz de por vida –

-Te dejare para que descanses. pero solo piensa una cosa, de saber que venias al mundo no me hubiera alejado a tu madre... -

Y con ese contundente comentario salió de la suite.

* * *

Ingrid Hunnigan caminaba por la CTU cuando vio una silueta muy conocida...

-¿Leon, qué haces aquí? –

-Llegamos hace 10 minutos, venimos de Maniatan... tenemos información nueva sobre Claire... –

-Leon, ella esta... –

-Viva y confirmado por mis análisis, disculpa por no presentarme, soy la Dra. Rebecca Chambers –

-Ah, de STARS ¿cierto? –

-Como la gran mayoría de aquí... – contestó Barry

Hunnigan iba a hablar cuando un agente llegó y le dijo algo al oído. Hunnigan asintió y el hombre se fue.

-Leon, hay una situación algo pesada... Ashley se escapó de Campo David... y su padre esta dando un mensaje a la Nación, creo que oficialmente, EUA esta en crisis... –

-Y que lo digas, mi hermana esta en _quien sabe donde_ y solo ruego que Wesker no la tenga... – dijo Chris

-Aunque muy probable hay que darle el beneficio de la duda - apunto Carlos

-Muy bien jóvenes, ahora hay dos problemas en este momento- dijo Hunnigan - tu Leon tienes que encontrar a Ashley que para eso te pagan y hay que saber donde diablos esta Claire. No podemos usar ayuda presidencial para lo de Ashley así que Leon esto depende de que le des rápida y eficiente solución para que puedas regresar a la búsqueda de Claire – y al ver la cara de desilusión de Leon, Hunnigan apunto rápidamente – no es en mal plan pero tienes que cumplir con tus obligaciones, el presidente te necesita -

-Esta bien... denme la mayor información posible de lo que hizo Ashley antes de partir - dijo Leon algo triste por no poder ir a la búsqueda de Claire.

-Tranquilo muchacho, tu ocúpate de tu trabajo que nosotros te mantendremos informado de todo - dijo Barry dándole palmadas en la espalda a Leon.

Y entonces todos se empezaron a despedir de Leon que muy a su pesar tenia que resolver el problema de Ashley a veces pensaba que a esa niña le gustaba meterse en problemas.

* * *

Claire por más que miraba el cuarto, no encontraba la forma de escapar...

-Si tan siquiera estuviera del ancho de un tubo de cañería... – se maldijo mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo

Todavía se sentía torpe por el paralizante de Wesker. ¿Cuántas veces ese hombre le había hecho algo? La primera vez que se conocieron formalmente en Rockford, hasta golpes de él tuvo, la segunda fue cuando iba al avión para escapar de la Antártica...

WWWWWWOOOOOOOO FLASHBACK OOOOOOOOOWWWWWW

_Claire iba corriendo cuando Wesker se atravesó en su camino y la tomó por el cuello._

_-Lo lamento amor, pero aún no se pueden ir – la bajó bruscamente al darse cuenta que la estaba asfixiando_

_Wesker la llevó a rastras hasta un corredor oscuro y escucharon a alguien correr. Wesker volteó y la levantó; empezó a reír._

_-¡Chris! – alcanzó a gritar Claire antes de que Albert apretará su cuello_

_-Muevete – la aventó al pasillo y empezó a caminar_

_-¡Claire, NO! – grito Chris mientras intentaba alcanzarlos_

_Chris pasó por el hueco en donde entraron, provocado por la explosión del enfrentamiento con Alexia... fue cuando vio a un conjunto de zombis acercándose. Se armó de valor, paso corriendo, tlaqueando y aventando a cuanta cosa se atravesaba con el, hasta llegar a unas puertas dobles. Llegaron a una zona de carga._

_Wesker tenía agarrada por el cuello a Claire_

_-Chris – dijo la muchacha casi sin voz_

_-Bien hecho Chris, sucede que el trabajo de Alexia no fue gran cosa, así que lo único que queda ahora es ¡VENGANZA! – dijo Wesker_

_-Déjala ir Wesker, no precisas de ella – contestó Chris intentando dar a entender tranquilidad_

_Wesker lo miró a través de sus gafas y miro a Claire_

_-Bien – y la aventó hacia su hermano_

_-Claire¿estás bien? – dijo Chris mientras se acercaba a su adolorida hermana_

_-Hoy es un buen día: vine por Alexia, pero matándote a ti es aún mejor – dijo Wesker_

_-Siento desilusionarte – contestó Chris en tono de burla – pero Alexia se ha ido –_

_-Eso ya no me concierne – contestó rápidamente Wesker sonriendo – tengo a Steve para que trabaje conmigo –_

_-¿¡Qué!? – preguntó Claire enojada_

_-¿¡Steve!? – dijo casi al mismo tiempo Chris_

_-En su cuerpo hay aún un Virus T-Alexia viviente, Steve deberá ser un buen espécimen – dijo Wesker cruzando los brazos – tal vez revivirá como yo y podrá ver otra vez a tu hermana –_

_-¡Anormal! – grito Chris_

_-No lo toques... - Claire se adelantó y se iba a lanzar contra Wesker pero Chris la detuvo a tiempo_

_-Lo siento mi amor – dijo Wesker mientras hacía gesto negativo en forma de burla a los Redfield – pero mis hombres ya se lo han llevado –_

_Chris alejo a Claire – Vete de aquí Claire –_

_-Pero que hay de... –_

_-Como miembro sobreviviente de STARS tengo que terminar esto –_

_-Esta bien, pero recuerda tu promesa... – dijo Claire antes de irse_

WWWWWWOOOOOOOO FIN FLASHBACK OOOOOOOOOWWWWWW

Miró su ropa manchada se sangre, sangre de Richard, el hombre que intento salvarla antes de que ese ser lo destazara en su presencia... ese monstruo que era un hombre...

-El recuerdo de todo lo que sucedió ese día 28 de septiembre, esa mala corazonada... -

Unos pasos la sacan de sus recuerdos, mira por la ventanilla de la puerta y ve a un hombre joven pelirrojo, al acercarse, Claire siente que el estomago se le cae al suelo junto con su alma.

Steve, el muchacho de 17 años que se sacrifico por ella y murió, estaba caminando, tenía un aspecto desagradable, una cicatriz desde la barbilla hasta lo que suponía Claire era el pecho, lo atravesaba. Tenía la mirada perdida, como si fuera solo un títere.

-¡STEVE, STEVE! – gritó Claire mientras golpeaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas

Logró lo que quería, Steve volteo al escuchar ruido y se encontró con el rostro de una muy bella joven en el vidrio de la puerta, y al verla, el corazón de este hombre empezó a acelerarse violentamente.

Claire notó como esa mirada por unos instantes volvía a tener brillo...

"_Wesker si te revivió, y tal como dijo: tal vez revivirá como yo y podrá ver otra vez a tu hermana... "_

-¡Burnside intenta recordar este nombre: Claire Redfield! – gritó Claire mientras veía como Steve se alejaba poco a poco mirándola de una forma confundida

* * *

Hunk sabría que se avecinarían problemas, el haber eliminado a los monstruos significaba mandar a la basura meses de incubación y bastante dinero, su jefe se enojara cuando vea el desastre que cometió.

-Y sin pensar el material que deje escapar y el material tecnológico, ahora si me van a matar - dijo Hunk un tanto nervioso

En ese preciso momento sonó su celular, Hunk pensando lo peor tardo un momento en contestar y cuando lo hizo sonó la voz de su jefe, pero no era la voz de siempre autoritaria y desdeñosa sino era una voz melancólica y taciturna

_-Reporte de daños Hunk, estoy bastante ocupado y necesito saber que fue lo que paso -_

-Si señor, el 85 de los especimenes fueron eliminados, el resto escapo... solo fueron unos tres - dijo Hunk un poco alterado pero mas tranquilo que al principio

-_Hummm ¿y los demás daños? - _pregunto Wesker con ese tono de voz tan extraño en el

-Como unos quince mil dólares en equipo de investigación y mobiliario. Algunos sistemas están operando bien pero sin el demás equipo no pueden funcionar correctamente -

_-Maldición... muy bien, tendrás que ir a cazar a los especimenes fugitivos y el resto de los daños será descontado de tu sueldo. Por favor, trata de no emborracharte en horas de trabajo - _respondió Wesker con tedio

-Si señor tratare de que ningún poblador vea a los especimenes - concluyo Hunk un poco mas aliviado

_-Que así sea _- y sin mas que decir Wesker colgó el teléfono.

Hunk cavilaba acerca de la conversación con su jefe mientras recogía lo necesario para la cacería incluida su mascara de Gas. La verdad es que nunca le había escuchado ese tono de voz y era lo que mas le aterraba, fue castigado pero no de la manera en que el había pensado. La verdad es que algo raro había pasado en Brasil con su jefe.

-Pero por mi propio bien no me incumbe averiguarlo - concluyo Hunk habiendo terminado de acomodar sus cosas y salir a la cacería de monstruos, por fin podría ponerse en acción y esta vez completamente sobrio.

**_Continuará..._**

**Notas de los autores:**

Hola a todos, volvimos a las andadas, estuvo un poco difícil este capitulo por que sacamos el lado voluble de Wesker y aparte porque ahora solo logramos escribir General Wesker y SangoMikarin, SakurA-naí nos aportó ideas muy buenas, pero, pues faltaba mano de obra...

Esperamos que les agrade, y para que vean que esto si tiene futuro...

Gracias a TODOS LOS QUE NOS ESCRIBEN, CREAN QUE LEEMOS CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS!!

¡SALUDOS Y... HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!


	7. Venganza

Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, este fic es pura ficción... no lo realizamos con fines de lucro...

**Por: _SangoMikarin y GeneralWesker_ **

**UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL **

**Capítulo 7: Venganza**

Hunk cavilaba acerca de la conversación con su jefe mientras recogía lo necesario para la cacería incluida su mascara de Gas. La verdad es que nunca le había escuchado ese tono de voz y era lo que mas le aterraba, fue castigado pero no de la manera en que el había pensado. La verdad es que algo raro había pasado en Brasil con su jefe.

-Pero por mi propio bien no me incumbe averiguarlo - concluyó Hunk habiendo terminado de acomodar sus cosas y salir a la cacería de monstruos, por fin podría ponerse en acción y esta vez completamente sobrio.

* * *

Michael Ghalahan disfrutaba de su nuevo empleo como director de Parasol Pharmaceutical, el grado que le había concedido el director general anterior lo tenia tan bien visto por todos que pareciese que no recordaban que antes solo era un "chico de los recados" por así decirlo...

De repente el celular de Michael sonó y contestando lo mas rápido que pudo pensando en que era Wesker se llevo un fiasco al oír la voz de Ashley.

_-¡Hola cariño! Te he estado buscando y supe por los empleados de mi padre en que hotel te hospedas, voy para allá_ –

"Mierda... ahora estoy en un grave problema" pensó Michael

_-Hey ¿Sigues por ahí? –_

-¿Eh? Ahhh si si sigo aquí amor es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa – se aclaró un poco la garganta y prosiguió – bien, si vas a venir para acá será mejor que te dirijas a Río... –

_-Amor, ya estoy en Río... –_

-Perfecto, consigue un hotel y yo te veré en unas cuantas horas –

"Si, creo que iré para allá, me estoy aburriendo sin Lucy de todos modos... ¿¿para que ratas le pague esas vacaciones??"

_-Ay Mike, yo quería quedarme contigo – _hizo un sonidito de puchero_ – pero bueno, papá no sabe en donde estoy así que eso lo hará emocionante... –_

"_Con una... ahora si estoy en problemas_"

-No te preocupes, ahí estaré. Solo dame el nombre del hotel en que quieres quedarte e iré lo mas rápido que pueda -

_-Te marco en un rato, solo que me den el equipaje... te quiero... –_

Después de colgar Michael se quedo analizando la situación tan intempestiva... tenia que ir con extremo cuidado

-Diablos... ¿ahora que? - ladro Michael mientras respondía su celular -

-_Esa no es forma de contestarle al jefe... –_

-Oh, disculpe señor; es que tenemos un problema con la hija de Graham... –

_-¿Ahora que sucede Ghalahan? –_

-Pues señor, es que Ashley ya esta en Brasil y viene a buscarme –

-¡_Tu y tu noviecita esa, no te preocupes, vamos a eliminar pronto a su padre y no tendrán atención al 100!_ –

-Pero Señor¿qué piensa hacer? –

_-No te preocupes, lo tengo todo arreglado... – _y colgó

* * *

"Hola... alternativa a la secundaria..." pensó Jill al ver un montón de zombis en el lobby del aeropuerto.

-Muy bien chicos, esto se ve difícil, pero tenemos toda la noche – dijo Barry mientras encendía un puro

-Barry, llevo años contigo y no puedo comprender tu calma – dijo Chris mientras lo miraba de reojo

-Bueno muchacho, creo que después de ver nacer a tus hijas, naaaaada te asombra – contestó mientras empezaba a disparar con su querida Colt Phyton

-¿Cómo puedes comparar "ESO" con "ESTO"? Suenas como un loco... – exclamó Rebecca

-No importa la comparación, mejor haz tu trabajo –

-¡Si JEFE! – dijo John haciendo un saludo militar que fue contestado por un golpe de David - ¡JEFE mire a David, esta jugando rudo! –

-Oh rayos¿ya vieron esa cosa? – preguntó Kevin

-¿Qué, Chris? – preguntó David mientras lanzaba una granada

-No idiota, esa cosa no... ¡EL MONSTRUO! – grito Ark mientras señalaba a un contenedor que decía lo siguente: _T- 0536_

-Ohhh… mierda…que en el mundo es eso?- dijo Billy cambiando el cartucho a su escopeta.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? – preguntó John

-Por lo que puedo percibir, es un ser asexual, supongo que por la mezcla de los virus, se ve más agresivo y veloz, es muy posible que pueda mutar en algo peor… - contestó Rebecca

-¿Y eso que Rebecca? Tenemos que matar a esa cosa antes de que despierte – dijo Chris mientras sacaba su bolsa de detonadores y bombas.

-Creo que me toca poner esto – contestó Carlos mientras se sentaba a trabajar rápidamente

No se tardó ni cinco minutos cuando la caja explotó. Rebecca corrió rápidamente por una muestra de lo que quedó del monstruo.

-Esto es, para ver de donde salió este monstruo y saber más rápido en donde esta Claire – contestó Rebecca

-A veces me sorprendes mucho Becky – exclamó David

-Soy demasiado bonita para la licenciatura y demasiado lista para sólo casarme – respondió Rebecca mientras Kevin reía y David hacia una expresión horrible

* * *

La reunión fue confirmada… todo estaba listo y Wesker podría dar su golpe definitivo en contra de todos los que en pasado se le opusieron, el dominio estaba tan cerca.

-Buenas noches Lord Saddler, espero que disfrute su estadía en mi pequeña isla…-

-Vaya, vaya… Albert Wesker, desde cuando tenía ganas de conocer al hombre que robó mi "parásito" -

-Pase, pase por aquí, lo mejor de la residencia es la sala de trofeos ahí se celebrara nuestra junta

-No es por nada Sr. Wesker pero este lugar es muy pacifico, justo lo que necesita un viejo-

En la amplia sala, se encontraba una joven mujer mirando hacia la ventana. Alfred… revivir a su Alfred. Esa tal Claire Redfield lo mató…

-Srita. Ashford¿desea que le traiga algo? – preguntó Luis

-Ahh, no, gracias… - contestó mientras regresaba a la realidad y miraba como los 2 hombres entraban.

-La bella Alexia Ashford, es un honor conocerla… - dijo Saddler mientras le besaba la mano

-Lord Osmund Saddler, vaya, historias y anécdotas de su fallido plan contra el gobierno de América… - contestó la mujer concierta malicia

-Pasemos a la mesa por favor – dijo Wesker mientras los 3 tomaban asiento – Bien, creo que ya sabemos el por que estamos aquí –

-Sin ofenderlo Wesker, pero es absurda su idea de venganza contra América – contestó Alexia – en especial con los STARS y Chris Redfield –

-Alexia, veo que tu memoria te esta fallando, tus investigaciones se perdieron gracias a ese hombre. Su hermana mató a tu hermano –

Saddler miraba a ambos mientras analizaba la situación…

-Lo sé y aún me duele el no tener a Alfred aquí… pero bien, creo que ustedes deseaban la muestra del Virus T-Verónica completamente mutado ¿o me equivoqué? – preguntó Alexia

-Así es Srita. Ashford, es bastante sabia… -

-Alexia ¿estás dispuesta a tener un nuevo laboratorio y vengar el asesinato de Alfred? – preguntó Wesker

-Si… -

-Lord Saddler¿esta dispuesto a intentar conseguir sus fines del gobierno de Estados Unidos? –

-Por su puesto… -

-Bien a partir de este momento somos socios y compañeros… Alexia, serías tan amable… -

-No es necesario que lo pida Wesker, tenga la muestra de mi sangre… y transforme a esa Redfield en otra arma biológica –

-Si deseas, puedes descansar un rato antes de partir hacia Brasil. Mi Lord y yo estaremos trabajando en el laboratorio – dijo Wesker mientras se quitaba las gafas y mostraba esos horrendos ojos

Saddler se levantó y con ayuda de su bastón se fue con Wesker con el tubo de ensayo que contenía la roja y mortal sangre de Alexia Ashford.

* * *

_CTU, Centro de Investigaciones y Rastreo_

Leon se encontraba como hace varios años, detrás de una computadora intentando localizar a Ashley. Cuando¡bingo! Encontró lalinea desocupada en el celular de la chica y empezó a marcar para rastrearla.

_-Bueno… -_

-Ashley¡Por Dios! Hasta que te localizamos –

_-Leon¿que sucede? –_

-¿A dónde fuiste con tanta urgencia sin avisar? –

_-Discúlpame Leon, pero tu sabes que en el amor no se manda… -_

-¿Amor…? Ashley¡de que diablos estás hablando! -

_-Algo no anda bien con Michael y voy a buscarlo… -_

-¿En donde estas? –

_-Leon, eres agente… ve tu monitor, estoy en Brasil –_

-¿Brasil y sin protección? Ashley, no eres un civil, eres la hija del presidente –

_-Perdón Leon… pero no es cualquier relación, estoy comprometida con Michael –_

-Bien, enseguida que llegues a un hotel, comunícate a la línea de la Embajada, yo llegaré en cuanto pueda… -

_-Leon… cuídate mucho, tengo una extraña sensación desde que llegué a Brasil… -_

-Lo tendré en cuenta Ashley… -

* * *

La Doctora Allison Joyce caminaba tranquilamente con un equipo de seguridad hasta la habitación de Claire. La muchacha al escuchar pasos se asomó por la rendija, y al ver a tantos hombres con trajes de protección viral, no le gustó nada. Tomó una silla metálica y se sentó casi junto a la puerta, escondió entre sus dedos la placa militar con su información general, después de ver a Steve, empezó a afilarla tanto que parecía navaja de afeitar.

Al abrir la puerta, solamente un hombre, el más alto y musculoso se quedó en la puerta junto con la Doctora.

Cinco hombres entraron y la miraron fijamente.

-Claire Redfield, necesito que nos acompañe – apenas y se entendía por la máscara

-Lo lamento Dr. John Doe, pero no deseo hacerlo – dijo mientras velozmente se levantaba y le cortaba la garganta

Los demás intentaron detenerla, pero por el reducido espacio, solo consiguieron estorbarse y dejar que ella los matara más rápido.

Solamente que cuando intentó salir, un hombre demasiado veloz la tomó por el brazo y la tiró al suelo. Aplicándole una buena llave que la dejo sin mover y solo quejándose.

-Así que tu eres la famosa Claire Redfield, lamento informarte que esperábamos algo así de ti, con razón el jefe desea vengarse de todos los STARS en especial de tu estúpido hermano – le dijo al oído

-Veo que Wesker tiene nuevas mascotas, tu nombre es… -

-Krauser, el teniente Jack Krauser, vas a ser tan poderosa y hábil Claire, lastima que solo seas otro títere más –

La Doctora le inyectó un calmante y Claire solo vio la cicatriz de la cara del hombre antes de dormir

* * *

-¿Cómo va la chica? – preguntó Saddler al entrar a un cuarto donde un vidrio mostraba la sala de experimentos.

-Algo delicada pero bien, ya me he encargado de sacar su respectivo clon – contestó Alexia sin separarse de la computadora

-¿Y con su hermano? – preguntó Saddler

-Aún no lo sé, Wesker esta del otro lado de la sala trabajando… -

Alexia se estaba muriendo de todo el conjunto de emociones que se formaban en su interior. En otra habitación, su hermano estaba siendo resucitado y ella, convirtiendo en un arma biológica a su peor enemiga. Borrándole la memoria y creándole otra identidad.

-Lord Saddler – Alexia quería preguntarle algo pero por unos instantes dudó - ¿para que quiere Wesker tantos clones de él y por lo menos 2 de todos los que están en contra de Umbrella? no entiendo –

-Srita. Ashford, usted sabe bien que eliminar a aquellos que nos han arruinado los planes es la única cosa que hará feliz a Wesker – contestó Saddler – Pero, debo de admitir que por algo supo como chantajearla para trabajar en equipo, por que, creo yo, de alguna forma, Wesker aún conserva su lado humano –

Antes de que Alexia pudiera contestar algo, la puerta se abrió y Wesker apareció quitándose las gafas y guardándolas en el bolsillo de su bata.

-Hay alguien que desea verte Alexia – dijo mientras sonreía

-Ande, vaya a verlo – contestó Saddler – yo me encargo de la chica Redfield -

Alexia agradeció con la cabeza y salio de ahí. Corrió por el pasillo hasta entrar a la habitación donde reposaba su hermano. Vio a un hombre sentado en su cama, que miraba hacia la ventana hacia donde se encontraba Claire Redfield metida en un tubo criogénico.

-¿A… Alfred? –

-¿Alexia? no entiendo, que pasó en la Antártica –

Alexia se abalanzó a su hermano en un gran abrazo – No te preocupes hermanito, ya estas aquí… y me vengaré de todos ellos –

-Alexia… -

* * *

Chris de nuevo sintió como algo le oprimía el pecho antes de encender la avioneta, Barry apagó su puro y sesento en el otro asiento de la cabina. Chris se puso los audífonos y empezó a encender el avión.

_-"Señores pasajeros, Bienvenidos al vuelo de la Muerte, su piloto es el guapo Chris y yo soy su capitán Barry, por favor, cierren ventanas y puertas, no saquen las manos y pónganse en cinturón"_ –

-Creo que eso en aviación no es un buen pronóstico de viaje amigo – contestó Chris con una media sonrisa que en los últimos 2 días ha tenido.

-¿Otro mal presentimiento? –preguntó Barry - Más vale que no sea del vuelo –

-No… otra vez Claire… - dijo mientras empezaba a despegar el avión.

* * *

Rebecca miraba hacia la ventana mientras esperaba que su computadora terminara el proceso de análisis del monstruo anterior. Billy la miraba de reojo, vaya, Becky traía el cabello hasta los hombros, recogido en una coleta y se veía mucho más linda que la última vez que se vieron en el bosque.

-Hey amigo, entonces tu eras el convicto que ayudó la pequeña Beck – dijo John mientras intentaba hacer ameno el viaje

-Si… después de eso me volví camionero y hasta hoy volvi a dispararle a algo – contestó

-Vaya Billy, creí que sería más fácil para ti, reportar a la marina lo que sucedió en Arklay – respondió Rebecca – has cambiado mucho –

En verdad, así era, Billy Cohen tenía barba y cabello largo, se veía un tanto descuidado.

-Tienes que comprender Becky que vivir en un trailer no es muy rejuvenecedor… ¿alguien tiene un rastrillo? Hace meses que no tengo tiempo de comprar uno… - dijo Billy mientras se veía en el reflejo de la ventanilla

Kevin sacó una navaja y se la dio, Billy se apresuró a ir al baño.

* * *

Ashley despertó abruptamente, lo último que recordaba era que al estar en el hotel, bebió un poco de su té y cayó inconsciente. Lo último que vio fue el rostro de un preocupado Michael acercándose. Desde su secuestro se había vuelto muy precavida y siempre que encontraba una forma, escondía su celular en la ropa o en sus botas. Miró hacia el techo y lo único que vio fue un foco y una pared…

-Genial Ashley, otra vez te han secuestrado… -se dijo para sí misma de forma irónica mientras pensaba en Michael – Mike… yo sé quien nos va a encontrar… -

Se recargó en la pared que tenía una cámara de vigilancia y sacó su móvil y marco a Leon…

_Tono…_

_Leon no contesta…_

_Grabadora…_

_Lo siento, un mensaje y tener fe en él…_

-Leon, habla Ashley, no tengo mucho tiempo, algo nos hicieron a mi y a Mike, desperté en una habitación muy pequeña y cerrada… en este momento debes de estar poniendo los ojos en blanco y pensando en otro secuestro… discúlpame Leon… -

Escucho pasos y guardo su teléfono, se alejo de la puerta y miró atenta. Un hombre alto y rubio entró.

-Hola Ashley, bienvenida a Umbrella, mi nombre es Alfred y creo que será conveniente que te lleve con alguien de tu edad –

Ella no respondió y ni habló, estaba analizando lo que dijo el hombre… se llama Alfred y esta en Umbrella… ¿la compañía Umbrella? Entonces algo tiene que ver con la "mujer de rojo" y lo que sucedió la vez pasada.

El hombre la agarró fuertemente de un brazo aplicándole una llave y se la llevó a una habitación diferente, una muchacha estaba gritando dentro. Abrió la puerta y la lanzó dentro.

-Platiquen un rato… -

Ashley se sentó en el suelo y miró la habitación, parecía una suite presidencial y vio a una joven rubia que se estaba levantando.

-¿Vienes con ellos? – le pregunto

-No… para nada… soy la hija del presidente Graham… - respondío Ashley

La chica se fue a ayudarla a levantarse y la sentó en la cama.

-Son muy hábiles para noquear y drogar, mi nombre es Sherry Birkin… -

-Sherry… vamos a salir de aquí, un agente nos va a sacar… -

Ashley sacó de nuevo su celular y marcó…

_-Habla Kennedy –_

Leon, ya te dejé un mensaje… -

"_Leon¿será ese Leon?"_

_-Lo siento Ashley, acababa de escucharlo… estoy rastreando el lugar de donde hablas… -_

-Leon, es Umbrella – Ashley escuchó como Leon exclamaba muy preocupado – y están secuestrando a mucha gente, estoy en una habitación con una joven llamada Sherry Birkin –

_-¿Dijiste Sherry Birkin? Ashley, déjame hablar con _ella – pidió Leon algo alterado

Ashley le pasó el telefono a Sherry, ella la miró extrañada y contestó débilmente - ¿Si? –

_-Sherry, Dios hace años que no sabíamos nada de ti… ¿me recuerdas? Soy Leon S. Kennedy –_

-¡Leon, Dios, estaba preocupada por ti y Claire! –

-_Sherry, dime ¿quién fue el que te llevo a ese lugar? Dime todo lo que sepas…_ -

-Bien, estaba en Cambridge cuando un pelotón de 20 hombres enmascarados entró… un tal Burnside me trajó a Brasil… -

-¿Dijiste Burnside? No es posible… -

-Leon… dicen que Wesker es mi padre biológico… - contestó tristemente Sherry

_-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? –_

-El mismo Albert Wesker, hasta hizo un análisis de paternidad y salió positivo… tengo miedo de que vaya a intentar inyectarme el virus por la compatibilidad que hubo con Wesker… -

_-Tranquila Sherry, dile a Ashley que ya se en donde se encuentran y tú tranquila, una última pregunta ¿saben si hay más gente secuestrada o han identificado nombres?_ –

-Permiteme un momento – Sherry le preguntó a Ashley si había escuchado algun nombre o visto a alguien, más lo que ella había escuchado –Leon, Ashley cree que su novio esta aquí al igual que ella secuestrado; sé que esta aquí Wesker, un tal Alfred, Burnside, Sera y un tal Krauser –

Leon no comprendía muy bien, Luis y Krauser estaban muertos, al igual que Steve y Alfred, esto no se escuchaba nada bien – _Gracias Sherry, en un rato iremos por ustedes_ –

Sherry colgó y empezó a explicarle a Ashley todo lo que sabía y su conexión con Leon y Claire.

**Continuará...**

Notas de los autores:

He tenido problema para subir el capitulo y se redujo el numero a 2 autores. Espero disculpen la demora y les guste este episodio, ya que juntamos a los que pensamos GeneralWesker y yo son los mejores malvados.

Gracias a:

xoxinita: confirmamos la resurrección de Steve desde el Code: Verónica jeje se ve que te gusta

vergil ansem: ahí esta lo prometido, espero nos sigas leyendo

carlos: ay, no t imaginas cuantos enredos vamos a poner d ahora en adelante, problemas d varios x claire y muchos conflictos

El pajaro de Fuego: que bueno que t gustó nuestro experimento de el lado humano de Wesker… te imaginas como será si lo liamos con una mujer muajajajajaja

LucyRedfield: gracias a ti también por unirte a este fic… sigue leyendo e intrigándote

yoruichichan: falta bastante para el final… esperamos que sean unos 15 capitulos, asi que seguiremos adelantando

¡SALUDOS Y... HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!


	8. Asesinatos

Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, este fic es pura ficción... no lo realizamos con fines de lucro...

**Por: _SangoMikarin y GeneralWesker_ **

**UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL **

**Capítulo 8: Asesinatos**

-Permiteme un momento – Sherry le preguntó a Ashley si había escuchado algun nombre o visto a alguien, más lo que ella había escuchado –Leon, Ashley cree que su novio esta aquí al igual que ella secuestrado; sé que esta aquí Wesker, un tal Alfred, Burnside, Sera y un tal Krauser –

Leon no comprendía muy bien, Luis y Krauser estaban muertos, al igual que Steve y Alfred, esto no se escuchaba nada bien – _Gracias Sherry, en un rato iremos por ustedes_ –

Sherry colgó y empezó a explicarle a Ashley todo lo que sabía y su conexión con Leon y Claire.

* * *

-Si señor, sus documentos serán enviados sin demora… no, usted no se preocupe, la situación aérea es difícil pero esos documentos le serán entregados, son de prioridad nacional… si-

Ingrid Hunnigan colgó el teléfono después de una difícil llamada telefónica con el presidente. Tuvo que bajar 9 pisos bajo tierra para poder acceder a los únicos teléfonos seguros. Técnicamente estaba encerrada en un bunker, ella sola, ya que el personal fue evacuado y los militares o combatiendo los brotes de esos "súper soldados" o ayudando a la población… en realidad tenia un poco de miedo al estar en ese lugar tan solitario.

-Y sin un solo bocadillo por aquí me volveré loca…- dijo Hunnigan buscando aunque sea una nevera.

Después de buscar un rato esta se harto y decidió sentarse en una de las oficinas para conferencias tratando de recordar por que había aceptado ese trabajo.

-Ya me lo advertían… "puede ser peligroso si la nación entra en crisis"-

"_Pero no dejabas de repetir que seria divertido y que eso nunca pasaría_" dijo una insidiosa voz en su cabeza

Hunnigan movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, aún siendo peligroso la paga era excelente. Todas las horas de desvelo y con amenazas frecuentes, el cheque de fin de mes lo compensaba todo.

-Que haría sin este trabajo… tal vez en otro país o yo que se… pero estoy aquí… que le voy a hacer… lo bueno es que esto se resolverá rápido… espero…- dijo para si misma.

En ese momento empezó a oír un ruido como de zapatos…

-No puede ser… estoy prácticamente sola en este lugar… seguramente fue mi imaginación -

Y se coloco sus audífonos sin darse cuenta de que algo muy malo estaba sucediendo…

* * *

Aarón Bermann había planeado todo con mucho cuidado. Logro de milagro infiltrarse en la base subterránea sin que lo detectaran y ahora estaba con esa persona que según la ordenanza, era un doble de la mujer que tendría que matar. Tendría que encontrarla en ese laberinto de hormigón reforzado.

-Que mujer tan mas escurridiza… no te quedes atrás por favor, el jefe me pidió que estuvieras cuando la asesinara - dijo Aarón al salir del elevador dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba su victima

-Bien, esto será fácil… solo tengo que… ¡aquí esta la oficina! -

Un portazo saco a Hunnigan de su ensimismamiento y después de rascarse los ojos y quitarse los audífonos vio a un hombre alto, de duras y acusadas facciones y…

-¡¡No, ESTO NO PUEDE SER, ES IDENTICA A MI!!- pensó Hunnigan aterrada y confundida.

-Muy bien señorita Hunnigan, esto será rápido, solo diga la hora en que el helicóptero llegara por usted - dijo aquel hombre con un tono muy duro y prepotente.

-NO, YO NO DIRE NADA HASTA QUE SE IDENTIFIQUE Y ME DIGA QUE CLASE DE BROMA RETOCIDA ES ESTA - grito Hunnigan aterrada señalando a su doble.

El individuo soltó una carcajada

-Usted no esta en posición de hacer preguntas, solo respóndame eso y… ahhh veo que la gatita tiene garras- dijo el hombre cuando Hunnigan saco una pistola 9 mm.

-Así es y si no se identifica me veré forzada a dispararle- dijo Hunnigan apretando los dientes y apuntando a los dos sujetos

-Ja ja ja ja, no no no señorita, usted no comprende…-

Y sacando su pistola desert Eagle .50 disparo contra Hunnigan… directo al corazón…

-Bien… el trabajo esta hecho… dedícate a buscar todo lo que te sea útil, parece que antes de que se metiera en la oficina iba a entregarle unos documentos a Graham… búscalos y vete con el helicóptero… yo me desharé de esta desgraciada…- dijo Aaron levantando el cuerpo sin vida de Ingrid Hunnigan.

-Vaya… los judíos son buenos para matar y para contar dinero pero no para hablar bien de un difunto…- dijo la nueva Ingrid Hunnigan.

-¡Cállate y regresa a tu trabajo o también te pongo una bala entre los ojos!- dijo Aarón ofendido por el comentario.

Y sin más que decir la doble de Hunnigan salió de la oficina… tendría muchas cosas mas importantes que insultar a ese judío prepotente.

* * *

-¿Sucede algo Wesker, se ha quedado viendo raro al monitor? – preguntó Saddler mirandohacia la laptop

-Nada malo Lord Saddler, la doble de Ingrid Hunnigan ya esta infiltrada en la CTU –

-Me parece perfecto, ya casi terminamos con el cerebro de esta chica – dijo mientras miraba hacia la silla donde tenían a Claire con una especie de cápsula en la cabeza - ¿en verdad desea hacerle esto? –

-Si, que mejor venganza que con la bella hermana de mi enemigo – contestó Wesker mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón un anillo de plata con el símbolo de Umbrella y se lo colocaba a Claire – además de que se puso muy insolente en un pasado – sacó otro anillo y se quitó los guantes – va a ver mi Lord como van a llorar sangre al enfrentarse a ella – se metió el anillo al dedo y guardo los guantes – mi querida esposa y arma biológica –

Alfred abrió de golpe la puerta, traía un traje negro con un suéter rojo, se quitó el sacó y se dejó caer en una silla.

-Perdón por mi entrada tan vulgar, pero quiero mostrarle lo que le encontramos a su hija – dijo Alfred mientras lanzaba el celular de Ashley a la mesa

Wesker levantó una ceja al ver el aparato

–Al parecer Graham le llamo a "su adorado Leon" – contestó Alfred – el satélite identifico una señal desconocida del interior de la sucursal y el sistema de seguridad confirmó la ubicación –

-Tsk – Wesker rechinó los dientes – maldita Ada, hubiéramos eliminado a ese tipo cuando tuvimos oportunidad -

Alexia entró y cerró la puerta. Saddler solo observaba como Wesker se estaba poniendo de mal humor.

-Dime querida, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó Wesker

-Pasa que reviviste a Burnside de la forma incorrecta – contestó Alexia mientras se ponía una bata, cubriendo el hermoso vestido azul rey strapless que llevaba – ahora el hombre no deja de pensar en "la bella chica de la celda" que se le hizo vagamente familiar –

-¿Esta vivo Burnside? – Preguntó Alfred – vaya que me he perdido de varias cosas –

-¿Qué planeas hacerle Alexia? – preguntó Wesker

-La Doctora Allison Joyce va a hacer todo lo posible para arreglar ese pequeño detalle, iré a ayudarle, después me encargaré de cambiar un poco físicamente a Claire – dijo antes de salir

-¿Cómo desea llamar a la nueva Claire? – preguntó Saddler mientras preparaba la computadora

-Natalie… - contestó Wesker sin hacerle mucha importancia al nombre – y lleva 3 meses de casada – regreso en un momento señores, tengo que organizar el asesinato de Graham -

Saddler asintió y solo dio un golpe a la tecla Intro.

* * *

Chris seguía ansioso en el vuelo, Barry notaba como sus manos apretaban continuamente el volante del avión.

-Vas a terminar arrancando eso del tablero – le dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

-Disculpa, tengo la mente un poco dispersa –

-Hey, esta entrando una llamada desde la CTU – dijo Barry mientras se volvía a poner los audífonos – teniente Burton al habla –

-Deja de hacerte el chulo Barry – contestó Leon – tengo información nueva, Sherry y Ashley estan secuestradas por Wesker –

-¿Sherry Birkin? Oh cielos… ese hijo de puta… - dijo Chris

-Creo que es probable que Claire se encuentre ahí – contestó Leon – yo ya voy en camino –

-Vaya, esto esta muy raro – exclamó Rebecca mientras miraba en su computadora

-¿Qué sucede Becky? – preguntó John

-Según esto, ese monstruo es proveniente de Siria, pero… -

-¿Pero? – continuó David

-Esta hecho en Brasil… -

-¿Y en donde están Leon? – preguntó Chris

-En Brasil… -

-Bien, ahora tendremos que decidir que hacer, hace 2 horas recibimos información para ir a investigar en Siria por parte de Hunnigan, pero supongo que Chris ya quiere ir a Brasil – dijo Barry

-Pues Hunnigan esta algo rara y acaba de irse en el helicóptero… - contestó Leon – creo que la segunda misión era recuperar a Claire asi que… -

-Iremos por Claire – terminó de decir Chris

* * *

Erich Wilkinson siempre fue un tipo callado y temeroso… no sabia como diablos le encomendaron una tarea tan difícil pero igual la llevaría a cabo, la paga era astronómica y eso le ayudaría a mantenerse por mucho tiempo… tal vez hacer una familia… o algo parecido…

-Eso me ayudara a salir de esta vida de asesinatos…- dijo para si mismo cuando cruzaba la carretera

Erich se dirigía hacia las cercanías de campo David, ya tenía todo planeado. Una granja como a cincuenta kilómetros que cruzaba por el único camino de salida al aeropuerto… su blanco seria muy fácil estando tan cerca.

-Bien he llegado, ahora solo a esperar…- dijo Erich bajando de su vehículo

Después de dos horas y bajo una tormenta inusual Erich por fin vio la caravana de su presa, su rifle de francotirador estaba armado y preparado para descargar… solo se tenia que poner lo bastante descubierto para disparar.

-Casi… casi… un poco más… listo - dijo Erich disparando a una limosina.

El estrepito de los autos y su intempestivo frenar dio a Erich la certeza de que el sujeto estaba muerto, su objetivo estaba aniquilado y sin mas coloco una granada en la covacha en donde había estado y boto el rifle para eliminar la evidencia… después de todo, Erich era precavido y quería seguir vivo y libre para gastar su dinero.

* * *

El presidente Graham estaba preparado para salir a Washington, la primera ciudad asegurada del ataque de "los súper soldados" como el y su gabinete los llamaba. Desde ahí daría un mensaje de apoyo a sus compatriotas y les aseguraría que los marines llevaban las de ganar (lo cual era cierto, descubrieron que un tiro en la cabeza era lo único que tenían que hacer para derrotar a esos anormales) estaba lloviendo y el preocupado por su hija, que todavía no aparecía.

-Sr. Presidente, encontramos a su hija, según el informe de la CIA ella se encuentra en un lugar perdido del Brasil, lo único malo es que nuestros ejércitos se están encargando de eliminar a la plaga de "súper soldados", lo único que podemos hacer es llevarlo al pentágono - dijo un hombre de traje negro y gafas oscuras

-Gracias agente Johnson, partiremos de inmediato - dijo Graham poniéndose su saco y acomodando su discurso

La lluvia caía a cantaros y un fuerte frio le hizo estremecerse, lo que lo conforto fue subir a la limosina.

-No tardaremos señor, el tráfico es nulo y no habrá problemas - dijo el chofer.

-Gracias, esperemos que no haya mas problemas- dijo Graham pensando en los engendros y en su hija que estaba tan lejos…

-¿Johnson? -

-Diga señor - contesto Johnson

-¿Ha sentido alguna vez que cuando va todo mal y cuando cree que ya nada puede ir peor, ocurre lo peor? -

-No le entiendo señor…- contesto

-Ahhh no era nada… me siento un poco deprimido… es todo…-

-Lo siento señor… debe de ser muy duro el que su hija este desaparecida pero vera que todo ira… ¡¡MIERDA, SEÑOR PRESIDENTE!! -

Una bala atravesó el grueso blindaje de los vidrios de la camioneta y llego hasta la sien del presidente Graham…

-DETENGANSE TODOS, HAN DISPARADO AL PRESIDENTE, REPITO HAN DISPARADO AL PRESIDENTE - gritó Johnson por su walkie talkie – GRAHAM ESTA MUERTO, REPITO EL PRESIDENTE GRAHAM HA MERTO -

Y así muere el presidente de los Estados Unidos, el Señor Dereck Graham… cerca de donde se encontraban hubo una explosión donde seguramente estaba el asesino…

* * *

Ashley se sintió extraña, debe ser el estress de estar ahí, pero la imagen de su padre apareció en su cabeza de forma preocupante. Se calmó un poco y miró la habitación.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Sherry mientras se deshacía su media coleta y se acomodaba su rubia cabellera que le llegaba a los hombros – se te descompuso un poco el rostro –

-Algo raro… no sé… - contestó Ashley

De repente pasaron 2 guardias riendo afuera de la habitación.

-Ese pobre diablo, un disparo en medio de los ojos –

-Ja ja ja y los agentes del presidente se vieron como unos verdaderos estupidos, se ve que ya no los entrenan como antes, ahora el vicepresidente Hamm va a tener "muuuchos problemas" –

Los dos hombres se detuvieron por un momento enfrente de la habitación de Sherry.

-Deberíamos decirle… - dijo el más alto

-Nahhh – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Sherry y Ashley habían escuchado todo. Sherry miró como Ashley agachaba la cabeza y apretaba los puños.

-Debe ser mentira… -

-Ashley… -

La rubia de cabello corto miró hacia una televisión y la prendió. Todos los canales repitiendo lo mismo. Se veía a Ingrid Hunnigan como portadora de la Casa Blanca hablando a la prensa.

_-No sabemos exactamente quien o por que fue esto, pero a la lejanía se observó la explosión de un auto, las investigaciones indican que el terrorista se hizo explotar para no dejar evidencia, la situación del país es de alerta internacional –_

_-Pero Srta. Hunnigan, ¿entonces es oficial?_ - preguntó una reportera

-_Así es, el presidente Dereck Graham ha muerto_ –

_-¿Podría ser que los secuestradores de Ashley Graham sean los responsables del asesinato_? – preguntó otro reportero

_-No más preguntas_ – dijo Hunnigan antes de salir de la sala de conferencias

-Empiezo a saber que traman…- dijo Sherry tratándose de alisar el pelo

-¿Qué quieres decir? –

-Alguien esta eliminando a los "factores de riesgo" para acabar con Estados Unidos – dijo Sherry apagando la televisión – y aprovecharon que todos los militares, policía y escuadrones especiales o salieron del país o están demasiado ocupados… –

* * *

-¡Barry, Chris! – apareció corriendo Jill en la cabina

-¿Qué sucede Jill? – preguntó Chris

-Escuchen – Carlos y yo estábamos intentando dormir cuando escuchamos esto en la radio -

Chris y Barry se quitaron los audífonos

-"Acabamos de escuchar el mensaje de emergencia de la Casa Blanca, es una triste noticia para este día de crisis en el país. Para usted que acaba de prender la radio o se encuentra en uno de los refugios repetiremos la noticia; el presidente Graham fue asesinado por un francotirador en su limosina…" –

Chris y Barry guardaron silencio…

-Hijos de perra… - dijo Chris

-Me estoy considerando vivir en otro lado – comentó Barry algo seco

-¿Creen que sea…? – iba a decir Jill pero se arrepintió

Chris solo miró el volante. Tenía que llegar a Brasil lo más pronto posible.

-Hey, no se desanimen – dijo Barry al notar la cara de sus amigos - tenemos que "salvar el mundo" –

Los presentes solo sonrieron deforma irónica.

* * *

Claire estaba mareada, de repente abrió los ojos y se encontró en una habitación bastante lujosa, se intento sentar pero el cuerpo le falló y cayó de nuevo. Levanto las sábanas y vio que se encontraba desnuda.

-¿Qué rayos? – se pregunto con el dolor agudo de cabeza – no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó ayer –

Un hombre abrió la puerta y entró con una bandeja de comida y ropa, el hombre era alto, con gafas oscuras.

-Wesker, dime que ha… -

-Tranquila Natalie, ayer festejamos nuestro aniversario y se nos subieron las copas – dijo acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla – desayuna y te veo en la sala de juntas -

"Natalie" tenía ganas de correr, pero algo la detuvo _"¿Qué rayos me pasa? Es mi marido_", solamente lo miró y sonrió débilmente.

-En un momento iré… solamente que resienta un poco mejor… -

-Por cierto querida, tenemos visitas… muy importantes por cierto –

-¿Visitas? –

-Así es mis socios están aquí… y también hay intrusos, y creo que llegaran más –

A Claire la invadió una oleada de furia. Meterse con el trabajo de su "marido" es cosa que no permitiría.

-Me encargaré de ellos, probaré al fin el virus - contestó la muchacha con una sonrisa macabra

Wesker se quitó los lentes y sonrió igual que ella. La prueba de fuego había sido superada, Claire no recordaba nada de esos STARS y el policía Kennnedy. Ahora se divertirían mucho los Ashford y Lord Saddler con el espectáculo que la "nueva" Claire iba a mostrar.

* * *

-¿Ya tienes las coordenadas Rebecca? – preguntó Billy Cohen

-Ya casi termina la descarga del mapa de Leon… - contestó la chica sin dejar de mirar la pantalla

John y David solo pensaban en que esa laptop podía leerles la mente y cada que pedían que se apresurara la maquina, lo hacía.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! – grito Jill desde el baño y salio corriendo – todos a la cabina del piloto, AHORA –

Los presentes la miraron preocupados, pero vieron que traía su celular en la mano.

-¡Joder chavales, me están preocupando! – contestó Barry cuando abrieron la puerta.

Una voz conocida por todos se escuchó del altavoz.

-_Mis más sinceras disculpas Teniente Burton, un saludo a los presentes_… -

-¡Trent! – gritaron todos

-_No tengo tiempo, la situación es grave, tuvo contacto con Saddler… me traicionó, Wesker ha vuelto, ha salido de una sucursal donde era director general… por revivir a… Umbrella… ya ha eliminado a Orwell Spencer_ -

-¿Y quieres que matemos a Wesker, destruyamos su idea y vivamos felices, no? –preguntó sarcásticamente Chris – Trent, esta secuestrada mi hermana, mataron a Graham, secuestraron a Ashley Graham, secuestraron a Sherry Birkin… por todo lo que dices, tengo que ir a patearle el culo a Wesker… -

-_Esto es grave muchachos, Wesker tiene muchos aliados poderosos, tiene 5 muestras del virus, realmente dudo que ganemos esta guerra…_ - suspiro un momento - ¿_aún así me desean ayudar_? –

-Trent… - contestó Kevin – estamos metidos demasiado en esto, creo que ninguno de nosotros desea emprender la retirada –

-_Bien, entonces escuchen… tenemos un ex -agente de Wesker de nuestro lado, era nuestra espía… Wesker esta en Río de Janeiro…_ -

-Eso nos lo acaba de informar Leon – contestó Rebecca

-_No van a llegar directamente a Rio… mi agente los esperará en el aeropuerto de Minas Gerais, se van a suministrar de armas, y lo que sea necesario… ¿En cuanto tiempo llegaran?_ –

-En menos de 2 horas – contestó Chris seguro

-_Avísenle a Leon, suerte chicos…_ - colgó

* * *

Michael Ghalahan, caminaba muy contento por los pasillos de Parasol… todo estaba saliendo como lo planeo: Erich Wilkinson mató al presidente, Aarón Bermann sería su títere… su nuevo presidente interino… convencer al vicepresidente de matar a Graham no fue dificl, como siempre, matando y poniendo a otra persona. Ahora faltaba obtener la maravillosa paga de Wesker.

**Continuará...**

Notas de los autores:

Bueno, hola de nuevo y disculpen la tardanza, tuvimos ciertos problemillas con la conexión, interrupciones amorosas jeje y pues con trabajo logramos conectarnos... aquí estamos con el capitulo nuevo, bastante "entretenido" de realizar, nos llevo bastante tiempo muahaha

Gracias por los reviews

Los estaremos leyendo y nos seguirán viendo con el próximo capitulo


	9. Amnesia

La mayoría de las personas pensaría que el poblado de mi hermano donde radicaba y trabajaba es para pasar las vacaciones o descansar…

_Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, este fic es pura ficción... no lo realizamos con fines de lucro..._

**_Por: SangoMikarin_**

**UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL**

**Capítulo 9: Amnesia**

Michael Ghalahan, caminaba muy contento por los pasillos de Parasol… todo estaba saliendo como lo planeo: Erich Wilkinson mató al presidente, Aarón Bermann sería su títere… su nuevo presidente interino… convencer al vicepresidente de matar a Graham no fue difícil, como siempre, matando y poniendo a otra persona. Ahora faltaba obtener la maravillosa paga de Wesker.

-Señor ¿se va tan temprano?- pregunto una secretaria

-Aja, tengo otros asuntos que atender – y sin más fue al automóvil

Se sentó cómodamente, bajo un poco el asiento y marcó su celular.

-Esperaba tu llamada, parece que no se complicó el asunto de Graham y Hunnigan –

-Para nada, fue como quitarle el caramelo a un niño… -

-Bien, no hay tiempo, mis chicos STARS vienen en camino con otros tipos que aún no conozco, tu paga se encuentra debajo de tu asiento, disfrutala –

-Gracias Wesker, no te defraudaré, iré en cuanto pueda a la corporación-

-Te recomiendo una buena siesta, tendrás efectos secundarios –

* * *

Natalie seguía con el mismo dolor de cabeza, ya había desayunado y se estaba vistiendo.

-Pues para que tenga la resaca tan horrible debí beber como loca… o jugar al sadomasoquista con Albert... –

Se miro al espejo y vio que estaba lista. Su cabello recogido en un elegante moño el cual dejaba que unos suaves rizos de cabello castaño enmarcaran su rostro y acariciaran su cuello, cuello que era solo adornado por la tez blanca y sedosa de Claire. El vestido sin mangas, con un corte recto en la línea arriba del escote, de un color rojo satinado muy hermoso, estaba recogido por uno de los costados y el vuelo de la falda daba la impresión de que se movía como la brisa, dejando detrás de si una ráfaga.

Wesker iba caminando cuando se percato de la presencia de Claire, se quedo totalmente pasmado en su sitio al observarla mientras descendía las escaleras, estaba más que hermosa, todo en ella era perfecto. Su cabello recogido en un elegante moño el cual dejaba que unos suaves rizos de cabello casi rubio enmarcaran su rostro y acariciaran su cuello, cuello que era solo adornado por la tez blanca y sedosa de Claire. Wesker continuo descendiendo su mirada por el cuerpo de su mujer, deleitándose en cada pequeño detalle, el color rojo del vestido la hacían lucir radiante. Y que decir de la forma en que el vestido se amoldaba a sus curvas.

-¿Qué tanto miras? Vas a dejar un charco si no cierras la boca Albert – regaño "Natalie" un poco nerviosa, tomó una bata de laboratorio.

-Le quitas el encanto cariño, te ves magnifica –

-Gracias… - dijo "Natalie" mientras se mordía el labio inferior de manera nerviosa – en fin, tenemos trabajo que hacer antes de que lleguen los intrusos –

* * *

Leon estaba recorriendo las calles de Brasil de forma aterradora, iba retrasado al aeropuerto de Minas Gerais. No veía ni un alma, al parecer ese aeropuerto llevaba años cerrado, al seguir avanzando en su jeep, notó como un mustang rojo estaba estacionado afuera de un garage.

Se bajó con precaución y tomo su pistola. Al avanzar, vio como una mujer se bajaba del vehiculo y se paralizó. La mujer de cabello negro corto, con vestimenta de agente de la UBCS se acercó.

-¿Tu eres la agente de Trent? –

-Digamos que participo por el bien de lo poco que queda de bueno en el planeta – dijo Ada mientras se quitaba los lentes y sacaba un llavero – abre la puerta y esperemos a tus amigos – le lanzó las llaves mientras iba al auto y abría la cajuela

-Supongo que desde que me ayudaste a escapar de esa isla ya estabas del lado de Trent – dijo Leon mientras quitaba los candados

-Realmente no, los superiores sospechaban de Wesker y me asignaron otro tipo de misión con la muestra de las Plagas – contestó la mujer mientras sacaba un maletín con ampolletas del antivirus – si te tranquiliza, vi como llevaron a Redfield a las instalaciones de Río… -

Leon se quedó quieto dándole la espalda a Ada. Miró al cielo y solo murmuró.

-Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia… - volteó drásticamente – esa mujer que dejaste que se llevaran fue mi única compañera y confidente cuando te creía muerta –

-Lo lamento Leon, pero no puedo mezclar el trabajo con lo sentimental – dijo Ada mientras terminaba de abrir el garage

Leon solo volteó hacia el camino y veía como una avioneta llegaba.

* * *

-Lastima que sea necesario meterte a la capsula vestida así – dijo Osmund Saddler mientras le ayudaba a Caire a ponerse una mascarilla de oxigeno – con lo elegante que te veías –

-No importa, si esto ayudará a destruir a esos gusanos estoy dispuesta – contestó "Natalie" mientras cerraba la capsula y cerraba los ojos

-Listo, Alexia, pon en marcha la maquina contestó Alfred mientras cerraba los sellos herméticos

_Laboratorio Experimental Biológico propiedad Corporación UMBRELLA  
Introduzca contraseña de acceso…  
C/ VIRUS VERONICA X  
Contraseña de acceso correcta…  
Informando...  
Proyecto B.O.W. código 4566-87892-01 en modo de hibernación...  
Esperando órdenes del usuario…  
C/ Inyectar proyecto Nemesis  
C/ Salir  
_

-Finito – contestó Alexia desde la cabina – programando la hora de apertura de la capsula -

-Bien, vayámonos a la parte alta de las residencias, quiero ver desde ahí como les va a nuestros cachorros de STARS – contestó Wesker

* * *

Ashley sollozaba en la cama mientras Sherry contaba los minutos para que fueran rescatadas.

-Vamos Ashley, debemos pensar en como salir de aquí y en como vengar la muerte de tu padre… créeme que ya mucha gente esta sufriendo por culpa de Umbrella –

-Al parecer todas las personas que estamos involucradas con el virus nunca podremos ser felices… -

-Vaya chicas, siguen despiertas –

Ashley y Sherry voltearon hacia una pantalla junto a la habitación y miraron a Wesker, Alfred, Alexia y Saddler en una lujosa sala.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Sherry con brusquedad

-Parece que no vas a hacer el intento de perdonarme… bien "hija", les tengo noticias, en su televisión podrán ver a partir de 2horas la muerte de sussalvadores… -contestó Wesker

-¿La muerte de…? – susurró Ashley

-No, Claire… - dijo Sherry en un hilo de voz

-No Sherry, Claire estará bien, puedo asegurarte que ella los va a destruir –

-¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Acaso la convertiste en un horrible monstruo como tu? – preguntó aterrorizada Sherry

-Las mitocondrias, que hasta entonces habían trabajado en beneficio de las células humanas, han adquirido súbitamente voluntad propia, con ayuda del ATP… -

-¿ATP? Sherry, ¿de que diablos habla? –

-El ATP es una importante fuente de energía celular, la mitocondria se instaló voluntariamente en la célula como un parásito del núcleo… Wesker, que demonios has hecho… - preguntó Sherry

-Gracias a sus mitocondrias que han despertado y establecido una relación simbiótica con ella, Claire es capaz de utilizar poderes especiales basados en la energía parasítica: fuego, agua, viento y tierra… pronto lo verán – se despidio Wesker con una seña y se apago la pantalla.

Ashley corrió rápidamente a prender la televisión, se veía una gran habitación con varias capsulas de contenido desconocido…

-Claire debe estar dentro de alguna… -

* * *

Decir incomodo, no era la palabra adecuada para Leon en este momento, ir en la misma camioneta de todo el equipo con Ada Wong y con Chris mirándolo asesinamente era absolutamente horrible.

-¿Gas P-Epsilon? – preguntó Carlos al ver las armas cargadas con esas municiones

-Umbrella ha probado que el gas P-Epsilon es capaz de incapacitar a todas las B.O.W conocidas, por eso ha sido designado para uso de emergencia en caso de un escape de B.O.W – contestó Rebecca

-Solamente se utiliza en casos extremos- contestó Ada

-¿No sería más fácil llenar todas las instalaciones de esa cosa? – preguntó Chris – así se mueren sus malditos monstruos -

-Las exposiciones repetidas o prolongadas resultan en la creación de anticuerpos adaptativos al agente… - continuó Rebecca

-Supongo que no – respondió Billy divertido mientras llenaba los cinturones de servicio, los chalecos Kevlar y las pequeñas mochilas de combate

-Hey capullos, hemos llegado – grito Barry desde la parte delantera de la camioneta

Ada de un salto llegó junto a Barry con unos binoculares con detectores de calor…

-Esto es muy raro… no hay nadie de seguridad en los puestos… -

-Ada, dinos la dirección de la entrada… esto huele mal… - dijo Kevin mientras revisaba por ultima vez que estuvieran completamente armados

-(1)A las 2 en punto – contestó mientras seguía revisando el lugar – no hay nadie, podemos avanzar… -

Salieron rápidamente del convoy armado… Barry encabezaba el grupo.

-Déjenme decirles chavales que no voy a permitir que el grupo se separe, no quiero bajas y… -

Lo siento jefe – contestó Ada en forma de burla – pero yo trabajo mejor a solas, mejor ayuda el que no estorba, voy a revisar el sistema de seguridad, estaré en contacto por la radio – miro de reojo a Leon y este se percató – adiós guapos – y se fue corriendo hacia otra entrada alterna

-Esa mujer… - dijo Jill en un tono desencajado – es una descarada… -

-Será mejor no cuestionar por que Trent la metió al grupo – dijo David mientras avanzaba detrás de Barry

-Bienvenidos a Umbrella… - dijo Chris mientras entraban al edificio

Kevin iba inspeccionando los pasillos mientras John lo cubría. Cada pasillo que encontraban estaba bloqueado o cerrado, parecía que a propósito un solo camino estuviera disponible.

-Los laboratorios biológicos… - dijo Ark mientras miraba los pedazos de vidrio y sangre de la puerta.

-Carlos, David y Chris, inspección del pasillo antes de entrar – ordeno Barry

-Y yo mientras tanto abro la puerta – susurró Jill mientras empezaba a sacar ganzúas y alfileres

-Dios mío… - dijo Rebecca con un grito ahogado por sus manos

John camino y miró la pantalla, la sala estaba repleta de humaniodes sin forma y algunos con rasgos de sus amigos, pero uno en verdad les perturbó. Redfield 4566-87892-01 en estado de hibernación, cuerpo de células madres originales.

Una alarma empezó a sonar y el pasillo en donde Chris, Kevin y David se encontraban fue bloqueado.

-¿Barry qué sucede? – preguntó Chris por la radio

-Creo que nos han intentado separar al ver que encontramos a tu hermana – contestó – vamos a entrar, busquen vía alterna, si se ve complicado, no se arriesguen-

Leon sentía el corazón a mil por hora, estaban entrando en una zona horrible y Claire estaba en un tubo criogénico.

-¡Hey chicos, acá está! – gritó Carlos

En una camilla se encontraban un vestido rojo satinado, unas zapatillas y una bata de laboratorio.

Leon se acercó corriendo a todo lo que daba su cuerpo hasta ver a una pálida Claire con los ojos cerrados, completamente desnuda, o eso creían al ver solamente parte del cuello y cara de la chica. Traía una mascarilla y un tubo de oxigeno y varios cables con intravenosa.

-Son unos monstruos… - dijo Barry en voz baja al ver a Claire

-Creo que podré sacarla si me infiltran a la máquina – dijo Rebecca

-No hay tiempo – dijo Leon mientras tomaba una de las escopetas de Carlos y golpeaba el vidrio violentamente.

-¿Estas loco? No sabemos que clase de cosas le inyectaron, podríamos matarla – le dijo Rebecca deteniendolo

-¿Respira? –

-¿Cómo que si respira? Claro que respira, Umbrella la tiene monitoreada por esos aparatos – contestó Ark

-Con eso me basta Becky – dijo Leon quebrando de un golpe el tubo.

El agua salió disparada junto con el cuerpo casi inerte de Claire. Leon soltó la escopeta y detuvo a la joven antes de caer. Se quitó la chamarra y la cubrió con ella. Se veía tan indefensa, le quito los mechones de cabello de la cara.

-Deja le quito de perdida esas cosa – dijo Rebecca mientras quitaba cuidadosamente los sueros – colócala en el suelo, con la cabeza ligeramente apoyada hacia atrás –

Rebecca con un hábil movimiento quito el tubo del respirador y escucharon a Claire toser.

-Eso es pequeña, respira nuevamente – dijo Barry mientras encendía la radio – Chris, ¿qué ha pasado con ustedes? –

-Umbrella sacó a sus perritos a pasear, estamos limpiando la zona… ¿encontraron a Claire? –

-Estamos esperando a que despierte, creemos que estará bien… -

-Gracias al cielo – dijo Chris en un susurro

Natalie se sentía confundida, todavía no era el momento adecuado para despertar. Abrió los ojos levemente y se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de 2 jovenes.

-¿Claire, Claire?- repetía una voz de hombre…

Abrió los ojos y reconoció al enemigo. Se sobresalto y se alejo bruscamente del hombre que la sostenía.

-¿Claire que te…? –

De un brinco tomó la ropa de la camilla y salió huyendo, no sin antes dejar caer un anillo.

Rebecca fue a recogerlo mientras Leon iba tras ella.

-Barry – dijo Rebecca acercándose a su camarada- mira lo que dice esto…-

Barry tomo entre sus dedos el anillo y miro el grabado de Umbrella y "Natalie Wesker".

-Ese maldito… -

* * *

Leon iba corriendo hasta encontrarse con una cabina. Entró y vio a Claire terminando de vestirse.

-D-disculpa yo no… - dijo mientras se volteaba

Claire se acercó con pasos seguros, los tacones resonaban y lo tomó por el rostro. Su mirada parecía fría y pérdida.

-¿Claire que te ocurre? –

Uno de los puños de Claire fue a dar al estomago de Leon. Pero Leon pudo detenerla a tiempo.

-Mujer, yo se que me lo merezco pero no así… -

-¿Tu eres Leon cierto? - preguntó con rudeza - ¿vienes a rescatar a la mocosa Graham? –

-Claire pero que dices, tu y yo nos conocemos… - paró de golpe al percatarse que Claire lo trataba como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía - ¿Ashley esta aquí? –

-No es de tu incumbencia – dijo Claire mientras terminaba de arreglarse el cabello y su cuello tronaba

-¿No me recuerdas Claire? –

-Claire, Claire, Claire… deja de llamarme así… mi nombre es Natalie, Natalie Wesker… y voy a patearle el trasero a tu bola de amigos – contestó "Natalie" antes de salir de la cabina.

Leon no comprendió bien la última parte y resonaba como eco en su cabeza NATALIE WESKER.

-Mujer vuelve acá – gritó corriendo por la sala.

Claire al escucharlo empezó a correr de forma sobrehumana.

-¿Pero que demonios?... – dijo Leon al ver como se iba

* * *

Chris y Kevin entraron coriendo por otra puerta al laboratorio. David cerró la puerta tras de si y miraron el desastre.

-¿Dónde esta mi…? –

-Chris Redfield… mi marido habla mucho de ti… - dijo Claire mientras entraba de nueva cuenta.

-Claire, ¿de qué estás hablando? – dijo Chris mientras intentaba acercarse y era detenido por Barry

-¿Por qué se empeñan en llamarme así? – dijo "Natalie" con cierta ironía – que asco, enserio tengo que eliminar esta basura… -

-Así es querida – dijo Wesker mientras aparecía en la parte de arriba por el corredor

-¡WESKER LE HICISTE ALGO! – gritó Chris

-Natalie, dile que te he hecho – contestó Wesker tranquilamente

-Ser mi esposo, dejar que el virus Verónica fuera huésped en mi cuerpo hace 6 años y mezclarlo con el proyecto de las Neo Mitocondrias – contestó Claire mientras sus ojos se volvían completamente negros.

-Albert Wesker, no vamos a luchar contra ella, es la hermana de Chris – dijo Leon mientras entraba

-Lo siento amigo, nuevas reglas: ella no es nada de ustedes, así que luchen enserio por que ella no va a tener piedad, saben, tras los hechos sucedidos en 1997, se comenzó un segundo proyecto basado en las Neo Mitocondrias para intentar realizar una nueva raza de seres humanos. El proyecto iba en buen camino pero en 1998 las criaturas empezaron a descontrolarse, lo que supuso un duro revés a las investigaciones… mi esposa fue el conejillo de indias de esas investigaciones hace 6 años en la antártica –

-¿Eso quiere decir que cuando llegué…? – preguntó Chris aterrorizado

-Así es, ella ya tenía el virus gracias a Alexia Ashford – dijo Wesker mientras se despedía con un ademán y se iba

Una poderosa aura de fuego empezó a salir de Claire, en dirección a Chris. Gracias a un hábil salto de Billy, Chris se salvó por centímetros de ser quemado.

-Así que va enserio todo esto… - dijo Chris mientras se levantaba

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Ark

-Rebecca, ¿cómo podemos detenerla sin matarla? – preguntó Jill alarmada

-Cúbranme e intenten noquearla, voy a buscar en la base de datos – contestó Rebecca

-Lo lamento Chris, pero tengo que patearle el trasero a tu hermana – dijo Jill mientras avanzaba

Adoptando la postura del Tai Chi, Jill provocó con señas a Claire para atraerla. Leon sabía que iba a hacer el San Shou, atraer (al adversario) para que avance, (provocar que el adversario) caiga en el vacío, unirse (al adversario) y entonces lanzarlo (al adversario) fuera. Pero Claire fue más inteligente haciendo un Bi Qi (bloqueando la respiración) a Jill y lanzandola lejos.

-Tiene una fuerza monstruosa – exclamó Carlos – pero no encuentro intenciones de Claire de matarnos –

-Espera que luchemos enserio – contestó Kevin mientras avanzaba con cautela por Jill – se esta aburriendo –

-Joder, yo no se hacer Tai Chi, veamos si la mujer sabe Jeet Kune Do – contestó John mientras avanzaba pero era detenido por David

-Será mejor que ataquemos de 2… me dijeron nunca golpear a las mujeres… - dijo David mientras avanzaba corriendo

David intento hacer un Chudan-tsuki (golpe de puño al estomago), en la armada tuvo un maestro de Aikido. Pero Claire lo tomo por la ropa a la altura del pecho y lo lanzó como si fuera un lápiz.

John avanzo rápidamente dando patadas y golpes rápidos pero Claire lo superaba en velocidad y cada vez iba acelerando más y más. Hasta que John no soporto el ritmo y cayó noqueado.

-Claire, basta - dijo Chris mientras aparecía atrás de ella, lanzaba una patada al rostro de la joven y esta salía volando y cayendo con la cabeza

-Chris, la has matado… - grito Barry

-No, no puede ser… - dijo Chris mientras corría hacia donde estaba Claire aparentemente con el cuello roto

-Eso es muy raro, se estaba defendiendo y con una patada fue derribada – decía Leon mientras se acercaban con cautela

Chris se agacho un poco y enderezó a Claire, para ser recibido con una daga en el estomago.

-Sorpresa "hermanito", yo no puedo morir – dijo Natalie utilizando el tono de Claire preocupada – ya me cansaron, y esa patada me dolió –

Leon y Barry se detuvieron a 3 metros de ella, notaron como el cuello se acomodaba solo.

-Demonios… Wesker, hiciste un monstruo… - susurró Barry

-Barry, ve con Rebecca, Billy y Ark, llévate a Chris – dijo Leon mientras se quitaba las armas - tenemos que detenerla ya –

Barrry asintió y cargo a Chris deteniendo la hemorragia. Chris solo se quejaba y veía borrosamente a Claire de pie y a Leon mirándose fijamente.

-Ya basta, Claire intenta recordarnos, recuerda Raccoon City, recuerda a Sherry, esta aquí, ya es toda una universitaria… recuerda a Steve –

Natalie se sentía rara al ver a ese hombre, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y se tornaron un poco confundidos, incluso tiernos.

Leon veía al igual que todos como Claire volvía a la normalidad y se quedaba viendo a todos confundida.

La muchacha se fue acercando lentamente a Leon, el hombre estuvo a punto de retroceder pero sintió la calida mano de Claire en su mejilla. Como intentando recordar algo sobre él.

* * *

-Mierda, eso estuvo cerca – dijo Sherry mientras se volvía a sentar en la cama

-¿Ella es Claire? Es muy bonita… - contestó Ashley mientras observaba con detenimiento la pantalla

-Yo de pequeña quería ser como ella – contestó Sherry – pero ahora es otro monstruo más de Umbrella… -

-No digas eso, tengo fe en que Leon podrá salvarla – contestó Ashley con cierto aire melancólico – él la ama… él ha cumplido siempre sus promesas –

* * *

-Debes de recordarme, Leon Scott Kennedy, RPD, policía… primer día del trabajo, casi te vuelo la cabeza en un restaurante –

-Yo… - susurró Claire – yo soy Natalie – le aparecieron colmillos tipo vampiro y mordió a Leon.

Leon se empezó a marear y escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros concientes, cuando Claire usó su energía parasítica llamada Necrosis, una aura de electricidad la rodeo y brotó fuera de ella dañando a Leon.

-Chris, la forma de neutralizar temporalmente el virus… es… matar a Claire por 10 minutos – dijo Rebecca

-¿Neutralizar temporalmente? ¿Estás diciéndome que no hay cura? –

-No, el virus tendrá que salir poco a poco con el paso del tiempo, según por los informes de Wesker, la incubación durante 6 años ha alterado las células de Claire, ellos activaron las habilidades, por así llamar a los efectos secundarios del virus –

-Demonios… -

-Al parecer si logramos hacerlo, los efectos del virus harán que Claire se regenere después de ese lapso… - contestó Rebecca mientras miraba como se acercaba Claire peligrosamente.

-Parece que tienen problemas… - dijo Ada mientras saltaba desde un barandal, traía puesto un casco – yo la distraeré – empezó a correr en dirección a Claire - Hey cariño, me besé con tu marido – y seguido de tan asqueroso comentario empezó a dispararle.

"Natalie" enfureció de forma inmediata y siguió corriendo cada vez más y más rápido.

-¡Ahora! – gritó Ada mientras esquivaba la patada de Claire

-¡Discúlpame por favor! – gritó Chris mientras clavaba en el corazón de Claire su cuchillo de combate (2)Tornado.

* * *

-¿L-la mató? ¿Mató a su propia hermana? – gritó Sherry casi en llanto

-N-no es posible… maldito audio, no se escucha nada… debe ser un… - Ashley iba a continuar cuando vio el charco de sangre – error… -

* * *

Leon miró confundido la escena y tuvo el impulso de levantarse como fuese. Se acercó tambaleando y a punto de romperle la cara a Chris cuando fue detenido por Ada.

-Creo que vas a recuperar a tu "novia" –

Claire sintió como todo se iba deteniendo en cámara lenta, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y un hilo de sangre salió de su boca. Miles de imágenes se formaron en su cabeza y todo desapareció a un negro total mientras caía suavemente. Pero Chris no la dejó caer e incluso, clavó más el cuchillo.

-¡¿Pero que demonios haces?! – preguntó Barry mientras se acercaba

-Barry, déjale – gritó Rebecca – la necesitamos muerta 10 minutos –

-Leon, ven acá… te vas a desangrar – dijo Rebecca mientras lo jalaba de la camisa y le empezaba a suturar las heridas

-¡Auch, tan siquiera avísame mujer eso duele! – exclamó Leon mientras hacía muecas

-Callate y solo quedate quieto… Chris… ¿estás bien? – preguntó Rebecca

-¿Y… si no despierta? – decía mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo con el cuerpo inerte de su hermana.

-Tiene que… de eso me encargo yo… - dijo Rebecca

* * *

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva muerta? – preguntó Alfred a su hermana mientras veían la escena desde la pantalla de la sala de conferencias

-Como 7 minutos – respondió Alexia mientras miraba su reloj

-Wesker… esto fue un fiasco… - exclamó Saddler con voz aburrida

-No, hubo un plan B en caso de que sucediera esto… - contestó Wesker – pero esa mujer con casco de motociclista… ella conoce el lugar… es alguien de aquí… -

* * *

-Ya es hora… - dijo Rebecca mientras miraba su reloj

Chris seguía en la misma posición desde que se dejó caer. Abrazaba a Claire y no reaccionó a lo que dijo Rebecca.

-Chris, deja a Becky trabajar – dijo Jill con voz suave mientras separaba los fuertes brazos de Chris del cuerpo de Claire.

Lentamente Barry recostó el cuerpo de Claire en el frío suelo del laboratorio.

Rebecca se acercó y sacó lentamente el cuchillo del pecho de la joven, no quería provocar más lesiones en el corazón de la mujer. No salió más sangre…

-Barry, Kevin, Ark… ayudenme… detengan los brazos y piernas de Claire – dijo Rebecca mientras miraba nuevamente su reloj.

Los 3 hombres se miraron confundidos, pero decidieron hacer caso. Rebecca empezó a contar lentamente en forma regresiva desde el…

-10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1 –

Claire se sacudió con un fuerte espasmo. Los hombres apenas podían mantenerla quieta.

-¿Qué le está pasando? – preguntó Leon

-Las células de su cuerpo están regenerándose de forma muy rápida y violenta – explicó Rebecca- e incluso, me atrevo a decir que es de forma peligrosa –

-¡Miren, la herida se esta cerrando!- exclamó Carlos mientras se acercaba discretamente a Jill

Claire empezaba a ver imágenes a velocidad extraordinaria sobre su vida, pero le ultima imagen la perturbó… ella y Wesker… en la cama…

Abrió los ojos de repente y casi en un grito jaló aire. Se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas con fuerza.

-¿Claire? – preguntó Leon dudoso - ¿estás bien? –

Claire todavía estaba confundida y aterrada con todo lo que recordó de golpe. Pero al escuchar la voz de Leon, esa voz que la tranquilizaba, decidió buscar refugio en esos brazos que la hacían sentir segura. Se lanzó a brazos de Leon llorando.

Chris al ver esto no supo que pensar o que decir, su hermana casi muere y decidió lanzarse a llorar en brazos de su ex novio.

-No comprendo… ¿por qué llora? – preguntó Carlos a Jill

-No tengo idea, pero lo que le hicieron aquí debió ser terrible para que se ponga así… -

-Hermanita… ¿ya estás bien?- preguntó Chris mientras se agachaba a mirarla

Claire no volteo, solamente negó con la cabeza mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Leon.

-Vamonos de aquí, saquemos a Sherry y Ashley de este nido de ratas y larguémonos para no volver nunca – dijo Barry

-Yo iré por ellas – contestó Ark

-Yo también voy - contestó Billy

**Continuará...**

Notas de los autores:

Los pilotos dividen el cielo utilizando la esfera del reloj para hacer referencia a su situación. Así, tomando como punto central el piloto, justo delante serían «las doce», noventa grados a la derecha serían «las tres», noventa grados a la izquierda serían «las nueve», y justo a la espalda serían «las seis»

Los cuchillos de combate Tanto y Tornado son de una calidad excepcional. El cuchillo Tanto es una pieza indispensable para los coleccionistas que sigue fabricándose con las mismas especificaciones que lo hicieron famoso, longitud 30,5 cm. hoja 17,5 cm. El cuchillo Tornado tiene la empuñadura de nylon irrompible, la funda de piel y un grosor de hoja de casi 5 mm.

Hola a todos, pues como verán, otra vez vuelvo a ser SangoMikarin, por otros conflictos, terminé haciendo esto sola XD

Pero no me preocupo, la idea principal sigue aquí, espero que hayan disfrutado la poca etapa malvada de Claire…

Gracias por los reviews

Los estaremos leyendo y nos seguirán viendo con el próximo capitulo


	10. Enfermedad

_Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, este fic es pura ficción... no lo realizo con fines de lucro..._

**UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL**

**_Por: SangoMikarin_**

**Capítulo 10: Enfermedad**

-No comprendo… ¿por qué llora? – preguntó Carlos a Jill

-No tengo idea, pero lo que le hicieron aquí debió ser terrible para que se ponga así… -

-Hermanita… ¿ya estás bien?- preguntó Chris mientras se agachaba a mirarla

Claire no volteo, solamente negó con la cabeza mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Leon.

-Vamonos de aquí, saquemos a Sherry y Ashley de este nido de ratas y larguémonos para no volver nunca – dijo Barry

-Yo iré por ellas – contestó Ark

-Yo también voy - contestó Billy

* * *

-¿Así que una de tus chicas fue a soltar la sopa? – preguntó Alexia

-Seguramente es una ex novia – dijo Alfred soltando una carcajada horrenda

-No, hace siglos que no salgo con nenas huecas – contestó Wesker molesto – además, tendría que ser guapa, inteligente y compatible al virus… -

-Una maldita perra en pocas palabras… - interrumpió Alexia

-¿Y que hay de la chica Redfield? – preguntó Saddler

-No, es bastante atractiva, pero, ella solamente me interesa para vengarme del estupido de su hermano y los otros gilipollas – dijo Wesker – físicamente, es compatible al virus, pero…no tengo aún un "deseo" hacia ella –

-No lo atrae para reproducción… interesante respuesta – contestó Saddler

-No me malinterprete Lord, dije "Aún no" – contestó Wesker con una sonrisa – todavía no tengo planes de experimentar con el virus, pero tengo una carta bajo la manga –

_"Yo más bien pensaría que no tienes planes detener familia…"_ pensó Alexia

* * *

Leon iba cargando a Claire, estaba muy pálida y se le veía débil, se había quedado dormida casi enseguida de que volvió a la normalidad.

-Esto se ha vuelto más problemático que las veces pasadas – exclamó Barry mientras se estiraba – para colmo tu hermana pega como toro –

-No, peor que un toro… - contestó Chris serio y a la vez preocupado

-Hey, quita esa cara, al menos la recuperamos – dijo Jill dándole una palmada en la espalda

-Pero a que costo… mi hermana es portadora del virus Verónica y no hay antídoto… -

-Al menos, Claire ya puede controlarse por si misma… - contestó Leon – la llevaremos con los especialistas médicos que están a cargo del presidente –

-De ahí la llevaran a laboratorios y la tendrán en un tubo encerrada como espécimen – dijo Chris irónicamente

Verás, mi nombre es William Cohen, de hecho mi nombre debe serte familiar de hace unos años, un ex-marine acusado de asesinato – respondió Billy – cuando eramos transportados en tren hacia la prisión donde me ejecutarían, hubo un brote y ahí conocí a Becky, eso fue en las montañas Arklay -

-Ahhh ya, te dejó escapar cierto… - dijo Ark

-¿Y tu? –

-Yo, pues verás, estudié con Leon en la academia, somos amigos desde que empezamos el entrenamiento, pero el se fue a Raccoon City y yo a la Isla Sheena a investigar lo del brote del virus, total de que fue toda una odisea y un problema, pero gracias a Dios salimos ilesos… -

-Ahora encontremos a esas chicas… - contestó Ark – a la planta alta… -

Entraron al elevador y las puertas se cerraron…

* * *

Barry iba adelante del grupo revisando la zona. Todos estaban buscando la salida.

-Hey ustedes – gritó Ada desde la intersección de los pasillos, seguía con su casco puesto – la salida no es por allá… -

-Estamos buscando un sitio seguro para que Rebecca revise a la chica de Leon – contestó Jill en un tono de molestia recalcando las últimas palabras

-Ahhh, era eso… - respondió Ada mientras miraba a la chica – en la puerta de su derecha pueden hacerlo –

-Yo no creo que sea posible eso "señorita" – dijo una voz desde las escaleras de emergencias

-No puede ser… - susurró Leon mientras volteaba a la izquierda asombrado

Ada y los demás también voltearon y apuntaron al hombre…

-¡Luis, estas vivo! – exclamó Leon de forma alegre e incrédula

-Es raro que un extranjero conozca mi nombre – contestó Luis

-Galán, déjate de bromas, a este tipo le lavaron el cerebro – replicó Ada mientras le apuntaba a Luis

-Hey "Señorita", cálmese, yo solamente tengo instrucciones de no dejarles ir con vida de este pasillo, no es algo personal, ya que no me gusta matar a jóvenes tan lindas – dijo Luis mientras levantaba las manos – además de que no vengo solo a detenerlos –

Unos pasos se escucharon a sus espaldas, vieron a un hombre pelirrojo con una horrible cortada desde la barbilla que se perdía en su pecho, con un aspecto verduzco que se acercaba a ellos con una Chicago Typewriter.

-¿P-Pero que demonios le pasa a este tipo? Nos amenaza de muerte y coquetea con nosotras – replicó Rebecca enojada y a la vez avergonzada.

-El otro tipo si da miedo – susurró Jill a Carlos – me recuerda a un zombie… -

-Bien, ya que estamos casi todos completos me presentaré, yo soy Luis Sera y mi compañero de esta ocasión es Steve Burnside, saluda Steve –

-¿Qué, Steve? – exclamó Chris incrédulo

Claire abrió los ojos lentamente, solamente escuchó susurros y el nombre de Steve…

-¿Steve…? – susurró Claire aún medio dormida

Para Leon no pasó desapercibida la voz preocupada de Claire y en cierta forma se sintió celoso

Claire terminó de despertarse y vio que se encontraba en la espalda de Leon…

-Yo… disculpame… - susurró Claire al oido de Leon – nada de esto estaría pasando por mí –

Leon iba a reprocharle esto ultimo pero Claire se bajó de su espalda y un poco temblorosa fue caminando hacia donde estaba Steve.

-¡Detente Claire! – gritó Barry pero era tarde, ella iba ya con paso firme frente a Steve

Steve estuvo a punto de dispararle pero algo lo detuvo, la mujer lo miraba con ternura.

-Tiene 3 para alejarse de mi… - amenazó

-Steve… -

-UNO –

-¡Claire, regresa! – gritó Chris

-DOS –

-Vamos Claire, ya no son los mismos estos hombres… - gritó John

-UNO –

-¡Steve, detente por favor! –

Se escucharon aproximadamente 10 balazos y 3 gotas de sangre.

-¡¡CLAIRE!! –

-Sabía que no ibas a herirme… al menos de gravedad – dijo la susodicha mientras se agarraba el brazo, un simple roce de bala – una vez, Wesker dijo "tal vez revivirá como yo y podrá ver otra vez a tu hermana"… y te revivió… lo prometió… pero que te hicieron… -

Claire avanzaba temblorosa mientras veía la cicatriz en su rostro y la tocaba.

-¿T-Tú me conoces? – preguntó Steve confuso

-Si… tenías 17 años… en la Isla Rockford… - respondió Clarie mientras ponía la otra mano en su mejilla.

-Ay por favor, esto parece telenovela – exclamó Luis desesperado mientras sacaba una mágnum

-Quieto gallego – respondió Ada mientras los demás le apuntaban

-Es de mala educación no mostrar su rostro señorita – respondió Luis

-Mi nombre en esta misión es Arashi – respondió Ada sin quitarse el casco y señalándolo – no me conviene ser reconocida por tu jefe –

-No recuerdo la isla… solo… un avión… una chica durmiendo a mi lado… - dijo Steve

-Así es, el loco Ashford puso el piloto automático al avión y fuimos a dar a Alaska – respondió Claire – dormí a tu lado –

Leon no comprendía nada, la vez del arrestro de Claire y su rescate de la sucursal de Alaska, no había mencionado nada ni del chico, ni del avión… los celos lo estaban carcomiendo y más por el último comentario que se podía dar a otra interpretación.

-Basta – exclamó Leon sorprendiendo a todos – tú, el verde, y tú Luis - Leon avanzó hacia Luis – mira "amigo" estoy harto de que cada persona que encuentro tiene amnesia o el cerebro lavado, o el virus o lo que sea… tu eras investigador de Saddler, intentaste escapar, te mató… o eso creímos, la chica del casco – Ada saludó con la mano – intentó salvarte, pero ¿qué crees? Ninguno de los 2 llegó a tiempo –

Steve miró consternado al rubio que lo señaló… algo le decía que estaba enojado con él… pretendía a la amable chica que estaba con el… la chica lo estimaba y al menos él sentía algo desde la vez que la vio encerrada.

-¿Me recuerdas? – preguntó Claire en voz baja

-¿C-Claire Redfield? – preguntó Steve confundido - la chica que casi maté con un hacha… -

-La misma que viste y calza – dijo mientras sonreía

-¿No recuerdas que querías huir de Saddler? – preguntó consternado Leon

-Huir… Saddler… las Plagas… ¡Las Plagas! – dijo Luis – yo investigaba las Plagas, pero lo que estaba haciendo la organización me daba miedo y… el agente americano… - Luis soltó su arma y se acercó a Leon dandole un abrazo – eres tu amigo, el que rescató a la hija del Presidente –

-Necesitamos tu ayuda, para salir de aquí… - contestó Leon

Steve iba a abrazar a Claire pero ella retrocedió nerviosa. Aún no entendía muchas cosas de las que recordaba, y le asustaba haberse relacionado íntimamente con Wesker.

-Y-Yo… lo siento… pura inercia Steve –

-¿Qué demonios me han hecho? – exclamó Steve enojado – s-soy un monstruo verdad –

-No lo sabemos – respondió Rebecca mientras se acercaba al muchacho – los últimos datos que tenemos de ti fueron de hace 6 años, no sabemos si puedes mutar o transformarte –

-Tenemos que movernos de aquí… - dijo Chris mientras enfundaba su pistola al igual que Barry y Kevin.

-Necesito un buen trago – dijo John mientras David le daba un codazo – Hey, es la verdad, después de esto soy capaz de beber gasolina -

-Las chicas estan en el octavo piso – dijo Steve mientras todos lo volteaban a ver – supongo que vienen también por ellas, ese piso esta muy bien protegido ya que el siguiente es la zona residencial de los socios de Albert Wesker… hay una entrada secreta al noveno piso, nosotros los empleados no sabemos donde esta… -

-Creo que el mapa de Trent es un poco inservible ahora – exclamo Kevin mientras revisaba – el mapa no indica un noveno piso, solamente el helipuerto –

-El elevador del helipuerto se salta ese piso – respondió Ada

-Espera un momento… tu eres la mujer de roj… - Luis estaba a punto de hablar de más cuando ella le tapó la boca

-Espero que comprendas que me alegra mucho que sepas quien soy, pero los micrófonos van a escucharte – dijo Ada mientras lo soltaba lentamente

-Hey ¿Dónde esta el amor nena? A mi ya me descubrieron… -

-Y a mi… Wesker no se va a quedar quieto, nos va a cazar – dijo Steve

-¡No lo hará! – exclamo Claire…

-Hermana… -

-No voy a permitir que nos sigan usando como modelo de experimentos o como sus juguetes – respondió la muchacha – por mi culpa ya murieron varias personas… no puedo permitir que otra vez lo haga –

Claire revisó el bolsillo de la bata de laboratorio que llevaba puesta, dentro encontró el liston con el que hace un rato llevaba recogido el cabello, el anillo de bodas y… bingo… una llave maestra.

-Muchachos – dijo la susodicha sacando las llaves – creo que mi "esposito" le dejó las llaves del "porche" a la señora del hogar –

Chris frunció el ceño con lo de "esposito" pero miro de reojo el llavero - ¿Qué es eso? –

-La llave maestra – sonrió triunfante mientras hacía una mueca y se agarraba el brazo – jo… esto arde –

-Dejame vendarte – dijo Rebecca

-¿P-Pero que demonios? – dijo Claire mientras miraba su cabello rizado y casi rubio – hasta me cambiaron la imagen –

-Oye, eso es lo de menos con lo que ha pasado Claire – contestó Jill – no seas tan vanidosa, te ves bien –

-Lo sé – respondió seria mientras miraba el suelo – Ashley Gram. esta aquí ¿cierto? –

-Y Sherry Birkin – respondió Leon mientras se acercaba a ella

-¿Sherry? – exclamó Claire – no pueden dejar a esa niña en paz… debe estar enorme… -

-Hey "belleza" – respondió Luis haciendo sonrojar a Claire, Leon no comprendió el español de su amigo, pero ella gracias a Wesker, fue transformada en políglota – dejemos de hablar de cómo la chica creció y vamonos de aquí –

-"Sr. Luis Sera, tenemos que comunicarnos con los que faltan, estan rescatandolas" –respondió Barry con un español bastante malo

-Hey muchachos- llamó Jill por la radio - ¿cómo van? –

-_Jill nena, mal momento_ – respondió Carlos un poco agitado – _estamos en pleno tiroteo con unos guardias bastante pesados_ –

-¿Y las chicas? –

-_En el pasillo de a lado, con Ark de guardaespaldas_ –

* * *

El desaparecido Hunk se encontraba en Siria, despegando exactamente desde un helicóptero, bastante preocupado, el brote fue inesperado y anticipado, así que estaría en problemas, había eliminado varios monstruos alarmantes, pero los brotes de zombies y crimson heads estaban en aumento.

-Esto vale para pura mier… - lo interrumpió su celular – Habla HUNK –

_-¿Mal momento? –_

-No Señor, ¿sucede algo? –

-_Los ex-STARS, están haciendo un desastre en el cuartel_ – respondió Wesker – _necesito que pongas decente el cuartel de Grecia, tenemos visitas importantes –_

-¿Algo más? –

-_Quítate esa mascara cuando lleguemos, estos son de fiar_ –

* * *

Los balazos estaban dejando el muro como colador, Ashley y Sherry solo se tapaban los oídos.

-Chicas tranquilas, nuestro deber es protegerlas, así que no se asusten, vengo de la misma academia que Leon -

-¿Y eso me va a quitar el miedo? - preguntó Sherry mientras daba un brinco

-No pero al menos distrae un poco - respondió Ark

-Algo esta pasando allá atrás - exclamó Ashley mientras se pegaba contra la pared y escuchaba golpes y disparos.

-Es cierto... parece que les estuvieran dando una paliza - respondio Ark

De repente una silueta muy veloz que corría apareció casi enfrente de ellos golpeando contra la pared a 2 soldados.

-Esa mujer… - susurró Ark

-¡CLAIRE! – gritó Sherry entre asombro y felicidad

-¡CLAIRE! – gritó Sherry entre asombro y felicidad

-A un lado – dijo Claire mientras a sus espaldas 5 hombres le apuntaban – hey muchachos, esto va a doler, le llamo Necrosis - una aura de electricidad rodea a Claire y dañando a todo enemigo que pilló cerca.

-Vamos, muevanse – dijo Ark mientras jalaba a Sherry y Ashley hacia el pasillo

-Hey chica, basta - dijo Leon mientras la detenía antes de caerse - acaban de lastimarte seriamente -

-Al menos que sirva ser un monstruo, no cree... - Claire quedó inconsciente

Chris llegó corriendo y observó un poco molesto la escena...

-Bueno, yo no esperaba la reconciliación así... - dijo Leon con rostro burlón mientras abrazaba a Claire de forma seductora.

-No seas papanatas... - dijo Chris mientras avanzaba - vamonos de una maldita vez -

Steve y Luis iban corriendo adelante del grupo

_-"No tan rápido amigos, me presento para los que no conocen mi voz, mi nombre es Osmund Saddler y en ese pasillo les tengo una sorpresa"_ –

Barry bufó… sorpresas, era lo único que faltaba, el país en crisis, el presidente muerto, la hija del presidente secuestrada y tenía unas enormes ganas de llegar a dormir a su oficina o en casa. Se escuchó el ruido de una compuerta.

-Nos quieren encerrar – exclamó Kevin

Empezaron a correr al ver como las compuertas se iban cerrando cada vez más rápido, hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo.

-Nos salvamos – exclamó Ashley

-No – respondió Jill – Leon y Claire no estan –

Chris y los demás voltearon hacia la ultima compuerta…

**Continuará...**

Hola a todos, próximamente, las relaciones entre personajes suben de temperatura y muchas sorpresas… Nuestros amigos no la van a ver fáciles, tal vez torture a Chris diciéndole que violaron a su hermana… XD ay no pobrecito XD mejor no. Pero pensare en la forma de mandarlo a África.

**Vancarter:** 2 horas??? Demonios eres veloz, eso me gusta, y sip, tambien fue mi intención quitarle poco a poco a Wesker el lado Mr. Smith XD pero no te preocupes, va a seguir siendo un cabron XD

**RPDan:** gracias por felicitarme, creo que pronto podré poner otro capitulo, pero no considero que sea el mejor de todos, estoy esforzandome haciendo el recuento general de toda la saga.

**Vergel ansem**: Volví, solita pero ya estoy en eso de subir el cap, me da mucho gusto leerte después de tanto tiempo.

**Daniel:** pues que onda XD saludos XD yo le sigo, gracias por decir que la historia esta chida

**LucyRedfield:** creo que cualquier mujer normal estaría traumada con la noche de travesuras con Wesker, pero como yo estoy retorcida y loca… estaría contenta

**AdaWongTN:** Me encanta explotar lados desconocidos en los personajes, si bien Wesker siempre lo he querido ver con una debilidad humana como la lujuría, bien pensé en el lado cómico de Ada

**FuuxTsujimoto:** Por que ama a Leon en esta historia, pero haremos a Leon un poco inseguro y celoso por comportarse como un tarado con Claire

**aerith potter:** gracias por lo de la originalidad, esperemos que la intriga siga igual de fuerte por que esto se va a poner bueno XD

**Llana:** Era secreto, pero… originalmente para 2 de los autores originales (las 2 chicas solamente) nos encanta esa parejita. Imagínate la cara de los 2 hombres hechos furia… XD

**Chikredfield:** Quería darle ese toque de intriga a Claire después de transformarla brutalmente al principio en una damisela en desgracia, gracias por leerme

Gracias por los reviews, su amiga SangoMikarin se despide


	11. Recuerdos

_Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, este fic es pura ficción... no lo realizo con fines de lucro..._

**UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL**

**_Por: SangoMikarin_**

**Capítulo 11: Recuerdos (ESTE CAP. ESTA UN POCO FUERTE LEMON)**

Barry bufó… sorpresas, era lo único que faltaba, el país en crisis, el presidente muerto, la hija del presidente secuestrada y tenía unas enormes ganas de llegar a dormir a su oficina o en casa. Se escuchó el ruido de una compuerta.

-Nos quieren encerrar – exclamó Kevin

Empezaron a correr al ver como las compuertas se iban cerrando cada vez más rápido, hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo.

-Nos salvamos – exclamó Ashley

-No – respondió Jill – Leon y Claire no estan –

Chris y los demás voltearon hacia la ultima compuerta…

* * *

Leon miró hacia su alrededor, ni un conducto de ventilación, nada… estaban encerrados y dadas las circunstancias tenía que pensar en una forma rápida de salir de ahí antes de que se les terminara el oxigeno.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Claire mientras abría lentamente los ojos

-Hey, no te muevas, estamos encerrados –

-¿Encerrados? – la chica era bastante necia y se intentó levantar de los fuertes brazos del agente del presidente – ahm… podrías bajarme por favor… -

Leon con media sonrisa en el rostro la recargo en la pared y la sentó.

-Gracias… - intentó levantarse pero estaba muy cansada – creo que tendré que esperar para intentar abrir esto… -

-No vas a intentar nada, estas débil, no sabemos que tan contraproducente sea que utilices tus "habilidades" después de neutralizar el avancé acelerado de este –

-Mi cuerpo no lo soportaría… - dijo Claire mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba – debí quedarme en Terra-Save en vez de volver a servicio en el SWAT –

-Eso era lo que te iba a preguntar, en Hardvarville vi cuando rescataste a la niña… Rani si no mal recuerdo… el uso de la pistola y la forma en que alejaste al zombi… no era de una activista de Terra-Save, ¿te saliste del SWAT? –

-No precisamente, estaba de agente incubierta, por una lesión en el hombro, me mandaron en esa misión, digamos que estaba inactiva, y como el gobierno no dio muchas pistas del caso de bioterrorismo, a nosotros nos quedó investigar por terceras fuentes –

-Así terminaste en Terra-Save – respondió Leon

-En un principio, creí que podría dejar la vida de policía… como dijiste el papel de rescatadora en lugar de luchadora… - dijo Claire mientras juntaba las rodillas contra su pecho – pero creo que volver de luchadora solo ha traído más consecuencias… -

-No es cierto – dijo Leon mientras se agachaba y se sentaba enfrente a ella – si no intentas salvar una vida, nunca salvarás ninguna… eso me lo dijo una vez una chica del E.R.E –

-¿Angela Miller? La recuerdo… - dijo Claire mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una amarga sonrisa, ya que tiempo después supo que Leon salió varias veces con la chica.

-Si, Curtis le dijo eso… - Leon notó que Claire se puso seria – salí con ella solo en dos ocasiones, pero… no era mi tipo… -

-Seguro Casanova – respondió Claire en tono irónico

-Si, seguro… - dijo Leon mientras se acercaba lentamente y se quedaba a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Claire

* * *

-Quiero ver si entendí – exclamo Carlos - ¿Quieren volar el muro? –

-Así es… - respondió Ark

-¡¿Pero tienes algo en el cerebro?! Esa cosa debe ser aparte del muro, acero y no se cuanta cosa le ponen a un muro de seguridad, y suponiendo que lo podamos volar… podríamos herirlos o matarlos –

-Pero Carlos, si no intentamos algo, pueden morir asfixiados… - dijo Jill serenamente mientras miraba el muro.

-Algo se acerca – exclamó Luis mirando su radar – son varios –

-Santo Cielo… - susurró Chris mientras se asomaba en el pasillo – han visto insectos gigantes voladores… -

-Desde las avispas y las tarántulas no he visto nada – respondió Barry

-Pues estas cosas se hacen invisibles – exclamó Chris mientras observaba los ojos brillantes

-Novistadores – respondió Luis – trabajé analizandolos, escupen ácido corrosivo… lo ideal es matarlos con escopeta –

-Vamos – exclamó Steve – tenemos que apurarnos para sacar a Claire de ahí -

* * *

-Claire… yo… discúlpame… esa vez, en el jeep… tenías razón… doy más prioridad al trabajo –

-Leon ya no digas… -

-Espera, no he terminado – interrumpió el joven – te desapareciste del mapa, y cuando te volví a ver en Hardvarville, yo… me pasmé, me trataste como si me hubieras visto después del incidente de Raccoon, como un amigo o conocido… y luego… después ese mismo día con Angela… la regué… - suspiró – cuando supe donde vivías e intenté localizarte desapareciste nuevamente, supuse que te habías enterado de lo sucedido con ella –

-Después de que terminamos, me quedó claro que podrías hacer con tu vida lo que quisieras, y no esperaba que te quedaras para vestir santos – respondió Claire tranquilamente

-Lo sé, pero créeme que me afectó más de lo que esperaba… intenté salir con varias chicas, pero… no funcionó… parecía un tipo desesperado – levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla de Claire – yo aún te amo –

Claire Redfield se había quedado paralizada. Solamente 2 veces en su vida no pudo moverse. La primera cuando le dijeron que su padre había fallecido y la segunda fue en este momento.

Abrió la boca pero las palabras no salían, ella aún sentía muchas cosas por Leon, se sentía aún herida, pero ahora en este incidente, fue en su búsqueda sin dudarlo.

Leon al verla y como reaccionó, entendió que Claire aún sentía algo por él. Se acercó lentamente y le dio un beso.

Pasó un minuto y Leon se separo de ella lentamente.

-Creo que no debí precipitarme... -

-Por una maldita vez cierra la boca - interrumpió Claire mientras lo besaba.

Rozando sus suaves y generosos labios con los de ella trató de poner en orden sus ideas, pero sencillamente no lo consiguió. Volviendo su beso más profundo, con timidez desabotonó la bata blanca que cubría a Claire y poco a poco la separó del cuerpo de la chica. Ambos necesitaban un poco de aire, los besos eran deliciosos, pero no por ello dejaban de agotar. La necesidad de sentirla suya lo hizo separarse de nuevo de ella, y deshacerse de su camisa y de la camiseta que llevaba bajo ésta.

Ella ansiaba sentir nuevamente sobre sus labios los de Leon, así que tomando las mejillas de él con sus manos, las corrió hasta la nuca de él y lo atrajo hacia ella. Estaban completamente vestidos, pero ambos notaban sin dificultad los contornos de la silueta de cada uno.

Las manos, al igual que sus labios, no se habían quedado quietas. Las de Leon acariciaban con devoción la espalda, cintura y caderas de Claire, haciendo que el cuerpo de la joven se arqueara hacia el de él, rozándolo deliciosamente. Las manos de Claire hacían un camino muy parecido, disfrutando de la fuerte espalda y de las perfectas nalgas que se notaban bajo el pantalón. Era algo inevitable, pues necesitaba sentirlo bajo sus manos, así que, al llegar a la cintura, sus manos, como si tuvieran mente propia, se dirigieron hasta las redondeces, acariciándolas y apretándolas con suavidad, haciendo que sus cuerpos se unieran de forma electrizante.

Los suspiros de Leon hicieron eco en el silencio. Claire, al no sentir sus labios en su piel, abrió sus amatistas para mirarlo. Sus enrojecidos labios seguían entreabiertos, y su lengua, que decidió salir de la húmeda cavidad para saborear los labios, parecía pedirle a gritos que continuara catándola. Como si de un vino se tratara.

La ropa estaba ya en el suelo, y sólo les cubría piezas de tela diminutas, que tenían como única finalidad resguardar los órganos más sensibles de sus cuerpos. Órganos que querían ponerse en marcha ya.

Rodeó con sus femeninas piernas las caderas de su hombre y sintió como al fin él se inundaba en ella.

"Sí..." suspiró en un susurro salvaje cerca de su oído. Su lengua escapó de su escondite húmedo para chuparle el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando en él un escalofrío.

Salió de ella casi por entero, y volvió a penetrarla...

Los movimientos empezaron a hacerse más rápidos, más violentos. Sus cuerpos no cesaban de golpear los muros que recien los encerraron. No les preocupaba en absoluto que alguien pudiera oírles desde el otro lado de la pared.

* * *

-Afuera los STARS estan intentando sacarlos, adentró los otros 2 deben estar peleando - dijo Alfred al ver el monitor donde Carlos y Ark preparaban los explosivos.

-El cuarto no tiene video... ni lo necesitamos... - respondió Alexia - si mis cálculos no fallan, el organismo de Claire esta desprendiendo feromonas, debe de estar ovulando ya... -

-¿Qué estas insinuando Alexia? - exclamó Alfred - ¡Qué desagradable! -

-¿Ese era el objetivo Wesker? ¿Qué tu chica se apareara con el agente? - preguntó Saddler

-Parte si y parte no... - respondió Wesker - Leon conserva en su organismo parte de Las Plagas, lamentablemente su amigo Luis Sera no lo supo nunca... dejó de ser huésped el virus y se fusionó... lo que yo quiero es poder... el experimento del siglo, el virus Veronica y Las Plagas como resultado en un nuevo ser -

-Estas retorcido... - exclamó Alexia

-Puede ser... ahhh que día tan extraño, casi creen que han ganado... les dejaré ese placer por el momento, pero antes... - Wesker sacó un radio - saquen al 156678 del tanque y abandonen el edificio -

-_Entendido_ -

-¿Nos vamos? - preguntó Wesker quitandose las gafas y tomando su abrigo.

Los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron hacia la puerta.

* * *

-Esto no esta bien... - susurró Claire mientras se vestía

-¿Por qué no va a estar bien que la amujer que amo y yo tuvieramos una muy buena reconciliación? - preguntó Leon mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Claire

-No es eso... - susurró nuevamente mientras se sonrojaba - pero ¿no es un poco siniestro aquí? -

-Ahora que lo mencionas si - respondió Leon mientras observaba a su alrededor - Hey, escucha... - Leon se acercó al muró y pegó la oreja - Escucho disparos... y golpes... -

-¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo allá afuera? -

Un ruido de explosión lejana que hizo vibrar el cuartó los alarmó...

-Nena, creo que mejor tu y yo nos alejamos de ese... -

No pudo terminar su frase cuando una explosión hizo volar la pared y el muro dejando todo cubierto por polvo y metales retorcidos. Leon apenas pudo abrazar a Claire en el momento de la explosión.

-Casi... nos volvemos mierda... - exclamó Claire

-Lo sé, pero no tiembles más, ya pasó - respondió Leon levantandose y ayudando a la chica.

-Hey, ¿estan bien? - dijo Rebecca desde la nube de humo

-Hemos estado mejor - respondió Claire

Un Novistador apareció frente a Leon.

-¿Con qué estos amigos estaban molestando? - dijo Leon desenfundando su arma.

Claire tomó un tubo metalico como arma. Y empezó a correr en dirección a un Novistador.

-¡Hey "guapa", cuidado con esas cosas, lanzan ácido por la boca! - gritó Luis

-¡Claire, no te extralimites! - gritó Chirs

-No estoy usando la fuerza bruta fuera de lo humano - contestó Claire mientras golpeaba en la cabeza del insecto destrozandola - son rápidos pero no es para tanto -

Un gruñido un poco seco se escuchó por el pasillo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa ahora?- preguntó Ashley asustada

-Quédate atrás de mi - exclamó Kevin

Sherry por inercia fue a recargase contra la pared y Ark la cubrió.

-No te vamos a perder de nuevo chica - volteó Ark y le guiño el ojo.

**_Continuará..._**

Hola a todos, próximamente, las relaciones entre personajes suben de temperatura y muchas sorpresas… Nuestros amigos no la van a ver fáciles, tal vez torture a Chris diciéndole que violaron a su hermana… XD ay no pobrecito XD mejor no. Pero pensare en la forma de mandarlo a África.

LucyRedfield: No les voy a dejar mucho tiempo para triangulos amorosos, por que enseguida que termine el fic, pienso hacerle continuación, asi es, pienso terminarlo pronto. Pero en el próximo van a pasar tantas cosas.

vergil ansem: gracias, hace mucho que no pasabas a saludar, seguiré subiendo capitulo.

vancarter: y lo que le falta al capitulo XD se va a poner peor y peor....

Rikku Redfield: O_O hize que te cayera un poco bien Ada? No, ps si esta dificil XD jajaja gracias por los animos.

Namine redfield: ahi voy, no desesperes XD ya continuaré

clairexredfield: jajajaja pues se presentó Steve, que querías que hiciera, revivi a medio elenco, faltaba William para tener el cuadro completo XD

xedezedas: me halagas mucho diciendo que es el mejor fanfic... tuvo sus problemas y complicaciones pero todo sea por servir al público, yo seguiré...

Llana: Seeee puros monstruos XD Luis de la seducción aún con la chica de su amigo americano. Y me encantó poner celoso a Leon en el episodio anterior... pero lleva las de ganar XD

fuuxtsujimoto: psss eso paso entre Leon y Claire... que fuerte XD jajajaja pobre Claire, no la quieres por que esta con Leon

Gracias por los reviews, su amiga SangoMikarin se despide


	12. Mortal

_* Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, este fic es pura ficción... no lo realizamos con fines de lucro..._

Por: GeishaPax (antes SangoMikarin)UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL

**Capítulo 12: Mortal**

Claire tomó un tubo metalico como arma. Y empezó a correr en dirección a un Novistador.

-¡Hey "guapa", cuidado con esas cosas, lanzan ácido por la boca! - gritó Luis

-¡Claire, no te extralimites! - gritó Chirs

-No estoy usando la fuerza bruta fuera de lo humano - contestó Claire mientras golpeaba en la cabeza del insecto, destrozándola - son rápidos pero no es para tanto -

Un gruñido un poco seco se escuchó por el pasillo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa ahora?- preguntó Ashley asustada

-Quédate atrás de mi - exclamó Kevin

Sherry por inercia fue a recargase contra la pared y Ark la cubrió.

-No te vamos a perder de nuevo chica - volteó Ark y le guiño el ojo.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó John al escuchar las enormes pisadas

-Tenemos problemas – susurró David

-Un momento – interrumpió Ashley – escuchen esa canción –

Se escuchaba un silbido, entonando "La Gazza Ladra" de Rossinni.

-¿Conoces esa canción?-preguntó Sherry

-Vivo entre embajadores, políticos, militares, reyes y presidentes… en cenas de galas la ponen en la Casa Blanca, la última vez que la escuché fue en… -

-En la cena con el embajador de Francia ¿no es así Ashley? – respondió Michael Ghalahan apareciendo en el pasillo, con un traje impecable negro, al parecer Armani.

-¿Mike? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ashley confundida

-¡Quieto! – gritó Chris apuntando con el arma, seguido por lo demás.

-Querida Ashley Graham, has perdido a tu padre, es una pena, sin embargo, no vine por ti – respondió Michael avanzando lentamente – realmente fuiste de gran ayuda para el ataque masivo a la nación americana –

-¿Qué dices? – exclamó Sherry

-¡TÚ! – gritó Claire – ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! –

Los muchachos no entendían la reacción de Claire. Leon intentó detenerla, pero no la alcanzó, la chica se fue a toda velocidad con un trozo bastante filoso de metal entre las manos.

-Ahh Redfield, te veo recuperada, la última vez que te vi, estabas llena de sangre y carne humana, ¿era de Sullivan, Romero o de Willmore?- recibió el átaque de Claire directo en la cabeza, pero algo extraño sucedió, no pudo hacerle daño, el golpe no provocó que lo hiriera, ni siquiera una cortadura.

Ashley miró aterrada a Michael, no podía creer que ella infiltró a un traidor, debería ser una broma de mal gusto, pero no era posible, dado que la situación no se prestaba para bromear.

-¿Tu mataste al equipo SWAT? – exclamó Leon – Todo este tiempo usaste a Ashley-

Claire empezó con un ataque repetitivo de golpes y con su espada improvisada. Pero Richard era más rápido y esquivaba todo a una velocidad que el ojo humano no puede percibir.

_"Sucesos importantes en Manhattan: Las evacuaciones acaban de ser finalizadas con terribles resultados, varios muertos y muchos heridos. La Torre Akrópolis ha sido declarada por el ejército "Altamente Peligrosa"; el SWAT ha tenido muchas pérdidas y no se conoce el motivo; Joey Romero, Margaret Sullivan, Claire Redfield y Richard Willmore son el equipo rescatista del último grupo en desaparecer..."_

El mensaje de la televisón con el que desató la pesadilla en Chris, retumbaba como eco en su cabeza.

-Mis amigos – respondió Mike mientras agarraba a Claire por el cuello y le aplicaba una llave con un brazo, colocando el metal rozando su cuello – Albert Wesker no está solo, tiene a chicos como yo, detrás de muchos países, detrás de cada una de las sucursales escondidas de Umbrella, les daré una pista, Parasol, Tricell, Will-Pharma… todas esas grandes empresas, siguen los pasos de Umbrella, son hijos de Umbrella, siguen la investigación del Virus T, del virus G, de las Plagas, de muchas armas impresionantes de las cuales ustedes, seres mortales, no tienen idea de su poder, Wesker, ahhh el gran Wesker, siempre se vendió al mejor postor, el jefe sabe lo que quiere, un mundo donde seres como él, Claire, o como yo, seamos Dioses, seamos la nueva especie… -

-¡Qué enfermo estas! – gritó Rebecca - ¡A eso no le pueden llamar Dioses, nunca podrán sobrevivir en este mundo, ni conseguir seguir un ciclo de vida y continuar la estirpe! ¡Son híbridos! –

-Error pequeña, gracias a tu amiga Claire, Ashley y a la señorita Alexia Ashford y muchas personas más como su amigo Leon podremos seguir existiendo –

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Nosotros nunca ayudaremos- contestó Leon mientras apuntaba – esto no es una advertencia, suéltala –

-Tu, Kennedy, Ashley, Claire, Steve y el mismo Luis conservan en su ADN el virus, las plagas… - respondió Michael mientras apretaba más a Claire, y acercaba su boca a su cuello – huelen a kilómetros, pocos organismos como los suyos son moldeables, pero en especial la hermosa agente Claire Redfield y su valiente compañero Scott Kennedy son las armas perfectas, su estructura genética se moldea a la perfección con las células del virus – Richard soltó una mordida al cuello de Claire consiguiendo que sangrara.

Chris no lo dudó al escuchar el grito de su hermana y disparó contra Michael, pero las balas no lo atravesaron, ni lograron perforarlo, solo cayeron al suelo mientras soltaba a Claire.

La chica soltó su arma, y puso las manos donde brotaba la sangre.

-¡VAMOS CLAIRE, DESATA TUS PODERES, DESATA TU FURIA, INTENTA CURARTE! – gritó Michael mientras reía y esquivaba las balas de los presentes.

-¡NO LO ESCUCHES CLAIRE! –gritó Sherry - ¡INTENTA QUE PIERDAS EL CONTROL! –

Leon intentó acercarse pero una especie de barrera lo detuvo. Claire estaba dejando de sangrar y sus ojos estaban cubriendose de negro desde la pupila.

-¡Claire, detente! – exclamó Steve –Puedes soportar el virus, yo sobreviví al virus…

Pero Claire ya no escuchaba, Chris iba a decir algo cuando una imagen apareció en su mente.

_Claire estaba muy nerviosa, acaban de entrar a la Torre Akropolis y habían visto ya 10 cuerpos "irreconocibles" y tuvo una ligera sensación de que eran sus superiores..._

_-¿Nerviosa? – preguntó Joey_

_-No... solo que... estén muy alerta... en Raccoon City, esto significa Muerte Segura –_

_-¡Todos atrás! – gritó Richard - ¡Rápido! –_

_-Esto no lo hizo un humano... – dijo Richard mientras miraba los pedazos de vísceras en las paredes y el suelo, pero algo llamó su atención_

_-¿Por qué tanto misterio? – preguntó Margaret_

_-¡Silencio! – gritó Richard mientras analizaba un cráneo que tenía un disparo de bala – alguien los mató antes de que los destazaran... –_

_-¿Qué dices? – preguntó Claire_

_Cuando Claire iba a voltear escuchó como una detonación golpeaba a Margaret en el cuello y esta empezaba a desangrarse._

_-¡Margaret! – gritó Joey cuando un proyectil le dio en la oreja izquierda_

_-¡Claire, cúbrete! – grito Richard antes de que una bala atravesara su mano y tirara su arma_

_-No creí que esto fuera tan fácil – dijo el hombre antes de soltar una carcajada – Redfield, lamento informarte que me vas a tener que acompañar –_

_Claire intentó reconocer esa voz, pero no se le hacía familiar. No podía ver su rostro, la luz hace horas que fue cortada en toda la ciudad. Era una voz algo fría y rasposa._

_-¡Déjala, ella no tiene lo que tu buscas! – gritó Richard mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia de su mano_

_-Lo olvidaba, no puedo dejar que alguien viva en este lugar, digan "buenas noches" –_

Todo eso, la furia de Claire, Chris lo sentía…

-Barry… Claire vivió una vez más el horror y una pesadilla, no nos va a hacer caso, vio como asesinaron a sus camaradas – respondió Chris en voz baja a su amigo.

Barry bajó su arma lentamente y miró a su amigo, esbozó una sonrisa amarga, por que en el lapso de seis años, vieron como sus compañeros fueron muriendo de manera cruel.

-Amigo, voy a quedarme con ella, llévate a los muchachos y cacen a los roedores de Umbrella como ellos nos cazaron… hazle sentir a cada una de esas basuras todo nuestro dolor – continuó Chris mientras avanzaba.

-Yo me quedo también – respondió Steve

-Yo también – respondió Rebecca

-Y yo, no podemos dejar a este loco vivo – respondió Leon – Kevin, tu y Barry cuiden a las muchachas, John y David los cubrirán, rápido… si no volvemos, no intenten venir, solo acábenlos –

Los 4 aludidos asintieron y se fueron corriendo.

-Bien pequeña, es hora de volver a casa – dijo en carcajadas Michael

-Beck, acabo de tener una especie de visión de lo que sucedió en la torre Akropolis… -

-Mmm interesante, debe se por la conexión sanguínea con Claire, debe ser como los informes de los hermanos Ashford, una conexión psíquica o algo similar-

-Perfecto me siento como el loco travesti – respondió Chris después de bufar

Leon tuvo una corazonada, si este loco tenía la razón, podría tener habilidades o reacciones como cuando estuvo en España en el rescate de Ashley.

* * *

-Odio los helicópteros, hacen que uno pierda el aire de elegancia, prefiero los barcos – exclamó Alexia con desagrado al subir

-Señorita, comparto su opinión – respondió Lord Saddler al sentarse a su lado

-Bueno, prefiero eso a irme en automóvil de este lugar – contestó Alfred sentándose frente a ellos

-Espero poder continuar en unos meses la recolecta de información nueva de su ADN, esos STARS aún sirven – dijo Wesker cerrando la puerta y sentándose.

Guardaron silencio y esperaron a que el helicóptero despegara, pero no sucedió.

Wesker se acercó lentamente y sacando un arma hacia los conductores, pero se percató de que estaban muertos y el tablero de comando estaba destrozado.

-¿Qué demonios?... –

Observó los cuerpos y tenían marca de un arma filosa, tal vez un tipo de…

-Katana, fueron asesinados por una katana – dijo Saddler al acercarse con Wesker.

-Esperen, déjenme investigar – respondió Alexia mientras tocaba los asientos y cerraba los ojos – Estaban preparados, alguien aparecio detrás de ellos, solo fue una persona… una mujer… trae casco de motociclista… trae una katana corta, con 2 ataques los mató, sacó de su funda una ametralladora y disparó contra el tablero –

-¿Los Redfield? – preguntó Alfred mientras abría la puerta para buscar otro vehículo.

-No… es alguien que no conozco – respondió Alexia abriendo los ojos

-Creo que es un poco difícil de adivinar, puesto que todas sus mujeres están allá a punto de matarse con Ghalahan – respondió Saddler

-¡Ada… Ada Wong! – exclamó con furia Wesker mientras golpeaba el helicóptero

* * *

-Hasta que piensan estos hombres, a pesar de ser genios y mutantes – respondió con ironía Trent mientras miraba la pantalla de la cámara de seguridad

-Señor – interrumpió Ada – creo que será mejor que nos alejemos de esa pantalla, ya que Alexia Ashford tiene la habilidad de rastrear por ese tipo de ondas a las personas – a su vez le dio un tiro a la pantalla.

-Si, será lo mejor – respondió Trent mientras se levantaba de su asiento y salía de la habitación. – Señorita Wong, ¿no dejó Ningún vehiculo servible verdad?-

* * *

-Ni uno solo, ni los helicópteros, ni los coches, nada funciona, hasta me atrevo a decir que les arrancaron los circuitos – respondió Krauser - ¿Está seguro de que fue Ada Wong? Desde que fue el despido, salió de la organización sin regresar… -

-Estoy casi seguro de ello, el celular que le da la empresa de repente ha desaparecido y ni señal de su uso –

-¡Qué horror! – exclamó Alexia con un grito – acabo de ensuciarme de sangre de tus sucios empleados – la mujer revisó su vestido mientras veía la mancha de sangre.

Unos altavoces empezaron a dejar escuchar a los presentes Clair de Lune.

-¿Beethoven? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una broma? – exclamó Saddler

-Pequeños infortunios de Umbrella, bienvenidos a mi momento especial –

"Esa voz" – ¿Spencer? Esto no es posible… yo te maté, vi tu cuerpo inerte junto a tu maldita silla de ruedas – dijo Wesker en un tono algo alterado.

-¿El viejo Spencer está vivo? – preguntó Alfred anonadado

-¡Oh pero que coincidencia, te has encontrado con los pequeños Ashfrod! Pensé que habían muerto en la Antártida… en fin, no vengo a escucharlos, vengo a comunicarles, que dadas las circunstancias de las investigaciones de Albert Wesker de localizar mi domicilio, me vi en la penosa necesidad de dejar a un doble en mi lugar e irme lejos de su alcance –

-¿Un doble? – Preguntó Alexia antes de soltar una carcajada – Desde tiempos de Sadam Hussein no escuchaba eso, bastante hábil el anciano-

-Si, ríete niña, pero no tengo intenciones de caer en trucos del muchacho Wesker y de todos ustedes, por lo cual, les dejo muy claro que no quiero saber nada de lo que ustedes han vuelto una demanda por muchas vidas y sangre, han ensuciado el honor y los valores con los que fue fundada Umbrella… -

-¿Valores dice usted? – exclamó Saddler – Su lema falso y su ingenuidad le quitaron los derechos de ser un dios, como nosotros… -

-Tal vez, pero yo conservo mi humanidad, hasta luego chicos –

Y continuó la melodía…

-¿Alexia, lo tienes? – preguntó Wesker

-Tendrás que buscarlo con calma, querido, esta muy escondido, tal vez cerca de un faro o un acantilado al mar, había humedad -

-Perfecto, estimados colegas, recordé un vehículo poco usual que hay en esta organización – dijo Wesker emprendiendo la marcha hacia el elevador – Krauser, vienes con nosotros, tenemos que ir a ver a una mujer muy interesante en África que Lord Saddler debe conocer muy bien –

-¿Quién es esa mujer? – preguntó Alfred

-Excella Gionne… _Los Gionne son una familia muy respetada y conocida en toda __Europa __debido a sus prósperos negocios de importación y exportación, Excella es ingeniera genética y a los 18 años entró a Tricell. Wesker usted es un malvado ¿la ha estado ayudando? _– _preguntó Saddler embelesado_

-Un poco, esta desarrollando algo muy interesante llamado Uroboros en África-

-Entonces los rumores en el mercado negro eran ciertos… - susurró Alexia

_

* * *

_

Leon no sabía por donde comenzar, apretó los puños y empezó a correr en dirección a Michael Ghalahan. Notó una similitud a las habilidades de Albert Wesker, pero extrañamente era muy sencillo de esquivar.

"Ahí vamos" pensó mientras empezaba a golpearlo.

_**Continuará…**_

Hola a todos, próximamente, las relaciones entre personajes suben de temperatura y muchas sorpresas… Nuestros amigos no la van a ver fáciles, tal vez torture a Chris diciéndole que violaron a su hermana… XD ay no pobrecito XD mejor no. Pero pensare en la forma de mandarlo a África.

**LinBlackwood:** Si, la verdad en el cap pasado si los dejé medio prendidos XD pero en fin, aún no meteré el RE5, voy a saltarme cronológicamente, por que si te fijas, en el fic es 2004, así que pondré más aventurillas y más eventos de los juegos.

**RikkuRedfield:** a mi tampoco me gusta que las parejas sean las principales, obvio les doy su importancia, pero si hay más personajes involucrados, es más fácil darle giros interesantes, espero no defraudarte en este capitulo.

**Pily-chan**: Me sentí candidata a la santidad en tu anterior review XD muchas gracias por comentar, si pienso hacerle algo a Ada, pero mucho más adelante, ahorita me sirve, y como dirían en EL PADRINO, no es personal, son solo negocios

**Vergil_ansem:** No te preocupes, Wesker aún no acaba aquí, tengo muchos planes para el antes de la "muerte" en el RE5, como habrás leído, tengo planes malvados, y si hago la relación de toda la información de RE, no tengo planes de matarlo tn fácil.

**LucyRedfield:** Y se pondrá mejor, esto va para una recopilación grande jajaja yo tampoco estaría muy motivada en un lugar así, pero con Leon tal vez haga la excepción, (que no me lea mi señor novio jajajaja) bueno, que me lea, total XD

**AdaWongTN:** Espero no tardar ya tanto, u.u eso de estudiar en la tarde es difícil, deberías ver a una de mis amigas que me exige fanfic de anime XD y no podemos por la universidad. Pero ya volveré con mas historias malvadas jaja y a continuar RE

**FuuxTsujimoto:** Por que ni Claire se la esperaba jajaja si entraba Steve yo creo se va a suicidar, mejor dejemos más escenas cursis para ellos más adelante, por que si las tengo en mente, "YA ME VI" jajaja saluditos

**Namine_redfield:** muchas gracias, veo que te gusta tambien el clan Redfield, así que seguiré sacando ideas originales y de suspenso. Espero verte por aquí comentando más y disfrutando este fic con nosotros :p

**Llana:** Si, hay un morbo raro entre Claire y Leon, y creo que si no me falla la memoria, puse su ruptura en el capitulo 4: un nuevo comienzo, sale un poco de temor en leon en esa parte, leelo si gustas :P espero seguir dejando escenas de ese tipo jeje

Gracias por los reviews, su amiga SangoMikarin ahora GeishaPax se despide


	13. Virus

_* Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, este fic es pura ficción... no lo realizamos con fines de lucro..._

**Por: GeishaPax(antes SangoMikarin)**

**UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL**

**Capítulo 13: Virus**

-Excella Gionne… _Los Gionne son una familia muy respetada y conocida en toda Europa debido a sus prósperos negocios de importación y exportación, Excella es ingeniera genética y a los 18 años entró a Tricell. Wesker usted es un malvado ¿la ha estado ayudando? _– _preguntó Saddler embelesado_

-Un poco, esta desarrollando algo muy interesante llamado Uroboros en África-

-Entonces los rumores en el mercado negro eran ciertos… - susurró Alexia

* * *

Leon no sabía por donde comenzar, apretó los puños y empezó a correr en dirección a Michael Ghalahan. Notó una similitud a las habilidades de Albert Wesker, pero extrañamente era muy sencillo de esquivar.

-Eso duele Leon - exclamó Michael mientras se limpiaba el rostro pero no eres tan fuerte como yo... -

Michael iba a golpearlo con la fuerza para detonar un barco militar cuando un pequeño puño lo detuvo.

-Oh no idiota, él no está solo - gritó Claire mientras aventaba a Michael contra un muro.

-Ya dejó de sangrar... - exclamó Luis

-Claire... -susurró Steve mientras la observaba - hay algo raro en ella... -

Luis y Rebecca voltearon a verlo enseguida, Luis enseguida volteó a verla y enseguida miró hacia el suelo pensativo...

-¿Lo habrán conseguido? -

-¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Rebecca

-Si lo consiguieron, Claire puede morir... -

Steve los observó por un momento, no iba a permitir que le sucediera algo a Claire, nunca.

Luis miró al chico y sonrió, irónicamente sabía que mucha gente ahí estaba viva gracias al virus G y al virus T, en especial gente mala, avanzó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Chris, lo tomó del hombro, el joven volteo ligeramente la cabeza y escuchó atentamente a Luis.

-Necesito que te comuniques con el otro grupo y que busquen un lanzallamas, es de urgencia... aquí hay una terminal de recarga de combustible -

Chris movió lentamente su mano hacia su radio.

-Jill, necesito un favor, busquen un lanzallamas... las cosas se van a poner feas... -

_-¿Qué cosa? ¿Regresamos contigo o que hacemos? -_

-Resgresa solo tú... encargate de que saquen a los muchachos y busquen una ruta con un vehículo de escape -

-_Entendido -_

-Espero que tengas razón Sera... - susurró Chris

-Que si la voy a tener... -

* * *

Hunk solo observaba por el retrovisor, habían llegado gracias al elevador a una especie de tanque.

-Krauser, estarás encargado de la protección de los presentes... -

-Como gustes... -

-Contacten a Ricardo Irving, ingeniero bio-genético, antiguo coolaborador mio - sugirió Saddler - puede serle útil con la Señorita Gionne en sus investigaciones -

-Esa boba, es una altanera frívola... - exclamó Alexia

-Pero no lo suficientemente maníaca como para inocular el virus en su interior, tu eres prácticamente la reina del nuevo orden mundial - constestó Wesker

-¿Cómo estaremos en contacto? - preguntó Alfred

-Ustedes seguiran investigando por su cuenta, no se preocupen, yo me contactaré con ustedes... -

* * *

Claire y Leon estaban lo suficientemente cansados de atacar a Michael, habían logrado hacerle el daño suficiente para que intentara mutar y sus brazos se convirtieran en una clase de cuchillas. Símbolo claro de ventaja sobre los muchachos. Chris y Steve se habían unido a la lucha.

-Chicos, voy a usar el virus - exclamó Steve

-No, es muy precipitado - gritó Luis - tenemos que esperar a Valentine y cubrirla -

-Hey, no esperen más por mi - gritó Jill mientras corría esquivando los trozos de acero que Michael arrojaba hacia ella.

-AHORA - gritó Steve mientras su brazos se alargaban de tal forma que parecían dos tentáculos.

-¡Jill, quemalo! - gritó Claire

Jill apretó el gatillo y las flamas envolvieron a Michael de forma instantanéa. Sabían que el efecto iba a darles ventaja durante breves segundos para poder recargar el arma y terminar con él.

Chris y Rebecca cubrían a Jill cuando la última flama salío y corrieron al punto de recarga.

Leon lanzó varios tanques al cuerpo en llamas que corría sin sentido.

-Steve ¿estás bien? -exclamó Claire mientras se acercaba a él.

-Si, alejate, solo son quemadur... Claire, tu vientre... -

Claire sintió claramente como le faltaba el aire y caía de espaldas, intentó levantarse pero algo se lo impedía. Al momento de poder visualizarse, vio como su vientre empezaba a inflarse lentamente.

-¿Qué le sucede? - preguntó Rebecca mientras Chris se quedaba petrificado

-Wesker... la usó... intentaron gestar un embrion en ella - dijo mientras empezaba a acercarse - Incompatibilidad del virus en alto porcentaje del cuerpo de Claire al desatar sus habilidades... intentaron mezclarlo con las plagas... -

Leon sintió una punzada, fue su culpa, cuando estuvieron atrapados.

-Hay que hacer algo... si sucede como con Birkin... Claire va a... -

-No, es diferente - interrumpió Rebecca - es una especie de descomposición, el cuerpo de Claire lo rechaza y lo está abortando -

Jill seguía quemando a Michael, Chris estaba a su lado inmovil.

-¡Dios! ¡Matenme! - exclamó Claire del dolor - ¡Ya no puedo! -

-¡Se va a desangrar! - gritó Steve

Finalmente una masa extraña que se movía salió del cuerpo casi sin vida de Claire, empezando a crecer y tomando forma de una especie de humanoide con un largo harpón y cola.

-¡Claire! - exclamó Leon acercandose a ella.

-P-por favor... vayanse... exploten... el... el lugar... -

-¡No, no lo pienso permitir! Una vez casi te pierdo, no otra vez, yo te amo -gritó Steve mientras se levantaba y agarraba una de las granadas expansivas del chaleco de Chris y se lanzaba contra el monstruo.

-Steve... no... - susurró Claire mientras caía inconsciente -

-¿Rebecca, qué le pasa? - preguntó Leon mientras volteaba en ambas direcciones

-Está en shock, tenemos que llevarnosla de aquí... -

-¡Vayanse ahora! - gritó Steve mientras se hacía detonar con el monstruo y el cuerpo inerte de Michael.

-¡Éste lugar va a caer en pedazos! - gritó Chris mientras corría con los demás - activó el sistema de autodestrucción por amenaza biológica -

Leon cargó a Claire en su espalda.

-¡Barry, aquí Chris, necesitamos salir de aquí, repito, necesitamos salir de aqui! - gritó al radio mientras corrían por los pasillos

-¡_Amigo, salgan del edificio_, _tenemos una camioneta blindada cortesía de Trent!_ -

Encontraron 2 muros detonados recientemente, cortesía al parecer de Ada Wong, Leon lo supuso al ver unas gafas en pedazos muy similares a las de su encuentro con ella en España.

-¡Vamos, es por aquí! - gritó Luis mientras avanzaban cruzando los muros destruidos.

Al final del pasillo vieron una luz blanca.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? - preguntó Chris a un grupo médico de las instalaciones militares de la BSAA

-Estable, gracias a parte del virus, su recuperación es inminente, lenta pero inminente -

-¿Pero estará bien? - preguntó Leon

-Si, afortunadamente, el virus fue absorbido por la criatura en mayor cantidad, es muy probable que el virus sea desechado de su sistema después de un tiempo considerable. -

Jill y Sherry al escuchar estó se dejaron hundir en los sillones de la sala; John y Richard solo asintieron mientras Rebecca los abrazaba, Luis solo volteó a ver hacia la sala de recuperación, mientras se recargaba en la pared.

-¿Ahora que sigue? - preguntó Barry

-Malas noticias - contestó Jill desde su asiento - tenemos que ir a Rusia... más informes sobre Wesker y otros sobrevivientes de Ozwell Spencer, un rumor sobre el proyecto T-A.L.O.S, no tenemos tiempo de vacacionar... -

-Me quedo tranquilo sabiendo que Claire está bien - contestó Chris mientras avanzaba - Leon, ¿puedes cuidar de ella mientras estoy ausente? -

-Seguro... -

-Gracias agente - contestó Chris mientras se iba

-Entiendelo - le susurró Rebecca - es difícil para él irse sin verla despierta... -

-Lo sé... Rebecca, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -

-Dime Leon -

-Ese chico, Steve... ¿qué sabes de él y Claire? -

-Él se sacrificó en la Antártida por salvarla de morir estrujada por los tentáculos de Alexia, diciéndole que la amaba... -

-Creo que era mejor tipo que yo -contestó Leon con una sonrisa amarga.

-No lo sé, apenas lo conocimos y murió... pero debo decirte que no tienes que estar agobiado Leon, todos salimos heridos, Claire en especial, pero no es tu culpa... al parecer, a lo que dijeron los médicos, el daño que tiene fue previo a encontrarla... no sabemos que tanto le hizo Wesker... - dijo Rebecca seria - pero al final enmendaste el camino y las asperezas con ella, ya que fue su guapo agente Kennedy a rescatarla -

Leon volteó confundido, y solo vio como Rebecca le giñaba el ojo.

-No necesitas ser genio para ver como la quieres Leon, son tiempos difíciles, tienes que ser consciente de que van a empeorar más cada día... -

-Gracias Becky... -

* * *

Hace una semana Chris regresó de África, así es, ya s el 2009. Pero algo inquietaba a Claire, su hermano tenía planeada una reunión con sus camaradas por que tenía algo importante que decir.

-¿Y si dejas de dar vueltas? - preguntó Leon

-No me fastidies, sólo a Chris se le ocurre reunirlos a todos en mi departamento -

-Considera que tu hermano lleva más de 2 meses sin pisar su casa... - contestó Barry desde la cocina, estaba preparando unos filetes.

-Y muchos años de estar buscando una venganza... - dijo Claire un poco seria

-El lado amable es que a fin acabó con ese papanatas - exclamó Luis mientras abría una botella de Buchanans.

Sonó el trimbre.

-Yo abro - contestó Leon mientras iba a la puerta

-Lo más seguro es que sea David, ha estado... - Carlos paró en seco su discurso, mientras Rebecca que estaba a su lado soltó un grito más parecido a un chillido.

Claire y Barry se asomaron por la puerta de la cocina, pero lo sigiente que vieron provocó que Barry tirara la cacerola de los fideos al suelo y saliera corriendo.

-¿Cómo es esto posible? -exclamó el hombre mientras una delgada lágrima rodaba por su barba - mi niña - se acercó a abrazarla.

-Fue una historia muy larga y dolorosa de conocer - respondió Chris - pero aquí la tienen, yo sabía que estaba viva -

Jill Valentine solo sonrió a los presentes un poco tímida. Claire notó en su camarada que sus facciones se habían endurecido bastante.

-Te queda bien el cabello largo - respondió Carlos con la voz casi inaudible.

-Es de lo poco que me queda bueno - contestó seria.

_**Continuará**_

_**Hola a todos: Si ya se que me tienen que matar, pero el fic lo empecé a escribir desde el 2006, así que gracias a CAPCOM, tengo que desaparecer a Jill de alguna forma, así que omitamos el 2003 que es la fecha original de la desaparición de Jill.  
**_


	14. Calma tras la aventura

_* Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, este fic es pura ficción... no lo realizo con fines de lucro..._

**_Por: GeishaPax (antes SangoMikarin)_**

**UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL**

**Capítulo 14: Calma tras la aventura**

Sonó el trimbre.

-Yo abro - contestó Leon mientras iba a la puerta

-Lo más seguro es que sea David, ha estado... - Carlos paró en seco su discurso, mientras Rebecca que estaba a su lado soltó un grito más parecido a un chillido.

Claire y Barry se asomaron por la puerta de la cocina, pero lo siguiente que vieron provocó que Barry tirara la cacerola de los fideos al suelo y saliera corriendo.

-¿Cómo es esto posible? -exclamó el hombre mientras una delgada lágrima rodaba por su barba - mi niña - se acercó a abrazarla.

-Fue una historia muy larga y dolorosa de conocer - respondió Chris - pero aquí la tienen, yo sabía que estaba viva -

Jill Valentine solo sonrió a los presentes un poco tímida. Claire notó en su camarada que sus facciones se habían endurecido bastante.

-Te queda bien el cabello largo - respondió Carlos con la voz casi inaudible.

-Es de lo poco que me queda bueno - contestó seria.

* * *

Claire suspiró, salió lentamente de la alberca y tomó una toalla que se encontraba en una silla tipo playa. Se secó lentamente el cuello y el cabello mientras caminaba hacia los vestidores de la BSAA. Miró a los alrededores y entró a la regadera; lentamente se empezó a quitar el traje de baño y dejó que el agua caliente la mojara un poco para aclimatarse.

Se quedó pensando en lo sucedido el día anterior, Jill se abrió con todos los presentes e incluso pensó que la iban a rechazar por las atrocidades que había hecho por el artefacto de control que Wesker le puso.

_-No te preocupes Jill, no estabas consciente de lo que hacías – dijo Barry agachándose y levantándole el rostro, que se encontraba hundido entre sus manos y sus rodillas. _

_-P-pero Barry, ¿a cuánta gente maté con ese virus? –_

_-El responsable ya pagó y está muerto, recuerda que en ese caso yo no estoy libre de culpa, y los traicioné en la mansión de las montañas Arklay… ¿te acuerdas? Fui cómplice involuntariamente del asesinato de muchos compañeros… -_

_-Pero a ti te amenazaron con matar a Moira y Poly – contestó Jill un poco más serena_

_-En éste caso fue él mismo hombre quien nos ha dañado – dijo Barry volteando a ver a los presentes_

_-Se llevó a Steve para usarlo… - contestó Chris automáticamente, cuando se percató de lo que dijo, volteó a ver a Claire, ella se encontraba recargada en la pared con la espalda y miraba hacia el suelo._

_-Me llevó a mí y se llevó a Sherry… posiblemente me… - dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza – estoy bien, también nos intentaron usar para su beneficio… tú como portadora de anticuerpos gracias al G-Virus y yo con el Virus Verónica cortesía de Alexia y su padre –_

_Leon observó detenidamente a Claire, la notaba un tanto extraña._

_-Ashley y yo somos portadores de anticuerpos de las Plagas – contestó Leon – por eso nuevamente la encerraron –_

_-Todos fuimos perjudicados aquí Jill – dijo Rebecca mientras se unía a los demás_

_Jill sólo dibujó media sonrisa y agradeció a todos por no detestarla._

* * *

Claire sabía muy bien lo que iba a decirles, que Wesker posiblemente la había violado o inclusive que la misma Claire gracias al lavado de cerebro de Wesker, había accedido.

Que después de semejante atrocidad, todavía había tenido relaciones sexuales con su ex novio y a los pocos minutos su cuerpo prácticamente abortó un monstruo.

"¿Seré yo el monstruo?" se preguntó a si misma mientras recordaba que en menos de un mes la dejaron salir de las instalaciones médicas de la BSAA. Y estaba consciente de que el virus seguía en su cuerpo

-Perdóname Steve, otra vez permití perderte… -

Claire lloró en silencio, se sentía tan confundida, después de tanto tiempo, el muchacho que conoció en la Isla Rockford, convertido en un hombre, la seguía amando.

-Y yo amando al tonto y guapo agente Kennedy –

* * *

Leon daba vueltas en la oficina, algo no estaba bien. Prácticamente cazaron en diferentes partes del mundo armas biológicas, incluso dentro del mercado negro. Y ya no había nada.

-¿Problemas? – preguntó una Hunnigan un tanto seria mientras aparecía con una gran cantidad de documentos.

-Nada fuera de lo habitual – contestó el agente – pero tú en cambio llevas años con una expresión de tensión fuera de lo habitual –

La espía se sintió por breves segundos descubierta, pero no había forma de que la descubrieran a ella o al cadáver de la auténtica Ingrid Hunnigan.

-No es para menos, "mataron al presidente" mientras dirigíamos la operación de rescate de su hija – contestó la espía, esperando unos instantes, y corroborando que con ello Leon Scott Kennedy se quedara satisfecho.

-No fue tu culpa… además recuerda que fue un señuelo, y Graham apareció a los pocos días vivo –

Si, lamentablemente para la organización seguía vivo Graham por un operativo especial de la CIA.

-En fin, ¿qué harás ésta noche? – preguntó Ingrid

-¿Me estás invitando a salir Hunnigan? Porque debo recordarte que me rechazaste en su momento y ahora yo soy él que no está interesado –

-No, pero pensé en que sería buena idea que volvieras a platicar detenidamente con tu "chica hecha en el cielo" –

-¿He detenido mucho eso verdad? – preguntó Leon

-Con todo el aprecio y admiración que te tengo, debo de decirte que te estás tardando – por supuesto que se estaba tardando, la organización tenía planes pendientes con esos 2.

-Pensaba en invitarla a salir, no sé, cenar, algo un poco formal –

-¿Formal? –

-Tengo una loca idea desde hace meses… pero no sé qué tan viable sea –

* * *

Chris estaba aburrido en su módulo, ya no se hallaba a sí mismo, jugó en la computadora, redactó muchos informes y sacó otros tantos para cerrar la base de datos del caso "Wesker". Abrió su teléfono y vio a 5 contactos por mensajería privada.

_Wolf chopper: Deberías estar trabajando hermanita_

_Made in heaven: Lamentablemente para tu suerte Christopher, estuve haciendo ejercicio y acababa de salir de darme una ducha después de nadar._

_Wolf chopper: ¡Qué envidia! Yo estoy muy aburrido_

_Made in heaven: Lo tuyo no es una oficina_

_Wolf chopper: ¿Nos vemos para cenar?_

_Made in heaven: Mmm no creo Chris, tengo la noche ocupada._

¿Ocupada? ¿A qué diablos se refería con ocupada? Iba a preguntarle cuando apareció otro mensaje.

_Black Crow: ¿Ocupado?_

_Wolf chopper: No, ¿tú qué tal?_

_Black Crow: No me quejo, tengo que hacer un informe detallado de todo lo que hice en mis años de desaparecida… oye, ¿ya supiste la noticia?_

_Wolf chopper: Sorpréndeme Jill…_

_Black Crow: ¿Adivina quién tiene planes de salir ésta noche?_

_Wolf chopper: Ya me dijo Claire que estará ocupada_

_Black Crow: Ahm no me refería a Claire, yo hablaba de Leon_

_Wolf chopper: ¿el agente?_

_Black Crow: Si, dijo que iba a salir con una chica… ¡oh por Dios, esto tiene que saberlo Becky!_

_Wolf chopper: -_-_

La plática que había dejado pendiente en 1998 volvía a hacerse presente, tenía que interrogar a Leon y a Claire con las intenciones que traían. Se abrió de golpe otra ventana de conversación.

_Barry: El novato piensa salir con tu hermana hoy…_

Para haberse dedicado a erradicar a un virus letal, sus camaradas se habían vuelto más comunicativos que un talk show.

* * *

Chris estaba en el departamento sentado viendo la televisión y veía como su hermana corría de un lado a otro en bata.

-No deberías angustiarte tanto, con una blusa y unos vaqueros te veras bien, ni que fuera algo formal… -

-Te equivocas, la cena será en The Red Car, el restaurante de británicos del centro de Washington –

-¿Cena? – preguntó Chris levantándose de golpe – Oye Claire no… - su sermón se vio interrumpido por el timbre – te salvó la campana –

Claire corrió desde el baño, brinco el sofá de 3 plazas y abrió.

-Hola, pasa, yo saldré pero en la sala está Chris – dicho esto, Claire voló nuevamente a su habitación.

-Tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos – contestó Jill divertida mientras entraba a la sala y abrazaba a Chris.

Jill iba con el cabello suelto, llevaba un vestido floreado de tirantes que le llegaba a medio muslo, una chamarra de mezclilla y unos botines sin tacón.

Chris por un momento se perdió en la vestimenta de su camarada, cuando reaccionó justo a tiempo antes de verse como un pervertido.

-¿Quieres una cerveza? –

-Seguro, mi plan era una noche de películas de terror con tu hermana, pero dada la graciosa circunstancia de tu hermana la súper veloz, creo que optaré por una cerveza –

-¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó Claire mientras se iba poniendo los tacones.

Los aludidos voltearon a verla. Claire se había puesto un vestido pegado strapple negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, por algo Steve se había enamorado de ella, seguía conservando la fisionomía de modelo que en alguna vez describió. Llevaba el cabello suelto, ondulado de las puntas y peinado de lado. El flequillo que solía utilizar como ya estaba un poco largo, lo peinó de lado para que se perdiera con el cabello. Traía un collar con un dije pequeño de un ángel y unos aretes que eran del mismo juego. El maquillaje era perfecto, un negro difuminado a blancos que resaltaba el hermoso color azul de sus ojos.

-Bastante bien – contestó Jill – luego me prestarás ese vestido –

-Seguro, casi no me visto así… -

-Debe ser algo importante para que vayas tan guapa a ver a Leon –

-La última vez que salimos a cenar no fue una plática muy agradable, espero me compense por ello -

-Con respecto a Kennedy, ¿no crees qué es raro que aparece por temporadas y desaparece, y justo ahora te lleve a cenar? – comento Chris

-Lo mismo que nos hemos desaparecido todos – contestó Claire diplomáticamente

Chris se quedó mudo y estaba a punto de replicar cuando se escuchó el timbre.

-Llego Romeo – contestó Jill mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

Claire tomó su bolso y abrió la puerta. Leon estaba observando hacia el jardín cuando volteó a ver a Claire. Mantuvo la calma al observar tanta belleza frente a él.

Leon iba vestido con un traje gris satinado y con una camisa negra sin corbata y con los primeros 3 botones abiertos. Un muy elegante traje D&G. El cabello estaba curiosamente peinado un poco hacía atrás, Leon se veía impecable.

Claire mantuvo la respiración, estaba muy nerviosa. Cuando al fin escuchó a Leon hablar.

-Hola –saludó a todos, luego dirigiéndose directamente a Claire dijo - ¿llegué a buena hora? -

-Justo a tiempo – contestó la pelirroja mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Cosa que hizo que Chris empezara a replicar si no es porque Jill lo detuvo con un buen pisotón. Por su parte Leon se sorprendió y se sonrojó un poco.

-¿A qué hora volverán novato? – preguntó Chris atrás de Claire rompiendo el encanto.

-A la hora que me indique tu hermana – contestó Leon hábilmente

Ésta noche no fue la ideal para Chris, le habían dejado sin palabras 3 veces.

-Nos vemos más tarde Chris – se despidió Claire mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Chris e iba a abrazar a Jill – me cuentan luego que película ven, si es que ven alguna –

Chris y Jill la miraron confundidos e instantáneamente se miraron sorprendidos.

Leon tomó el abrigo de Claire del perchero y se lo pasó sobre los hombros. Los volteó a ver con una sonrisa diciendo "Hasta Luego".

Mientras Claire y Leon subían a la camioneta Jeep del agente. Un coche negro que estaba detenido frente al departamento (Claire vive en la planta baja) arrancó sin prender las luces.

-Pensé por un momento que iba a traer a un sacerdote – susurró Claire mientras Leon la subía al coche.

Leon se quedó pasmado por breves segundos.

-Tal vez pensaba en salvar nuestras almas antes de ser excomulgados por salir con una mujer bellísima con un vestido tan provocador – susurró Leon guiñando el ojo mientras cerraba la puerta del copiloto,

Claire se quedó viendo a Leon mientras un coche negro pasaba junto a ellos. Siguió a Leon con la mirada mientras se subía. Al cerrar la puerta completamente comenzó a hablar.

-Me llamaras paranoica pero juré que en ese auto nos estaban vigilando –

-No estás paranoica, pensé en lo mismo, desde hace varios días llevo viendo coches diferentes en donde me encuentre que misteriosamente avanzan… -

-¿Será buena idea ir a cenar? –

-Por supuesto, para prevención, me tomé la molestia de cambiar de restaurante a otro que considero yo no te defraudará –

Claire levantó la ceja pensativa - ¿Estás seguro? Según tú, soy una mujer muy complicada en satisfacer –

Golpe bajo – Seguro – contestó Leon mientras se ponía su cinturón de seguridad – iremos a "Tokio Blues" –

* * *

-¿Entonces es una cena formal? – preguntó Barry mientras recargaba su brazo en el respaldo del sillón y con la otra tomaba una cerveza.

-Sí, y no me causa gracia ver como a la primera llamada Claire corre como niña tonta enamorada y sale con él – contestó Chris de mala gana.

-Vamos Chris, no es una novedad que ese par esté "negociando" las paces – dijo Sheeva divertida por la reacción de su camarada – A veces ustedes los hombres son muy brutos con nosotras y Leon no fue la excepción –

-Ahí si no reprocho nada – contestó Barry mientras levantaba las manos – hasta yo he sido un bruto con mi mujer –

-Pero es bruto con MI hermana – reprochó Chris

-Y tu hermana tiene 26 años, no se va a quedar para vestir santos – interrumpió Jill - ¿o creías qué aún era virgen? –

Sheeva y Barry casi escupen la cerveza con ese comentario. Chris por su parte se estaba ahogando.

-Jill… por favor… - tosió un poco – no me hagas esto más difícil de lo que es –

-Pero tiene razón – contestó Barry – Chris, si yo tuve que tener el rato difícil de hablar de sexualidad con mis hijas, y ahora estoy casi consciente de que al menos una no es virgen, pero no lo quiero averiguar, con más razón una mujer muy atractiva e inteligente como Claire –

Chris se dejó resbalar en el sillón y se hundió más, deseaba que la tierra lo tragara en ese instante.

* * *

-¿Cómo adivinaste que tenía gusto por el blues? – preguntó Claire bastante sorprendida mientras brindaban – la mayoría desde la universidad pensaba que era fan de Queen –

-Y más si te sales en shorts rosas con mezclilla antes de las 10 pm y un chaleco que dice "Made in Heaven" – contestó Leon mientras colocaba su copa en la mesa

Claire se sonrojó un poco.

-En teoría yo estudiaba cerca – explicó Claire – y estaba muy desesperada por que tenía días sin que Chris me contestara el teléfono –

Guardaron silencio por breves instantes, esa noche sus vidas se trastornaron por completo, pero a pesar de las cosas, ambos tuvieron cosas buenas, se conocieron, se hicieron cargo de Sherry y Ada…

-Lamento que se llevará el gobierno en custodia a Sherry, se la quitaran a su tía y Wesker se la llevase – externó Leon mientras ponía su mano sobre la de Claire.

-No te disculpes, fue lo mejor, no podía llegar a fingir ser el hogar feliz a mis 19 años con un brote viral tan terrible – contestó Claire

-Pero sabes, lo que lamento más fue haberme alejado de ti cuando fue mi preparación para entrar como agente a la Casa Blanca e irme a Sudamérica, fui un idiota –

-Yo tampoco me porté bien, en ese entonces mis intereses eran tener a una persona a mi disposición, y no estuve dispuesta a ver que querías tú – Claire sonrió levemente mientras posaba su copa de vino en la mesa.

-Lo que quiero Claire, es lo mismo que he querido desde hace unos años atrás – le susurró Leon en el oído – quiero que nos casemos –

Claire que se encontraba disfrutando del aliento de Leon en su cuello se quedó pasmada. -Estás de coña… -

Leon se separó bruscamente y la miró a los ojos. – Esperaba que me dijeras otras cosas pero no se me cruzó esa frase por la cabeza –

-Perdón… yo…. Esperaba que dijeras otra cosa, reaccioné por instinto – contestó Claire

-Lo digo en serio – insistió Leon con el tema – quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez –

-Leon, no sé que decir – dijo Claire un tanto seria – siendo honesta hace años que no somos pareja, incluso en éste momento ignoro que somos –

-¿Aún sientes algo Claire? – preguntó Leon mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirroja y la colocaba en su pecho – yo no siento lo mismo, cada día que ha pasado te amo más –

-Nunca dejé de sentir algo – contestó Claire – quise odiarte, sinceramente me sentí tan mal que quise odiarte, pero no fue así, no puedo odiar a alguien que se metió tan adentro de mi… pero ahora tengo miedo, ¿cuánto tiempo estarás antes de irte? –

Leon se quedó quieto al escuchar a Claire.

-Si llegase a irme – contestó lentamente – quiero tener un lugar al cual volver llamado "hogar" – se levantó de la silla – quiero mostrarte algo si me lo permites, pero no está aquí, ¿puedo llevarte para mostrártelo? –

Claire dudó por un momento, pero accedió. Leon pagó la cuenta y salieron del restaurante. Todo el trayecto en la camioneta fueron callados, cada uno pensando seriamente lo que dijo el otro. Finalmente Leon detuvo la camioneta en la entrada de una pequeña casa.

-Llegamos – contestó Leon mientras abría su puerta

-¿En dónde estamos? – preguntó Claire cuando Leon le ayudó a salir.

-En un momento lo verás –

Leon abrió la puerta y encendió las luces. Estaban en una hermosa sala blanca con muebles en color chocolate. Claire por un momento pensó que se parecía en gustos a como ella quería tener su departamento.

-¿Es tu casa? – preguntó Claire mientras se quitaba los tacones y pisaba la alfombra.

-Parte es mía –

-¿Y la otra parte? –

-Para mi pareja –

Claire se detuvo en seco y volteó a verlo.

-Esta casa la había comprado antes de hacer mis estupideces ese día… mi intención inicial era pedirte que te mudaras conmigo –

-¿Esto era lo qué ibas a mostrarme? – preguntó Claire

-No – contestó Leon mientras se agachaba y sacaba una cajita de su saco – era esto… Claire Redfield, sé que he sido un patán, y si no quieres lo entenderé, solo quiero pedirte que en ese caso no me saques de tu vida y me des la oportunidad de seguir cerca – Leon estaba extremadamente nervioso y abrió la cajita negra sacando un precioso anillo de plata con brillantes y se lo ponía, Claire abrió los ojos como platos – me moriría si te dejo ir de mi vida otra vez… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –

Leon se levantó lentamente, pero cuando al fin estuvo de pie. Claire se lanzó a sus brazos, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayeran en la alfombra.

-¿Éste es el sí? – preguntó Leon mientras aflojaba un poco el abrazo, ay que la sostuvo para caer el abajo.

-Agente Kennedy, por favor, no arruines esto – contestó Claire

Leon comprendió el mensaje y empezó a besar a la pelirroja lentamente.

* * *

Sherry Birkin se encontraba en los laboratorios de la universidad haciendo análisis a varias muestras de sangre. Cuando finalmente levantó el rostro del microscopio con una cara de terror.

Ahora entendía todo, desde que vivió con su tía, se fue por un tiempo "al médico" por orden de un juez. Su sangre era diferente, tanto por que en efecto, William Birkin no era su padre y por otro motivo muy fuerte.

-Yo… - susurró – yo soy la vacuna Diablo… soy inmune al virus G… -

Sherry pasó su mano por su cabello. Y suspiró nuevamente mientras una sensación de nervios se apoderaba de ella. Ella era una base de anticuerpos poderosa.

-Wesker me llevó en muchas ocasiones a sus instalaciones por eso, querían mi colgante, querían mi sangre – se dijo a si misma mientras abría su colgante por completo.

Durante años, Sherry Birkin había escondido la única muestra sin contaminar del virus G en su colgante. Inicialmente lo había hecho para investigarlo, pero al final le ocasionó miedo y frustración.

Tenía que hablar con Claire o con alguien.

Marco el celular de Claire

* * *

Leon y Claire estaban en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ya habían recorrido prácticamente toda la planta baja mientras Leon agarraba a Claire con fuerza por la cintura y hacían el amor recargados en el desayunador de la cocina.

-Tu teléfono… - gimió Leon – suena… con insistencia –

-Pueden… esperar… - susurró Claire mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Leon

-¿Y si es algo urgente? –

-Volverán a llamar más tarde – contestó la pelirroja mientras terminaba de quitarle la camisa a Leon

* * *

Nada. Claire no contestaba. Siguiente opción.

* * *

_-Bueno – contestó una adormilada Rebecca Chambers mientras se acomodaba cerca de su cómoda aún medio dormida._

-Perdón por despertarte, habla Sherry Birkin… - contestó un tanto apenada

_-Sherry, no te preocupes, para eso te dimos los teléfonos – respondió Rebecca mientras se sentaba en la cama y prendía la lámpara - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo en orden? –_

-No lo sé Rebecca – contestó Sherry con honestidad – estoy en los laboratorios de la universidad, no podía dormir, algo daba vueltas a mi cabeza –

_-¿Algún caso urgente Sherry? – preguntó Rebecca acomodando el teléfono en su oído mientras se aplacaba el cabello, tanto ella y Sherry podrían entenderse, Sherry estudiando biomedicina y Rebecca siendo una experta en química genio._

-Más bien un descubrimiento personal – tomó aire y continuó después de armarse de valor – mi sangre muestra una gran cantidad de anticuerpos… -

_Rebecca se quedó callada escuchando - ¿de qué tipo? –_

-Anticuerpos del virus G… tengo el antídoto experimental Diablo en la sangre – respondió Sherry – al igual que Jill Valentine, creo que fui llevada de pequeña a las instalaciones de Wesker por que alguien del gobierno me vendió para Umbrella –

_-¿Qué cosa dices? – preguntó Rebecca mientras se ponía de pie en un brinco y empezaba a dar vueltas en círculos -¿estás segura de todo lo que me dices? –_

-Al menos es una hipótesis lo de que alguien del gobierno se vendió para traficar con mi sangre si… lo demás es cierto… incluso… tengo la mejor muestra de mi veracidad, tengo una ampolleta de la vacuna Diablo y del virus G en mi dije –

_-Sherry necesito que me hagas un favor, envíame por correo tus resultados, ven en el primer vuelo a Washington y trae todos tus documentos y la muestra… avisaré a los demás… -_

-Intenté marcarle a Claire pero creo que no está despierta… -

_-Ahh por ella no te preocupes, está con Leon, creo que ese par no nos contestará en un buen rato –_

-¿Están…? Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, tengo que ir a Washington – contestó un tanto emocionada Sherry

* * *

-Aló – contestó Chris un poco encervezado – Becky mi cielo, ¿no quieres venir? Tenemos una reunión improvisada y necesito ayuda para defenderme de los activistas Kennedy – obviamente se refería a que estaban defendiendo a Leon la pequeña Jill y Barry.

_-No estoy para bromas Chris, pasa algo choncho, algo muy fuerte y serio – contestó Rebecca seria – ponme en el altavoz –_

Chris se extraño por la contestación de Rebecca y no evitó alarmarse un poco, con Claire fuera de casa ya no se sabía.

-Te escuchamos Rebecca – dijo Chris mientras interrumpía las risas de Barry y Jill - ¿Qué es eso tan serio que tenemos que saber? –

_-Sherry viene en camino, descubrió algo importante en unos análisis – explicó Rebecca mientras hacía una pausa – Tiene la vacuna Diablo y el virus G en su poder –_

Jill y Barry palidecieron.

-¿En qué forma tiene la vacuna? – preguntó Jill preocupada

_-Ella es la vacuna en gran parte… la otra es una ampolleta regalo de Birkin en un medallón que le regalaron –_

-¿Qué? – dijeron al unísono Chris y Barry

-Lo temía… yo también soy una base de anticuerpos contra los virus… por eso tenía tanto interés al inicio de tenerla, y como se la quitamos de sus manos, me cazó… -

_-Mañana nos veremos con Sherry en la casa –_

-¿Ya sabe Claire? – preguntó Chris – seguramente ya lo sabe y no tarde en llegar –

_-Lo ignoro – mintió Rebecca –se iba a comunicar con ella –_

* * *

Leon abrazó a Claire suavemente mientras ella se recargaba en su pecho. Terminaron en la alfombra.

-¿Crees qué Chris acepte fácilmente esto? –

-No lo creo… va a tener que acostumbrarse a verte más seguido en el departamento –

-No quiero sonar grosero – dijo Leon girando el rostro hacia Claire - ¿tu hermano vive contigo? –

-No – contestó ella – originalmente vivo sola, pero cuando tiene oportunidad, se queda una temporada, casi no nos vemos desde que entró a la BSAA y yo seguí solo en el SWAT –

Claire se iba a levantar, pero Leon la detuvo.

-Quédate otro ratito –

-No podemos – contestó Claire picarona – a pesar de que soy una chica independiente, hay visitas en casa – tomó su ropa y empezó a vestirse.

Leon gruño levemente y se levantó un poco perezoso. Sólo por que había quedado en regresarla esa noche.

-¿Qué hora es? –

-Como las 3 – contestó Leon

-¡El celular! – exclamó Claire – no volvió a sonar –

-Te lo dije – contestó Leon serio mientras terminaba de vestirse

-¡Sherry! – exclamo Claire mientras le marcaba - ¿Sherry? Disculpa por no contestar ¿estás bien? –

_-Hola picarones – contestó Sherry medio adormilada – estoy bien, mañana iré a Washington, los muchachos ya saben, tenemos que hablar… - bostezó – caray Claire, deberían ya de mudarse juntos, Chris no va a poder dormir y ustedes me van a volver hermanastra pronto, salúdame a Leon, los veo mañanita –_

Claire para la fortuna de Leon había dejado el celular en altavoz.

_-Eso me suena alentador, tengo 30 años y una hija de 23 –_

Claire tomó su bolso y ambos salieron de la casa

**_Continuará_**

**_Continuará_**


	15. El Pasado

_* Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, ésta historia es pura ficción hecha por una fan... no lo realizo con fines de lucro..._

_**Por: GeishaPax (antes SangoMikarin)**_

**UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL**

**Capítulo 15: El Pasado**

Leon abrazó a Claire suavemente mientras ella se recargaba en su pecho. Terminaron en la alfombra.

-¿Crees qué Chris acepte fácilmente esto? –

-No lo creo… va a tener que acostumbrarse a verte más seguido en el departamento –

-No quiero sonar grosero – dijo Leon girando el rostro hacia Claire - ¿tu hermano vive contigo? –

-No – contestó ella – originalmente vivo sola, pero cuando tiene oportunidad, se queda una temporada, casi no nos vemos desde que entró a la BSAA y yo seguí solo en el SWAT –

Claire se iba a levantar, pero Leon la detuvo.

-Quédate otro ratito –

-No podemos – contestó Claire picarona – a pesar de que soy una chica independiente, hay visitas en casa – tomó su ropa y empezó a vestirse.

Leon gruño levemente y se levantó un poco perezoso. Sólo por que había quedado en regresarla esa noche.

-¿Qué hora es? –

-Como las 3 – contestó Leon

-¡El celular! – exclamó Claire – no volvió a sonar –

-Te lo dije – contestó Leon serio mientras terminaba de vestirse

-¡Sherry! – exclamo Claire mientras le marcaba - ¿Sherry? Disculpa por no contestar ¿estás bien? –

-Hola picarones – contestó Sherry medio adormilada – estoy bien, mañana iré a Washington, los muchachos ya saben, tenemos que hablar… - bostezó – caray Claire, deberían ya de mudarse juntos, Chris no va a poder dormir y ustedes me van a volver hermanastra pronto, salúdame a Leon, los veo mañanita –

Claire para la fortuna de Leon había dejado el celular en altavoz.

-Eso me suena alentador, tengo 30 años y una hija de 23 –

Claire tomó su bolso y ambos salieron de la casa.

* * *

Chris no recordaba mucho, solo que amaneció en el jardín, en una de las sillas, con una cobija y en las otras sillas estaban durmiendo placidamente una Sheeva, una Jill y un Barry. Tenía una cerveza sin terminar en la mano; _"Joder, no vuelvo a tomar las famosas cervezas alemanas de Barry"_ pensó.

-¡Dormilones acaba de llegar Sherry! -gritó Claire desde la cocina, traía unos shorts de mezclilla un tanto ajustados y una blusa strapless lila. Algo que no le agradó a Chris de esa imagen fue a ver a Leon aparecer atrás de ella con unas bolsas de viveres y darse un abrazo._  
_

-¿Qué hora es? - preguntó Jill mientras se estiraba.

-Mierda son las 10, me va a matar mi esposa... - contestó Barry mientras se levantaba de golpe y se alejaba un poco para marcar su celular.

-Iré a la cocina a ayudar... - contestó Chris de mala gana

-No te preocupes, voy yo - contestó Sheeva mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

Leon y Claire no dejaban de sonreír, ella terminaba de lavar el desastre de su hermano; el desempacaba, Sherry mientras tanto había subido a desempacar.

-Llegaste temprano Romeo - dijo Claire mientras se secaba las manos.

-¿Pensaste que no iba a levantarme? - preguntó Leon

-Algo así, debo decir que me sorprendieron tu y Sherry en la puerta -

-Me pidió que pasara por ella ¿en donde dejo la carne? -

-En el refractario de allá - señaló Claire a su izquierda.

-Par de jovenes violetas, solo vengo a avisar que la fiera apodada Chris los está fulminando con la mirada, disculpen el mal tercio - dijo Sheeva entrando a la cocina

-Al contrario, muchas gracias por el tip - contestó Claire

La mayoría tenía poco de conocer a Sheeva, ya que solo venía en pocas ocasiones a las reuniones globales de la BSAA, pero se había ganado la confianza de todos, a pesar de ser de las más jóvenes, su edad mental decía otra cosa.

-¿A qué hora llegaste? - preguntó Chris mientras entraba.

Claire se quedó muda, pues la agarró de espaldas.

-¡Dios saluda primero! Casi me matas... llegué justo cuando Barry estaba contando la lista de novios de Moira -

-¿Cuándo pasó eso? - preguntó a Sheeva mientras intentaba hacer memoria.

-Mejor ve a asearte y dejes a los demás arreglarse también - contestó Sheeva mientras lo empujaba al baño - estabas tan ebrio que dijiste ibas a tener 2 novias -

Chris se quedó petrificado en el baño mientras Sheeva cerraba.

-Buena esa - respondió Leon cuando vio a Sheeva regresar.

-Algo aprendes de tratar a Chris Redfield en África -

-¿Sigue siendo tan predecible? - preguntó Jill mientras se sentaba en el desayunador

-Como siempre - dijeron Sheeva y Claire al mismo tiempo.

-Ahhh ¿qué dice la buena vida muchachos? - preguntó Barry mientras se sentaba junto a Jill y Sheeva - ¿cómo les fue en la cita? -

-Cierto, estabamos hablando de eso cuando a tu hermano le agarró lo borrachín - contestó Jill.

-Queremos detalles... - continuó Sheeva.

Sherry y Rebecca entraron a la cocina, vieron a la congregación que observaba con mucha coriosidad a Leon y Claire.

-Creo que llegaste en buen momento Becky, hola a todos por cierto -

-¿Están por contar lo que creo que van a contar? - preguntó Rebecca, los demás asintieron -Bien, los muchachos no podrán venir pero les contaré después, ésta cita se ha comentado hasta en la Casa Blanca -

-¿QUÉ? - preguntaron Leon y Claire al unísono, no podían creer el nivel de chisme de sus amigos.

-Hasta hay apuestas de la soltería de Leon... pero en fin, sigan - contestó Rebecca mientras sacaba el jugo del refrigerador y servía un poco a los presentes.

-Pues que quieren saber... tuve que cambiar la reservación a "Tokio Blues" - respondió Leon un tanto nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a contar muchos detalles de su vida, y en este momento sus amigos le provocaban cierto terror.

-Interesante, ¿qué mas? - preguntaron las muchachas al mismo tiempo, Barry empezaba a reír.

-¡Qué poco observadoras son y se dicen mujeres! - exclamó Barry muy sonriente mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a Claire y luego a Leon -Si no querían que se enteraran tan rápido hubieran esperado a poner ESO - señaló con los ojos la mano de Claire.

Claire se puso del mismo color de su cabello y se tapó la mano; Leon se dio un golpe en la frente, pero las chicas seguían sin entender.

-¿Qué esta escondiendo? - preguntó Sherry

-Barry, destapale la mano - exigió Jill un tanto divertida.

-Se dice el pecado no el pecador - bromeó Barry.

Sheeva se levanto y fue hacía las bolsas de los viveres, pero golpeó con el codo el vaso de jugo de Claire y esta lo detuvo con la mano.

-¡OH POR DIOS! - exclamaron las mujeres

-Rayos... - susurró Claire mientras se ponía aún más roja.

-Nunca falla - exclamo Sheeva antes de soltarse a reír.

-Ya decíamos que no era una cena solo para reconciliación ehhh - contestó Jill

-¡CLAIRE, LEON! - Sherry corrió y de un salto fue a abrazarlo - ¿Para cuando?-

-¿Para cuándo que? - preguntó Chris mientras entraba a la cocina con una toalla en la cabeza.

Por un momento todos lo voltearon a ver con rostros de terror.

-¿Qué pasa? Dejen de mirarme así -

-M-Me equivoqué iba a decir desde cuando... pues me enteré relativamente ayer que era la vacuna Diablo... -

Un grito de QUEEE global se escuchó en la cocina.

¡Vaya método de distracción! Todos se quedaron como estatuas a excepción de Claire y Leon que se pusieron extremadamente serios

-¿El antivirus no sirvió verdad? - preguntó la chica primero

-No, no fue eso, es un caso similar al de Jill... - explicó Rebecca

-El virus mutó en mi cuerpo, ya se hizo parte de mi y en teoría soy inmune a cualquier tipo de enfermedad - contestó Sherry encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero algo debe ser diferente que en mi - contestó enseguida Jill.

Sherry asintió y fue al cajón de los instrumentos de cocina. Los demás la siguieron con la mirada. Agarró el cuchillo más largo y filoso y lo clavo de golpe en su mano.

-¡¿Pero qué...?! - exclamó Chris y vió como Leon se acercaba con una toalla para hacer un torniquete.

-No, quiero que vean - contestó Sherry mientras se quitaba el cuchillo con una mueca de dolor y unas cuantas gotas caían al suelo.

La siguiente escena fue perturbadora, la herida de Sherry se iba cerrando poco a poco; se notaba que era más doloroso que la herida en si, regenerar el tejido. Todos se quedaron en silencio, la primera en romper ese momento incómodo fue Rebecca.

-Tenemos que hablar más a detalle de todo esto, pero vamos, tenemos ya 4 superhombres aquí, preparemos el desayuno mientras los demás se terminan de arreglar -

* * *

Rebecca les explicó los estudios que Sherry se realizó y en que consistían, Sherry por su cuenta explicó lo que encontró en su colgante y el miedo a estudiarlo más a fondo.

Todos escuchaban atentos. El plan de Wesker debía ser el de volver a recuperar la mayor parte de muestras del virus y sus posibles neutralizadores. ¿Pero para qué? esa era la incógnita.

-Yo quiero salir un poco de este tema a otro diferente pero igual de importante - expresó Leon mientras se levantaba.

Todos lo miraban extrañados.

-Pues verán... ayer Claire y yo salimos a "Tokio Blues" - Claire se sorprendió y Chris bufó, las chicas hicieron suspiros como de colegialas - y lo comentó enfrente de todos ustedes por que creo que esto ya es una gran familia -

Barry adivinó lo que quería hacer Leon a lo que sonrió y cruzó los brazos mientras observaba a Chris.

-Y yo se que tuve muchos errores en el pasado, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien... - tomó aire y prosiguió - Chris, quiero casarme con tu hermana -

Se escuchó un gritito de Sherry y Chris dejó de respirar.

Volteó a ver a Claire, que solo tenía las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas y alcanzó a ver algo a través de la mesa de cristal. Un hermoso anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Abrió los ojos de golpe.

-E-Esta bien... - contestó Chris mientras se levantaba.

Todos se quedaron más extrañados por la contestación, esperaban que Chris se pusiera más histérico, algo no cuadraba.

-Sólo tengo un asunto pendiente contigo Leon - contestó Chris parandose enfrente de el. Todos guardaron silencio, Chris apretó su puño y le dio de lleno en la cara.

-¡Hombre si no es para tanto! - exclamó Barry mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia Chris por si tenía que detenerlo.

-Eso fue por haberla hecho sufrir por tanto tiempo y por no tener las agallas de decirme que la querías desde que se la llevaron a la Isla Rockford - le tendió la mano - solo avísenme a tiempo, no quiero ser siempre el último en enterarme - lo ayudó a levantarse.

Los demás suspiraron con alivio, ese si era el Chris que conocían. El mayor de los Redfield le dio un abrazo al chico y luego fue con su hermana para darle un abrazo.

* * *

Por los siguientes meses y algunos años, Leon y Claire llevaron con calma la situación de su regreso como pareja y su compromiso actual. Leon era mandado a misiones por la DSO en su lucha anti B.O.W.

Claire por su parte estuvo ausente del país unos cuantos meses, cosa que a Chris no le agradó mucho y a Leon mucho menos, tuvo que volver a Paris para resolver ciertos problemas de 1998, cuando entró de forma ilegal a Francia y mucha documentación de ella estaba en tela de juicio por estar en manos de lo que era Umbrella.

A pesar de eso ambos estuvieron más tranquilos de la ausencia de Claire en América con la ola de ataques bioterroristas y la aparición de Neo-Umbrella.

Leon intentaba viajar y estar al pendiente del juicio de Claire, y como era de suponerse, con sus contactos y la ayuda de Hunnigan la etapa final iba a favor de la pelirroja.

Y tuvieron que posponer los planes de boda.

Pero no contaron con algo...

-¡¿Por qué no me avisaron antes?!- preguntó una muy alterada Claire.

-Acaban de avisarnos, estamos igual de preocupados... - contestó Leon mientras avanzaba hacia la ventana del departamento provisional de Claire.

-¿Cómo es posible que la enviaron de misión a rescatar a un mercenario posiblemente traidor y ahora ambos desaparezcan? -

-Claire - Leon volteó a verla un tanto serio y extrañado por la reacción de su prometida - entiendo que todo lo relacionado con Albert Wesker te sea de desagrado, a mi también me causa repudio ese nombre, en especial por lo que ha provocado tanto en ti y en mi - un recuerdo de Ada Wong en el Castillo de Ramon Salazar volvió a su mente, pero lo deshizo en el momento - pero Sherry accedió a esta misión, ella sabía en lo que se metía cuando la CIA y el FBI le encomendaron la misión, ella quiso contribuir por que a pesar de que descubrió ser la vacuna Diablo, no era suficiente solo con su sangre... -

Claire se levantó del sillón y miró con desaprobación a Leon.

-Odio estar tan lejos sin poder ayudar... como en Eslavos... -

-¿Vas a empezar otra vez con eso? -

-No es el hecho de que hayas visto a Ada, sino de que son emergencias y soy la última en enterarme -

Leon suspiró, en eso tenía la razón, el querer proteger a Claire la ha tenido al borde de enterarse de los problemas de sus seres queridos. Avanzó hacia ella y la abrazó. Su cabello olía a fresas. Claire empezó a sollozar.

-Si algo le pasara... -

-Shhhh tranquila, la DSO está investigando, confía en ellos, que yo trabajo ahí y mira que llego a tiempo para las emergencias -

-A veces llegas con la información incompleta y no sabes ni quienes estamos ahí -

-¿Te estas burlando de la DSO, Redfield? - preguntó con fingida indignación Leon.

-No... me burlo del Agente Kennedy... - sonrió la pelirroja miejtras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Ya no te preocupes - le dio un beso en la cabeza - 2 sesiones más de ese mugroso juicio y nos vamos a Estados Unidos -

* * *

En la BSAA tenían noticias, Chris venía de regreso, Sherry había sido localizada y terminó su primera misión con éxito, y Leon estaba a punto de llegar a la DSO.

Claire caminaba a toda prisa con una serie de informes y de papeles, sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho.

-Hey Claire, dame eso y corre al helipuerto - contestó Bruce McGivern

Claire sabía muy poco de Bruce, solo sabía lo que decían los informes: era un agente secreto del equipo de investigación que persigue los actos delictivos de Umbrella y actuaba bajo las órdenes del U.S. STRATCOM. Tiene un elevado sentido de la justicia y no le importa sobrepasar todos los límites establecidos cuando realiza misiones. Se infiltró en el Spencer Rain, un crucero propiedad de Umbrella que había sido secuestrado por Morpheus D. Duvall, para encontrar las muestras del T-virus y del nuevo TG-virus.

-Gracias Bruce - Claire le entregó los papeles y corrió, Bruce no pudo evitar voltear a verla, su debilidad eran las mujeres y Claire se veía espectacular con traje sastre y falda.

Subió por el elevador y vio como el helicóptero tenía aún las hélices en movimiento. Pero para su sorpresa a los que vio salir fueron a Sherry y a otro hombre. La chica reconoció a Claire y corrió a abrazarla.

-¿Claire que haces aquí? ¿Cómo te enteraste? -

-Tengo mis contactos - sonrió

-¿Claire? - preguntó Jake Muller

La aludida volteo a verlo un poco confundida.

-Mi nombre es Jake Muller... pero creo que yo te conozco... Isla Rockford... -

A Claire ese lugar la dejó muda; Sherry al igual se quedó confundida... no podía ser... tenía una cicatriz similar a la de Steve...

-¿Steve?- preguntó con la voz quebrada.

-Recuerdo todo lo de ese tal Steve... - contestó Jake mientras la abrazaba con cariño- pero estoy seguro de que no soy él... -

Claire no se percató, pero Leon también había bajado del helicóptero y se quedó quieto al ver la escena. Ahora entendía por que ese hombre se le hizo familiar tanto a Chris y a él, y no por set un mercenario o guerrillero.

-De acuerdo, esto si se esta poniendo freak, primero Ada Wong y luego Steve... ¿podrían explicarme qué esta pasando? - preguntó Sherry

Claire se separo del abrazo al escuchar a Sherry y notó a Leon atrás de Jake. Leon al escuchar el nombre de Ada Wong agachó la cabeza y desvió la mirada. Sherry notó lo que estaba pasando y deseo callarse. Tomó a Jake por el brazo y le susurró "Vamos a que te revisen".

Leon volteó a ver a Claire después de unos segundos. Helena Harper veía todo desde el helicóptero y entendió que Claire era algo más que una amiga. ¿Entonces que pasó con Ada?

Claire levanto su mano izquierda, acomodando su cabello atrás de la oreja, lo traía suelto y con una diadema. Helena alcanzó a ver el anillo de compromiso ¡Mierda, había puesto a Leon en un conflicto!

-Con que Ada apareció otra vez eh - contestó Claire neutra.

-Vino a ayudarnos, Simmons hizo un clon un tanto desquicidado de ella -

-No estoy hablando del clon - lo calló Claire - hablo de la Ada original que te ha dejado tan callado -

-Claire, yo no sabía... -

-Será mejor que nos veamos luego Scott... - sentenció Claire mientras giraba y caminaba a prisa hacia el elevador.

"Scott" algo no estaba bien, nunca lo había llamado por ese nombre...

-¡Claire, espera! - gritó Leon mientras avanzaba

_**Continuará**_


	16. Presente

_* Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, ésta historia es pura ficción hecha por una fan... no lo realizo con fines de lucro..._

_**Por: GeishaPax (antes SangoMikarin)**_

**UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL**

**Capítulo 16: Presente**

-De acuerdo, esto si se esta poniendo freak, primero Ada Wong y luego Steve... ¿podrían explicarme qué esta pasando? - preguntó Sherry

Claire se separo del abrazo al escuchar a Sherry y notó a Leon atrás de Jake. Leon al escuchar el nombre de Ada Wong agachó la cabeza y desvió la mirada. Sherry notó lo que estaba pasando y deseo callarse. Tomó a Jake por el brazo y le susurró "Vamos a que te revisen".

Leon volteó a ver a Claire después de unos segundos. Helena Harper veía todo desde el helicóptero y entendió que Claire era algo más que una amiga. ¿Entonces que pasó con Ada?

Claire levanto su mano izquierda, acomodando su cabello atrás de la oreja, lo traía suelto y con una diadema. Helena alcanzó a ver el anillo de compromiso ¡Mierda, había puesto a Leon en un conflicto!

-Con que Ada apareció otra vez eh - contestó Claire neutra.

-Vino a ayudarnos, Simmons hizo un clon un tanto desquicidado de ella -

-No estoy hablando del clon - lo calló Claire - hablo de la Ada original que te ha dejado tan callado -

-Claire, yo no sabía... -

-Será mejor que nos veamos luego Scott... - sentenció Claire mientras giraba y caminaba a prisa hacia el elevador.

"Scott" algo no estaba bien, nunca lo había llamado por ese nombre...

-¡Claire, espera! - gritó Leon mientras avanzaba

Pero Claire no se detuvo, llegó al elevador. Leon no pudo detener la puerta y estaba demasiado agotado para detenerla a la mala; cruzaron las miradas mientras la puerta se cerraba.

-¡Mierda! - exclamó Leon mientras daba un golpe en la puerta y observaba como cambiaba la numeración.

Helena se acercó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero. Leon solo giró un poco la cabeza.

-Lo... lo siento Leon, yo no sabía, ella es tu... -

-Mi prometida, solo que nunca hablo de mi vida en el trabajo -

Helena entendió por que su compañero era un tanto celoso con su vida personal y el trabajo. Ella no lo supo hacer y tuvo las consecuencias.

-Siento interrumpir, pero tenemos que ir al Consejo Nacional de Seguridad a entregar la evidencia y a su interrogatorio - interrumpió Hunnigan mientras avanzaba y los encaminaba directamente al helicóptero - nuestra misión aquí ya terminó -

Leon suspiró y Helena le dio dos palmadas en el hombro antes de retroceder.

* * *

Sherry estaba ansiosa, caminaba de un lado a otro. Ver a Claire y la revelación de Jake fue muy impactante, y en lo personal la joven Birkin se estaba encariñando con Jake Muller.

-Claire ¿qué esta pasando? - preguntó Sherry

-No lo sé Sherry, no lo entiendo... - contestó la pelirroja mientras observaba como 2 médicos examinaban a Jake y seguían con las muestras de sangre - ¿cuántos años tiene? -

-Veinte años Claire - susurró la chica - Es un crío -

Claire tenía 33 años, era imposible que ese chico tuviera nexo con Steve.

-¿Me permiten un momento? - preguntó Rebecca mientras se detenía enfrente de ellas. Ambas mujeres asintieron - bien, Sherry, ¿qué tan confiable es esta fuente? - sacó de su bata la tarjeta de memoria.

-Cien porciento Rebecca, la obtuve de las instalaciones de China, ¿pasa algo? -

-No, el chico si tiene los anticuerpos... solo que algo me angustia... -

Sherry tragó saliva, en teoría Jake era como su hermano dado a su último descubrimiento antes de las misiones de Chris.

-¿Qué sucede Rebecca? - preguntó Claire seria.

-Ese chico no solo posee información genética de Albert Wesker, sino también de Steve Burnside... -

Sherry gritó y Claire se dejó caer en su silla. Tanto Jake y los médicos voltearon en dirección a la rubia.

-Tranquilas - contestó Rebecca en tono neutral - Genéticamente creemos que Jake no es hermano de Steve o algo similar, sino que el ADN de Steve fue usado con anterioridad por Umbrella en años anteriores... -

-¿Qué quieres decir Becky? - preguntó Sherry

-Wesker usaba a los presos de la Isla Rockford para fortalecer sus anticuerpos para evitar una mutación del virus T en su cuerpo, entre esos anticuerpos estaban los de Steve -

-Entonces por eso puede recordar lo que le pasó a Steve...- continuó Claire la frase

-Parecida a la conexión mental entre los desaparecidos Alexia y Alfred Ashford - terminó Rebecca, observó a uno de los médicos que asintió con la cabeza. -Claire, pasa por favor, quiere hablar contigo -

Claire se levantó y avanzó por la puerta. Al escuchar el click del cierre Jake levanto la mirada de la mesa de exploración.

-Supongo que quieres saber... -

-No es necesario que digas algo Jake, entiendo - contestó Claire mientras se recargaba en una pared -Sólo que es raro que alguien que yo no conozco me reconozca y me hable -

-Lamento no ayudar en mucho Claire - contestó Jake mientras intentaba levantarse, pero un mareo estuvo a punto de tirarlo, sino es que la menor de los Redfield lo detiene.

-Tranquilo Di Caprio, acabas de donar sangre, no te aceleres -

La presencia de Jake era agradable, cálida... al menos no tenía la presencia pesada e insoportable de Albert Wesker.

-Está bien, solo con mis alimentos me recuperaré ¿no? - contestó el chico mientras una ligera sonrisa se marcaba en sus labios y se sentaba en la mesa de exploración nuevamente. Claire se acercó a él. Y él la abrazó - Lamento lo ocurrido, no quiero que revivas a muertos de tu pasado y te lastimen, no quise herirte -

-Descuida, gracias - dijo Claire con una sonrisa y salía de la habitación.

-Hey Claire - le llamó Jake - deberías dejar tu cabello así, luces bien -

Claire empezó a reír. Sherry se acercó hasta donde estaba ella.

-¿Qué pasó, por qué se cayó? - preguntó Sherry un tanto preocupada

-Nada importante, debilidad por la pérdida de sangre - contestó Claire mientras le hacía una seña de que la siguiera a la maquina de refrescos - encontraste a un hombre muy peculiar Sherry -

La rubia se detuvo por un momento, pero continuó siguiendo a su amiga.

-Nada es por coincidencia Sherry - contestó Claire mientras le daba un refresco de limón y tomaba el suyo

-Lo sé, estos últimos meses han sido caóticos - dijo mientras abría la lata.

Ambas mujeres caminaron hacia un descanso exterior de la escalera de incendios. Claire sacó un cigarrillo para sorpresa de Sherry, sacó un cigarro y el encendedor que años atrás le regalo Chris.

-¿Y qué pasa entre Leon, Ada y tú? - preguntó al fin Sherry.

-Ada es una persona que lleva haciendo ruido a Leon desde Raccoon City, parte de su pasado que se niega a irse y él, se niega a sacar - contestó Claire mientras sacaba el humo.

Sherry le pidió un cigarro y fumó con ella, era extraño... nunca habían fumado juntas y nunca habían visto a una o a otra fumar.

-Extrañamente no me dio una mala impresión - contestó Sherry - pero me desconcierta que solo aparece y se va -

-Ella solo va a ver por cumplir sus intereses y cumplir su misión - dijo Claire mientras volteaba a verla sin mostrar alguna reacción - y no creo que vaya a dejarnos de ver por un tiempo - Claire le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros a Sherry - pero vamos eso ahorita no me interesa, sino ver que tu y mi hermano están bien -

-¿Y que harás con Leon? - preguntó la rubia

Claire suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Tiempo Sherry, yo tengo que ir de viaje en unos días, así que lo mejor será el tiempo -

* * *

Leon abrió la puerta del departamento, llevaba todo el día de oficinas a juicios, de juicios a papeleos, le exigieron un informe completo. Y al final casi llevaba dos días sin probar alimentos más que café y donas de un paquete que le llevó Hunnigan. Solo esperaba llegar y poder cenar, placidamente con una Claire a la que esperaba ver más tranquila.

Pero la casa no tenía ni una presencia humana, encendió las luces y vio el lugar tal cual lo dejó desde que salió de misión.

Extrañado por el hallazgo, se dirigió a la habitación y vio que todo estaba en perfecto orden. Incluso la cama. Cosa que nunca dejó arreglada cuando salió.

Abrió el armario y tal cual fue su sorpresa que se dejó caer en la cama. Prácticamente la mitad del armario estaba en cajas, casi todas las cosas de Claire estaban empacadas, en especial faltaba ropa, jeans y playeras.

-Hunnigan - dijo mientras se frotaba la cien - necesito que hagas algo por mi -

* * *

Chris se estaba desesperando, ¿a quién demonios se le ocurría ir a levantarlo a las 3 am recién regresado de una misión? Iba a abrir la puerta y si veía que era algún vecino, a romperle la cara y regresar a la cama. Pero para su sorpresa estaba Leon con una mala pinta.

-¿Qué hubo? - preguntó de mala gana

-¿En dónde está? - preguntó Leon serio, la verdad habían tenido sus roces en China como para intentar arreglarlo en ese momento.

-¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Chris todavía sin entender.

-Tu hermana, vino a verte y después se esfumó ¿dónde está? -

-Ah eso... - contestó Chris de peor humor - llegué y fuimos a dejar a Sherry en su vuelo, tuve que llevar al niñato Jake a comprarse una moto de medio uso y Claire fue con nosotros - Leon resopló - después de eso fue a sacar ropa y le ayudé a hacer cajas, no me explicó nada, solo me dijo que en cuanto regresara le ayudara a sacarla -

-¿Y en dónde está? - preguntó nuevamente de muy mal humor

-Afganistán - contestó Chris, y notó como Leon abría los ojos - debe estar transbordando a esta hora, no eres el único que sale de misión -

Leon analizó toda la información, por Hunnigan sabía que Claire estaba en una misión encubierta, pero nunca pensó que en un lugar tan peligroso para los norteamericanos.

-¿Y la dejaste ir? - preguntó bastante molesto Leon

-En primera no fui yo quien la hizo estar triste - contestó Chris - segunda, ella me sermoneó por casi romperte la cara por salvar a Ada Wong, y tercera, ella eligió éste trabajo y sabíamos a lo que se enfrentaba al entrar en la lucha bioterrorista... si me disculpas, quiero dormir y eres el último fulano que quiero ver antes de dormir... me esperan en MI cama -

Leon iba a disculparse pero Chris cerró la puerta de un portazo echando pestes y hablándole dulce a alguna mujer que no supo reconocer.

_**Continuará**_


	17. Sorpresas

_**Empezaré con un saludo a mis lectores desde el inicio de este fic hasta ahora: Name xD, Guest, suxyladypink19, JasielStael, Rikku Redfield, vergil ansem, LucyRiot antes LucyRedfield, LinBlackwood, Pily-chan, Llana, AdaWongTN, namine redfield, FuuxTsujimoto, vancarter, rebeccaxbilly, clairexredfield, xedezedas, Jokuil y Benihime-chan, Daniel, aerith potter, chikredfield, Ichinomiya Nyu, MaryLo2019, Yoruichichan, El Pajaro de Fuego, carlos, CameronMarcus, Final Fantasy-'Final Evil, Steve Burnside, irisela, PriceLol, Kenryu17x y Viigor.**_

Se que han comentado desde hace muchos años y les agradezco a los que continúan leyéndome, desde que me separé de mis coolaboradores de esta cuenta.

Sigo leyendo todos sus reviews.

AHORA A DARLE!

* Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, ésta historia es pura ficción hecha_ por una fan... no lo realizo con fines de lucro..._

_**Por: GeishaPax (antes SangoMikarin)**_

**UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL**

**Capítulo 17: Sorpresas**

Chris se estaba desesperando, ¿a quién demonios se le ocurría ir a levantarlo a las 3 am recién regresado de una misión? Iba a abrir la puerta y si veía que era algún vecino, a romperle la cara y regresar a la cama. Pero para su sorpresa estaba Leon con una mala pinta.

-¿Qué hubo? - preguntó de mala gana

-¿En dónde está? - preguntó Leon serio, la verdad habían tenido sus roces en China como para intentar arreglarlo en ese momento.

-¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Chris todavía sin entender.

-Tu hermana, vino a verte y después se esfumó ¿dónde está? -

-Ah eso... - contestó Chris de peor humor - llegué y fuimos a dejar a Sherry en su vuelo, tuve que llevar al niñato Jake a comprarse una moto de medio uso y Claire fue con nosotros - Leon resopló - después de eso fue a sacar ropa y le ayudé a hacer cajas, no me explicó nada, solo me dijo que en cuanto regresara le ayudara a sacarla -

-¿Y en dónde está? - preguntó nuevamente de muy mal humor

-Afganistán - contestó Chris, y notó como Leon abría los ojos - debe estar transbordando a esta hora, no eres el único que sale de misión -

Leon analizó toda la información, por Hunnigan sabía que Claire estaba en una misión encubierta, pero nunca pensó que en un lugar tan peligroso para los norteamericanos.

-¿Y la dejaste ir? - preguntó bastante molesto Leon

-En primera no fui yo quien la hizo estar triste - contestó Chris - segunda, ella me sermoneó por casi romperte la cara por salvar a Ada Wong, y tercera, ella eligió éste trabajo y sabíamos a lo que se enfrentaba al entrar en la lucha bioterrorista... si me disculpas, quiero dormir y eres el último fulano que quiero ver antes de dormir... me esperan en MI cama -

Leon iba a disculparse pero Chris cerró la puerta de un portazo echando pestes y hablándole dulce a alguna mujer que no supo reconocer.

* * *

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Hunnigan

-Tenías razón, vino a preguntar por ella - contestó Chris entrando a la habitación y sentandose en la cama.

La doble de Hunnigan sonreía, el plan iba perfecto, se había infiltrado en la vida de los ex STARS y sobrevivientes. Ahora solo tenía que seguir seduciendo al mayor de los Redfield para tener toda clase de información sobre los demás miembros y camaradas, e irlos eliminando poco a poco por supuesto.

-Tranquilo - contestó "Hunnigan" fingiendo comprensión - vamos a dormir -

Chris le dio un beso en la frente y se metió a la cama.

* * *

Claire se despertó de golpe, turbulencias en el avión, miró por la ventanilla y vio solamente nubes.

-¿Todo bien? - preguntó Kevin Ryman

-Si - dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos -Olvidé que estabamos en el avión ¿cuánto falta? -

-En media hora llegaremos... - Kevin observó a la pelirroja, estaba un poco ida - Claire ¿segura qué estarás bien? -

-Si, no te preocupes - contestó la chica con una sonrisa y tomando su mano - volver a viajar es lo que necesito -

-Bien, te compré unos libros para que puedas comunicarte... - empezó a decir Kevin mientras sacaba una pequeña maleta, pero vio que Claire negaba con la cabeza.

-Kevin, recuerda, con el "coco wash" de los Ashford, hablo demasiados idiomas y no tengo noción de cuantos... -

-Oh cierto - contestó un poco apenado - bueno, entonces me los quedaré yo; al final soy tu contacto de ida y vuelta -

Ambos empezaron a reír. Kevin aprovechó que su compañera estaba despierta para darle el informe completo; Claire apoyó la carpeta en el brazo del asiento y lo abrió.

El reporte incluía al parecer a varios delincuentes que traficaron con el viru en la época de problemas con el General Grande; un listado bastante complejo, pero del cual destacaban a uno que apodaron "El Gris" que posiblemente se encontraba en Afganistán, Kabul. Al parecer extremadamente peligroso por el material biológico que ha robado.

-Entonces ¿puedes hablar persa? -

-ظاهرا اگر (al parecer si) - contestó Claire

-Increíble... solo un favor -

-Dime -

-No vayas a bailar bellydance -

-¡Sucio! - contestó Claire riendo y dándole un almohadazo.

Kevin logró su objetivo, hacer reír a Claire -Oye no puedes decir que lo intenté -.

* * *

Claire avanzó por las calles de Kabul, buscando un hostal para descansar, Kevin la acompañaba. La verdad la situación era demasiado extraña ya que iba totalmente cubierta y Kevin tenía que fingir ser el esposo mudo.

Llegaron a un lugar un poco cuestionable de salubridad, pero tenían que seguir con la fachada. Claire habló tímidamente con el encargado. El tipo hizo mala cara y le dijo algo que Kevin no supo descrifrar.

Al avanzar y subir las escaleras, Kevin se agachó ligeramente y susurró.

-¿Qué le dijiste? -

-Que estaba enferma, tu eres mudo y buscamos a uno de tus amigos en la habitación 4 -

Kevin intentó no reír. En la cultura Afgana, una mujer "enferma" estaba embarazada.

Alcanzaron a ver la puerta y Kevin tocó según lo acordado. Una voz habló en persa y Claire contestó. La puerta se abrió.

-¿Jake? - preguntó Claire bastante extrañada -¿tu eres el contacto? -

-Vaya sorpresa... me dijeron que venían 2 agentes, una recomendada por Terra Save y uno de la DSO - dijo Jake en voz baja - Pasen -

Claire llegó y se descubrió.

-No esperábamos que tan rápido estuvieras trabajando - contestó Kevin mientras dejaba sus cosas.

-Digamos que gracias a Redfield y sus amigos de la BSAA mi historial es totalmente nuevo y ahora hago el bien - dijo Jake mientras encogía los hombros.

A Claire le dio gusto que su contacto no era un desconocido, al menos su trato fue muy amable.

* * *

Leon llevaba 3 días sin saber de Claire y eso le preocupaba, en la BSAA no tenían aún datos de ella, en la DSO solo que Kevin había ido con ella, pero aún nada.

Para colmo Chris no hablaba con él y los demás muchachos lo regañaron varias veces por la situación. Nadie lo ayudaba, decidió probar buscando la señal de su celular, pero de repente vio como Jill Valentine caminaba enfurecida hacia el escritorio de Hunnigan.

-¿Desde cuando está en la cuidad? - preguntó

-¿Perdón? -

-Llevo seis meses con un grupo buscandolo por mar y tierra, llego a las oficinas y resulta que ya regresó con problemas de alcoholismo previo y tu durmiendo en su casa -

Leon se quedó mudo, solo desvió los ojos y dejó de revisar la pc. Ingrid dejó lo que estaba haciendo y cerró la laptop suavemente. Volteó directamente su asiento para estar de frente a Jill y habló suavemente.

-Me extraña que la BSAA no les informara a Burton y Trapp que enviaron a Piers Nivans a buscar a Chris Redfield. Hace 6 meses lo encontró con problemas de memoria a raíz del enfrentamiento con Carla Radamés- contestó mientras se quitaba los lentes - y mi visita al antiguo departamento de Claire fue por que el presidente interino está preocupado y quiere mandarlo con los mejores especialistas -

Jill solo le dio una mirada desaprobatoria y se fue caminando a toda prisa. Leon supuso que iba a ver a Chris.

Entonces escuchó un ruido, y una lucecilla verde cruzó por el rabillo del ojo. Claire apareció en el mapa. Se levanto a toda velocidad y Hunnigan le habló.

-¿A dónde vas? -

-Tu y yo tenemos una plática pendiente, hablaremos en cuanto regrese - dijo Leon mientras agarraba su chaqueta y su cargador - voy a Kabul -

* * *

Alexia avanzó por el corredor y vio a Saddler sentado viendo la televisión.

-¿En dónde está Frederic? -

-Fue a conseguir nuestro encargo al mercado negro -

-Esto de estar cubriendo tanto tiempo a Albert y Alex es complejo - contestó mientras avanzaba hacia el mini bar.

-Pero pronto volverá Albert a la normalidad, no te preocupes, es un proceso doloroso y difícil - le señaló su pie.

Alexia hizo una mueca, podría decirse que ella si era de las personas que discriminaban por algún tipo de discapacidad. Pero suprimió su respuesta.

-Solo a ese imbécil se le ocurre meterse a un volcán -

Alfred entró y vió la conversación desde la puerta, solo sonreía. Todo estaba pasando tal cual lo planearon.

* * *

Claire y Jake caminaban por Kabul, ahora que dejaron a Kevin descansar antes de que él partiera. Debían peinar la zona para asegurar su bienestar en la misión.

-Claire - susurró Jake mientras avanzaban

-Dime - contestó ella solo girando los ojos

-¿Problemas? - preguntó tímidamente.

Claire se detuvo y lo miró de reojo. Ya no traía las vestimentas rara, iban fingiendo ser turistas franceses, ella traía una peluca negra corta y una cámara.

Jake solo miró la mano izquierda de la muchacha. Ella volteo a verla y entendió, se había quitado el anillo de compromiso.

-Quiero olvidar un rato -

-Yo también quise olvidar mucho tiempo pero no siempre se puede huir -

Avanzaron por varios callejones hasta llegar a una serie de casas que parecían a punto de derrumbarse. Se detuvieron en el pasillo y se cubrieron.

-Es ahí - señaló Jake la tercera casa - la base de datos dice que varios gobiernos de diferentes países sospechan que en esa casa hacen tratos muy importantes tanto de armas, bombas y material para un ataque viral -

-Bien - Claire tomó la cámara y tomo una foto rápida sin fijarse en la pantalla.

-Traigo el radio prendido - contestó Jake mientras señalaba su oído izquierdo - veamos que hay en los alrededores antes de avisar a la central -

Claire asintió con la cabeza y avanzó. Murrad Jani era una ciudad muy bonita, a pesar de sus sospechas... muchas de las construcciones están a punto de caerse. Claire sintió nostalgia, era una lástima que ese lugar que antes albergaba a la clase alta de Kabul, ahora estuviera derrumbándose.

-Es una lástima ¿no lo crees? - dijo una voz británica atrás de ella

-Je ne comprends pas - contestó Claire sin voltear, esa voz no le daba buena espina.

-Vaya, me dijeron que hablabas muchos idiomas, pero no sabía cuantos - la voz se iba acercando poco a poco hasta que Claire sintió como le aplicaban una llave y la giraban, para recargarla bruscamente contra la pared.

-¿Fre-Frederic Downig? -

-Llevo un buen rato viendo como rodeas la zona, ¿qué estás buscando lejos de tu amada América? - se le acercó mientras la detenía del rostro.

Con la otra mano que Claire tenía pegada a la cintura intento moverse para activar la señal de emergencia.

-Tenemos una charla pendiente desde esa vez del té -

-Frederic... no soy una chica normal y lo sabes, puedo dañarte gracias al virus Verónica -

-No te preocupes, yo se que no lo harás... no puedes matar a "El Gris" - contestó sonriendo mientras se acomodaba los lentes, en esa pose recordaba mucho a Albert Wesker - además de que tu y yo nos atraemos -

Claire se quedó callada, él era al que tenía que capturar. Todos los agentes tenían ordenes de no neutrilizarlo.

-Pensé que eras un tipo interesante, pero soy demasiado bonita para ti - contestó ella mofándose y usando un poco de su fuerza para soltarse.

Pero vio como un grupo de 20 hombres armados le apuntaba rodeandolos.

-Tu decides Claire - dijo Frederic mientras le arrancaba el comunicador de la oreja - ¿podemos ir a tomar el té como gente civilizada? -

Claire solo bufó y levantó las manos mientras avanzaba con los 21 hombres... Jake iba a burlarse de ella en cuanto viera su desaparición.

_**Continuará**_


	18. Aire

_**Empezaré con un saludo a mis lectores desde el inicio de este fic hasta ahora: Name xD, Guest, suxyladypink19, JasielStael, Rikku Redfield, vergil ansem, LucyRiot antes LucyRedfield, LinBlackwood, Pily-chan, Llana, AdaWongTN, namine redfield, FuuxTsujimoto, vancarter, rebeccaxbilly, clairexredfield, xedezedas, Jokuil y Benihime-chan, Daniel, aerith potter, chikredfield, Ichinomiya Nyu, MaryLo2019, Yoruichichan, El Pajaro de Fuego, carlos, CameronMarcus, Final Fantasy-'Final Evil, Steve Burnside, irisela, PriceLol, Kenryu17x, Viigor, tamararedfieldg.**_

Se que han comentado desde hace muchos años y les agradezco a los que continúan leyéndome, desde que me separé de mis coolaboradores de esta cuenta.

Sigo leyendo todos sus reviews.

AHORA A DARLE!

* Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, ésta historia es pura ficción hecha_ por una fan... no lo realizo con fines de lucro..._

_**Por: GeishaPax (antes SangoMikarin)**_

**UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL**

**Capítulo 18: Aire**

-Llevo un buen rato viendo como rodeas la zona, ¿qué estás buscando lejos de tu amada América? - se le acercó mientras la detenía del rostro.

Con la otra mano que Claire tenía pegada a la cintura intento moverse para activar la señal de emergencia.

-Tenemos una charla pendiente desde esa vez del té -

-Frederic... no soy una chica normal y lo sabes, puedo dañarte gracias al virus Verónica -

-No te preocupes, yo se que no lo harás... no puedes matar a "El Gris" - contestó sonriendo mientras se acomodaba los lentes, en esa pose recordaba mucho a Albert Wesker - además de que tu y yo nos atraemos -

Claire se quedó callada, él era al que tenía que capturar. Todos los agentes tenían ordenes de no neutrilizarlo.

-Pensé que eras un tipo interesante, pero soy demasiado bonita para ti - contestó ella mofándose y usando un poco de su fuerza para soltarse.

Pero vio como un grupo de 20 hombres armados le apuntaba rodeandolos.

-Tu decides Claire - dijo Frederic mientras le arrancaba el comunicador de la oreja - ¿podemos ir a tomar el té como gente civilizada? -

Claire solo bufó y levantó las manos mientras avanzaba con los 21 hombres... Jake iba a burlarse de ella en cuanto viera su desaparición.

* * *

Pero Jake no decidió burlarse, ni siquiera le causó agrado notar la desaparición de su camarada por varias horas. Murrad Jani era una ciudad muy bonita pero nada segura para los norteamericanos. Sintió un hueco en el corazón, seguramente los sentimientos de Steve le estaban haciendo estragos, o algo así quiso suponer. Sacudió la cabeza y empezó a concentrarse. Se dirigió al punto donde se separó de Claire y siguió sus pasos, al avanzar por un corredor alcanzó a ver de reojo a un par de hombres, con armas vigilando y muy atentos a todos los puntos donde alguien pudiese estar mirándolos.

-Mierda la atraparon - susurró mientras un hombre aplastaba con el pie el comunicador inalámbrico de la pelirroja.

Decidió dar un rodeo más largo hasta llegar a una especie de fábrica abandonada. Y allí se instaló. Debía informar a la central de la desaparición de Claire pero decidió esperar, ya que a pesar de tratarlo poco, sabía como Chris Redfield podría reaccionar y eso pondría en peligro la vida de su hermana. Al igual que la acción del famoso Leon.

El tipo no le desagradaba totalmente, pero había algo que no le caía del agente. Debía ser una especie de celos o algo así.

Sacó su arsenal. De un cierre oculto de su mochila observó lo que llevaba, y la situación no era tan agradable, solo llevaba una Bear commander con una caja de municiones, unos binoculares de vista nocturna y dos granadas cegadoras. Y su navaja suiza no contaba como arma... esperando que esos hombres solo fueran civiles comunes y no tuvieran alguna clase de virus o parásito incluido.

Se aseguró de que nadie estuviera cerca de la fabrica, al igual de que nadie accediera a la fabrica.

Sonrió. Iría por unos cuantos juguetes al hotel.

* * *

Alexia soltó una sonora carcajada, que recordaba a Claire a la que escuchó de Alfred Ashford la primera vez que entró a su residencia en la Isla Rockford. Se sentía impotente y miserable, en efecto, ella poseía el virus Veronica en la sangre, pero Alexia la superaba en tiempo y dominio.

Su mayor interrogante era como había logrado sobrevivir... Chris la había matado, había dejado a Wesker sin el virus...

-¡Pero qué agradable sorpresa! Claire Redfield, la prisionera, se ha puesto muy mona y nos está visitando - exclamó Alfred mientras se acercaba a la silla donde Claire estaba sentada, le observó el cabello y le quitó la peluca - así está mejor, te sienta mejor tu color natural -

Alexia y Alfred se miraron e intercambiaron una sonrisa. A Claire se le revolvió el estómago.

-Viejos amigos, eh Claire - dijo en tono de broma Frederic - también son amigos míos sabes, trabajé mucho tiempo para Umbrella, de hecho yo también estuve en Raccoon City cuando ocurrió todo el brote y me llevé unos cuantos obsequios a escondidas de William Birkin. Él era un científico admirable pero le faltaba mucha ambición - Frederic hizo una seña de dinero en las manos - me dediqué desde hace muchos años a vender el virus G en el mercado negro -

-Cosa que nos enojó mucho a Alexia y a mi, pero ya volvimos a ser amigos ¿no? - contestó Alfred.

-Por eso dejaste la República de Bajirib y a Grande... - contestó Claire.

-Discúlpame hermosa, pero no pienso contestarte, el error de éstas historias siempre es que nosotros "los malos" decimos todos los planes y ustedes "los buenos" llevan la información al final, y no no no no no, no estoy dispuesto -

Un hombre mayor, también de cabello gris abrió la puerta sin saber que ocurría.

-Quisiera saber en donde estan las... - de repente calló - vaya, vaya ¿una nueva adquisición? -

-¿No la reconoces Saddler? Es Redfield - contestó Alexia

-¿El juguete de Wesker? ¿es enserio? No la reconocí - dijo en tono amigable.

Claire estaba intentando grabar todo lo que estaba escuchando en su cabeza. Saddler... Saddler... ¡España! esto pintaba mal, muchos personajes fallecidos estaban apareciendo y tenía la sensación de que no era el único.

-Pero Wesker no puede atenderla, así que por el momento es mi invitada, ¿servimos el té? - preguntó Frederic

-Por supuesto - contestó Alexia mientras se acercaba a Claire y se acercaba prácticamente como si quisiera darle un beso - Te voy a quitar las sogas así que pórtate bien, sabes a lo que te enfrentas sola -

Claire no opuso resistencia y se quedó callada mientras sentía como liberaban sus manos.

-¿Pero su jefe ya no está cierto? - preguntó Claire burlona - todos una vez parte de Umbrella y terminaron dominados por un imbécil con grandes ambiciones y bastante peligroso - A su vez, no supo como pero detectó a alguien cerca, entrando a diferentes habitaciones, era su oportunidad para distraer a los presentes y que se enfocaran en ella.

-Interesante comentario Señorita - contestó Saddler - ¿pero quién le asegura que somos dominados o que Wesker ha muerto? -

Claire se quedó callada mientras interpretaba ese comentario.

-Si lo dice porque Jake Muller está vivo se equivoca, no lleva la sangre pesada de ese antipático -

-No habla de Jake querida - contestó Frederic

A Claire se le heló la sangre... debía ser una maldita broma.

-En efecto Claire, no es una broma - dijo Alexia mientras se recargaba en la mesa y le servía una taza de té - ¿con dos cubos de azúcar y leche verdad? -

-¿Pero cómo...?-

-Puedo observar aquí - dijo Alexia dándole un ligero empujón con el dedo indice a la cabeza de Claire - y sí, muchos muertos, no están tan muertos querida -

-¿Y Simmons que pintaba en ésto? - preguntó a la vez que empezaba a luchar contra las intenciones de Alexia de entrar a otros recuerdos.

-¿Quién? - preguntó Alfred

-El inepto de Seguridad Norteamericana - contestó Saddler.

-Nada - contestó Frederic - Neo Umbrella no fue cosa suya, fue la débil mente de Carla Radames en venganza hacia el mundo por lo que le hicieron, en especial de Simmons-

-Respira - dijo una voz a espaldas de Claire mientras le inyectaba algo en el cuello.

Claire no pudo contener un grito por el dolor y el ardor que sentía. -¿Pero qué me has hecho? - preguntó girando hacia su atacante, que resultó ser Jack Krauser.

-Órdenes mías - dijo Alexia - es un "potencializador" cortesía de los experimentos con Jake Muller y Sherry Birkin - la mujer sonrió mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus manos - estás resistiendo muy bien aunque aún no me igualas, queremos ver tus límites en un futuro Claire -

* * *

Jake había hecho bien su trabajo ya entrada la noche. Había eliminado con su rifle a los guardias de las primeras calles. y había noqueado a unos cuantos que protegían la entrada de la casa. Ahora estaba inspeccionando habitación por habitación buscando pistas de Claire. Vio a un tipo a lo lejos entrando a una habitación, era bastante corpulento y alto. Con una horrible cicatriz en el rostro... como la suya.

Se acercó cautelosamente y no avanzó mucho, tenía que investigar que clase de enemigos estaban ahí; ese hombre no le daba la pinta de ser alguien normal.

_-Pero Wesker no puede atenderla, así que por el momento es mi invitada, ¿servimos el té? - _

_-Por supuesto. Te voy a quitar las sogas así que pórtate bien, sabes a lo que te enfrentas sola -_

_-¿Pero su jefe ya no está cierto? - preguntó Claire burlona - todos una vez parte de Umbrella y terminaron dominados por un imbécil con grandes ambiciones y bastante peligroso -_

Esa era la voz de Claire, estaba siendo demasiado impertinente, algo no normal de la chica. Las demás voces no las conocía.

_-Interesante comentario Señorita ¿pero quién le asegura que somos dominados o que Wesker ha muerto? -_

_-Si lo dice porque Jake Muller está vivo se equivoca, no lleva la sangre pesada de ese antipático -_

Jake no pudo evitar sonreír. Esa mujer se lo estaba ganando a pulso. Aunque la respuesta de su padre no le gustó en lo absoluto.

_-No habla de Jake querida - _

_-En efecto Claire, no es una broma ¿con dos cubos de azúcar y leche verdad? -_

_-¿Pero cómo...?-_

_-Puedo observar aquí y sí, muchos muertos, no están tan muertos querida -_

Jake no entendió nada.

_-¿Y Simmons que pintaba en ésto? -_

_-¿Quién? -_

_-El inepto de Seguridad Norteamericana -_

_-Nada, Neo Umbrella no fue cosa suya, fue la débil mente de Carla Radames en venganza hacia el mundo por lo que le hicieron, en especial de Simmons-_

_-Respira -_

_Claire no pudo contener un grito por el dolor y el ardor que sentía. -¿Pero qué me has hecho? - _

_-Órdenes mías - dijo una mujer - es un "potencializador" cortesía de los experimentos con Jake Muller y Sherry Birkin, estás resistiendo muy bien aunque aún no me igualas, queremos ver tus límites en un futuro Claire -_

Ok, basta de perder el tiempo, esa era su señal. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y lanzó una granada cegadora.

Claire por instinto al escuchar la puerta abrirse de forma abrupta, se tiró al suelo y cerró los ojos. Sintió como unos brazos bastante fuertes la jalaban y la apretaban contra el cuerpo de un hombre.

Al abrir los ojos, vio como Jake Muller jalaba a Frederic de la camisa y le daba una certera patada en la cabeza.

-¡Vámonos! - gritó Jake

Claire asintió y jaló al inconsciente Frederic. Jake lo agarró con un brazo y lo cargó.

-No tan rápido Redfield - gritó Alexia mientras un par de tentáculos aparecían.

Claire se puso enfrente de Jake a pesar de algo que no comprendió gritaba y decidió actuar. Sus pupilas se pusieron negras y utilizó unos poderes psiquicos similares a los de Alexia para detener los tentáculos y explotarlos.

Cosa que a Alexia le dolió, bastante... y sería recordado en un futuro por ella como una humillación de una novata.

Jake aprovecho para salir en ese momento con Claire mientras Alfred corría a ver a su hermana, Jack Krauser se levantaba a unos cuantos metros, Y Saddler se ponía de pie.

-Es idéntico a su padre - alcanzó a escuchar Jake mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad. Alguien lo había reconocido.

* * *

Leon estaba ansioso, acababa de toparse con Kevin, y éste último se había mosqueado de ver a Leon tan enojado en el aeropuerto. Debía ser por ese motivo que Claire se había ido a la misión, y para Kevin eso significaba "complicaciones en la misión".

El ex agente de la Casa Blanca avanzó a la habitación de Jake y vio el cuarto hecho un desorden. Y en la mesa un cronometro que estaba programado con una computadora, con un mensaje de Alerta que decía: FRACASÓ LA MISIÓN, MURRAD JANI.

Leon sientió el estómago caerse al suelo, y salió a toda velocidad.

La gente en las calles observaba extrañada y temerosa al agente. No era normal ver a un extranjero como él salir con apariencia de militar y con estuches que daban a entender que eran armas. Seguramente estallaría otra vez el conflicto y ellos no querían verse enredados. Mejor para Leon, entre menos civiles, mejor.

Al llegar a una serie de callejones vio varios cuerpos. Eso no pintaba bien.

-¿Leon? - preguntó una voz a sus espaldas -

-¿Rebecca? ¿Qué haces aquí? -

-Me envió Chris... estoy encubierta... tu en cambio hiciste mucho ruido en los mercados de atrás -

-Es algo que... - de repente Leon calló. Vio tres camionetas blindadas totalmente armadas por la calle paralela a toda velocidad.

-¿Serán...? -

-Vamos a investigarlo - dijo Leon mientras se subía a una moto y le hacía la seña a Rebecca de seguirlo. - agarrate bien, vamos a adelantarnos -

Rebecca le daba instrucciones a Leon de hacia donde daban vuelta las camionetas y alcanzó a observar como perseguían a tres personas.

-¡Leon cuidado! -

Leon empezó a frenar. Estaban cerca de la orilla del río.

Pero los tres individuos saltaron al río y detrás de ellos las camionetas.

* * *

Claire y Jake iban corriendo por las calles. Claire se empezaba a sentir extraña, seguramente por usar sus habilidades después de tanto tiempo.

-Tú también eres una super chica - comentó Jake mientras observaba que sus perseguidores se habían perdido y se detenían a tomar aire.

-No me gusta ese término... - contestó Claire jadeando.

-No lo digo por miedo o burla - dijo serio - gracias, nos salvaste -

-Lo que menos podía hacer - contestó muy agitada.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó mientras observaba a la muchacha muy pálida y con las pupilas aún negras.

-Si- contestó ella mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente - falta de costumbre -

Jake iba a contestar cuando vio a tres camionetas con francotiradores a toda velocidad por la estrecha calle.

-Hey super chica, tenemos que correr -

Frederic iba retomando consciencia cuando vio a los vehículos.

-¿Pero qué han hecho? somos hombres muertos - dijo el inglés aterrado.

-Al frente - dijo Claire señalando y empezando a correr - a unos 300 metros se acaban las casas y a otros 100 está el río Kabul -

Jake no lo dudo y agarró bien al hombre mientras corrían rápidamente.

Claire no se sentía muy bien, y no quería hacerlo notorio, algo debía ser por esa inyección, pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Tenían que salir vivos de ésta.

-P-pero yo no sé nadar - gritó Frederic

-Hoy vas a aprender y no puedo dejarte morir - dijo Jake mientras saltaban.

Claire sintió como sus pulmones se oprimían y sentía como se asfixiaba. El dolor le hizo abrir la boca, pero el agua empezaba a entrar dentro de ella. Todo se puso negro de golpe.

Jake y Frederic salieron después de unos segundos. Mientras veían como se estampaba contra las rocas la última camioneta. Jake no pudo evitar sonreír, pero no miró a Claire en la superficie y eso no le gustó.

-¿A donde nos dirigimos? - preguntó Frederic asustado.

-Tu te vas a quedar agarrado de esta roca -

-¡No te atrevas a dejarme solo o soltarme!-

-Disculpa tío, yo no te conozco y no me impresionas, si te sueltas, te ahogas, tu decides -

Y Jake se sumergió. Estaba demasiado oscuro y solo la luna iluminaba lo poco que se veía en el río, cuando vio a una silueta hundirse poco a poco.

"Mierda" pensó mientras se adentraba más. La corriente no era tan fuerte en la superficie, pero si no llegaba a tiempo antes de que se hundiera más, se las iban a ver negras.

Alcanzó a agarrar a Claire por la muñeca y la sacó.

-¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Frederic asustado.

-No lo sé - gritó Jake. Jaló a ambos a la orilla.

Le puso las esposas a Frederic en la muñeca izquierda y a él en la derecha.

-No te emociones guapo- le contestó Jake mientras recostaba boca arriba a Claire - las llaves no las llevo conmigo -

Cinco presiones, dos exhalaciones rápidas, mantener los codos juntos y venga por favor que no este muerta... Pulso muy débil, nada de respiración y Claire empezaba a tener los labios morados. Esto no iba bien.

-¿Qué te pasa Claire? - exclamó Jake mientras empezaba a reanimarla -¿Qué le inyectaron?- le gritó a Frederic.

-Eso no lo sé - contestó entre ofendido y preocupado - yo me dedico a otro tipo de actividades ahí, ignoro que le puso Alexia Ashford -

Jake lo observó y memorizó ese nombre mientras regresaba la mirada a la chica.

No quedaba de otra. Cerró las fosas nasales de Claire y empezó a darle respiración de boca a boca.

-No funciona - dijo Frederic preocupado, pero no tanto por la muchacha, seguramente los cargos de una agente muerta se los pondrían a él.

-¡OYE MULLER QUE ESTÁ PASANDO! -

Jake volteó a ver y para su mala fortuna, Leon Scott Kennedy y Rebecca Chambers estaban bajando de una moto y corrían hacía ellos.

Leon iba a lanzarse a golpear a Jake cuando Rebecca lo detuvo.

-¡No Leon, algo le pasa! -

Leon volteó a ver a Claire y se le veía muy mal.

-Dime a detalle lo que pasó - le dijo Rebecca a Jake mientras se agachaba a revisar a la chica.

-Éste tipo la secuestró - dijo señalando a Frederic - no tarde mucho en localizarla, estaban en un cuarto de una casa, eran una mujer rubia, su hermano, al parecer gemelos, un hombre mayor y un tipo bastante maltrecho también rubio, y este cerdo, la mujer dijo algo de un potencializador hecho de mi sangre y la de Sherry. La mujer atacó con una especia de tentáculos, Claire uso su super poderes - Leon y Rebecca lo miraron preocupados - no sé que hizo exactamente, pero esas cosas explotaron, la mujer grito y salimos de ahí corriendo con este tipo -

-¿Qué es esa sustancia Frederic? - preguntó Leon muy serio

-Veo que me recuerdas - dijo Frederic mientras encogía los hombros - pero lo lamento, lo que le pusieron lo desconozco, yo ya no trabajaba en el laboratorio -

-Dijiste que Alexia Ashford le puso algo - repuso Jake.

Leon observó a ambos hombres. Rebecca seguía intentando reanimarla. El tiempo los estaba comiendo. Luego hablaría a Jake de que alejara sus labios de su prometida, pero no ahora. Alexia Ashford era un nombre clave.

-¿Qué tanto dijo la mujer Muller? -

-Qué querían ver sus limites en un futuro - contestó - no dijo mucho -

Rebecca tuvo que usar suposiciones. Puso su mente a trabajar y había muchas causas para que alguien dejara de respirar...

-Lo que le pusieron debe tener algún psicotrópico, algo para el sistema nervioso central, algo para "potencializar"... benzodiazepinas** - **repuso mientras volteaba nuevamente a ver a Jake -¿qué notaste en Claire después de la inyección? -

-La inyectaron en el cuello - repuso Jake mientras Rebecca le hacía caso y la revisaba - se puso muy páliga, agitada, tenía las pupilas totalmente negras hasta que saltamos al río -

-Y siguen negras... - confirmó Rebecca mientras la revisaba, no ayudaba de mucho.

Tenemos que llevarla a un sitio donde pueda atenderla. Jake señaló un hospital de la ONU que estaba a menos de un kilómetro de ellos.

Leon cargó a Claire y la subieron a otro automóvil que hábilmente abrió Jake... claro, rompiendo el cristal.

Rebecca se hizo cargo de hablar con los representantes y usando sus influencias en menos de dos minutos se metió con los médicos a atender a Claire.

Frederic estaba descansando no muy comodamente esposado en una banca. Mientras Leon y Jake observaban como Rebecca se alejaba con Claire.

-Y bien Jake - dijo Leon - eso que vi, no fue solo respiración de boca a boca, lo último que hiciste fue un beso y bastante obvio, ¿qué tienes que decir? y espero sea bastante convicente.

Jake solo miró al piso antes de tomar aire y cuadrarse enfrente de Leon.

**CONTINUARÁ**

_Hola gente bonita: El dia de mi cumpleaños vi el último review de este fic y decidí escribirlo, pero me tarde en subirlo por que murió una personita muy importante para mi. También entre los comentarios me pidieron un JakexClaire y pues bastante pequeño pero empezó jejeje soy mala. no será muy largo pero pone bastante interesantes las situaciones._

_Un beso enorme guapuras y nos leemos, yo espero muy pronto._


	19. Damisela en apuros

_**Empezaré con un saludo a mis lectores desde el inicio de este fic hasta ahora: Name xD, Guest, suxyladypink19, JasielStael, Rikku Redfield, vergil ansem, LucyRiot antes LucyRedfield, LinBlackwood, Pily-chan, Llana, AdaWongTN, namine redfield, FuuxTsujimoto, vancarter, rebeccaxbilly, clairexredfield, xedezedas, Jokuil y Benihime-chan, Daniel, aerith potter, chikredfield, Ichinomiya Nyu, MaryLo2019, Yoruichichan, El Pajaro de Fuego, carlos, CameronMarcus, Final Fantasy-'Final Evil, Steve Burnside, irisela, PriceLol, Kenryu17x, Viigor, tamararedfieldg.**_

Se que han comentado desde hace muchos años y les agradezco a los que continúan leyéndome, desde que me separé de mis coolaboradores de esta cuenta.

Sigo leyendo todos sus reviews.

AHORA A DARLE!

* Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, ésta historia es pura ficción hecha_ por una fan... no lo realizo con fines de lucro..._

_**Por: GeishaPax (antes SangoMikarin)**_

**UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL**

**Capítulo 19: Damisela en apuros**

Rebecca tuvo que usar suposiciones. Puso su mente a trabajar y había muchas causas para que alguien dejara de respirar...

-Lo que le pusieron debe tener algún psicotrópico, algo para el sistema nervioso central, algo para "potencializar"... benzodiazepinas** - **repuso mientras volteaba nuevamente a ver a Jake -¿qué notaste en Claire después de la inyección? -

-La inyectaron en el cuello - repuso Jake mientras Rebecca le hacía caso y la revisaba - se puso muy páliga, agitada, tenía las pupilas totalmente negras hasta que saltamos al río -

-Y siguen negras... - confirmó Rebecca mientras la revisaba, no ayudaba de mucho.

Tenemos que llevarla a un sitio donde pueda atenderla. Jake señaló un hospital de la ONU que estaba a menos de un kilómetro de ellos.

Leon cargó a Claire y la subieron a otro automóvil que hábilmente abrió Jake... claro, rompiendo el cristal.

Rebecca se hizo cargo de hablar con los representantes y usando sus influencias en menos de dos minutos se metió con los médicos a atender a Claire.

Frederic estaba descansando no muy comodamente esposado en una banca. Mientras Leon y Jake observaban como Rebecca se alejaba con Claire.

-Y bien Jake - dijo Leon - eso que vi, no fue solo respiración de boca a boca, lo último que hiciste fue un beso y bastante obvio, ¿qué tienes que decir? y espero sea bastante convicente-

Jake solo miró al piso antes de tomar aire y cuadrarse enfrente de Leon.

-Está bien güerito, me gusta la mujer, contento -

Leon se quedó pasmado, le gustaba Claire, le gustaba SU Claire.

-Es mi prometida, sabes -

-Y por eso se quitó el anillo de compromiso... -

Eso fue el colmo, no iba a permitir que un niñato de 20 años le dijera eso. Estaba por levantar el puño cuando David lo detuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra -

-¿Da-David? - Leon volteó en seco y se sorprendió al verlo - caray hombre cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Tres años? -

-Cuatro pero me alegro que me sigas amando - contestó burlonamente - nos envió Chris como refuerzo, pero pasó esto -

-Una desgracia eh - dijo Jake en voz baja mientras se recargaba en una pared.

-Así que este muchacho es Frederic - dijo John apareciendo y acercándose a los hombres - vaya si es viejo, Claire ha perdido el gusto por los muchachitos -

Leon volteó a verlo. Recordó cuando estaban huyendo de gente de Umbrella a las pocas semanas de haber escapado de Raccoon City.

**FLASHBACK**

_La explosión de metal y cristales tras ellos estuvo tan cerca que el corazón de Claire perdió un latido. Se volvió, mirando por la ventanilla con los demás y vio que uno de los coches se había estrellado contra la barricada, una barricada contra la que ellos mismos se habrían estrellado un segundo o dos antes. Ella sólo captó el breve vistazo de una capota retorcida, ventanillas rotas y una nube de humo antes de que el segundo sedán le bloquease la vista, rechinando al pasar la esquina y continuando con la persecución._  
_-Perdón por eso - les gritó John, sin aparentar arrepentimiento en absoluto sino un estado de júbilo provocado sin duda por el subidón de adrenalina._  
_En las pocas semanas transcurridas desde que León y ella se habían unido a los ex STARS fugitivos, había descubierto que John hacía bromas con prácticamente cualquier cosa. Era a la vez su más atractivo y su más irritante rasgo._

_-¿Todos bien? –preguntó David, y Claire asintió. Rebecca hizo lo mismo._

_-Me he llevado un porrazo pero estoy bien - dijo León, frotándose el brazo con una expresión de dolor—. Pero no pienso…_

_¡BAM!_

_Lo que fuese que León no pensara fue interrumpido por la poderosa detonación que sacudió la trasera de la furgoneta. _  
_En un intento de detenerles, el pasajero del sedán les había disparado, unas pocas pulgadas más alto y los proyectiles habrían entrado por la ventanilla._  
_-John, cambio de planes -gritó David mientras la furgoneta viraba bruscamente, su voz fría y autoritaria elevándose por encima del ruido del motor- Estamos a tiro…-_

_Antes de que pudiese acabar la frase, John tiró de pronto a la izquierda. Rebecca cayó hacia atrás, a punto de aplastar a Claire. La furgoneta ahora enfilaba una tranquila calle residencial._

_-Agarraos a vuestros traseros - gritó John por encima del hombro._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Ese humor tan tuyo, tan irritante como siempre... - contestó Leon con una sonrisa y dandole un fuerte abrazo.

-Si no es por mi humor te vuelves loquito eh - contestó - ¿cómo está Claire? -

-Apenas la llevo Rebecca a urgencias, al parecer se les fue la mano con lo que sea que le inyectaron - contestó Leon

-¡Quién diría que ella tan sana y estos infelices le dieran un mal pasón! -

-Chicos, él es Jake Muller... o Wesker... - dijo Leon regresando a su fría cordialidad y presentandolos.

-Ese último comentario no me gustó nada - repusó Jake mientras saludaba a los dos hombres.

-David Trapp y John Andrews - contestó David - vaya, no te pareces en nada a tu padre -

-Y eso espero, no me gustan las comparaciones -

-¿Qué haremos con el viejo? - preguntó John

-Nada - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Al girar vieron como entraba a paso rápido y decidido Sherry Birkin.

-¿Super chica? ¿Qué haces aquí? -

Sherry volteó seria y con una mirada desaprobatoria a Jake y enseguida a Leon. -Tengo instrucciones de llevarlo a una zona de seguridad, la gente del Presidente tiene que hacer el interrogatorio a este sujeto, y créanme, que no usaran a los agentes convencionales del FBI. -

-¿Pero por qué? - preguntó Jake - este tipo es un cobarde y tonto -

-Lo subestimas Jake - contestó Sherry - el FBI lo tiene en escala 9 de 9 de psicopatías... es un hombre bastante manipulador... -

-Vaya, la tensión está en el aire - contestó John - ¿por qué no vamos a comer algo mientras Sherry y Leon conversan un rato? -

-Buena idea, estaremos en la cafetería - contestó David mientras con un brazo jalaba a Jake.

Leon observaba demasiado tensa y un tanto molesta a Sherry.

-¿Todo bien? -

-No- contestó secamente ella mientras veía a los hombres alejarse - estoy molesta contigo, y Jake Muller me enoja -

-Ya veo - Leon recordó que todos aún lo consideraban un imbécil - entiendo lo mio, pero ¿Jake que pinta en esto? -

-Soy una tonta Leon - dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a la ventana -siempre he querido vivir un cuento de hadas, soy una idealista soñadora... desde que era niña, soñaba con que el FBI me dejaría en paz y podría vivir contigo, con Claire... - Sherry levantó la mirada y observó la luna, Leon entendía por que estaba en particular enojada ella - por eso me esforcé en ser buena chica en casa de mi tía cuando me dejaron salir, por eso me esforcé en la universidad, no me quejaba cuando experimentaban o me hacían pruebas, y al fin, cuando sentía que todo iba cambiando, me mandan por primera vez a misión... conozco a Jake y yo, yo me ilusioné. Nos llevamos bien, me trataba bien y luego regresamos de China y... pasó todo eso de Steve... -

Leon abrió un poco más los ojos, Sherry era una mujer, y estaba enamorada de Jake. Su pequeña Sherry estaba celosa.

-Si no te conociera, diría que estas celosa... -

-Ya ni sé, nunca me había pasado algo así... y es de risa por que estoy celosa de que el tipo que me gusta, se quiere ligar a mi madre -

Ese comentario no le causó nada de gracia a Leon, pero a Sherry si al ver como se transformaba el rostro de Leon.

-Sherry ese tipo es un crío - la rubia volteo a verlo extrañada - es un niñato confundido, verás que se le pasa el encaprichamiento con Claire y todo se arregla -

La rubia se enterneció, Leon habló como su padre, como un padre que la consolaba, pero no como un padre sobreprotector, sino como el padre que le da consejos a un hijo adulto. Sintió el abrazo de su padre y un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-Voy a arreglar todo con Claire y seremos esa familia, te lo prometo, aunque tenga que romperle la cara a tu novio por querer enamorar a tu madre -

Sherry empezó a reír mientras avanzaba. - Chris viene en el primer vuelo hacia acá, esta muy molesto, no sabe aún lo de Claire, pero cuando llegue te va a matar -

Leon se quedó pasmado y la cara casi se le cae al suelo.

-Ayúdame a despertar a Frederic por favor - dijo la rubia conteniendo la risa

* * *

Chris en verdad estaba furioso. O'Brian acababa de entrar a la sala de juntas y el cuadro parecía una escena previa a una pelea. Parker solo observaba a los que no conocía. Cetcham solamente por breves minutos levantaba la cabeza del ordenador para observar a los presentes.

Jake estaba del otro lado de la sala sentado en el suelo. Leon y Barry estaban de pie platicando. Barry se aseguraba de saber todos los detalles antes de que Chris matara al rubio. Y Jill estaba en medio de John y David, estaban platicando aunque ambos estaban bastante serios.

Y Rebecca al fin entró a la sala de juntas que les prestó la ONU. Llevaba varios documentos y estaba demasiado seria, cosa que preocupó más a Chris. Éste último se levantó de su asiento y habló.

-Becky, ¿por qué estamos aquí? necesito ver a mi hermana, nadie la ha visto aún -

-Chris, siéntate por favor. Los reuní aquí por que tengo información importante -

Rebecca dejó caer los documentos en la mesa, mientras que los demás tomaban asiento.

-Quiero empezar con detalles que son preámbulo para que entiendan que hacemos aquí. Voy a empezar con información que conocemos incompleta... Jill en su tiempo que fue objeto de experimentación de Wesker, fue sometida a varias sustancias químicas a raíz del virus G que aún conservaba en el cuerpo - la rubia levantó los ojos y observó a Rebecca - gracias a que es inmune a todas las enfermedades, aprovecharon para poner un dispositivo para inyectarle un potencializador que hemos identificado, el P30, que a parte de dotar con fuerza sobrehumana, controlaba la mente y no era tan fuerte... -

-Por eso tenía ese aparato en el cuerpo - dijo Jill en voz baja mientras tocaba su pecho, tenía diminutas cicatrices poco visibles como recordatorio de ese suceso.

-Con Claire pasó algo similar, solo que con ella usaron el potencializador P15, desarrollado por Carla Radamés, robado por Frederic -

-Afortunadamente no lograron hacerle más, por que llegué yo... - contestó Jake.

-¿Y qué sucede con esa sustancia nueva? - preguntó Leon

-Como Claire es portadora activa del virus Veronica, está activando y reactivando habilidades que ya poseía. Pero ahorita seguimos con Claire, lo que me preocupa es por los demás que han estado expuestos al virus o a las plagas... -

-¿Qué pasa Becky? ¿Qué sucede con ellos? - preguntó Barry.

-Becky nos llamó a todos - continuó O'Brian - por que al parecer intentan hacer lo mismo tanto con Leon S. Kennedy, Ashley Graham, Luis Sera, Sherry Birkin, Jake Muller, Lucia, Manuela, posiblemente de nueva cuenta con Valentine y... Piers Nivans -

-¡Eso es imposible! Piers murió en China, en la base submarina; además Leon y Ashley eliminaron al parásito de Las Plagas... -

-Lo hicimos - afirmó Leon pero observó el rostro de Rebecca, John y David -¿lo hicimos verdad? -

-No lo creo - habló por primera vez Quint Cetcham - el informe de la DSO informa que Leon y Ashley conserva habilidades y fuerza sobre humana gracias al virus de Las Plagas -

-¿Pero cómo supiste...? - iba a preguntar Leon pero fue interrumpido por Jill

-Él es nuestro ñoño cibernético - a lo que Quint sacó la lengua - puede entrar a cualquier lugar desde esa computadora -

-La información que Quint es verídica - contestó Rebecca -la DSO por eso te tiene activo aún y no te consideran amenaza, esa información fue ocultada por Simmons desde los inicios de su ascenso para sus propios fines, aunque al final te consideró una amenaza -.

-¿Pero y Piers? - preguntó más desconcertado Chris

-Lo rescató la FBC, está bajo vigilancia por su inestabilidad por los estragos del virus... ya no es el mismo - contestó O'Brian

-¿Cómo que ya no es el mismo? Explíquese - exigió Jake

-Tiene secuelas a raíz del virus C - contestó John - no controla su temperamento y su brazo aún no recupera totalmente su forma original -

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Clive? - preguntó Chris

-Apenas conocemos esta información Chris, relájate - contestó O'Brian

-¿Y Claire? - preguntó Jill -¿Qué pasa con Claire? -

-Claire está en la misma situación, está desorientada por el potencializador, es por eso que aún no la ven chicos - Quint volteó su computadora y observaron por el monitor una habitación muy grande donde Claire estaba encerrada, custodiada por muchos soldados.

-¡La tienen como si fuera un criminal! - exclamó Chris

-Chris, acompáñanos por favor para que lo veas con tus propios ojos - contestó O'Brian

Avanzaron por varias puertas y varios pasillos hasta llegar a una zona blindada. Después de varias revisiones militares llegaron a lo que parecía una base de vehículos militares, adaptada con varios cristales blindados y muros me acero.

Claire estaba sentada en el suelo golpeando el suelo con un puño ya ensangrentado. Tenía las pupilas negras aún. El suelo tenía un agujero.

-Está colérica - explicó Rebecca a los presentes - no queremos exponerlos -

-Déjame entrar - pido Chris mientras se acercaba al cristal

-Amigo, es muy peligroso, todos queremos verla y abrazarla, pero no sabemos si te va a reconocer -

-Al parecer si reconoce a las personas, pero literal, Claire en estos momentos es un HULK - contestó Rebecca

-Yo entraré con él - contestó Leon

Todos voltearon a verlo, en especial Chris que lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No creo que sea buena idea, yo soy más fuerte que tu amigo - contestó Jake

-Te equivocas, no estoy pidiendo entrar por motivos románticos, sino como refuerzo de Chris, si aún poseo la fuerza gracias a Las Plagas, puedo rescatarlo en caso de ser necesario - Leon volteó a ver a Chris - No voy a interferir en lo que decidas Chris, te respeto y te estimo por lo que hemos pasado, solo voy como refuerzo y no voy a intervenir a menos de que sea necesario -

-Yo también pasaré - contestó Jill - entiendo el punto de Leon y será mejor que vayamos nosotros -

O'Brian meditó lo que dijeron los presentes.

-De acuerdo, Barry, Parker, John, David y Cetcham, ustedes encárguense de alertar de la posible amenaza y de reunir a los antiguos portadores del virus - los presentes asintieron y salieron - Rebecca, prepara todo para que entren, Chris, te cubrirán Leon, Jill y Jake en caso de ser necesario -

Rebecca se acercó a un botón y su respectivo altavoz:

-Claire, soy Rebecca, ¿te sientes mejor? -

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza y golpeó una vez más el suelo.

_-¡Rebecca maldita sea, ya déjenme salir de aquí! ¿Acaso ya me volví su maldito experimento?-_

-Creo que aún estás de mal humor, alguien quiere entrar a verte, no seas tan efusiva -

Se abrió rápidamente la puerta y entraron los muchachos. Chris fue el primero en avanzar, ya que la entraba estaba a espaldas de su hermana.

-Todo hubiera sido perfecto si no hubieras entrado niñato - susurró Leon

-Mira quien lo dice "novato" -

-¿Se quieren callar los dos? - dijo Jill que estaba de pie en medio de los dos

Chris observaba el largo cabello de su hermana suelto, traía ropa deportiva negra. Estaba abrazando sus rodillas. Cuando estuvo a tres pasos de ella. No pudo percibir por la velocidad en que momento se levantó y lo levantó del cuello.

Leon, Jake y Jill se quedaron en posición de ataque. Al mínimo movimiento de Claire entrarían en acción.

-C-Claire soy Chris, cal-cálmate -

La pelirroja con el rostro aún molesto, lo soltó. Y se dejó caer de rodillas. Chris se incoporó y la abrazó.

-¡Dios Chris! No se que me pasa - empezó a llorar Claire - No me puedo controlar -

-Relajate, tranquila, no pasa nada, ya estoy aquí - la abrazó con más fuerza.

-N-No me controlo Chris, no sé medir mi fuerza, los ruidos me molestan, no se que hacer -

-Los demás también te quieren ver - susurró Chris mientras volteaba ligeramente la cabeza y les hacía una seña de que se acercaran.

Claire se separó lentamente del abrazo y vio como Jill, Jake y... Leon se acercaban lentamente y de forma pacífica. Los ojos de Claire que empezaban a aclararse volvieron a oscurecerse.

Se levantó y retrocedió tres pasos.

-¡¿Qué hace ÉL aquí?! - gritó Claire señalando a Leon

-Tranquila hermanita, yo se que es un poco idiota y un gran imbécil, pero estaba preocupado por ti - contestó Chris un poco preocupado por lo que presentía iba a suceder.

-Claire, amiga ¿cómo estás? - preguntó Jill mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba.

-Me da gusto verte despierta super chica - continuó diciendo Jake mientras se acercaba lentamente y ponía la mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-No te emociones niño, déjame ver a ésta chica bonita - susurró de la forma más dócil y tierna que pudo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Con lo que no contaban era con el mal humor de Claire y que eso la iba a irritar demasiado; ya que lanzó a todos a volar hasta las paredes.

-¡Claire, cálmate por favor! - gritó Chris

Claire avanzó rápidamente y tomó a Leon por la camisa, y lo aventó contra la puerta.

-¡¿Con qué derecho vienes y finges demencia CONMIGO?! -

-Creo que me lo merezco - contestó Leon mientras se levantaba poco a poco.

Chris y Jill iban a avanzar hacia Claire, pero Jake los detuvo.

-¿Pero que haces Jake? ¡Lo puede matar! - exclamó Chris

-Eso lo tienen que arreglar ellos, además, si nos acercamos puede ocasionar que lo mate -

-Pero... -

-Tiene razón Chris, esperemos -

-No finjas que te importo, no te creo - contestó Claire mientras su mano empezaba a cicatrizar sola...

-Eso da miedo, con la super chica rubia me aterrorizó ver eso -

Jill y Chris voltearon a ver a Jake con un rostro que externaba claramente que se callara.

-¡Eres mi prometida por Dios! ¿Cómo no me ibas a preocupar? - exclamó Leon mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el anillo de compromiso que Claire dejó en la mesa.

-¿Y en China convenientemente no tenías prometida al ver a Ada Wong? A mi no me hables así -

Y Leon voló por los aires.

-Es suficiente... - susurró Jill mientras avanzaba y era seguido por Chris

-A mi me parecía que lo estaba llevando bien el güerito - dijo Jake mientras los seguía.

Jill seguía corriendo pero choco contra algo que la regresó.

-¡JILL! ¿estás bien? - preguntó Chris mientras se acercaba a la muchacha que se levantaba del suelo.

-Si, estoy bien, es como si me hubiera estampado de frente a un cristal -

Jake agarró una charola y la aventó. - Es una especie de escudo o barrera -

-Chicos, intenten salir de ahí - dijo Rebecca desde afuera

-Claire, entiendo que me quieras partir la cara, todos me quieren partir la cara últimamente, la cagué, si, soy un idiota, pero solo soy tu idiota... déjame ayudarte por favor - Leon se iba acercando lentamente y con trabajo por el dolor de cada golpe.

-No - Claire iba a hacer lo mismo pero esta vez Leon estaba decidido a no volar por los aires, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y siguió caminando.

-¿Pero qué...? -

-No eres la única rara Claire, tampoco pienso permitir que abuses de tus poderes, ya no -

Claire corrió hacia Leon y éste un poco más lento que ella le seguía el paso.

-Por favor, ya detente - dijo cuando la pelirroja se detuvo.

-¿Qué quieres de mi? -

-Esto - y la abrazó con fuerza, Claire quiso soltarse pero no pudo. -Perdóname por favor-

Y Leon cayó desmayado. A Claire se le aclaró la vista nuevamente, sus ojos azul grisáceos volvieron a la normalidad. Y también cayó.

Rebecca abrió la puerta y entro corriendo, acercándose con los demás a la pareja.

-Ese par discute muy intenso... - dijo Chris rompiendo el hielo mientras levantaba a Claire y la acomodaba en sus piernas.

-Tenía que ser tu hermana - respondió Jill mientras checaba las pupilas de Claire - están normales -

-Pues yo no quería cargar al poli - dijo Jake mientras volteaba a a Leon. - No es mi tipo, no me gustan los chicos -

-Parece ser que también esta normal, solamente cansado -. contestó Rebecca mientras revisaba los ojos de Leon.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que le pasó a Leon? - preguntó Chris

-Las Plagas... tienen una tendencia agresiva, los pobladores de España se mataron entre ellos y asesinaron a los niños. Por eso Leon tuvo esa coloración roja en los ojos... aunque él tuvo que perder la paciencia para lograr obtener las habilidades... curioso - dijo Rebecca.

Y Jake observó como la mano de Leon estaba sobre la de Claire, y ella nuevamente tenía el anillo de compromiso puesto.

**CONTINUARÁ**

_Hola gente bonita: _

_Decidí hacer sufrir poquito hoy a todos. Y meter una idea interesante que me mandaron en mensaje. Espero les guste este episodio tanto como a mi. Haré caso y no lo dejaré tan a la deriva._

_Un beso enorme guapuras y nos leemos, yo espero muy pronto._


	20. Descanso forzoso

_**Empezaré con un saludo a mis lectores desde el inicio de este fic hasta ahora: Name xD, Guest, suxyladypink19, JasielStael, Rikku Redfield, vergil ansem, LucyRiot antes LucyRedfield, LinBlackwood, Pily-chan, Llana, AdaWongTN, namine redfield, FuuxTsujimoto, vancarter, rebeccaxbilly, clairexredfield, xedezedas, Jokuil y Benihime-chan, Daniel, aerith potter, chikredfield, Ichinomiya Nyu, MaryLo2019, Yoruichichan, El Pajaro de Fuego, carlos, CameronMarcus, Final Fantasy-'Final Evil, Steve Burnside, irisela, PriceLol, Kenryu17x, Viigor, tamararedfieldg.**_

Se que han comentado desde hace muchos años y les agradezco a los que continúan leyéndome, desde que me separé de mis coolaboradores de esta cuenta.

Sigo leyendo todos sus reviews.

AHORA A DARLE!

* Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, ésta historia es pura ficción hecha_ por una fan... no lo realizo con fines de lucro..._

_**Por: GeishaPax (antes SangoMikarin)**_

**UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL**

**Capítulo 20: Descanso forzoso**

Y Leon cayó desmayado. A Claire se le aclaró la vista nuevamente, sus ojos azul grisáceos volvieron a la normalidad. Y también cayó.

Rebecca abrió la puerta y entro corriendo, acercándose con los demás a la pareja.

-Ese par discute muy intenso... - dijo Chris rompiendo el hielo mientras levantaba a Claire y la acomodaba en sus piernas.

-Tenía que ser tu hermana - respondió Jill mientras checaba las pupilas de Claire - están normales -

-Pues yo no quería cargar al poli - dijo Jake mientras volteaba a a Leon. - No es mi tipo, no me gustan los chicos -

-Parece ser que también esta normal, solamente cansado -. contestó Rebecca mientras revisaba los ojos de Leon.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que le pasó a Leon? - preguntó Chris

-Las Plagas... tienen una tendencia agresiva, los pobladores de España se mataron entre ellos y asesinaron a los niños. Por eso Leon tuvo esa coloración roja en los ojos... aunque él tuvo que perder la paciencia para lograr obtener las habilidades... curioso - dijo Rebecca.

Y Jake observó como la mano de Leon estaba sobre la de Claire, y ella nuevamente tenía el anillo de compromiso puesto.

Sintió celos, pero no de Leon, si no de ver como este grupo de personas tenían algo que el nunca había experimentado, amor, cariño, amistad... todos esos sentimientos de los cuales fue privado al fallecer su madre. Desde muy pequeño fue viviendo a la deriva hasta que entró a las guerrillas.

Y sintió admiración y a la vez celos por Leon, pero no por su sentir hacía Claire, sino por que ahí estaba motivado por el amor, luchando y queriendo recuperar a esa mujer; lgo que tenía la pelirroja era esa empatía y compañerismo, la actitud positva y maternal, que el mismo conoció en Sherry Brikin, en Chris Redfield, en Piers Nivans, en el mismo Leon, y a todo el grupo de personas que acababa de conocer.

Pero Claire Redfield tenía ese poder de unir a la gente, lograr en situaciones difíciles y tensas como lo que acababa de suceder que las personas se unieran en una causa común. Era una fuerza positiva en sus vidas que lograba contagiar a los demás, y entre todos estaba él.

-Ayudenme a llevar a La Bella Durmiente a su cama real - dijo Jake mientras levantaba a Leon.

* * *

-Hola Claire, me da gusto verte mejor - contestó el Dr. Faweet-Tang

-Gracias Doctor - contestó Claire desde el otro lado de la mesa -¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?-

-Queríamos platicar contigo - continuó el psiquiatra - sino tienes inconveniente -

-No, ningún problema doctor, entiendo que tengan miedo -

Chris no entendía ¿por qué estudiar a su hermana? ¿acaso su hermana había perdido la razón? no lo creía, o mejor dicho, se negaba a creerlo; era una Redfield, y si admitía que Claire tenía su carácter y que a recientes fechas era muy temperamental, pero por Dios, estaban luchando contra el bioterrorismo... no podían pedir más, eran víctimas, eran sobrevivientes, y por eso mismo no iban a permitir que volviese a suceder otro accidente nuevamente, y esos hombres solo se preocupaban por la salud mental de su hermana.

-Estará bien Redfield - le dijo Jake desde el asiento de la sala de a lado - quieren asegurarse de que no vaya a volarnos los sesos a todos, pero ella no lo hará -

Chris al escucharlo sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro. Tenía razón.

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos, y un fuerte olor a desinfectante le llegó a la nariz. El sol estaba en todo su apogeo y le lastimaba demasiado a la vista, así que unas cuantas lagrimas rodaron mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la iluminación del lugar.

Era un cuarto un poco amplio blanco, con un televisor montado a la pared, observó a la figura durmiente de Jill Valentine desde un sofá... seguramente estaba en el hospital. Unos ojos azules se cruzaron con su mirada y un flequillo rubio se sacudió levemente.

-Me alegra verte despierto -

-Me alegra estar despierto - contestó el rubio mientras se incorporaba lentamente.

-Cuando llegué tenías 2 días inconsciente - dijo Sherry mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Vaya, mi siesta estuvo muy larga - se estiró un poco pero le dolía el cuerpo - ¿cómo está Claire?-

-Ya me extrañaba que no preguntaras, está bien - Sherry se acercó a la cajonera y sacó ropa para el agente - despertó en la mañana pero tu princesa azul no vino a despertarte con el beso de amor por que se la llevaron -

Leon al escuchar eso se detuvo en seco -¿Cómo que se la llevaron? ¿Está sola?-

-No pienses mal, no lo diría tan tranquila si fuese algo malo, Chris y Jake están con ella - contestó la rubia -tanto la DSO y la BSAA tuvieron que ceder ante el FBI y la CIA, sometieron a interrogatorio a unos cuantos, están evaluándonos para ver si no tiene una patología mental -

-¿Están viendo si no se volvió loca? - Leon se iba a levantar pero una punzada de la cabeza a los pies lo detuvo, Sherry lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama nuevamente - En ese caso mejor que interroguen a toda la DSO y la BSAA, te aseguro que todos van a estar afectados mentalmente con nuestras tristes historias -

-Como me imaginé que ibas a querer ir a la sala de interrogatorios te traje tu auto nuevo - Sherry se acercó con la silla de ruedas.

Leon levantó una ceja -Es más efectiva una escoba -.

-Lo siento pero esa es solo para las brujas y de esas no tengo - contestó la rubia mientras cerraba la cortina - en cuanto estés listo avísame y te llevo -

* * *

Chris estaba más que indignado, se acercó con paso decidido con la teniente Kimberly Elam. La mujer volteó y lo saludó amablemente al ver a la furia hecha hombre.

-Señor Redfield le presento al Doctor George Hamilton, seguramente ha oído poco de él por su amigo Kevin Ryman, él también es sobreviviente de Raccon City y en la Universidad Raccoon descubrió que podía crear el supresor definitivo del virus T, llamado _**"Daylight"**_ (luz del día o alba) y muchos otros secretos de la corporación Umbrella que ustedes ya tienen como información principal en sus archivos -

Chris se detuvo ante la sorpresa, si que había más sobrevivientes muy sorprendentes.

-Chris Redfield, un placer conocerte - dijo George mientras le daba un fuerte apretón de manos - yo creí en ustedes a pesar de la difamación de Irons -

-Me da gusto oír eso, después de tanto tiempo - contestó el moreno

-Se que viene muy molesto Redfield por la suspensión de varios miembros de la DSO y la BSAA, entre ellos su hermana - contestó la teniente adelantandose al Dr. Faweet-Tang - pero tenemos un motivo muy fuerte y una misión directamente desde la Casa Blanca -

-Señor Redfield, estamos sorprendidos, teníamos dudas de la estabilidad mental de su hermana, pero va progresando muy bien - dijo el psiquiatra muy emocionado.

-Tu hermana ha hecho levitar la mesa sin perder el control - le susurró George.

-Estás a cargo de la misión Redfield, esto no afectará a lo que pidió O'Brian, él está al tanto de esto - le dijo Elam mientras lo separaba de los doctores.

Jake solo observaba a tantas personas y empezaba a ponerse de malas, pero por que la gran mayoría lo volteaba a ver con rostro de asombro y podría decirse que con miedo. A lo lejos del pasillo, pudo ver como la Super Chica traía en la silla de ruedas a Leon.

-Es bueno verlos, me siento como animal de feria - los saludó mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Desde que llegué han estado así conmigo, así que ya no me extraña, te acostumbraras - contestó Sherry

-¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Leon

-El lado amable es que oficialmente ninguno de nosotros está loco, Claire al parecer ganó alabanzas santas aquí - contestó Jake mientras se acercaba a ellos y susurraba - ¿Ven a ese tipo un poco bajito de cabello oscuro? Al parecer Kevin lo conoce, es un médico sobreviviente de Raccoon City, y a lo que veo se ha dedicado a la rama de la investigación -

Sherry y Leon lo observaron discretamente, pero el hombre se acercó lentamente al grupo.

-Ustedes deben ser Sherry Birkin y Leon S. Kennedy, es un placer conocerlos, son leyenda dentro del gobierno - dijo George - Soy el Dr. George Hamilton -

-Si, algo hemos oído acerca de usted, es un placer - contestó Sherry

-¿Cómo vio a Claire Redfield? - preguntó Leon

-Es una chica bastante interesante Sr. Kennedy, a pesar de que debería ser una persona inestable, está logrando dar esperanza a que los sujetos que fueron expuestos a los diferentes virus logren acoplarse y controlar el virus -

-Al menos no somos pruebas de experimentación nuevamente - susurró Jake un tanto seco

-Los dejo en sus manos Redfield - dijo la teniente Elam mientras se acercaba con Chris a los chicos - Caballeros, señorita - con un gesto se despidió y se fue.

-¿Y bien? - preguntó Jake

-Me alegra verlos - contestó Chris serio - espero que pronto te puedas levantar de tu coche convertible novato - saludó Chris a Leon

-Me gustan los lujos, ya sabes - sonrió Leon mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-¿Qué ha sucedido Chris? - preguntó Sherry

-Chicos hay muchas cosas que hacer, espero entiendan mejor que yo la situación por que al inicio lo tomé mal - los presentes solo se miraron entre ellos confundidos, mientras George solo los observaba.

-Ya no des vueltas Redfield - habló Jake - nos suspendieron, a casi todos -

Leon y Sherry iban a contestar pero fueron detenidos por George.

-Sr. Muller sea un poco más cuidadoso con lo que dice por favor, su suspensión es temporal por que estarán bajo entrenamiento -.

Leon se relajó un poco más pero Sherry no entendía, apenas salía de misión una vez en su vida y ya estaba suspendida.

-El gobierno piensa preparar a los mejores agentes del país, al igual que los otros países harán lo mismo - prosiguió Chris - ante un inminente ataque como el de China y Tall Oaks; al igual que quieren dar el último asalto para acabar con los más buscados con relación a Umbrella -

-Tenemos 3 meses como máximo para que aprendan a usar y controlar sus habilidades al 100% - contestó George -serán conducidos a un sitio especialmente preparado para ustedes -

-¿Tenemos trabajo eh? - contestó Claire mientras salía con sus muletas de la habitación.

Jake avanzó velozmente para ayudarla.

Leon no pudo disimular su alegría al verla y la miró fijamente; estaba un poco pálida y de aspecto cansado, la mano la tenía totalmente vendada. Claire al darse cuenta de la mirada penetrante del rubio, solo desvió el rostro con un ligero sonrojo.

De repente, los comunicadores, celulares, radios de los presentes empezaron a sonar menos el de Jake.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó el chico sin comprender.

Jill apareció corriendo por el pasillo y llegó con ellos.

-¿Les llegó el mensaje? -

Los presentes asintieron dejando a Muller igual.

-El agente Ark Thompson ha sido asesinado y posiblemente Angela Miller igual - contestó George serio - las sospechas son ciertas, hay un traidor cerca de nosotros -

-Ark Thompson estaba investigando la posible conexión de alguien dentro de la DSO y la BSAA que pudo facilitar o ayudar a Simmons con la clonación de Ada Wong y la experimentación del virus C - continuó Jill - programó un mensaje en caso de ser descubierto, seguramente Ark sabía quien es el traidor -

-Lo sentimos Leon - continuó Claire - sabemos que él era importante para ti -

Leon asintió y agradeció la frialdad de Claire, no podía dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos en ese momento. La situación se empezaba a tornar gris.

-Clive cambió el sitio de entrenamiento, no iremos a Nevada - le dijo Jill a un todavía consternado Chris

-¿Entonces a donde iremos? - preguntó confundido - las instalaciones ya estaban preparadas -

El localizador de George empezó a sonar.

-No se preocupen - contestó el médico sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla - ya está solucionado, no es la primera vez que preparan a gente como ustedes. Siganme por favor -

Jake solo se encogió de hombros y levantó las maletas de la pelirroja. Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo del hospital donde había aproximadamente 3 camiones.

-Bienvenidos al expreso mutante - contestó Luis Sera desde una ventana abierta guiñando un ojo.

-Vaya, hasta blindados vamos, se ve interesante - exclamó Jake mientras se acercaba sonriendo.

Dos hombres se acercaron y ayudaron a Leon a subir al camión.

-Duele como el demonio - le dijo uno a Leon mientras observaba su rostro de dolor.

-El demonio es más amable -

-Somos Mark y Jim -contestó el más viejo.

Al subir Leon, se llevó una grata sorpresa. Había gente conocida, gente nueva, pero muchas sorpresas agradables.

-Leon me da gusto verte - dijo Kevin desde uno de los primeros asientos -Ya conociste a George, Mark y Jim; tenemos más sobrevivientes de Raccoon City y de otros cruceros interesantes -

**CONTINUARÁ**

_Hola gente bonita:_

_Hoy voy a meter a gente viva y unos cuantos muertos revivirán para estos capitulos. Agarrare a personajes olvidados para continuar el entrenamiento. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi esta idea. _

_Un beso enorme guapuras y nos leemos, yo espero muy pronto._


	21. Un nuevo hogar

_**Empezaré con un saludo a mis lectores desde el inicio de este fic hasta ahora: Name xD, Guest, suxyladypink19, JasielStael, Rikku Redfield, vergil ansem, LucyRiot antes LucyRedfield, LinBlackwood, Pily-chan, Llana, AdaWongTN, namine redfield, FuuxTsujimoto, vancarter, rebeccaxbilly, clairexredfield, xedezedas, Jokuil y Benihime-chan, Daniel, aerith potter, chikredfield, Ichinomiya Nyu, MaryLo2019, Yoruichichan, El Pajaro de Fuego, carlos, CameronMarcus, Final Fantasy-'Final Evil, Steve Burnside, irisela, PriceLol, Kenryu17x, Viigor, tamararedfieldg.**_

Se que han comentado desde hace muchos años y les agradezco a los que continúan leyéndome, desde que me separé de mis coolaboradores de esta cuenta.

Un abrazo en especial a **sarakennedy007, name (guest) y Pily-chan!** Que han estado al pendiente estos últimos capítulos, agradezco su admiración. Me motivan a seguir escribiendo

* Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, ésta historia es pura ficción hecha_ por una fan... no lo realizo con fines de lucro..._

**UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL**

**__****Por: GeishaPax**

**Capítulo 21: Un nuevo hogar**

Jake solo se encogió de hombros y levantó las maletas de la pelirroja. Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo del hospital donde había aproximadamente 3 camiones.

-Bienvenidos al expreso mutante - contestó Luis Sera desde una ventana abierta guiñando un ojo.

-Vaya, hasta blindados vamos, se ve interesante - exclamó Jake mientras se acercaba sonriendo.

Dos hombres se acercaron y ayudaron a Leon a subir al camión.

-Duele como el demonio - le dijo uno a Leon mientras observaba su rostro de dolor.

-El demonio es más amable -

-Somos Mark y Jim -contestó el más viejo.

Al subir Leon, se llevó una grata sorpresa. Había gente conocida, gente nueva, pero muchas sorpresas agradables.

-Leon me da gusto verte - dijo Kevin desde uno de los primeros asientos -Ya conociste a George, Mark y Jim; tenemos más sobrevivientes de Raccoon City y de otros cruceros interesantes -

-Saludos gente - dijo Leon con un brazo mientras se sentaba en su asiento designado.

El camión venía con una interesante distribución, no estaban los conocidos de siempre juntos. Aunque era inevitable que la gran mayoría se conociera por azares del destino.

Leon se sentó junto a Lawrence Kimbala, un sujeto un tanto serio al inicio...

-¿Tú eres...? -

-Leon S. Kennedy -

-Un placer, curioso que no te toparamos en Raccoon City -

-¿Sobreviviente? -

-Nah - contestó Lawrence - estabamos rescatando gente y buscando información de Umbrella -

-Spec Ops eh -

-Así es chico -

Sherry estaba sentandose dos lugares más atrás de Leon, junto a una mujer rubia bastante guapa y muy amigable. La mujer tenía una sonrisa adorable y su larga cabellera rubia en una coleta.

-Hola - saludó la mujer quitando su bolso del asiento

-Hola... - contestó Sherry un poco tímida

-Yo soy Cindy Lennox -

-Sherry Birkin -

-Eres muy joven Sherry ¿pues que edad tenías cuando te toco la mala fortuna de Umbrella? -

-Doce años, en Raccoon City, mi papá fue el loco que investigaba el virus -

-Lamento oír eso, yo era una mesera de un bar... nos infectamos -

Un vehículo negro se estacionó a un costado del camión y los presentes voltearon curiosos. Hasta que Alyssa Ashcroft habló.

-Vaya vaya, Ashley Graham acaba de llegar -

Ashley Graham no se parecía nada a la muchacha que Leon conoció cuando era una asustadiza de 20 años. Se veía más segura y más decidida. Incluso sus facciones mostraban por momentos cierta dureza. La chica sacó dos maletas del coche y un elemento de seguridad las guardó en el camión mientras ella subía a bordo.

Los presentes la saludaron amablemente. Al pasar junto a Leon sólo le guiñó el ojo. Al menos ya era más discreta que en un pasado, que para gusto de muchos era una gritona. Saludó amablemente a Sherry y se sentó justo detrás de ella junto a Sheva Alomar.

Claire subió ayudada por Jake y Chris. Al parecer la mayoría la conocía y la saludaba efusivamente. Tanto su hermano como Leon se sorprendieron de la popularidad de la pelirroja con la mayoría de los del camión.

-Vaya Super Mujer, estoy de suerte - dijo Jake al llevarla a su asiento - nos tocó juntos -

Claire sonrió y se sentó del lado de la ventanilla, para que fuese más fácil que Jake la ayudara a salir.

A Leon no le hizo gracia y mucho menos a Sherry, ya que ambos chasquearon los dientes al ver que se sentaba justo detrás de Leon. Chris volteó a verlos con ojos recriminatorios que al parecer eran más una súplica de que se comportaran.

Barry Burton subió con dos chicas que nadie conocía. Una mujer pelirroja aproximadamente de la edad de Sherry con el cabello corto y una chica de cabello castaño. Ambas mujeres reconocieron a Leon y lo saludaron.

Leon volteó brevemente y dijo en voz baja dirigiendose a Claire y Jake.

-Ellas son Lucía y Manuela, me tocó rescatarlas hace tiempo -

-Vaya, te haces de novias muy guapas eh - contestó Jake burlón mientras Claire ponía los ojos en blanco y buscaba su iPod.

-Hey guapuras, podemos apurarnos - gritó David King un poco desesperado - luego nos presentamos por favor -

-Calma guapo - contestó Jill mientras subía y cerraba la puerta del camión - Ya hemos terminado -

-Bueno gente, hace mucho que no manejo así que sean amables - bromeo Billy Coen mientras encendía el motor.

Avanzaron los primeros dos camiones en diferentes rutas. Y el tercero esperó la confirmación.

-¿Por qué hay tres camiones señorita Valentine? - preguntó Ashley Graham mientras se levantaba levemente del asiento.

-Por seguridad - contestó ella mientras se acercaba un poco - acaban de suceder una serie de eventos muy serios dentro de la BSAA y la DSO así que tenemos que protegernos -

La rubia asintió y regresó a su asiento. Jill sonrió para si y regresó junto a Chris Redfield.

-Hasta en los camiones no me salvo de ir a tu lado - dijo burlona

-Tienes suerte de sentarte junto a un galán como yo - le dijo el mayor de los Redfield sacando la lengua.

-¿Galán tú? no entiendo que te vio Hunnigan para salir contigo -

Chris se congeló. Si no fuera por que conocía a Jill de muchos añós, juraría que estaba celosa... pero no podía ser, si nunca le había hecho caso.

-¿Qué has querido insinuar con eso? - preguntó mientras acercaba su rostro levemente a ella.

-Nada - contestó ella mientras fingía revisar su bolso -Solo digo que no eres tan guapo -

-Éste guapo te tiene una sorpresa - dijo Chris mientras sacaba su computadora.

Jill observó la pantalla y unas lagrimas cayeron en la mano de Chris que estaba deteniendo la máquina. Él se sorprendió y vio a Jill un tanto preocupado.

-¿Papá? - preguntó ella

-_¿Jill, eres tu? -_

-Si... soy yo Dick -

_-Te has puesto muy guapa cariño, aunque muy pálida -_

-Lo sé, larga historia... ¿en dónde estás papá? esa no es la prisión -

_-No, ya no estoy en prisión cariño. Tu amigo Redfield fue muy amable al cambiar mi identidad y moverme a un sitio seguro -_

-Lo dejaron en libertad hace poco Jill - respondió Chris

-¿Por que no me avisaron? Podría haber ido por ti -

_-Hija... hace poco supe que seguías viva... -_

-La BSAA le notificó tu muerte y hasta le dieron permiso para las ceremonias fúnebres... -

-Ya veo -

_-Nos estaremos viendo pronto cariño -_

-Lo sé papá, lo sé, cuídate mucho -

_-Nos veremos pronto princesa -_

Y Dick Valentine cerró la videollamada. La rubia volteó a ver a Chris y lo abrazó. Chris iba a decirle algo y giró, pero la rubia iba a darle un beso en la mejilla que terminó dado en la comisura de los labios. Se separó rápidamente.

-D-discúlpame -

Vieron como Claire estaba enfrente de ellos con el rostro muy serio.

-Los voy a acusar - dijo la pelirroja

-¿Ehh? - ambos estaban más confundidos y apenados ahora.

-Es broma, podrían hacerme espacio, no paso con las muletas y quiero ir al baño - dijo Claire sacándoles la lengua -Por mi ya están lo suficientemente grandecitos para saber en que se están metiendo -

Chris y Jill se movieron permitiéndole el paso a la menor de los Redfield. Jill se levantó y acomodó el cabello mientras se adelantaba a platicar con Barry Burton.

¿Qué había pasado? Chris Redfield estaba confundido. Desde hace mucho tiempo siempre sintió algo por Jill, no sabía describirlo. Pero Jill y Carlos habían comenzado una relación por ahí de 2006 y aunque habían terminado, Jill nunca le había dado motivos para pensar que él tuviera una oportunidad. Hasta el día que ella se sacrificó por él y se lanzó por la ventana con Wesker.

Pero él después de ese incidente, lo único que hizo fue alejarse de Jill al aceptar más y más misiones hasta que pasó lo de...

Basta, sacudió la cabeza, no quería volver a tocar el tema de su alcoholismo y su pérdida de memoria.

Quería a Jill, pero... ¿y Hunnigan? acababa de entablar algo con ella, no podría decir que una relación pero si se estaban conociendo. Se sentía a su vez como un canalla, por no atreverse a ver que podía pasar se fue con Hunnigan y a su vez ahorita pasaba lo que acababa de pasar. Se sentía como un doble traidor.

* * *

Claire salió del baño y observó a Chris perdido en sus pensamientos. Decidió no molestarlo. La verdad no quería meterse o saber algo, bastante tenía con su propia situación como para meterse demás con su hermano. Prefería acercarse a él cuando las cosas estuvieran más tranquilas, luego platicaría con ambos.

Observó detenidamente todo el camión. Al parecer se la estaban llevando bien los chicos que estaban ahí. Vio a Luis Sera acercarse al final del camión.

-¿Aburrida? - preguntó en español, él estaba consciente de que Claire seguía hablando muchos idiomas.

-No precisamente, me la pasé casi una semana en cama y me duele el trasero de estar sentada - contestó

Luis sacó un paquete y susurró -¿Un cigarrillo? -

Claire tenía sus dudas, pero aceptó.

-Vale, ¿pero en dónde? -

-En el baño será la opción, no creo que tengamos permitido fumar -

Claire rió un poco y se fue lentamente hacía el baño.

* * *

Jake estaba platicando con Sherry y Cindy cuando observó como Leon intentaba levantarse.

-¡Hey papá! - gritó Sherry bromeando - te vas a lastimar la ciática -

Leon solo la volteó a ver con una mirada que juraría la mataba.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó la rubia preocupada

-¿Dónde está Claire? - preguntó

Jake volteó a todos lados. Ya hacía buen rato que fue al baño -Hace rato que fue al baño - contestó.

-No lo creo - contestó Lucía - Luis fue al baño también hace rato, se sienta conmigo -.

Leon se levantó como resorte y se aguantó el dolor lo más que pudo y avanzó hacia el baño.

-Hey novato, tienes que reposar aún - contestó Chris cuando salió de su trance y vio pasar a Leon a su lado como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Tu hermana está con Luis Sera en el baño - susurró Leon con una furia contenida que daba miedo.

Chris se levantó de golpe y siguió al agente. Se acercó con Leon y abrieron a la cuenta de tres la puerta.

Claire estaba carcajeandose recargada en el lavabo mientras Luis estaba de pie contándole un chiste. Pero al abrirse la puerta de golpe se llevaron un buen susto.

-¡No me jodas Leon! -dijo Luis en español, para después seguir en inglés -¿quieren matarnos de un susto o qué? -

-¿Claire, estás fumando? - preguntó extrañado Chris mientras su furia bajaba lentamente.

-¡Ay por Dios! como si nunca lo hubieras hecho - dijo Claire mientras tomaba la cajetilla detrás de ella y le ofrecía un cigarro

Chris jaló a Leon y cerró la puerta.

-Sólo lo permitiré esta vez por que hace siglos que no pruebo un cigarro Coiba - contestó Chris mientras agarraba uno y al encenderlo y darle la primera calada, sintió la gloria.

-Hey "amigo" - dijo Luis - ¿has probado estos cigarros? -

Leon negó con la cabeza. Se sentía un idiota, sabía de la reputación de Luis pero ahora si desconfió demasiado tanto de su amigo como de Claire.

Agachó la cabeza y vio como la mano de Claire le ofrecía un cigarro. Levantó la vista un poco y vio que Claire llevaba las uñas extrañamente pintadas de magenta, volteó a verla y ella con una sonrisa le acercó la cajetilla.

-Gracias - contestó Leon mientras agarraba uno, hacía años que no fumaba, tal vez el último día que lo hizo fue en la primera reunión del R.P.D cuando conoció a Kevin... el día que los aceptaron.

-Entonces Agente Kennedy - prosiguió Claire - ya eres cómplice y no puedes rajar de nuestra rebeldía -

-Por mi no hay problema de guardar nuestro pequeño secreto - contestó Leon mientras sonreía aliviado, poco a poco se le iba bajando el coraje a Claire -aunque debo admitir que se siente raro estar cuatro personas en un mini baño -

-La que se va a poner como fiera será Jill - contestó Chris - ella jura que yo dejé de fumar -

Golpearon la puerta tres veces. Los cuatro agentes se quedaron en silencio. Hasta que Claire se aclaró la garganta.

-Está ocupado - contestó muy inocente mientras los tres hombres casi botan la risa.

-¡Eres una sucia Claire Redfield! - gritó Sherry desde el otro lado - mira que estar con tres hombres en el baño y uno es tu hermano -

Los tres apagaron el cigarro restante y lo tiraron por la ventanilla.

-Cuando lleguemos - dijo Chris serio -los cuatro iremos en la noche a platicar y a probar más de estos preciosos - abrió la puerta muy serio y los otros tomaron la misma postura.

-Estábamos discutiendo sobre las diferentes habilidades de los que estamos en el camión - contestó Luis muy serio.

-Tenía que saber las variantes de virus y de plagas que hay aquí - continuó Chris.

-L-Lo lamento, yo no... -

-No te preocupes corazón - contestó Claire con una sonrisa -Seguiremos hablando luego -

Luis ayudó a Leon a sentarse y Chris ayudó a su hermana.

-Si sigues jugando a ser la dura, lo vas a asustar - le dijo mientras colocaba las muletas en el portaequipaje.

Jake arqueó la ceja confundido.

-Mejor no digas nada - contestó Claire burlona - si no te decides por una te vas a quedar sin ninguna -

Chris iba a repelar pero nada más se quedó tartamudeando -Tu... te... te... ARGH hablaremos allá, te lo juro que hablaremos -

Claire voltéo a ver a Jake Muller - Chiste local, pronto lo entenderás -

Jake asintió con la cabeza -Sabes algo guapa, quisiera conocerte más, saber más de ti que lo elemental de que eres igual o más rara que yo -

Claire rió tímidamente. No esperaba algo así y mucho menos que fuera tan coqueto.

-¿Qué quieres saber? Soy un libro abierto - Claire apagó su iPod y lo guardó en su mochila - me gustan las motos, tenía una Harley Davidson hace tiempo, después compré una de pista, una Katana; me gusta el frappé de mocca, leo mucho, juego videojuegos, me gusta mucho Queen y soy alérgica a las fresas -

-Vaya interesante resumen - contestó Jake -entonces supongo que a ti no se te liga con películas románticas -

-Así es chico -

Leon platicaba con Lawrence, pero sin dejar de escuchar de repente la plática de su prometida. Ese tipo no se la iba a bajar.

* * *

Pasaron más de tres horas, ya casi anochecía.

-Gente bonita - habló Barry desde el altavoz del camión mientras Billy reía, era la primera vez que iba con amigos a algún lado -Estamos llegando a Sault Ste. Marie en Míchigan.

Jill se había quedado dormida en el hombro de Chris. El hombre la acomodó para que no se lastimara y observó el paisaje. Sault Ste. Marie era una ciudad muy campestre, con lagos y bosques, casas grandes y a su vez una zona grande industrial, todo un contraste. Billy conducía por una especie de hacienda muy bonita. Totalmente de madera en colores azul y blanco.

-Chicos, su nuevo hogar durante tres meses - comentó Barry.

Un hombre estaba en la entrada de la hacienda esperándolos. Era Clive O'Brian. Todos bajaron poco a poco y se reunieron en el recibidor.

-Bienvenidos chicos - comenzó a saludar Clive - dejen su equipaje en el suelo por un momento -

Se escuchó un ruido seco del equipaje de todos en el suelo.

-Bien, espero que se encuentren muy bien, los hemos traído a éste sitio por varios motivos. El primero y más importante es por protección, la gente que queda de Umbrella está buscando a la mayoría de los portadores de "cosillas" interesantes, o no Redfield -

-¡Y qué lo digas! - contestó Chris

-La segunda es que varios van a estar en entrenamiento, los vamos a separar por niveles - continuó Clive -Aunque no todos estarán en misión, lo más seguro es que en un momento dado todos tengan que estar en el campo de batalla y créanme, ustedes no son NADA normales y esa es nuestra ventaja -.

-Ahora pueden ir a dejar sus cosas en sus habitaciones. Los nombres los encontraran en las puertas, en 20 minutos nos reuniremos para cenar - prosiguió Barry.

Todos empezaron a subir las escaleras mientras platicaban. Chris ayudaba a Claire mientras recordaban las últimas vacaciones familiares con sus padres.

-Seremos un buen equipo Clive - dijo Jill mientras observaba a todos subir.

-Lo sé - contestó Clive -están muy animados y me da mucho gusto -

* * *

Lucia y Manuela corrieron hasta su habitación. Los últimos en subir eran Leon, Sherry, Chris, Claire, Jake y Ashley Graham.

-¡Vaya, qué suerte! muchos tuvieron habitación individual - exclamó Ashley mientras se estiraba un poco.

-Hey "señorita" - exclamó Luis mientras abría la puerta -Solo no vayas a gritar en la noche -

-¡Sangrón! -

-También me da gusto verte, te has puesto muy bonita - cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

Leon volteó a ver a Ashley.

-También me da gusto verlo - se encogió de hombros la rubia -sólo que me gusta molestarlo -.

-Chicos, chicos, tenemos que estar tranquilos - empezó a dialogar Chris - yo se que entre nosotros no podemos evitar el... -

Los chicos iban atrás de él y vieron como se detenía en seco.

-¿Qué pasa herma...? -

Claire se quedó a la altura de su hermano. Los dos hermanos se empezaron a poner rojos hasta que exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡HIJOS DE SU...! -

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Sherry mientras observaba a Claire y Chris, siguió la mirada de los hermanos a una puerta -¿Qué dic...? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -

Los demás avanzaron y comprendieron la reacción de los hermanos. La puerta decía Leon S. Kennedy y Claire Kennedy.

-¿Ésto es legal? - preguntó Jake -Digo, aún no están casados para que hagan esto -

-¡Cómo si lo estuvieran querido! - exclamó Ashley mientras le daba dos palmadas en la espalda, que agarraron por sorpresa a Jake e hicieron que perdiera un poco el equilibrio - desde que los conozco este par se aman -

-No tendría nada de raro - continuó Sherry para seguir picandole la cresta a Jake -Se casaran pronto ¿verdad? -

Claire solo se puso roja mientras Leon observaba una puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Jill mientras subía con Clive y sus respectivas maletas - Ohh ya vieron... -

-¿Fuiste tú Jill? - preguntó un cólerico Chris

-Deberías ver esto primero antes de asesinarla - interrumpió Leon.

Chris y Jill miraron la puerta de enfrente lo cual provocó una caída de sentón del hombre.

-¡HIJOS DE SU...! -

Todos voltearon a ver a Jill y la reacción idéntica a los hermanos Redfield. Los demás se acercaron y la carcajada de Claire fue contagiosa. La puerta al igual que la de su cuarto, decía C. Redfield y J. Valentine.

-Es el karma... - lloró Jill de forma exagerada mientras recargaba su cabeza en señal de derrota en el hombro de Sherry.

-Bueno pues yo voy con el español - dijo Jake mientras entraba a dejar las maletas en la habitación de Claire y caminada a la habitación contigua a la de Chris.

-¡Sherry, nos toca acá! - gritó Ashley mientras señalaba la puerta del final del pasillo.

Claire abrió la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió directamente al baño.

-¡Sólo no hagan guarradas aquí por favor! - suplicó Chris a Leon.

-O-Oye eso no lo tengo que platicar contigo - contestó nervioso Leon - además lo dudo mucho, tu hermana con trabajo y me habla -

-No me importa, no los quiero escuchar hasta mi cuarto - replicó Chris

-¡Oye, también es mi cuarto! - dijo Jill mientras le daba un codazo.

-Sólo compórtense chicos, nos vemos para cenar - dijo Clive mientras se despedía con la mano y se iba hacía otro pasillo, donde seguramente estaba su habitación.

Leon al igual que Clive se despidió con la mano y entró a la habitación; mientras cerraba la puerta alcanzó a escuchar un "te lo advierto Kennedy", pero decidió hacer como que no escuchó nada.

La habitación era bastante amplia, si que se había lucido el presidente. Una cama king size enmarcaba del lado izquierdo de la habitación con colores blancos y caoba, mientras del lado derecho un gran tocador y un biombo le hacían juego. El tapizado de la habitación era blanco totalmente con relieve de flores de lis. Casi pegado a la puerta estaba un gran armario seguido por la puerta del baño. Sin contar el balcón que daba a una vista hermosa a un lago.

El sitio perfecto para una luna de miel, pensó el rubio mientras se dejaba caer por un momento en la cama. La espalda le dolía. Caray, Claire si pegaba duro. Observó el tocador donde Claire literal dejó caer el contenido de su bolso tal cual y en el banco dejó su ropa. Eso significaba que estaba tomando un baño.

Si las cosas fueran diferentes, hubiera entrado a ese baño y estaría haciendole el amor, pero la verdad, necesitaba primero que Claire lo perdonara. ¡Qué dilema! En vez de estar con la mujer que amaba, estaba tirado en la cama con un dolor terrible de espalda.

La pelirroja salió con sus muletas del baño. Traía una bata corta lila.

Leon levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron.

-¿Qué te pasó a ti? - fue lo primero que atinó a preguntar el rubio.

-Me jodí los nervios de la mano y al parecer cuando me lancé al agua esa vez literal mi pie se volteó, pero como soy toda una X-Men se curará rápido -

Leon se levantó lentamente y abrazó a la chica.

-¿Qué haces? - preguntó nerviosa la pelirroja

-Mmm hueles a lilas - dijo Leon mientras la acercaba más a él.

-Espera - contestó Claire al ver que se caía una de sus muletas -nos vamos a caer -

Pero Leon no hizo caso y se dejó caer en la cama abrazando a Claire. Solamente quería estar así por unos momentos.

Claire no se separó y tampoco intentó hacerlo más adelante. Se quedó quieta mientras ponía su mano izquierda en el pecho de Leon.

-Me da gusto que aún traes el anillo -

Claire solamente gruñó y no dijo nada.

-Tomaré eso como un "si mi amor" - contestó Leon

-Voy a vestirme - respondió Claire neutra.

-¿Osea que no traes nada? Me estás seduciendo Redfield -

-Juras- contestó ella mientras se sentaba en la cama -ni podrías hacer nada en tu estado actual -

-¿Me estás retando? - preguntó Leon mientras se levantaba pero el dolor lo tumbó de regreso - está bien, ganaste esta vez -

-Si deseas darte un baño aprovecha que el agua está caliente, la llave derecha es la fría y la izquierda la caliente - contestó Claire mientras iba de a brinquitos hacia el biombo.

Leon solo gruñó y sacó la toalla de su maleta.

* * *

-¿Entonces te gusta la prometida de Leon? - preguntó sorprendido Luis Sera -"Caramba" estás intenso chico -

-No es para tanto - contestó Piers Nivans mientras se recargaba en el barandal - la hermana del Capitán es muy guapa y muy inteligente, hasta a mi me gusta -

Luis y Jake tosieron el humo del cigarro, ésto era inaudito. Pues ¿cuántos hombres estaban interesados en Claire Redfield?

-He de admitir que es una mujer muy guapa - continuó Luis -pero es una mujer difícil, yo por eso desistí -

Ahora Piers y Jake tosieron el humo.

-¿Tú también? - preguntó Jake

-No me malinterpretes - dijo Luis mientras observaba a ambos hombres - estábamos en Brasil, y me la intenté ligar, es demasiado compleja para mi, además mi interés es por cierta rubia -

-¿Graham? - preguntó sorprendido Piers - ¿y crees tener oportunidad con ella? -

-Lo dudo - dijo Jake mientras se estiraba.

-Ya veremos - contestó Luis, volteó a ver el brazo vendado de Piers - ¿Cómo va eso Nivans? -

-¿Ésto? - señaló su brazo - me duele, pero piensan que seré capaz de transformarlo a voluntad en un futuro -

-Me recuerda a un amigo de España, Jack Krauser -

-¿Jack Krauser? - preguntó sorprendido Jake -Yo conocí a Krauser, él inyectó a Claire -

* * *

Sherry estaba de pie junto a la ventana mientras esperaba que Ashley saliera de la ducha. Tenía las puertas abiertas y pensaba asomarse hasta que escuchó a los muchachos. Claire, Claire y más Claire; Jake comentando descaradamente que quería algo con Claire.

¿Acaso nadie podría quererla a ella como mujer? Al final Claire no tenía la culpa de nada, ella nunca ilusionó o enamoró a nadie, ella se dedicó a ser como siempre. Lo que no comprendía es que le pasaba a los hombres hoy en día, ya eran tres tras de la pelirroja; al menos Luis ya se había decidido por Ashley.

-Ya casi estoy amiga ¿tardé mucho? - dijo Ashley mientras iba a un biombo con su ropa.

-¿Eh? No, no para nada, a mi me falta secarme el cabello - contestó Sherry mientras cerraba el ventanal.

-¿Tenemos agradable vista? -

-Si, solamente cerré por que los chicos andan por ahí rondando, no queremos pervertidos por aquí -

Ashley soltó una risita, se estaba acordando de España.

* * *

Cindy, Yoko y Alyssa estaban ya sentadas en el gran comedor. Kevin entró y se sentó enfrente.

-¿Cómo lo están pasando señoritas? -

-Bien - respondió Yoko -Ya era hora de que nos pusieramos en acción -

-La verdad si - continuó Alyssa - llevamos mucho tiempo entrenando para esto -

-Yo había pensado seriamente en no unirme a esto, pero después de los que pasó en Tall Oaks - susurró Cindy -eso no es de Dios, no podemos dejar esto así -

-Me alegro ver que cambiaste de parecer Cindy - contestó Kevin

-¿Hay sitio para uno más? - preguntó Bruce McGivern mientras entraba.

-Adelante - contestó Cindy con una sonrisa

-He oído de ti - habló Alyssa - dicen que eres un agente del gobierno, pero nadie te había visto -

-¿Ah si? ¿Y qué más sabes de mi? - preguntó curioso Bruce

-Eres experto en situaciones de rehenes, que eres un sentimental que hace que te sacrifiques incluso por los que salvas, eres Bruce McGivern - contestó Alyssa sería mientras lo miraba de frente.

-Vaya, tus chicas están bien informadas Kevin - exclamó el hombre a su amigo sentado a su lado.

-Hacen bien su trabajo - dijo Kevin mientras sonreía -todos tenemos un fin común-

-Destruir a Umbrella ¿no? - contestó Jim mientras de un brinco llegaba a su asiento -yo no entiendo por que me llaman a mi para esto, nunca ayudé mucho -

-Te equivocas Jim - replicó Cindy - cuando estabamos contigo casi nunca nos atacaban los monstruos -

-Además tu capacitación será muy diferente a la de los demás - dijo Kevin

-Suerte la mía entonces - contestó Mark mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en una silla.

-No nos odies Mark - se disculpó Kevin - tu estuviste en Vietnam y necesitamos tu experiencia en ésta ocasión -

Sherry y Ashley entraron al comedor. Ya se estaba congregando la gente.

-Hola - saludó amablemente a todos.

-Tenemos a una celebridad eh - contestó Bruce

-Calla tonto, que hace siglos que no te veía - contestó la rubia mientras avanzaba y le daba un abrazo

-¿Se conocen? - preguntó O'Brian mientras se sentaba con los muchachos.

-Por supuesto - contestó Ashley - Bruce es presentado oficialmente en todos los gabinetes del gobierno en caso de emergencia, muy pocos agentes lo han visto en persona -

-Gusto en verte de nuevo Birkin - saludó cordialmente el agente

-¿Eres Sherry Birkin? - exclamó Yoko mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-No vayas a asfixiarla Yoko - bromeó George mientras se sentaba junto a Clive.

-P-Perdón, no quería sonar así - respondió Yoko - solo que hace mucho tiempo conocí a tu padre, a pesar de lo que hizo siempre hablaba con mucho amor de ti -

-Gracias - contestó la rubia poniendose un poco roja y sentándose.

Jake no dijo nada al llegar al comedor. Directamente se fue a sentar junto a Sherry.

-¿Nervioso? - le preguntó ella en un susurro.

-No quiero llamar la atención - susurró el chico.

Pero al parecer el efecto fue el contrario ya que todos lo observaban con curiosidad.

-Chicos, él es Jake Muller - lo presentó O'Brian -gracias a él tuvimos una vacuna efectiva para el virus C-

Jake agradeció infinitamente al hombre que lo hubiera presentado así, había investigado y presentarlo como el hijo de Wesker no le iba a dar una buena imagen en un futuro.

-¡Hey no seas tímido! - le dijo Cindy -Ya sabemos quien eres, no te preocupes por nosotros -

Jake se sorprendió y relajó bastante. Era la primera vez que un grupo grande de personas lo recibía tan calurosamente. Cuando era rebelde, lo único que le decían era "buen trabajo".

* * *

Chris se duchó en cuanto pudo y salió de la habitación para dejar a Jill hacer lo que tuviera que hacer en paz. Necesitaba pensar mucho y tenerla a su lado no le ayudaba para nada.

No estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero cuando se retractó ya había tocado la puerta de la habitación.

-Adelante - gritó Claire.

Chris abrió la puerta y vió como Claire acomodaba su ropa en el armario.

-¿Y Leon? - preguntó extrañado

-Se está duchando, pero se está tardando horrores, con trabajo y puede moverse con semejante tunda que le di -

-¿Todo bien? - preguntó Chris.

-No lo sé - contestó ella mientras cerraba la puerta del armario y se recargaba en ella -no me siento segura con él -

Leon estaba a punto de salir de la ducha cuando los escuchó y decidió esperar.

-¿Te ha hecho algo? - preguntó el hermano preocupado.

-No es eso - contestó ella - me cuesta trabajo confiar en él desde lo de China -

-Lo dices por que defendió a Ada Wong... -

-Lo digo por todo - contestó ella - no es solo que la defienda Chris, cada que aparece ella Leon va como estúpido atrás de alguien que no lo ve como algo serio, y mientras aquí tiene a su tonto premio de consolación, yo -

-Tu prometido es un tarado muchas veces Claire, pero todos los hombres somos unos tarados, la regamos de formas muy feas -

-Ya no estoy segura de querer casarme con él - contestó ella mientras se dirigía a la cama ayudada por su hermano para ponerse sus zapatos.

-¿Pero lo quieres o ya no? - preguntó Chris -Si no quieres casarte estás en tu derecho -

-Lo quiero y mucho - contestó ella mientras agarraba su cabello en un chongo - pero no estoy dispuesta a sufrir hasta que Leon no se decida completamente por Wong o por mi -

Chris no dijo nada y solamente abrazó a su hermana.

-Vayamos a cenar - dijo ella mientras avanzaba a la puerta ayudada por sus muletas y su hermano.

Leon ya había terminado de vestirse y había escuchado atentamente todo desde el baño. En parte tenía razón Claire, siempre que llegaba Ada, él iba como tonto atrás de un fantasma. Era tiempo de demostrarle a la pelirroja que podía confiar en él.

**CONTINUARÁ**

_Hola gente bonita:_

_Empiezo por decir, GRACIAS a todos por seguir leyendo por aquí, decidí poner la creatividad al mil y subir este capítulo más prontito. Creo que lo merecen después de tantos años jaja además de que más adelante tenga complicaciones para subir ya que su escritora de fics está por presentar obra en un teatro mexicano llamado Wilberto Cantón, así es, estudio teatro a pesar de ya haber terminado la escuela._

_Ya empecé a soltar un poco a la parejita principal para ir metiendo situaciones divertidas para los demás._

_Un beso enorme guapuras y nos leemos, yo espero muy pronto._


	22. Entrenamiento

_**Empezaré con un saludo a mis lectores desde el inicio de este fic hasta ahora: Name xD, Guest, suxyladypink19, JasielStael, Rikku Redfield, vergil ansem, LucyRiot antes LucyRedfield, LinBlackwood, Pily-chan, Llana, AdaWongTN, namine redfield, FuuxTsujimoto, vancarter, rebeccaxbilly, clairexredfield, xedezedas, Jokuil y Benihime-chan, Daniel, aerith potter, chikredfield, Ichinomiya Nyu, MaryLo2019, Yoruichichan, El Pajaro de Fuego, carlos, CameronMarcus, Final Fantasy-'Final Evil, Steve Burnside, irisela, PriceLol, Kenryu17x, Viigor, tamararedfieldg.**_

Se que han comentado desde hace muchos años y les agradezco a los que continúan leyéndome, desde que me separé de mis coolaboradores de esta cuenta.

Un abrazo en especial a **sarakennedy007, Clau, name (guest) y Pily-chan!** Que han estado al pendiente estos últimos capítulos, agradezco su admiración. Me motivan a seguir escribiendo

* Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, ésta historia es pura ficción hecha_ por una fan... no lo realizo con fines de lucro..._

**UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL**

**__****Por: GeishaPax**

**Capítulo 22: Entrenamiento**

Leon estaba a punto de salir de la ducha cuando los escuchó y decidió esperar.

-¿Te ha hecho algo? - preguntó el hermano preocupado.

-No es eso - contestó ella - me cuesta trabajo confiar en él desde lo de China -

-Lo dices por que defendió a Ada Wong... -

-Lo digo por todo - contestó ella - no es solo que la defienda Chris, cada que aparece ella Leon va como estúpido atrás de alguien que no lo ve como algo serio, y mientras aquí tiene a su tonto premio de consolación, yo -

-Tu prometido es un tarado muchas veces Claire, pero todos los hombres somos unos tarados, la regamos de formas muy feas -

-Ya no estoy segura de querer casarme con él - contestó ella mientras se dirigía a la cama ayudada por su hermano para ponerse sus zapatos.

-¿Pero lo quieres o ya no? - preguntó Chris -Si no quieres casarte estás en tu derecho -

-Lo quiero y mucho - contestó ella mientras agarraba su cabello en un chongo - pero no estoy dispuesta a sufrir hasta que Leon no se decida completamente por Wong o por mi -

Chris no dijo nada y solamente abrazó a su hermana.

-Vayamos a cenar - dijo ella mientras avanzaba a la puerta ayudada por sus muletas y su hermano.

Leon ya había terminado de vestirse y había escuchado atentamente todo desde el baño. En parte tenía razón Claire, siempre que llegaba Ada, él iba como tonto atrás de un fantasma. Era tiempo de demostrarle a la pelirroja que podía confiar en él.

* * *

La cena prosiguió muy tranquila. Los presentes se fueron presentando poco a poco y contando sus tristes y/o maravillosas historias. Muchas parecían narración para tele serie romántica o para programa de aventuras de ficción.

Leon sentía encima la mirada asesina de Jake y Piers Nivans. Ahora si no entendía que le pasaba al compañero de Chris. Volteó al otro extremo de la mesa y estaba Claire platicando con Lucía y Manuela.

-Bien bien, ya que todos estén relajados, quiero hacer los anuncios - comenzó a explicar Chris mientras se levantaba de su asiento - Mañana a las siete en punto se sirve el desayuno, cada uno se hará responsable de preparar sus alimentos como es debido, no es hotel cinco estrellas, estamos en entrenamiento; a las nueve empezamos a dividirlos conforme a sus habilidades y conocimientos, una vez realizada la división ese será su grupo inicial; al igual que en el ejército serán grupos alfa, bravo, beta y así consecutivamente; la siguiente subdivisión será en parejas o en dado caso de ser necesario tríos -

Unos gritos burlones se escucharon por parte de unos cuantos caballeros.

-Gente compórtense, nada de guarradas - prosiguió Chris -El trabajo en equipo es importante, necesitan conocerse y trabajar como un equipo si quieren sobrevivir si alguno de los de Umbrella decide venir a capturarlos - volteó hacia su hermana - no son ya amables con sus intereses, son capaces de quererlos vivos o muertos -

Los presentes guardaron silencio.

-Me agrada ver actitud positiva en todos - habló O'Brian -Pero se están confiando, el enemigo es muy peligroso y ya se ha cobrado vidas de nuestros camaradas -

* * *

Wesker caminaba lentamente por el cuartel improvisado por Jack Krauser en Kabul, se sentía lento, pero poco a poco iba recuperando su fuerza.

-Si que te hicieron mierda eh - dijo una voz masculina detrás de él.

Albert Wesker no tenía humor para pelear con un fantoche. Giró lentamente para contestar pero se quedó callado. Lentamente su boca fue dibujando una pequeña sonrisa que enseñaba su dentadura.

-Alex... gusto verte en tan peculiar circunstancia -

-Lo mismo digo - contestó un hombre rubio de rasgos más toscos que Albert, como seña particular, también usaba gafas oscuras -así que ahora estás aquí, rodeado de las migajas de Umbrella -

-Bien o mal esas personas me han salvado el pellejo muchas veces - exclamó Wesker mientras movia su brazo y observaba una zona quemada, recuerdo del volcán.

-Siendo tu IQ de 160 me sorprende que llegues a tales grados de estupidez - dijo Alex mientras observaba el brazo de Albert.

-Cállate -

-Oye, gracias a mi rápida intervención con tus amigos logramos sacar lo que quedaba de tu miserable cuerpo que no podía ni deshacerse y solo era una masa deforme en la lava -

-Gracias, nadie te lo pidió -

-Nadie Wesker - contestó irónicamente Alex - pero llegamos a un punto donde logramos la raza de humanos perfectos, tus habilidades más mi vacuna... -

-¿Qué vacuna? -

-El Inmortality Virus - contestó el hombre sonriendo y quitándose los lentes - Al fin podremos obtener la raza perfecta -

-No del todo - contestó Alexia mientras entraba a la sala donde hablaban los Wesker -El cuerpo de Albert es inestable gracias a la porquería del virus Uroboros, necesitamos más anticuerpos, más sangre moldeable al virus -

-¿Usted es? -

-Alexia Ashford, una leyenda viva al igual que usted Alex -

-Interesante - contestó el rubio -Podemos empezar a experimentar con un obsequio -

Albert y Alexia miraron extrañados al hombre.

-Siganme por favor - contestó Alex mientras avanzaban por los corredores.

Entraron al pequeño laboratorio que habían montado gracias a las inversiones de Saddler y vieron como el hombre y Alfred Ashford estaban examinando una especie de crisálida.

-¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Alexia extrañada.

-Su nombre es Carla Radames, científica ejemplar pero con un pequeño problema -

La crisálida se fue rompiendo y vieron salir el cuerpo de una mujer.

-Vaya - contestó Albert -podría jurar que es Wong -

-Esa fue su perdición - contestó Alex mientras agarraba por el rostro a la mujer -ésta preciosura hizo una gran destrucción en China y Estados Unidos, te ganó en pasos Albert -

-Tonterías, me llama imbécil cuando ella misma quedó como una tonta -

* * *

Había terminado la cena y los muchachos estaban platicando en la gran sala que había en la hacienda.

-Se están desvelando mucho - dijo Clive mientras observaba al interior de la ventana principal.

-¡Qué se diviertan Clive! - exclamó Barry -Ellos son responsables y verás que atenderán las instrucciones mañana -

Luis se acercó a los hombres mientras ofrecía un cigarro.

-Caramba, siglos sin fumar un Cohiba - dijo Barry mientras agarraba uno.

-Es el botín de Luis - contestó Claire -los reservamos para esta noche que será nuestra última noche de diversión -

-Claire - le llamó O'Brian -¿cómo te has sentido? -

-Bien, un poco mareada por momentos, pero nada fuera de lo habitual - cayó a la cuenta -¿Sucede algo? -

-Clive está preocupado - continuó Chris - ya que hace tiempo Wesker mezclo el virus Veronica con el experimento de las Neo Mitocondrias, me preocupa el hecho de que el potencializador no está funcionando para activar tu capacidad curativa tan rápido, y si es así, puede que puedas volver a hacer lo que hiciste en Brasil -

Claire suspiró. Leon se acercó a ellos y se paró junto a Claire.

-Creo que ya me he curado - contestó la pelirroja - Sólo que no he querido quitarme las vendas y las muletas por precaución, no estoy segura de estar bien del todo -

-¿Podrías enseñarnos Claire? - preguntó Jill mientras asesinaba con la mirada a Chris, no le gustó nada la idea de verlos fumando.

-Si -

Claire comenzó a quitarse lentamente el vendaje y las gasas de la mano. Aparentemente se veía ya normal.

-¿Te duele? - preguntó Jill mientras empezaba a palpar la mano.

-No, todavía en la mañana la sentía un poco adormecida, pero ahora ya no -

-Leon - habló Chris - ¿Podrías ayudarle a Claire a quitarse la férula de la pierna? -

El rubio asintió y se agachó lentamente para quitar la férula. Claire llevaba unos short de mezclilla cortos por lo mismo de tener facilidad al ponerse la férula. Rozó primero lentamente los dedos de forma discreta en el muslo de Claire, provocando que ella diera un brinquito y empezó a quitar la venda.

La pierna de Claire se veía un poco hinchada, pero muy poco.

-¿Aún te duele? - preguntó Leon

-Soportable, como si me hubiera dado un calambre - contestó ella mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-¿Cómo estás del combate cuerpo a cuerpo? - preguntó Clive

-Un poco oxidada pero creo que me defiendo -

-¿Oxidada? - preguntaron con ironía Chris y Leon

-Bueno, a como debería de poder hacer las cosas, ese día no fue nada - contestó Claire.

-Empieza a caminar sin las muletas Claire - contestó Rebecca mientras observaba a los presentes.

* * *

Se acercaba la hora de dormir, Jake estaba de pie en el pasillo de las habitaciones. Observaba la luna desde la ventana.

-Se ve mejor desde el jardín - dijo Sherry de pie a su lado.

-Tengo mejor vista desde aquí -

Sherry observó desde la ventana como Chris y Claire iban persiguiendo a Jill, Luis y Leon.

-Deberías olvidar ese tema Jake - comentó Sherry bajito -Se va a casar -

-Pues no está muy segura ya de eso - contestó Jake mientras volteaba a ver a Sherry.

-¿Qué dices? -

-Hablamos durante el viaje, ya no está segura de quererse casar -

Sherry volteó a ver a Jeke Muller, no lo podía creer, Claire le contó a un chico al cual apenas conoce que no estaba segura de querer casarse con Leon.

-Mira guapa - continuó Jake mientras la rodeaba con el brazo y la recargaba contra la pared -No sé de que te sorprendes, o ¿tal vez es que te gusto y no puedes resistirte a la idea de que Claire y yo formemos algo? -

-¿Pero que estupidez estás diciendo Jake? -

Jake se fue acercando lentamente a la pared y le dio un beso a Sherry. La rubia se quedó pasmada, no sabía que decir o hacer.

-Esto es - dijo Jake al separarse - para que se te quite el morbo, tu y yo somos medios hermanos ¿no? sería muy enfermo -

Y la dejó ahí, pasmada. Tenía razón, eran medios hermanos, no podía fijarse en él. Aunque sus celos eran incorrectos, no podía evitarlo. Maldijo la hora en que Wesker la secuestró y le dijo que era su hija.

* * *

La noche avanzó lentamente, por lo que los presentes fueron poco a poco a sus habitaciones. Chris volvió a dar unas cuantas advertencias a Leon cuando iba a meterse a la habitación; para esto Jill y Claire se habían ido antes a cambiar. Y los dejaron solos.

Chris cerró lentamente la puerta del cuarto y volteó hacia el interior. La puerta del baño estaba abierta y observó como Jill se asomaba con un camisón Lila mientras se lavaba los dientes.

-¡Santa Blancanieves! ¿Por qué traes eso puesto? - preguntó Chris más que nervioso.

-Yo no sabía que iba a dormir en el mismo cuarto que tú - contestó irónica -si quieres duermo desnuda para que no veas mi camisón -

Chris al notar el chiste de la rubia levantó la ceja de forma coqueta. -No estaría nada mal -

-¡Eres un cerdo! - contestó ella mientras se metía de nueva cuenta al baño.

Chris se sentó a la orilla de la cama mientras se quitaba las botas. Estaba más que cansado, observó su celular, que estaba apagado. Tenía ganas de avisarle a Ingrid que estaban bien, pero que no podía avisarle donde estaban. Lo prendió y observó la pantalla. Era irónico, la del fonde de pantalla eran Chris y Jill, foto tomada por Barry el día del compromiso de Claire.

¡Al demonio! Apagó el celular sin ver ninguno de los mensajes de Hunnigan. Terminaría con ella en cuanto pudiera. No podía continuar ocultando lo que sentía por Jill.

Se quitó la camisa y dejó el celular en el buró. Se acercó al baño.

-¿Qué pasa Chris? ¿Quieres pelea? - preguntó Jill con el cepillo de dientes aún en la boca

-No - se quedó de pie junto a la regadera y la miraba fijamente.

Jill se quedó extrañada y se terminó de enjuagar la boca.

-¿Estás bien? -

-¿Podemos platicar Jill? -

-Seguro -

* * *

La pantalla de la computadora de Hunnigan se encendió. El localizador se había activado pero no logró completarse el rastreo. Tomó su teléfono y llamó. Espero a que sonará tres veces el tono hasta que una voz masculina contestó.

-Deseo hablar con Albert Wesker -

_-Por el momento es imposible comunicarte con él cariño - contestó Jack Krauser._

-¿Demasiado ocupado para contestarme? -

_-Está demasiado molesto por que ya se enteró que tu soltaste a Dereck Simmons -_

-Nada personal, solo eran negocios, además sirvió para que tuvieran en su poder a Carla Radames y el potente virus C -

_-¿Así que tu fuiste quien mandó al tal Alex Wesker? -_

-Afirmativo - contestó la mujer un poco malhumorada - sólo dile que al parecer tanto la DSO y la BSAA están escondiéndome información ya, alguien se dio cuenta de que no soy la Ingrid original y tuve que deshacerme de ellos, desde ese día los Redfield y muchos personajes importantes para ustedes han desaparecido; estuve a punto de encontrar a Chris Redfield pero no me dejó localizarlo a tiempo -

_-Yo le aviso, y procura ser más cuidadosa por favor -_

* * *

Leon entró a la habitación y encontró a Claire leyendo, recostada y ya tapada. No era la primera vez que cuando ella estaba molesta, agarraba un libro como método de evasión y para entretenerse en vez de sacar su furia.

-¿Qué lees ahora? -

-Los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm - contestó ella mientras le enseñaba el libro y se quitaba los lentes - la versión no agradable de las películas infantiles -

-No arruines mi infancia por favor - dijo Leon mientras se sentaba en la cama y sacaba de uno de los cajones su pantalón de pijama.

-No tengo intenciones de hacerlo - contestó ella mientras dejaba el libro en el buró y buscaba el estuche de sus lentes.

Leon se quitó la ropa ahí mismo, se le hacía un tanto ridículo tener que usar un biombo si ellos ya se conocían todo.

-Perdón por los moretones - Leon alcanzó a escuchar como Claire se disculpaba y se levantaba de la cama -No era mi intención dejarte más roto cuando aún no sanaban tus heridas de China... -

Leon volteó y observó como la pelirroja se sentaba en el tocador y soltaba su cabello. Había crecido considerablemente desde que se comprometieron. Llegaba un poco más abajo de su cintura. La mujer tomó el cepillo de cerdas amplias y lo cepilló unas cuantas veces antes de trenzarlo.

-Me gusta más cuando lo traes suelto - dijo el agente mientras caminaba y se detenía atrás de Claire.

La pelirroja lo observó por el reflejo del espejo. -Siempre te han gustado más o las rubias o de cabello corto -.

Leon notó la indirecta de Claire pero no pensaba seguirle el juego.

-Pero siempre ganan las pelirrojas, ellas tienen algo que me hacen volver loco -.

Golpe bajó para Claire. Pero ella aún desconfiaba mucho en Leon. Sintió como los brazos del agente se posaban en sus hombros y como lentamente besaba su cuello. La menor de los Redfield se levantó y quedó enfrente de Leon. El rubio no dejaba de observarla.

-Iré por agua - contestó la pelirroja mientras salía de la habitación.

Leon solo observó como la chica que traía una playera de tirantes y boxers salía practicamente corriendo de la habitación.

-La historia de mi vida - dijo en un suspiro mientras avanzaba decididamente y salía atrás de ella.

-¿A dónde vas Claire? ¿Por qué me huyes? - preguntó el agente provocando que Claire se detuviera en seco.

La chica volteo y observó el bien formado cuerpo del rubio. Estaba serio.

-Yo no te... - Claire habló pero una serie de ruidos del cuarto de su hermano rompieron el momento.

_-¡Chris no hagas ruido que vamos a despertar a todos!-_

_-Mañana recojo las cosas -_

_-Eres un salvaje, no te conocía esas mañas -_

_-Espera a que te quite la ropa -_

Suficiente, Claire puso una cara de asco total y Leon empezó a reír. La carcajada fue contagiosa y al poco tiempo Claire estaba riendo también.

-Mejor vamos al cuarto - dijo Leon mientras tomaba a Claire de la mano -Suficiente van a tener los demás con el ruido de ese par como para que tu y yo hagamos show de comedia afuera -

Entraron de nueva cuenta a su habitación. Pero al cerrar la puerta tras de si, Leon jaló a Claire y comenzó a besarla de nueva cuenta.

Leon sintió que su interior era lo más cercano a un volcán, tomó a la pelirroja por la cintura y la ciñó a su cuerpo para llevarla a la pared más cercana. Él cortó el fogoso beso para poner sus manos sobre la pared, a cada lado de su cabeza, manteniéndola entre sus brazos para que no fuera capaz de escapar.

-Leon, ahora no, mañana tenemos entrenamiento y... -

-Y si te quedas dormida yo te despertaré siempre - contestó el rubio mientras con su mano recorría la espalda, cadera... trasero de la chica.

Claire no supo en que momento se dejó llevar. Agradecía que tanto ella y Leon nunca habían sido una pareja escandalosa. El rubio la cargó y Claire se abrazó a su cintura con las piernas. En ese momento, nada importaba, ni su enojo, ni su desconfianza, ella apagó su razón entregándose a los besos y caricias de León que le hicieron perder la cabeza para responderle con la misma pasión que él le dedicaba; sus brazos pasaron a la espalda del agente y sus cuerpos se presionaban el uno al otro. Ella lo abrazo fuerte mientras su beso se intensificaba a cada momento, la falta de aire en sus pulmones se hacía cada vez más notoria y molesta; muy a su pesar ambos rompieron la muestra de cariño para abrir paso a un pequeño suspiro.

* * *

Estaba cansado. No tenía deseos de levantarse, giró y abrazó a la rubia, se estiró un poco y observó hacia la ventana, se empezaba a ver la luz del sol. Giró lentamente y observó el reloj.

-¡MADRE DE DIOS! - gritó Chris mientras se levantaba como un resorte.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó una muy adormilada Jill

-¡MUJER LEVANTATE SON LAS SIETE! -

Jill se levantó de forma inmediata y corrió al baño, abrió la llave de la regadera y entró. Por supuesto que los dos estaban desnudos.

-Deberías rasurarte en lo que me baño -

Chris asintió, aunque hubiera preferido estar en la ducha con Jill, pero eso significaría que no estarían a tiempo. Genial, se sentía como en su primer día de trabajo en el RPD, llegando tarde.

Tomó el rastrillo de su maletín y la crema de afeitar, su barba era un poco tupida, se había descuidado bastante en su apariencia desde África. Parecía Robinson Crusoe.

-Hombre deja de admirarte - contestó Jill mientras se envolvía con una toalla -Apresúrate, solo por hoy te prepararé algo de desayunar -

Chris observó como la rubia salía de forma muy veloz. Admiraba su fortaleza, ahora nadie podría alejarlo de su lado; terminó de afeitarse y entró a la regadera. El agua estaba muy caliente para su gusto y reguló con la fría para ajustarla. Él prefería el agua más tibia, casi fría, pero no contaba con que el agua no quería quedarse a su disposición. Mientras se bañaba escuchó como la puerta se cerraba, Jill seguramente se había ido. Cerró los ojos y siguió enjabonandose, sintió como el agua perdía presión pero no le dio importancia, hasta que de repente se acabó, no había agua.

-¡Mierda! - exclamó Chris, no podía ni abrir los ojos, estaba lleno de jabón.

* * *

La rubia bajó y vio a Claire en la cocina preparando unos hot cakes. Traía ropa deportiva. Traía una banda deportiva en el cabello y lo traía trenzado.

-Vaya, primera vez que te veo madrugar - comentó la rubia mientras avanzaba y observaba la alacena.

-Yo no pensé que te fueras a despertar - contestó Claire con un sonrisa.

Jill se detuvo en seco, ¿por qué había dicho eso Claire? No podría haberse enterado a menos que...

-¿Qué pasa Jill? - preguntó Claire burlona - Si no dejaron ni dormir a los muchachos, Jake anda de un genio que si los ve los asesina -

-Ahh - contestó mientras se ponía roja.

-¡Ahí estás! - exclamó Luis entrando -Eres una sucia Valentine, logramos dormir hasta las 4 de la mañana y eso por que ya no rompieron nada más del cuarto -

Claire empezó a reír a pleno pulmón.

-Deberíamos considerar que los cambien al final del pasillo o que nos pasen del otro lado -

-¡Ahh no! - contestó Claire mientras servía los hot cakes -Si los cambian del otro lado significaría que Leon y yo nos tendríamos que pasar a lado de estos pervertidos, puedes ocasionarme un trauma de por vida, si anoche de por si fue vergonzoso... "Chris no te conocía esas mañas" - imitó Claire mientras era perseguida por Jill.

-¡Ya no sigas Claire! -

Jake entró a la cocina y empezó la persecución de nueva cuenta.

* * *

Chris salió corriendo, llevaba media hora de retraso gracias a la falla de agua. Tuvo que ir al cuarto de Barry a pedirle que lo dejara bañarse ahí en lo que David King revisaba la falla de la regadera.

-Es el tubo, está casi lleno de sarro - contestó el hombre - afortunadamente solamente es el de la salida de agua y no fue otro más, no entiendo como Jill pudo terminar de ducharse -

-Perfecto David, muchas gracias y perdona por interrumpirte -

-No hay problema - contestó el hombre mientras guardaba la herramienta y se dirigía a la puerta -Deberías apresurarte para desayunar -

David salió y Chris se dispuso a terminar de vestirse. Solo traía unos pantalones de combate. Agarró la ropa a una velocidad anormal en él y salió del habitación, casi choca con Leon al toparse de frente.

-¿Tu también? - preguntaron los hombres al mismo tiempo.

-Tu hermana no me despertó y apagó el despertador- dijo primero el rubio mientras terminaba de cerrar su chamarra.

-Se averió la ducha -

-Eso y que has de estar muy cansado no - bromeó el rubio

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó Chris

-Solamente tienen que ser menos ruidosos por los demás por favor - contestó Leon mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Chris se dio un golpe con la mano en el rostro. Ahora era conocido por hacer guarradas con Jill.

Llegaron a la cocina y Jill estaba siendo molestada por Luis y Jake. La rubia solo estaba roja como un jitomate haciendo unos huevos con tocino.

Claire estaba saliendo cuando un muy acelerado Leon la detuvo y la ayudó con los platos.

-Mala mujer - dijo en tono de sufrido - me tendiste una trampa -

-¿Yo? - preguntó inocente la pelirroja mientras abría la puerta y agarra la miel de maple.

-Me dejaste sin nada ahí arriba - los presentes al oír eso voltearon a ver con cara de horror a ese par -Ningún despertador, ni la televisión programada -

Jake sintió alivio al escuchar la frase completa del agente. Chris estaba a punto de correr a asesinarlo. El agente se corrigió a tiempo antes de ser asesinado.

-Eso te pasa por desvelarte con tu sistema de entretenimiento - contestó la pelirroja mientras avanzaban y la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos.

-Tengo la ligera sensación, de que nunca nos enteraremos de ese par si hacen guarradas -

-¡Luis callate! Soy su hermano - gritó Chris con cara de asco mientras servía el jugo.

-¡Uy si, su hermano y bien que ella tuvo que escuchar tu espectáculo de gritos! - bromeó Luis mientras salía de la cocina con el café.

-Y tu Muller ni te emociones, notaste como Claire llevaba los hot cakes para Leon -

Jake se quedó como estatua, el castaño tenía razón. Salieron de la cocina, ya casi la mayoría estaban terminando su desayuno. Leon y Claire estaban discutiendo si la miel de maple era mejor que untar mermelada en sus hot cakes. El rubio le había cambiado la jugada y no sabía ni como.

Pero hoy pasó algo inesperado. Piers Nivans se sentó junto a la pelirroja también y empezó a hacerle segunda, la plática sobre hot cakes se estaba tornando a discusión.

-¡Vaya, hoy si amanecieron con ganas de trabajar! - exclamó Barry mientras leía el periódico.

-Espero hayan reposado la comida, empezaremos el entrenamiento pronto - dijo O'Brian mientras se levantaba del comedor.

Y vaya que si, poco a poco los presentes se fueron al jardín.

-Bien, bien todos están a tiempo - habló Chris mientras terminaba su café de su termo -Hoy empezaremos con la etapa más difícil de nuestras vidas, tenemos que hacer que muchos de ustedes sean capaces de sobrevivir, defenderse, luchar e incluso infiltrarse a lugares peligrosos -

-Vamos a separarlos primero por lo que nos interesa - continuó O'Brian -Valentine, pasame la lista de las mujeres -

La rubia asintió y le dio una carpeta.

-Bien, ahora; Lennox, Ashcroft, Suzuki, por favor vayan al recibidor, su entrenadora la agente Ling las espera -Dijo Chris mientras, Bruce levantó la ceja, al fin vería de nuevo Fong Ling.

-Burton, Hidalgo, Graham, Birkin, Valentine y Redfield, necesito que vayan al lago -

Las mujeres caminaron animadamente mientras se alejaban.

-Dejen de morbosear caballeros, ahora es su turno; Ryman, King, Stone, Wilkins, Chapman, Oliveira, necesito que acompañen a Bruce McGivern al recibidor con las señoritas.

-Lo sabía - exclamó Bruce mientras caminaba.

-Hamilton, Sera, Kimbala, Morris, Trapp y Andrews, vayan con Coen... Kennedy, Nivans, Burton, Muller y Redfield ustedes también irá al lago, conocerán a Marco Palmieri -

* * *

Marco Palmieri era reconocido entre los miembros del R.P.D por que fue el fundador de S.T.A.R.S. y Umbrella se encargó de desacreditarlo. Su paradero era desconocido pero al parecer el gobierno le había encontrado otro uso. Desde hace mucho tiempo estaba encargado de entrenar a la gente "especial" del presidente y gracias a sus informes fue como se hizo la planeación para ésta misión.

-Buenos días a todos - dijo Marco - Hoy vamos a valorar sus habilidades y a clasificarlas, así que vamos a hacer algo muy sencillo - sacó de su maletín una hoja - Bien, por fuerza tenemos a Muller y al Capitán Redfield, Burton por manejo de armas pesadas, Kennedy fuerza por las plagas, Nivans francotirador nato y por un brazo muy peculiar, Valentine fuerza, habilidades y anticuerpos por el virus G, Birkin poder de curación rápido y artes marciales, Burton sentidos super desarrollados, Hidalgo portadora del virus T-Veronica, Redfield, portadora del virus T-Veronica y Neo mitocondrias -

Cerró el maletín y observó a los presentes.

-Quiero ver combate cuerpo a cuerpo - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa -No me interesa si es hombre contra mujer, si saben o no usar sus habilidades, quiero verlos en acción -

-¿Y cómo propone separarnos Palmieri? - preguntó Chris.

-Primera pareja en enfrentarse, Valentine y Burton - Marco señaló a Lucía y Jill -en el momento que gusten -

Jill tomó posesión de combate mientras Lucía se quedaba simplemente de pie.

-Tu me dices cuando empezamos - comentó Jill

-Ya empezamos - contestó Lucía mientras soltaba un grito que prácticamente dejó a todos sordos

-¿P-Pero qué demonios tiene esa chica? - preguntó Chris

-Tenía un parásito del virus progenitor en su interior - contestó Barry - se supone que ya no podría volver a utilizar esos poderes pero volvieron con el tiempo -

A pesar de ser más rápida y fuerte que ella, Jill no entendía como la chica podía esquivar sus ataques con su velocidad actual. Lucía se estaba entreteniendo, al parecer su rival era la que se iba a cansar primero.

Jill recordó lo que dijo Marco "sentidos super desarrollados". ¿Cómo pretendía que se pudiera acercar? Tuvo una idea, caminó un poco acercándose lentamente a la orilla del lago. Lucía la siguió.

-No tiene caso alejarse Valentine -

-Eso crees tú - Jill dio una gran patada al suelo levantando todas las piedras y tierra que pudo.

Lucía no esperaba eso, el ruido y la tierra la desconcentraron, la tierra no la dejaba ver y las piedras al caer hacían mucho ruido. Jill en un hábil movimiento la tiró al suelo y dejó el puño en posición para golpear. Lucía iba a gritar cuando Marco detuvo la pelea.

-Bien, bien, eso estuvo muy bien - dijo Marco mientras todos aplaudían - Los siguientes son Muller y Kennedy -

-Con todo gusto viejo - contestó Jake mientras empezaba a estirarse

-Empecemos niño - dijo Leon mientras avanzaba

**CONTINUARÁ**

_Hola gente bonita:_

_Empiezo por decir, GRACIAS a todos por seguir leyendo por aquí, decidí poner la creatividad al mil y subir este capítulo más prontito. Creo que lo merecen después de tantos años jaja además de que más adelante tenga complicaciones para subir ya que su escritora de fics está por presentar obra en un teatro mexicano llamado Wilberto Cantón, así es, estudio teatro a pesar de ya haber terminado la escuela._

_Algunos esperan parejas y complicaciones, pero esto va a dar giros que no esperan, yo sé que hace tiempo al inicio del fic dije que Sherry era originalmente hija de Albert Wesker, pero verán que no tendremos incesto ni nada de eso, ya está resuelto. Quisiera contestar los reviews de cada uno/a pero como verán si no están registrados, no puedo._

_Ya empecé a soltar un poco a la parejita principal para ir metiendo situaciones divertidas para los demás._

_Un beso enorme guapuras y nos leemos, yo espero muy pronto._


	23. Habilidad y fuerza

_**Empezaré con un saludo a mis lectores desde el inicio de este fic hasta ahora: Name xD, Guest, suxyladypink19, JasielStael, Rikku Redfield, vergil ansem, LucyRiot antes LucyRedfield, LinBlackwood, Pily-chan, Llana, AdaWongTN, namine redfield, FuuxTsujimoto, vancarter, rebeccaxbilly, clairexredfield, xedezedas, Jokuil y Benihime-chan, Daniel, aerith potter, chikredfield, Ichinomiya Nyu, MaryLo2019, Yoruichichan, El Pajaro de Fuego, carlos, CameronMarcus, Final Fantasy-'Final Evil, Steve Burnside, irisela, PriceLol, Kenryu17x, Viigor, tamararedfieldg.**_

Se que han comentado desde hace muchos años y les agradezco a los que continúan leyéndome, desde que me separé de mis coolaboradores de esta cuenta.

Un abrazo en especial a **sarakennedy007, Clau, name (guest) y Pily-chan!** Que han estado al pendiente estos últimos capítulos, agradezco su admiración. Me motivan a seguir escribiendo

* Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, ésta historia es pura ficción hecha_ por una fan... no lo realizo con fines de lucro..._

**UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL**

**__****Por: GeishaPax**

**Capítulo 23: Habilidad y fuerza**

Jill tomó posesión de combate mientras Lucía se quedaba simplemente de pie.

-Tu me dices cuando empezamos - comentó Jill

-Ya empezamos - contestó Lucía mientras soltaba un grito que prácticamente dejó a todos sordos

-¿P-Pero qué demonios tiene esa chica? - preguntó Chris

-Tenía un parásito del virus progenitor en su interior - contestó Barry - se supone que ya no podría volver a utilizar esos poderes pero volvieron con el tiempo -

A pesar de ser más rápida y fuerte que ella, Jill no entendía como la chica podía esquivar sus ataques con su velocidad actual. Lucía se estaba entreteniendo, al parecer su rival era la que se iba a cansar primero.

Jill recordó lo que dijo Marco "sentidos super desarrollados". ¿Cómo pretendía que se pudiera acercar? Tuvo una idea, caminó un poco acercándose lentamente a la orilla del lago. Lucía la siguió.

-No tiene caso alejarse Valentine -

-Eso crees tú - Jill dio una gran patada al suelo levantando todas las piedras y tierra que pudo.

Lucía no esperaba eso, el ruido y la tierra la desconcentraron, la tierra no la dejaba ver y las piedras al caer hacían mucho ruido. Jill en un hábil movimiento la tiró al suelo y dejó el puño en posición para golpear. Lucía iba a gritar cuando Marco detuvo la pelea.

-Bien, bien, eso estuvo muy bien - dijo Marco mientras todos aplaudían - Los siguientes son Muller y Kennedy -

-Con todo gusto viejo - contestó Jake mientras empezaba a estirarse

-Empecemos niño - dijo Leon mientras avanzaba.

Los presentes se sentaron en el suelo. La verdad a pesar de conocer las circunstancias, TODOS a excepción de Marco Palmieri estaban emocionados.

-Es curioso - dijo Jill mientras observaba a los presentes y desconcentraba a Barry.

-¿Qué es curioso? -

-Mira cuantos somos, cada día nos vamos haciendo un grupo más grande -

Leon y Jake no esperaron a que les dieran señal de inicio. El más joven fue directo a intentar noquear a Leon y por poco lo consigue si no es que el rubio lo esquiva. Jake iba con mucha fuerza y mucha velocidad, conectaba los golpes uno tras otro sin detenerse; y Leon iba esquivando golpe tras golpe, le estaba costando trabajo pero al ex agente se le encendió el foco, Jake estaba haciendo puras secuencias, así que fue fácil deducir su técnica... o eso creía cuando iba a detener el primer golpe. Jake cambió los movimientos y le acomodó una patada en las costillas dos golpes en el pecho y lo tiró.

Los presentes solo se quejaron al unísono.

-Vaya que si eres viejo - se burló Jake - lo de hoy es andar con muchachos jóvenes -

Comentario que no le causó nada de gracia a Leon, quien se levantó de un salto y de una patada en el pecho mandó a volar a Jake.

-Yo ni puta idea de tu Kung Fu y tu duro y dale con que quieres con mi prometida -

Claire se quería morir. En ese momento se escucho un "TSSSSSSS" general y ella sentía unas cuantas miradas encima, más la expresión de sorpresa de su hermano. ¿Por qué Chris tenía que ser un hermano celoso?

-¿Esté mocoso quiere con mi hermana? - preguntó Chris mientras se levantaba de un salto

-¡Ay Chris, eres el único que no se ha dado cuenta! - contesto Jill

-Eres bastante acrobático eh - dijo Jake mientras daba una patada circular en el aire con toda la intención de romperle la cara.

-El día - contestó Leon mientras hacía un suplex - que tengas que salir de una habitación llena de rayos láser, recibir el golpe de un Tyrant, evitar que una roca te aplaste y sobre todo enfrentarte a Chris Redfield entonces serás como yo -

Jake torció la boca, esa comparación fue bastante desagradable. Siguió dando varios golpes, varias patadas, pero Leon estaba esquivando y devolviendo varios golpes. A este paso él iba a ser derrotado por ser el primero en cansarse. Cuando Leon iba a golpearlo, lo tomó por el brazo y lo aventó contra el suelo provocando que el rubio cayera de espaldas. Se lanzó con el codo directo a su cara pero Leon giró a tiempo mientras de un salto se levantaba y Jake hacía una nube de tierra.

-Acabemos con esto - contestó Jake mientras sacaba su cuchillo de combate.

Leon lo sacó a la par y corrieron al mismo tiempo. Si se viera la escena en cámara lenta, recordaría mucho al primer encuentro de Ada y Leon en el castillo. Leon con una patada le quitó el cuchillo a Jake, quien dio una marometa con un pie para recuperarlo pero al momento de levantarse y ver al agente cerca, ambos hombres se quedaron con el cuchillo apuntando a partes vitales. El rubio tenía al chico por el cuello y el otro en las vísceras.

-Suficiente - dijo Marco - era combate cuerpo a cuerpo, las armas no están permitidas... aunque debo admitir que usaron buen uso de su fuerza no habitual-

Los demás soltaron la respiración. Se había quedado la pelea en un punto muy interesante.

Leon iba a sentarse, estaba muy cabreado. Pero al llegar junto a Claire vio como Piers estaba jugueteando con ella y tomándole la mano.

-Ve tu pulso Claire - dijo entre carcajadas Piers - estás más nerviosa que si hubieses bajado de la montaña rusa -

-¡Calla, deja de fastidiarme! -

Leon miró al chico y esté le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa. Mientras poco a poco soltaba a la pelirroja.

-Muy divertida para ti la pelea verdad - susurró Leon

-Para nada - contestó Claire - fue muy estresante -

-Claire Redfield y Manuela Hidalgo - dijo la voz de Marco que los regresaba a la realidad.

-Bueno, a ver que tal me va con la chica - contestó Claire mientras se sacudía el trasero de pasto.

-Puede que ella te pateé el trasero a ti - contestó honestamente Leon mientras recibía la cara de Claire que le sacaba la lengua - te va a sorprender -

Manuela traía unos shorts de color naranja y el cabello suelto. Un brazo curiosamente vendado y se veía un poco tímida.

-Dicen que tienes el Virus T-Veronica en el cuerpo - dijo la chica mientras Claire se estiraba

-Algo así, cortesía de la familia Ashford - contestó Claire -Empecemos cuando gustes -

La chica asintió y se mordió el dedo meñique de su brazo derecho, el que tenía vendado. Claire se quedó de pie extrañada al igual que los presentes hasta que vio como lanzó la sangre hacía donde ella se encontraba parada, justo en ese momento la pelirroja reaccionó y entendió todo. Brinco hacía atrás lo más lejos que pudo.

-¡¿Pero qué...?! - Chris se levantó del suelo y observó la sangre de Manuela que empezaba a provocar grandes flamas.

-Ella también fue infectada por el T-Veronica - dijo Leon mientras observaba el rostro también consternado de Claire -Su padre era un capo que quiso salvarla de una enfermedad mortal, hicieron cosas muy desagradables con ella para mantenerla viva, mataron a muchas personas para que ella no siguiera mutando -.

Chris observó al rubio mientras narraba la historia. Y luego observó a Claire, esta situación iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Manuela de un salto llegó hasta donde estaba Claire, esquivando las llamas y lanzó sangre contra ella. Los presentes exclamaron. Pero algo pasó. Claire no se incendiaba, las flamas estaban lo suficientemente lejos de ella, la imagen era muy rara. Parecía una especie de burbuja en llamas cubriéndola.

-Solo hubo un pequeño problema en lo que te dijeron - dijo Claire levantando la mirada y enseñando las pupilas totalmente negras -también fui infectada por un experimento llamado las Neo Mitocondrias - puso su mano en el suelo y una gran flama que iba creciendo velozmente casi alcanza a Manuela sino es por que ella se quita -

¿Cuándo aprendió a hacer eso? Leon no se podía explicar en cuanto tiempo había aprendido a hacer ese tipo de cosas Claire, la BSAA, el FBI y la DSO si que tenían muchos secretos.

Manuela frunció el ceño, empezó a desvendar su brazo. Afortunadamente las mutaciones habían desaparecido en su totalidad pero aún había varias heridas y cicatrices a raíz de una serie de cirugías. Levanto el brazo a lo alto y poco a poco fueron llegando en una gran nube, avispas.

-¿Eso es legal? - preguntó Chris a Marco, éste último solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Igual a Alexia - exclamó mientras se levantaba poco a poco, tambaleante, usar las habilidades especiales aún la dejaban exhausta -la diferencia entre ustedes dos es que ella es una chica genio -

La gran bola de avispas iba a estrellarse contra Claire mientras una luz tenue salía de su cuerpo y la nube se detenía. Totalmente.

-Le llamo apobiosis - dijo Claire mientras avanzaba lentamente y quedaba enfrente de Manuela - Por eso no te puedes mover. Detengo lo que tengo enfrente de mi -

Manuela solo la seguía con los ojos.

-Hagamos una cosa - dijo Claire - Ya vi tus habilidades psíquicas, pero no he visto las físicas - la pelirroja avanzó lentamente en dirección contraria a la posición de Manuela -Debes poder comunicarte de otra forma, si obtengo tu respuesta te descongelo -

Los presentes estaban en total silencio. Podría decirse que Claire estaba ganando.

-Está bien - contestó Claire - trato hecho -

Se descongeló todo, la nube de avispas choco contra el suelo dejandolas muertas del impacto y la velicidad. Manuela pudo avanzar al fin. Y empezó a correr, al igual que Claire. No se veía nada, más que ligeras pausas de golpes y patadas.

-¡Joder! Ni Albert Wesker se movía así - exclamó Jill.

Hasta que en un momento, se vió como salían volando Claire y Manuela. Y caían en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué pasó? - preguntó Piers sin entender.

-Empate - contestó Marco mientras se acercaba a verlas -Se noquearon a la par, a Redfield aún le cuesta trabajo controlar el virus verdad -Chris asintió mientras se acercaba con Leon, levantaron a Claire y a Manuela.

-No pude ver nada - confesó Piers

-Costó trabajo pero ya que conoces a Albert Wesker es fácil ya seguirle la pista a esa velocidad - contestó Barry.

-Llévenlas a la enfermería, esta bajando las escaleras como si fuesen al sótano. Siguientes en pasar Nivans y Birkin - dijo Marco

* * *

Al llegar a la habitación de Albert. Alexia no tocó la puerta pasó directo y observó al hombre viendo la luna desde su ventana.

-Noticias, hubo un avistamiento un poco extraño de avispas recorriendo una gran distancia y luego dispersándose en Míchigan. También las computadoras detectaron actividad psíquica muy débil en esa zona -

-¿Qué crees que sea? -

-Pienso que o puede ser Redfield o puede ser otra persona más - contestó Alexia secamente mientras se sentaba en la cama de Wesker -Claire no ha llegado al nivel de lograr manipular insectos y otras formas de vida, y son pocos días desde la inyección del potencializador para que lo lograra tan pronto -

-Algo me inquieta - contestó Wesker mientras avanzaba con dificultad en la habitación - No hemos tenido información de nuestros amigos en mucho tiempo, Hunnigan no logró localizarlos, aunque esto que me informas me parece demasiada coincidencia -

-A mi lo que me altera es ese tal Alex - contestó secamente la rubia - ¿Tu hermano? -

-Al menos no de sangre - contestó él.

-Menos mal - respondió Alexia mientras se iba alejando hacia la puerta - sabía que el proyecto recolectaba niños, pero desconocía si eran con parentesco, tenerte a ti aquí ya es desagradable como para tener otro... aunque ya tenemos a tu bebé -

-Callate Alexia - dijo Albert antes de que la mujer saliera.

Pero tenía razón, el gobierno si que había jugado bien sus cartas para encontrar a Jake, el mismo desconocía de su existencia hasta ese día que entró por Claire y se la llevó. Al pedirle el expediente a Krauser casi se va de bruces al suelo. Maldecía la hora en que se metió con esa mujer de Edonia; aunque por dentro también una situación le causaba gracia. Sherry Birkin y Jake Muller habían mostrado una relación muy estrecha en China.

Seguramente ahorita deberían estar llorando por su "amor imposible". Wesker recordaba con exactitud las palabras que le dijo a Sherry. Soy tu padre. Y la chica se lo tragó, es más todos lo creyeron, pero era su obligación moral por Alex, se lo debía en ese entonces. Había prometido en su momento proteger a Sherry y hacerle saber que su padre no era William, sino Wesker. El problema, es que nunca le aclaró el documento que WESKER era su padre.

* * *

Claire estaba despertando en la enfermería y se levantó de golpe. Vio a Leon a su lado.

-¿Qué pasó? No me digas que perdí por que... -

-No, no perdiste - contestó Leon mientras la calmaba y la ayudaba a sentarse - Fue empate, se metieron un santo golpe en la cara las dos que se dejaron noqueadas -

-Tenías razón, esa chica me sorprendió - dijo mientras se sobaba la cara, la sentía caliente - Puede manejar el T-Veronica a voluntad, cosa que yo aún no puedo controlar -

-Pero lograste controlar algo que ella no - respondió Leon mientras le guiñaba el ojo - deformaciones y apariencia física, al contrario, a ella le cuesta trabajo hacer reversible la mutación -

-No sé si eso es para que me sienta bien o peor- contestó mientras se levantaba.

-Mejor vamos a apresurarnos - contestó Leon - con suerte y nos dirán que analizaron de las peleas si no es que ya acabaron de decirles -

-¿Ya se terminaron? -

-Hace un rato - respondió el rubio mientras abría la puerta y le cedía el paso. -Sherry le metió una paliza a Nivans -

Claire rió bajito y subieron las escaleras para dirigirse a una especie de sala de juntas.

Marco les abrió la puerta -Adelante, llegan justo a tiempo -

Al entrar Manuela ya estaba ahí con una bolsa de hielo en la mejilla.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó Claire

-Si, no te preocupes, mi curación es más lenta de lo habitual - dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-Hemos terminado Barry y yo de hacer las comparativas - empezó a decir Marco - la verdad estoy muy sorprendido, aunque muchos de ustedes deberían de poder realizar más cosas extraordinarias, tienen un excelente nivel, físicamente son resistentes aunque siendo honesto les falta a muchos condición y técnica de combate - cerró su folder y apagó las luces. Barry prendió una televisión y observaron que habían grabado las peleas.

-El presidente nos ha pedido grabar este preeliminar- dijo Chris ante la cara de sorpresa de todos.

La pantalla mostraba una parte del combate de Chris y Barry, donde la fuerza casi sobre humana se vió al lanzarse varias veces a distancias considerables.

-Burton, necesitas recuperar más condición, pero a pesar de todo y pese a ser de los mayores, gran muestra de su trabajo... en cuanto a Redfield, se ha vuelto muy colérico y tiene que tener cuidado, eso puede provocar la muerte de sus compañeros o fracasar en la misión -

Ambos asintieron.

-Brikin y Nivans - continuó Marco mientras ponía el vídeo. Claire observba y se quedaba sorprendida, esa pelea había sido épica, Piers llegó al grado de tener que mutar el brazo y atravesó el hombro de Sherry, pero ella se safó de una patada y continuó peleando pese a estar en plena hemorragia. Marco detuvo el vídeo -Nivans, la mutación llegó a ser en estrategia innecesaria, en una misión hubiese quemado su arma secreta desde el inicio, bastante bien hecho pese a venir de terapia de recuperación... Birkin, su fuerza física es buena pero se agota muy rápido aún, sin contar que seguir peleando con el brazo herido fue una locura, a pesar de su proceso de curación, pudo haberse desangrado y morir antes de completarse, me agradó que pusiera en muchos apuros a su compañero hasta lograr que hiciera que mutara -

Se observaron mutuamente y asintieron.

-Hidalgo y Redfield - el vídeo fue puesto en velocidad muy lenta, al parecer hasta en cámara phantom. Se vieron la serie de patadas y golpes que se dieron, hasta el momento que volaron se apagaron las flamas. -Interesante muestra, Redfield te falta aún el control de muchas habiliades pero has desarrollado nuevas que no teníamos conocimiento de ellas... Hidalgo, el combate físico no es lo tuyo, al enemigo no lo podrás atacar todo el tiempo con jalones de cabello o cachetadas -

Las mujeres asintieron.

**CONTINUARÁ**

_Hola gente bonita:_

_Empiezo por decir, GRACIAS a todos por seguir leyendo por aquí, me tardé en subir como mencioné en el capítulo anterior ya que tuve mi presentación de la obra, y no descanso, se viene otra para el 16 de agosto en un Teatro nuevo llamado Teatro Bicentenario_

_Algunos esperan parejas y complicaciones, pero esto va a dar giros que no esperan, yo sé que hace tiempo al inicio del fic dije que Sherry era originalmente hija de Albert Wesker, pero verán que no tendremos incesto ni nada de eso, ya está resuelto, Wesker empezó a avisar que en realidad es hija de Alex, pero los involucrados aún no lo saben. Quisiera contestar los reviews de cada uno/a pero como verán si no están registrados, no puedo. Registrense y platicamos de sus sugerencias._

_Ya empecé a soltar un poco a la parejita principal para ir metiendo situaciones divertidas para los demás._

_Un beso enorme guapuras y nos leemos, yo espero muy pronto._


	24. Resultados

_**Empezaré con un saludo a mis lectores desde el inicio de este fic hasta ahora: Name xD, Guest, suxyladypink19, JasielStael, Rikku Redfield, vergil ansem, LucyRiot antes LucyRedfield, LinBlackwood, Pily-chan, Llana, AdaWongTN, namine redfield, FuuxTsujimoto, vancarter, rebeccaxbilly, clairexredfield, xedezedas, Jokuil y Benihime-chan, Daniel, aerith potter, chikredfield, Ichinomiya Nyu, MaryLo2019, Yoruichichan, El Pajaro de Fuego, carlos, CameronMarcus, Final Fantasy-'Final Evil, Steve Burnside, irisela, PriceLol, Kenryu17x, Viigor, tamararedfieldg.**_

Se que han comentado desde hace muchos años y les agradezco a los que continúan leyéndome, desde que me separé de mis coolaboradores de esta cuenta.

Un abrazo en especial a **sarakennedy007, Clauu, name (guest) y Pily-chan!** Que han estado al pendiente estos últimos capítulos, agradezco su admiración. Me motivan a seguir escribiendo

* Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, ésta historia es pura ficción hecha_ por una fan... no lo realizo con fines de lucro..._

**UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL**

**__****Por: GeishaPax**

**Capítulo 24: Resultados**

-El presidente nos ha pedido grabar este preeliminar- dijo Chris ante la cara de sorpresa de todos.

La pantalla mostraba una parte del combate de Chris y Barry, donde la fuerza casi sobre humana se vió al lanzarse varias veces a distancias considerables.

-Burton, necesitas recuperar más condición, pero a pesar de todo y pese a ser de los mayores, gran muestra de su trabajo... en cuanto a Redfield, se ha vuelto muy colérico y tiene que tener cuidado, eso puede provocar la muerte de sus compañeros o fracasar en la misión -

Ambos asintieron.

-Brikin y Nivans - continuó Marco mientras ponía el vídeo. Claire observba y se quedaba sorprendida, esa pelea había sido épica, Piers llegó al grado de tener que mutar el brazo y atravesó el hombro de Sherry, pero ella se safó de una patada y continuó peleando pese a estar en plena hemorragia. Marco detuvo el vídeo -Nivans, la mutación llegó a ser en estrategia innecesaria, en una misión hubiese quemado su arma secreta desde el inicio, bastante bien hecho pese a venir de terapia de recuperación... Birkin, su fuerza física es buena pero se agota muy rápido aún, sin contar que seguir peleando con el brazo herido fue una locura, a pesar de su proceso de curación, pudo haberse desangrado y morir antes de completarse, me agradó que pusiera en muchos apuros a su compañero hasta lograr que hiciera que mutara -

Se observaron mutuamente y asintieron.

-Hidalgo y Redfield - el vídeo fue puesto en velocidad muy lenta, al parecer hasta en cámara phantom. Se vieron la serie de patadas y golpes que se dieron, hasta el momento que volaron se apagaron las flamas. -Interesante muestra, Redfield te falta aún el control de muchas habiliades pero has desarrollado nuevas que no teníamos conocimiento de ellas... Hidalgo, el combate físico no es lo tuyo, al enemigo no lo podrás atacar todo el tiempo con jalones de cabello o cachetadas -

Las mujeres asintieron.

-Quiero ver en un futuro más el desenvolvimiento físico, haremos ejercicios de esté tipo rolando los equipos - terminó Marco la frase mientras cambiaban la imagen a Leon y Jake. -Con ustedes tengo un asunto pendiente que discutiremos en mi oficina, pero quiero que sus compañeros vean la pelea y den su comentario -

El vídeo comenzó con Jake diciendo "lo de hoy es andar con jóvenes". Al verse se dio un golpe en la cabeza. Y enseguida se vio el ataque de furia de Leon. Y como Jake daba la patada circular directo al rostro, pero hábilmente esquivada por Leon haciendo un arco con todo el cuerpo. Y de fondo a lo lejos el grito de Chris.

El castaño también se dio un golpe en la cabeza. Vaya que cuando se encelaba, lo hacía enserio.

El vídeo terminó con los cuchillos de combate en las zonas vitales.

-¿Alguien quiere comentar algo?- preguntó Marco.

-Son unos infantiles - dijo Sherry en tono de voz neutro -A pesar de ser de los más experimentados en situaciones difíciles actuaron como unos adolescentes de la clase de Karate armando pleito -

-Yo también tengo algo que decir - continuó Claire, y conociendo el particular carácter de la pelirroja, todos estaban esperando su comentario -En una misión si dicen que me quieren coger, me violaron y me mataron ¿harían esto? somos soldados al final de la historia, están llevando situaciones personales a una guerra, y no cualquiera, estamos hablando de gente muy peligrosa, en misión si hubiese pasado eso, estaríamos muertos... todos -

-No podrían haberlo dicho mejor señoritas - contestó Marco Marco mientras ponía la primera pelea. El vídeo fue breve. - Burton - dijo Palmieri a Lucía quien levantó la mirada - No tienes habilidad en combate como tal, pero sabes usar tus habilidades como una gran defensa, te felicito... Valentine, creo que tu puedes dar más, excelente resolución para detener a Burton -

-Se tardó en incorporar con nosotros Sera, el será parte de nuestro equipo también, él y Graham tuvieron una pelea muy interesante - comentó Barry mientras ponía el video. Para hacer un resumen al inicio Luis intentó hacer una serie de chulerias hacía Ashley, la chica lo miró extrañada y le dio dos golpes en la espalda, se trepo en sus hombros, lo agarró con los muslos al cuello y le aplicó una llave, de la cual el español se soltó velozmente y empezó a torcerle la mano.

Leon volteó a ver a Luis quien tenía la mano en la frente en seña de vergüenza.

El vídeo terminaba con Ashley acercándose lentamente al rostro de Luis. El poniéndose nervioso terminó volando al fango.

-Mucha tensión de índole sexual entre ustedes, Sera tienes que tener cuidado de no creertela demás y Graham, tu te sientes menos, tienes que estar consciente de que si no fueras rara o importante no estarías aquí-

Barry encendió las luces. Los presentes lentamente se pusieron de pie.

-Tenemos mucho que hacer, iremos a la práctica de tiro - dijo Barry mientras levantaba un folder azul de la mesa - todos tienen en su lugar un folder, ahí vienen asignados los equipos del entrenamiento de esta semana, también verán un mapa de las instalaciones, la mayoría de las prácticas serán en la parte subterránea de la hacienda, así que estén atentos, evitaremos estar en los exteriores por que es bien sabido que Wesker usaba sátelites para monitorearnos en el pasado, hoy los dejamos en el exterior al ser un equipo pequeño, los veo en veinte minutos en la armería -

Chris, Barry y Marco salieron. Seguramente irían con Clive para llevar el vídeo de los enfrentamientos.

-Genial - exclamó Jake mientras se estiraba - mi primer día y salí regañado -

-Par de tontos - susurró Sherry mientras avanzaba con paso decidido al pasillo de a lado donde al parecer estaban unos lockers para sus cosas.

-¡Hey super chica una carrera al gimnasio! Quiero verlo - dijo Jake mientras se acercaba y terminaba de revisar el equipo básico de su locker.

-No sé... -

-Vamos no seas llorica -

-Si gano, te agarro a patadas -

-Hecho- gritó Jake corriendo con su mapa.

-¡Oye, eso es trampa! -

-Redfield - llamó Piers a Claire mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia donde caminaba ella. No alcanzaron a escuchar que decían, pero poco a poco empezaban las sospechas de que Piers también estaba tras la pelirroja.

-Pareciera el colegio - exclamó Leon con pereza mientras avanzaba a su nuevo armario y veía de reojo a Claire y Nivans subiendo las escaleras para la hacienda original.

-Ve el lado amable - contestó Jill - si Chris estuviera viendo lo mismo que tu, ya estaría asesinándolos -

-¿Dónde dices que está? - preguntó Leon burlón

Jill le dio un coscorrón. -Calma Leon, ¿las cosas van mejor entre ustedes? -

-No sé definirlo, anoche UFFF -

-Para para, no quiero saber ESE tipo de detalles - dijo Jill con mueca de asco.

-Lo siento, tampoco iba a comentarlo - dijo el agente riendo -anoche después de tu sinfonía -Jill se puso roja -estuvimos muy bien, bueno, creí yo que todo estaba bien, sabes, esto queda entre tu y yo ¿verdad?- la rubia asintió - bien, escuché a Claire y a su hermano, no está segura de casarse -

-¿Cómo crees? ¿Qué haré con mi vestido? - el agente volteó a ver a Jill - Ok, mala broma, pero explícame ¿qué dijeron? -

Leon cerró el locker. Y avanzó con la rubia. -Vamos por algo frío para tomar - Jill asintió - Al final yo me lo gané, yo por perseguir y ayudar a Ada Wong, y ella se siente como premio de consolación, se cansó de sentirse insegura -

-Vaya - dijo la chica mientras subían a la estancia -Al menos estás consciente de eso -

-Lo sé y es por eso que... - Leon iba abriendo la puerta de la cocina y se encontró con Claire sentada en el desayunador con una cuchara de helado en la boca otorgado por Piers.

-La verdad no lo había probado nunca con jarabe - contestó Piers a Claire - Ahhh, Kennedy, Valentine ¿gustan helado? Claire me enseñaba a comerlo con jarabe -

-Ahí no es lugar para sentarse- dijo secamente Leon

-No Piers, gracias - contestó Jill mientras le daba dos palmadas a Leon - será mejor que nos apresuremos - la rubia sacó dos botellas de jugo del refrigerador y le lanzó una a Leon - tenemos poco tiempo y ya anda mi querida Claire de golosa, ¿alguien más quiere jugo? -

-Yo por favor - respondió la pelirroja mientras de un salto bajaba del desayunador y recibía el jugo de Jill.

-Oye Piers, que bueno que te veo - dijo la rubia - necesito hablar contigo de los cartuchos del rifle que diseñaron para ti -

-Seguro - contestó el chico mientras la seguía -¿Por que diseñaron un rifle para mi? -

Salieron de la cocina. El rubio se acercó a Claire y la abrazó.

-Me estoy poniendo muy celoso verdad -

-Igual o peor que mi hermano - contestó ella separándose del abrazo mientras agarraba un puño de uvas.

-No me gusta que estés así conmigo - dijo Leon mientras hacía un puchero y provocaba que la pelirroja casi se atragantara por la risa -¿Tienes hambre? -

-Bastante - contestó Claire mientras terminaba de tragar sus uvas -Todo el tiempo tengo hambre -

-¿Me permitiría prepararle la comida y la cena en cuánto nos dejen en libertad? -

Claire dudó en contestar, estaba consciente de que anoche cedió DEMASIADO con Leon. Pero recordó las palabras de su hermano.

-Está bien Leon - dijo al fin mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia la puerta de la cocina - además tenemos que hablar y sería buen momento -

Leon se quedó congelado con una sonrisa de idiota mientras veía como salía la pelirroja. No le gustaba hablar. Y si no hablaban ya tenía el antecedente de lo que podría pasar. Además no sabía que mosco le había picado a Nivans, ya bastante tenía con soportar a Jake.

Suspiró y salió de la cocina.

* * *

Kevin Ryman entró a la oficina de O'Brian, era el último en presentarse. Estaban Helena Harper, Fong Ling, Sheva Alomar, Marco Palmieri, Chris Redfield y Barry Burton.

-Disculpen la tardanza - dijo Kevin mientras avanzaba y se sentaba junto a los demás - Nos demoramos un poco en el entrenamiento básico -

-¿Es cómo estar en la academia de nuevo no? - preguntó Barry y el aludido asintió con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Ryman, entendemos que te tocó entrenar a novatos hoy - dijo Clive mientras se quitaba las gafas. -Y bien, estoy esperando las observaciones -

-Yo encontré en el primer grupo muchos tiradores - empezó Helena -No tienen experiencia en armas pero hay muchas personas muy hábiles, incluso los que ya tienen experiencia con armas han resultado ser bastante buenos -

Kevin guiñó el ojo.

-En combate cuerpo a cuerpo no tienen noción, en especial las chicas - comentó Fong Ling - Tengo que empezar de cero con muchos de los de ahí -

-Yo descubrí que ciertos personajes tienen muchas cosas a su favor a pesar de no tener experiencia - prosiguió Sheva - Lenox y Hamilton no son fuertes físicamente pero tienen nociones básicas de sobrevivencia y podría decirse que ellos podrían ser del equipo médico, espero su autorización para que Chambers comience con ello - O'Brian y los presentes asintieron - bien, Ashcroft y King tienen una personalidad fuerte pero se han dedicado a entrenar mucho, King por ejemplo en su estadía en Raccoon City fabricó armas provisionales de lo que encontraba útil en la calle - Clive empezó a hacer anotaciones - Ashcroft por su parte aprendió a abrir cerraduras y al menos puede abrir una gran variedad de sitios, pienso que ella practicando más adelante será capaz de abrir cualquier sitio y pienso que podríamos entrenarla para el uso de explosivos en caso de ser necesario derribar puertas o cosas más chonchas -

Chris vio que nadie tenía más que decir y siguió. -Del lado técnico, Coen y Oliveira son buenos conductores, saben pilotear helicópteros y creo que sería buena opción hacer que manejasen aviones caza - O'Brian tomó nota de eso - Wilkins y Chapman no son del tipo de acción pero podrían llevarse a la central de inteligencia para que den ordenes desde ese sitio, en especial el tipo Mark, es buen estratega y a pesar de ser un tipo pesado en cuanto a condición física, lograron poner a los otro equipos en conflicto con los juegos de guerra -

-¿Coen por qué no está aquí? - preguntó Clive

-Tuvo que ir con Rebecca a terminar su ficha médica - respondió Chris

-Nosotros nos enfocamos más al segundo grupo - retomó Barry - con sus excepciones, tenemos al grupo de los más locos y los superheroes, la mayoría tiene nociones con armas, incluso les dimos armas especiales y diseñadas para su uso personalizado, por ejemplo a Piers Nivans se le dio un rifle francotirador especial que ninguna persona común podría levantar del suelo, tiene bastante potencia y es capaz de perforar caparazones de monstruos como los Napad y matarlos al instante, creíamos que el arma sería muy pesada para el chico pero funcionó, mis chicas Lucía y Manuela apenas saben manejar un arma de fuego común y corriente, me dediqué a enseñarles como usar una pistola, pero no considero que se tarden en aprender más - observó de reojo su libreta de anotaciones - con el que tengo un poco de conflicto es con Muller, a pesar de que no se le dificulta, ese chico es del tipo combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y está bien, pero necesito que colabore un poco más... a Birkin le cuesta un poco de trabajo usar sin temor el rifle y los lanzacohetes, pero poco a poco se irá soltando, Leon no tiene problemas, Claire me ha dado muchas sorpresas, nunca la había visto en acción pero es una buena tiradora, incluso puedo decir que mejor que su hermano - recibió una trompetilla de Chris -

-En cuanto a lo físico - dijo Marco - tenemos un grupo muy equilibrado entre ofensiva, defensiva y ataque, muchos manejan todas, otros manejan una, pero si que se han puesto en apuros, tenemos más chicas con habilidades extrañas que hombres, pero entre ellos empezaré a rolarlos. Solo hubo una situación entre Kennedy y Muller que se tornó muy personal, pero ya lo leeras en mi informe y en el vídeo. Quisiera que en próximas ocasiones tengamos un poco de precaución en nuestras evaluaciones, ya que no tenía conocimiento del control psíquico de Hidalgo y llamó una gran cantidad de avispas, y eso podría delatar nuestra ubicación -

* * *

El día era demasiado caluroso al subir a la hacienda, la mayoría de los chicos se dirigió al lago. Pero Leon y Claire estaban en la cocina esperando al chef de las estrellas Kennedy dando los últimos toques a su comida.

-Llevas toda la hora dejandome en suspenso y no quieres que vea lo que preparas - dijo Claire mientras bostezaba recargada en la puerta de la cocina.

-Lo lamento, me estresa la gente en la cocina mientras estoy yo, siento que voy a matar a alguien sino tengo cuidado -

-Si hubiese llegado media hora antes, ya te hubieras arrancado el cabello - respondió Claire burlona mientras daba un sorbo a su té helado

-JA JA chistosa - respondió el agente mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso corto en los labios.

-Mmmm -Claire observó por encima del hombro del agente y vio parte de los alimentos -ya me dio hambre -

-Tramposa -

-¿Y en dónde comeremos? ¿aquí? -

-No, ayúdame a meter el botín con cuidado a esa canasta, nos vamos de picnic - el rubio señalo una canasta que estaba escondida por atrás de una alacena.

La mujer agarró el primer refractario con tostadas de salmón y queso de untar, lo colocó con cuidado en la canasta, el siguiente eran tomates rellenos de atún y queso, ¡vaya que Leon la soprendió! no esperaba que supiera hacer ni café, nunca lo había visto preparar alimentos en lo que llevaban viviendo juntos en el departamento.

-¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Claire señalando algo con carne.

-Ternera al vino -

La chica observó que había unos platos colocados en la mesa y los guardó con cuidado en la canasta.

-Y nuestro toque final - prosiguió Leon guardando con cuidado algo que se veía caliente.

-¿Qué es eso? -

-Fondue de frutas -

Leon agarró la canasta y le dio el brazo a Claire. Ella rió y salieron por la puerta de la cocina que daba a la parte de atrás de la hacienda. El lago tenía diferentes vistas y en la orilla del otro extremo estaban los demás en su cotorreo.

-No te preocupes - dijo el agente a su novia mientras caminaban -Iremos del lado del muelle -

Se sentaron en la frazada provisional de Leon y empezaron a comer.

-Bueno Leon, debo decir que todo se ve muy delicioso ¿sobreviviré a tus alimentos? -

-Yo creo que si - respondió Leon mientras le servía - Bon appetit -

-Bon appetit mon petit ami -

-Y pensar que solamente sé francés - dijo Leon mientras observaba dar la primera tostada de salmón a su prometida. -¿Y bien? -

-Délicieux - comentó la chica mientras hacía una pausa antes de terminar su tostada - Pero ya en serio, quiero hablar contigo -

-Dime, soy todo oídos - respondió Leon mientras probaba su tostada.

-Verás, quiero saber con honestidad si en verdad deseas, quieres y puedes casarte -

-¿Por qué la pregunta mujer? - preguntó Leon mientras servía jugo en unos vasos - ¿Crees qué si no me quisiera casar no hubiese pasado lo de anoche? -

-No... no es eso - Leon le dio un vaso - Gracias, ya me cansé de sentirme la sombra de... -

-¡No eres su sombra Claire! - interrumpió Leon - No tiene caso que la menciones, ni a ella ni a nadie más, las cosas no son así, cuando te di ese anillo fue por que no eres la sombra, eres mi luz -

Claire curveó levemente sus labios.

-Es enserio - Leon se puso de pie para acercarse a Claire y se arrodilló -Te lo vuelvo a pedir ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -

-Leon, yo... - Claire se perdía en los ojos azules de su prometido. Y él hacía lo mismo con los de ella.

Lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que...

-Hola señorita, señor -

Luis Sera llegó a arruinar la magia...

-Luis, ¡Qué a-gra-da-ble sorpresa! - respondió Leon con sarcasmo.

-Necesito un minuto de tu tiempo, claro, claro, si se puede -

-Dime en 10 segundos - contestó Leon mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de la pelirroja. La chica solo observó y encogió los hombros, y comió otra tostada.

-Esto será rápido Leon, Piers quiere algo con la chica -

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál chica? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? -

-Con "LA CHICA" - dijo en español Luis mientras observaba a Claire.

-No me jodas... - dijo Leon dejando caer la cabeza hacia adelante -¿Cuándo dijo eso? -

-Hace una noche - contestó Luis mientras dejaba de ver a la pelirroja que los observaba de reojo -Se llevan bien desde que el muchacho entro a la BSAA y se volvieron muy cercanos mientras buscaban a Chris... va en serio -

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? -

-Te dejo con Dulcinea - dijo Luis despidiéndose -Solo te prevengo de lo inevitable -

Leon regresó con Claire.

-¡Ah, si! ¿En qué andabamos? -

El agente puso posé de telenovela y levanto a Claire, la tomó por la cintura, se agachó lentamente y...

-Lo siento, ¿interrumpo? -

El agente dejó caer a la pelirroja del susto.

-Auchhh-

-Dime Muller ¿qué se te ofrece? - preguntó con mucha molestia

-Me mandó Chris... - dijo señalando hacia donde estaba nadando el chico, literal solo se veían sus ojos salir del lago -se puso celoso y perfecta ocasión para interrumpir verdad -

-Dile - contestó Claire mientras se levantaba -Que o me dejen comer en paz o voy y le cuento a todos los que estén en esta hacienda que se acostó con Jill teniendo novia -

-De acuerdo - el chico se alejó y se lanzó en el lago.

-¡Joder! Menudo tío - susurró Leon

-Lo mandó Chris... -

-Si, y éste aprovechó muy gustoso la oportunidad -

-Ay ya callate - dijo la pelirroja mientras se ponía de puntitas y le daba un beso a su prometido.

El agente no desaprovechó la oportunidad y siguió lo impuesto por su novia.

**CONTINUARÁ**

_Hola gente bonita:_

_Empiezo por decir, GRACIAS a todos por seguir leyendo por aquí, me tardé en subir como mencioné en capítulos anteriores ya que tuve mi presentación de la obra, y no descanso, se viene otra para el 16 de agosto en un Teatro nuevo llamado Teatro Bicentenario_

_Algunos esperan parejas y complicaciones, pero esto va a dar giros que no esperan, yo sé que hace tiempo al inicio del fic dije que Sherry era originalmente hija de Albert Wesker, pero verán que no tendremos incesto ni nada de eso, ya está resuelto, Wesker empezó a avisar que en realidad es hija de Alex, pero los involucrados aún no lo saben. Quisiera contestar los reviews de cada uno/a pero como verán si no están registrados, no puedo. Registrense y platicamos de sus sugerencias._

_Ya empecé a soltar un poco a la parejita principal para ir metiendo situaciones divertidas para los demás. Aunque no quiero olvidarlos, así que retomo un poco de nuevo el cleon a petición de una mujertz xD_

_Un beso enorme guapuras y nos leemos, yo espero muy pronto._


	25. Bajo ataque

_**Empezaré con un saludo a mis lectores desde el inicio de este fic hasta ahora: Name xD, Guest, suxyladypink19, JasielStael, Rikku Redfield, vergil ansem, LucyRiot antes LucyRedfield, LinBlackwood, Pily-chan, Llana, AdaWongTN, namine redfield, FuuxTsujimoto, vancarter, rebeccaxbilly, clairexredfield, xedezedas, Jokuil y Benihime-chan, Daniel, aerith potter, chikredfield, Ichinomiya Nyu, MaryLo2019, Yoruichichan, El Pajaro de Fuego, carlos, CameronMarcus, Final Fantasy-'Final Evil, Steve Burnside, irisela, PriceLol, Kenryu17x, Viigor, tamararedfieldg.**_

Se que han comentado desde hace muchos años y les agradezco a los que continúan leyéndome, desde que me separé de mis coolaboradores de esta cuenta.

Un abrazo en especial a **sarakennedy007, Clauu, name (guest), Gabyedro y Pily-chan!** Que han estado al pendiente estos últimos capítulos, agradezco su admiración. Me motivan a seguir escribiendo

* Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, ésta historia es pura ficción hecha_ por una fan... no lo realizo con fines de lucro..._

**UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL**

**__****Por: GeishaPax**

**Capítulo 25: Bajo ataque**

-¡Ah, si! ¿En qué andabamos? -

El agente puso posé de telenovela y levanto a Claire, la tomó por la cintura, se agachó lentamente y...

-Lo siento, ¿interrumpo? -

El agente dejó caer a la pelirroja del susto.

-Auchhh-

-Dime Muller ¿qué se te ofrece? - preguntó con mucha molestia

-Me mandó Chris... - dijo señalando hacia donde estaba nadando el chico, literal solo se veían sus ojos salir del lago -se puso celoso y perfecta ocasión para interrumpir verdad -

-Dile - contestó Claire mientras se levantaba -Que o me dejen comer en paz o voy y le cuento a todos los que estén en esta hacienda que se acostó con Jill teniendo novia -

-De acuerdo - el chico se alejó y se lanzó en el lago.

-¡Joder! Menudo tío - susurró Leon

-Lo mandó Chris... -

-Si, y éste aprovechó muy gustoso la oportunidad -

-Ay ya callate - dijo la pelirroja mientras se ponía de puntitas y le daba un beso a su prometido.

El agente no desaprovechó la oportunidad y siguió lo impuesto por su novia.

* * *

Pasaron los días, semanas, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya habían transcurrido dos meses. El entrenamiento estaba dejando a todos con un gran sabor de boca.

Aunque al inicio tuvieron muchos tropiezos y muchos accidentes, todos los "reclutas" por así llamarlos, se habían acostumbrado a trabajar entre todos y a formar buenos equipos. Esa capacidad de acoplarse a cualquier compañero de trabajo fue reconocida por los entrenadores y por el mismo presidente. Todo iba de maravilla... hasta este día...

-No, esto no puede ser, abre los ojos... no me dejes -

Chris abrazaba a Jill fuertemente. Las heridas no dejaban de sangrar y se sentía impotente.

-Hermano... -dijo Barry serio mientras avanzaba lentamente - No encontramos a Claire y Leon -

_**o-O-o 24 HORAS ANTES o-O-o**_

Sherry caminaba de un lado a otro dentro del laboratorio de Rebecca y George, Jake tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no marearse.

-Super chica, si sigues así voy a vomitar el suculento filete que nos preparó Burton - dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le cedía la silla a la chica - me está empezando a dar migraña -

-Perdón es que... - Sherry suspiró - Me altera esto, Rebecca dijo que mis estudios no eran en absoluto similares en el tipo sanguíneo tuyo... eso significaría... -

-Que no somos hermanos - dijo Jake mientras rodaba los ojos -Yo se que deseas con ansias no ser de mi sangre, digo, nadie querría ser hija del loco Albert Wesker -

Rebecca y George abrieron la puerta, ambos demasiado serios. La joven mujer tomó una silla y se sentó de frente a los muchachos, George se limitó a observarlos de pie.

-¿Y bien? - preguntó Sherry ansiosa

-No son hermanos Sherry - contestó la castaña mientras los observaba fijamente - Hay ciertas anomalías que son las que me preocupan -

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el chico

-Hay varios mutágenos y anticuerpos prácticamente idénticos - empezó a hojear George las fichas mientras hablaba - pero hay algo que nos desconcierta mucho -

-Sin rodeos por favor - pidió la rubia.

-En la base de datos encontramos que en efecto eres hija de Annete Birkin, pero Sherry... no hemos encontrado en la base de datos internacional a tu padre... no hay nada, no existe... -

La chica tragó saliva. Jake la observó y la tomó de la mano.

-Hemos buscado entre toda la información que hay en el mundo Sherry, la única persona que podría decirse es tu pariente es un duque que murió hace 100 años, es la única referencia sanguínea, de ahí en adelante es como si hubiesen desaparecido la información, tenemos a Cetcham buscando la información Sherry, si hay algo, el podrá encontrarlo - concluyó Rebecca mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a la chica.

* * *

Claire estaba ayudando a entrenar a Yoko cuando un ligero temblor sacudió las instalaciones. Haciendo que las luces parpadearan por un segundo.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso? - preguntó Yoko un poco nerviosa

-No lo sé, para ser un temblor fue muy rápido - contestó la pelirroja mientras le tendía la mano a la bioquímica.

Piers entró velozmente al gimnasio.

-¿Están todos bien? -

-Si, todos bien chico - contestó Mark mientras se levantaba del suelo donde ayudaba a Josh con las pesas.

-¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Sheva mientras bajaba de la caminadora.

-Ni idea - contestó el chico mientras observaba de reojo las luces que seguían parpadeando - Las computadoras indicaron un movimiento telúrico de un kilómetro, como si el epicentro hubiese sido aquí -

-Eso no suena bien... - respondió Josh mientras se levantaba del suelo y tomaba una toalla.

-Será mejor que estemos alertas - dijo Piers mientras les indicaba que salieran del gimnasio y miraba a los casilleros de las armas.

-Entendido - contestó Sheva - todos vayan por su bandolera -

* * *

Ashley y Leon estaban en la habitación de tiro cuando sintieron el mismo movimiento.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? - preguntó Jill Valentine mientras intenaba encender las luces, pero la habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras.

Barry tomó una de las linternas y abrió la puerta y se quitó sus tapones de los oídos. Caminó lentamente hacia la zona de tiro y observó a Leon, Ashley, Jill y Luis que estaban con las armas desenfundadas.

-Será mejor que subamos a la hacienda, estar más abajo del sótano no es una buena opción - dijo el hombre mientras avanzaba hacia los casilleros que les daban la espalda, sacando otras dos linternas para Leon y Jill.

-Eso no fue un temblor - dijo Luis mientras se aseguraba de que la lámpara estuviera totalmente ajustada.

-Así es, no lo fue - contestó Barry mientras sacaba una escopeta y la lanzaba a Jill.

-Mi radio no enciende - dijo Leon mientras revisaba su mini sistema de comunicaciones - tampoco hay señal en mi comunicador ni mi teléfono -

Todos sacaron sus respectivos aparatos.

-Estoy igual - contestó Ashley.

-Esto es raro... suponiendo que esto fue un temblor, los aparatos deberían seguir encendidos pero sin señal- dijo Luis - es como si hubiesen usado un imán enorme para apagarlos -

-Houston tenemos un problema - dijo Jill desde la puerta - el seguro electrónico no sirve -

Barry se acercó velozmente y empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Nada. Leon y Luis se acercaron e intentaron empujar. No se movió un centimetro.

-Tendremos que usar la vieja escuela ¿verdad? - dijo Ashley mientras revisaba su mochila y hojeaba los planos de las instalaciones y observaba de reojo los conductos de ventilación.

* * *

Chris estaba saliendo de la oficina de O'Brian, se sentía impotente, había sido regañado por el hombre por haberle contestado un correo a Hunnigan, estaba avanzando por el pasillo cuando se movió ligeramente el suelo.

-¿Pero qué...? -

Clive salió de su oficina y alcanzó a Chris, apenas iba a hablar cuando vieron lentamente como se acercaba Lucía corriendo.

-Señor, algo se acerca -

-¡Pero si el radar no ha emitido la alerta! - exclamó O'Brian desconcertado.

-Manuela está en el lago, está intentando mantenerlos a raya -

-¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Chris mientras salían corriendo hacía el exterior de su residencia.

Las rocas y ramas flotaban, una especia de bruma rodeaba el lugar. Chris sacó su arma y caminó con precaución, seguido por Clive y Lucía, llegaron al lago y vieron a Manuela rodeada de una especie de luz. Veían como varias explosiones y balas chocaban con la bruma.

-¿Nadie está herido? - preguntó Clive mientras avanzaba y sacaba su comunicador.

-No funcionan señor, ya lo intenté - contestó la chica - alcanzo a oir gemidos a lo lejos del lago, pero no estoy segura de quienes pueden ser -

-¡Clive, Chris! - la voz de John los hizo voltear hacia donde se acercaba - ¿Qué está pasando? Las comunicaciones no funcionan -

-John entra y activa la alarma, la que parece escolar. Estamos bajo ataque y no sabemos de quien o quienes, Lucía acompañalo, en cuanto la activen, revisen el lago, muy atenta chica, tienes que demostrar que tan buenos sentidos tienes y si es cierto su mejoría, en cuanto alguno de los supervisores los alcance, indiquen que es orden directamente que empiece la evacuación y busque la forma de traer a los equipos formados-

-¿Qué formación usaremos señor? - preguntó John

-La numero dos, la ofensiva, defensiva y de ataque que fue efectiva en un ochenta porciento en las simulaciones... - contestó Clive mientras revisaba su cargador.

-Pero señor aún hay un margen de error de... -

-¡OBEDEZCAN! -

Ambos asintieron y avanzaron.

* * *

Claire y los demás iban subiendo las escaleras hacia la estancia cuando escucharon la alarma activarse.

-Mierda... - Mark les indicó que esperaran y avanzó lentamente hacia la ventana. -Está despejado el camino, esto es muy raro -

Se escuchó una detonación a lo lejos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó Yoko

-Espera - Claire cerró los ojos y puso atención a todo, sentía las pulsaciones, latidos, respiraciones cercanas y lejanas - ¡En el lago! Hay heridos en el lago -

-Chicos - la voz de Jake los hizo voltear, venía con Rebecca, Sherry y George -¿Qué pasa? -

-Algo raro está pasando - contestó Josh mientras miraba hacía la bruma -¿Vienen armados? -

-Preparados provisionalmente - contestó Sherry mientras enseñaba las ametralladoras.

-Al menos vienen mejor armados que nosotros - contestó Mark mientras levantaba su Colt.

-Rebecca, necesitamos acercarnos al lago, hay heridos ahí - dijo Claire mientras observaba de reojo.

-¿Qué es esa bruma tan rara? - preguntó Sherry

-Es Manuela, está armando un campo de energía, no sé cuanto soporte, tengo que ir a ayudarla - contestó la pelirroja.

-Claire, será mejor que vayas con George, el no es tan buen tirador pero es más veloz en caso de gravedad de heridas o emergencias médicas - empezó a planear Mark - Piers, tu los cubriras -

-Déjenme ir a ayudarlos - dijo Sheva mientras cargaba munición - Nivans necesita a alguien que también lo cubra -

Mark asintió.

Claire desenfundó su segunda pistola y avanzó primero, seguida por George. El médico iba con una escopeta pero atento, mantenía pegado a su cuerpo la mochila con material de curación. Piers avanzó unos cuantos metros después de ellos seguido por Sheva que cuidaba la retaguardia.

-Claire hay algo que tienes que saber - susurró George mientras seguía a la pelirroja

-Dime - contestó Claire mientras se detenía y cerraba los ojos por breves momentos para seguir avanzando.

-A raíz de los estudios de Sherry estuvimos practicandoles a todos las pruebas para organizarlas -

-Si me acuerdo... -

-¿Aún nada Claire? - preguntó Piers en voz alta

Claire volvió sus pupilas ligeramente negras para responderle telepáticamente - Dime George -

-Yo tuve los resultados de tus pruebas de ayer, aún no pude comentarle a Rebecca, pero debes tener cuidado -

-¿Algo salió mal? - preguntó la chica mientras hacia una seña de que al poniente tenían que dirigirse.

-Claire, estás embarazada -

La chica se detuvo en seco y el arma se cayó de sus manos.

-¿Todo bien? - preguntó Sheva preocupada.

-E-estamos bien - contestó Claire mientras recogía su arma y avanzaba -¿Estás seguro? - preguntó en voz baja.

-Totalmente - respondió el hombre muy serio.

-Entonces te pediré de favor que no le digas a nadie de mi estado hasta que pueda hablar con Leon - contestó seria la chica mientras se giraba a mirarlo - Tendré cuidado, te lo prometo -

El hombre asintió y siguieron avanzando.

Claire mientras tanto tenía un lío de sentimientos y de sensaciones en ese momento que le hacían sentir que podría perder la concentración en cualquier momento.

* * *

Helena estaba más que desesperada, entre ella y Kevin no podían detener la hemorragia. Carlos Oliveira estaba muriéndose delante de ellos y no podían hacer nada. La herida en su estómago era bastante fea.

-Tranquila bonita - contestó Carlos mientras le acariciaba la mejilla - viví lo mejor que pude -

-No digas eso - contestó la mujer a punto de perder la serenidad -haremos lo que se pueda -

-Necesitamos ayuda Helena - dijo Kevin mientras rompía su camiseta para seguir haciendo tapón en la herida.

-¿Y Bruce? - preguntó la castaña mientras veía como le pasaba otro pedazo de tela.

Kevin negó con la cabeza. Helena volteó hacia donde estaba el hombre recostado, un trozo de metal lo había atravesado por el pecho, y no podían haber hecho nada. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire.

-Alguien viene - dijo Carlos mientras señalaba débilmente con la mano hacía donde venían corriendo Claire y George, seguidos por Sheva y Piers.

George iba a correr con Bruce pero Kevin negó con la cabeza. Se detuvo por dos segundos y avanzó hacia Carlos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - interrogó el médico.

-Estábamos en las bicicletas - empezó a narrar Kevin - una bomba cayó aquí... o algo, no sé que nos impactó, hay muchos metales retorcidos -

-Déjame curarte la cabeza - contestó Claire mientras avanzaba hacia su amigo y revisaba una gran herida que tenía de la nariz hacia la entrada de cabello.

-Es un helicóptero - dijo Piers mientras observaba con su rifle - de la ¿DSO? -

-¿Tiraron un helicóptero de la DSO aquí? - preguntó más extrañada Helena.

-Algo no está bien - exclamó Sheva mientras observaba a Carlos.

George se puso de pie y cerró los ojos del hombre. Todos guardaron silencio por un minuto, antes de juntar los cuerpos de sus camaradas.

* * *

Alyssa estaba corriendo por la orilla del lago, nunca se había sentido tan asustada como en ese momento. De repente chocó contra dos hombres y los tres cayeron.

-¿Capitán Redfield? -

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó O'Brian

La mujer solo señaló hacia atrás y vieron como una especie de Hunter la iba persiguiendo.

-¡Demonios! - exclamó Chris mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a dispararle.

-Lo vengo esquivando - dijo la chica mientras recuperaba el aliento - estaba desarmada saliendo de las duchas -

-¿De las duchas? - preguntó más extrañado O'Brian mientras esquivaban el primer golpe de la criatura.

-¿Qué carajo ocurre? - preguntó Chris en voz alta, más para él que para los demás.

El hunter estaba avanzando pero un disparo le perforó la cabeza. Jake y Sherry seguidos por Rebecca y David Trapp habían llegado con ellos.

-El edificio fue perforado por la sala de máquinas, aún no sabemos que o como... por ahí están entrando estas criaturas y vayan a saber que otros seres - dijo Rebecca mientras los cubría-

-Perdimos a mucho personal... - continuó David.

-Muchas personas se quedaron atrapadas por los cierres eléctricos - dijo Sherry mientras avanzaba. -Tenemos que buscar la forma de restablecer la energía y las comunicaciones -

* * *

Leon, Barry, Ashley, Luis y Jill salieron por una de las antiguas caballerizas.

-Se escuchan detonaciones a lo lejos... - exclamó Jill mientras observaba hacia la hacienda.

Vieron como una especie de nube azul salía de la casa.

-No... no, ¡no! ¡NO! - Leon empezaba a desesperarse y querer correr hacia la hacienda.

Luis y Aslhey sabían su desesperación, era el virus C.

-Leon, tranquilizate por favor - Barry detuvo al agente con su cuerpo usando casi toda su fuerza.

El mismo infierno estaba empezando a desatarse...

**CONTINUARÁ**

_Hola gente bonita:_

_Empiezo por decir, GRACIAS a todos por seguir leyendo por aquí, ya pasó mi presentación de Teatro fuerte, así que escribí un capítulo cortito para ustedes y un poco diferente._

_Algunos esperan parejas y complicaciones, pero esto va a dar giros que no esperan, yo sé que hace tiempo al inicio del fic dije que Sherry era originalmente hija de Albert Wesker, pero verán que no tendremos incesto ni nada de eso, ya está resuelto, Wesker empezó a avisar que en realidad es hija de Alex, pero los involucrados aún no lo saben. Quisiera contestar los reviews de cada uno/a pero como verán si no están registrados, no puedo. Registrense y platicamos de sus sugerencias._

_Ya empecé a soltar un poco a la parejita principal para ir metiendo situaciones para los demás. Aunque no quiero olvidarlos, así que retomo un poco de nuevo el cleon a petición de una mujertz xD_

_¿Qué tal la sorpresa? Algo los atacó y no saben ni quien muajajajajajaja_

_Un beso enorme guapuras y nos leemos, yo espero muy pronto._


	26. Problemas

_**Empezaré con un saludo a mis lectores desde el inicio de este fic hasta ahora: Name xD, Guest, suxyladypink19, JasielStael, Rikku Redfield, vergil ansem, LucyRiot antes LucyRedfield, LinBlackwood, Pily-chan, Llana, AdaWongTN, namine redfield, FuuxTsujimoto, vancarter, rebeccaxbilly, clairexredfield, xedezedas, Jokuil y Benihime-chan, Daniel, aerith potter, chikredfield, Ichinomiya Nyu, MaryLo2019, Yoruichichan, El Pajaro de Fuego, carlos, CameronMarcus, Final Fantasy-'Final Evil, Steve Burnside, irisela, PriceLol, Kenryu17x, Viigor, tamararedfieldg.**_

Se que han comentado desde hace muchos años y les agradezco a los que continúan leyéndome, desde que me separé de mis coolaboradores de esta cuenta.

Un abrazo en especial a **sarakennedy007, Clauu, name (guest), Gabyedro y Pily-chan!** Que han estado al pendiente estos últimos capítulos, agradezco su admiración. Me motivan a seguir escribiendo

* Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, ésta historia es pura ficción hecha_ por una fan... no lo realizo con fines de lucro..._

**UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL**

**__****Por: GeishaPax**

**Capítulo 26: Problemas**

Pasaron los días, semanas, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya habían transcurrido dos meses. El entrenamiento estaba dejando a todos con un gran sabor de boca.

Aunque al inicio tuvieron muchos tropiezos y muchos accidentes, todos los "reclutas" por así llamarlos, se habían acostumbrado a trabajar entre todos y a formar buenos equipos. Esa capacidad de acoplarse a cualquier compañero de trabajo fue reconocida por los entrenadores y por el mismo presidente. Todo iba de maravilla... hasta este día...

-No, esto no puede ser, abre los ojos... no me dejes -

Chris abrazaba a Jill fuertemente. Las heridas no dejaban de sangrar y se sentía impotente.

-Hermano... -dijo Barry serio mientras avanzaba lentamente - No encontramos a Claire y Leon -

_**o-O-o 24 HORAS ANTES o-O-o**_

Alyssa estaba corriendo por la orilla del lago, nunca se había sentido tan asustada como en ese momento. De repente chocó contra dos hombres y los tres cayeron.

-¿Capitán Redfield? -

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó O'Brian

La mujer solo señaló hacia atrás y vieron como una especie de Hunter la iba persiguiendo.

-¡Demonios! - exclamó Chris mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a dispararle.

-Lo vengo esquivando - dijo la chica mientras recuperaba el aliento - estaba desarmada saliendo de las duchas -

-¿De las duchas? - preguntó más extrañado O'Brian mientras esquivaban el primer golpe de la criatura.

-¿Qué carajo ocurre? - preguntó Chris en voz alta, más para él que para los demás.

El hunter estaba avanzando pero un disparo le perforó la cabeza. Jake y Sherry seguidos por Rebecca y David Trapp habían llegado con ellos.

-El edificio fue perforado por la sala de máquinas, aún no sabemos que o como... por ahí están entrando estas criaturas y vayan a saber que otros seres - dijo Rebecca mientras los cubría-

-Perdimos a mucho personal... - continuó David.

-Muchas personas se quedaron atrapadas por los cierres eléctricos - dijo Sherry mientras avanzaba. -Tenemos que buscar la forma de restablecer la energía y las comunicaciones -

* * *

Leon, Barry, Ashley, Luis y Jill salieron por una de las antiguas caballerizas.

-Se escuchan detonaciones a lo lejos... - exclamó Jill mientras observaba hacia la hacienda.

Vieron como una especie de nube azul salía de la casa.

-No... no, ¡no! ¡NO! - Leon empezaba a desesperarse y querer correr hacia la hacienda.

Luis y Aslhey sabían su desesperación, era el virus C.

-Leon, tranquilizate por favor - Barry detuvo al agente con su cuerpo usando casi toda su fuerza.

El mismo infierno estaba empezando a desatarse...

_**o-O-o 22 HORAS ANTES o-O-o**_

No lo podían creer. Leon se dejó caer, posiblemente todos sus amigos, Claire, todos estaban adentro de las instalaciones.

-Tenemos que asegurarnos de quienes estaban adentro, hay que buscar la forma de restablecer las comunicaciones - dijo Jill con voz seria

-Exacto, tenemos que seguir buscando a nuestros camaradas - contestó Barry mientras le tendía la mano a Leon.

El rubio asintió y se levantó ayudado por Barry.

Ashley Graham observaba hacia el campo y veía las rocas, ramas y objetos volando. -Puede ser posible que Claire esté haciendo esto... - la rubia señalo la bruma y los objetos que flotaban.

-Tiene razón amigo - respondió Luis mientras le daba una palmada a Leon.

-¡Miren! - exclamó Jill mientras señalaba a dos figuras que se acercaban a ellos corriendo.

David King y Jim Chapman corrián a toda velocidad. El último estaba con su mini computadora intentando buscar señal o algo.

-Chicos - saludó Ashley mientras les hacia una seña.

Los hombres corrieron despavoridos y cerraron la puerta de metal detrás de ellos.

-¡No habrán por nada del mundo! - exclamó David mientras buscaba con que atrancar la puerta. -Hay unas bestias, no se como describirlas, salieron de unas como crisálidas... Lena, la de recepción, se volvió una de esas cosas... tienen un caparazón tremendo y son enormes... -

Los demás escuchaban el relato muy serios. Barry se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente a Jim.

-¿Qué haces muchacho? -

-Busco algo, señal, un aviso, lo que sea - dijo el moreno mientras miraba a su alrededor. -¡Espera! Hay algo, está agarrando la televisión... -

Todos rodearon al hombre y veían la mala señal. El aparato del chico era bastante peculiar, funcionaba con energía solar.

-_La ...ción está conmocionada los at..ques terroristas han sido de...stadores... las ...toridades han cercado Míchigan... - _y ya no se pudo distinguir lo que decía la comunicadora.

-Solamente Míchigan... alguien sabía que estabamos aquí - dijo Leon en voz baja.

Unos golpes en la puerta los asustaron.

-_¿Hay alguien ahí? -_

Barry y Jim se colocaron lentamente para abrir la puerta, los demás apuntaron a la puerta, listos para cualquier situación. A la cuenta de tres abrieron la puerta metálica.

Chris, Clive, Alyssa, Sherry, Jake, Rebecca y David entraron de golpe y cerraron la puerta.

-Oh Dios, me alegrar verlos vivos - susurró Chris mientras iba a abrazar a Barry y a Jill. Enseguida abrazo a los demás.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Clive

-Señor, tenemos informes del exterior - dijo Leon serio mientras se quedaba de pie junto a Jim.

-Míchigan fue atacado en general, han cercado todo el estado... -

Clive empezó a caminar mientras se rascaba lentamente la barbilla. Estaba analizando la información -Redfield ¿hace cuanto mandaste el correo a Hunnigan? -.

Jill estaba de pie junto al hombre y se estremeció, volteó a verlo extrañada.

-Hace 3 horas... - dijo el castaño. Entonces cayó en la cuenta -¡Esa maldita perra! -

-Ingrid no sería capaz... - dijo Leon mientras observaba fijamente a los dos hombres - ¿no sé supone estaba saliendo contigo? -

-Curiosamente fue cuando regresamos de China - contestó Chris - Quería saber que pasaba dentro de la organización, además en el correo que le respondí curiosamente me preguntó por todos, diciendo que habían desaparecido muchos. Yo solamente le dije que no se preocupara, que estaba bien -

-Aunque eso no evita que desde el incidente de Brasil, se comportaba muy raro y la notaba diferente.. - dijo Leon mientras recordaba que su compañera hacía comentarios muy raros y preguntaba por gente - Tenía mucho interés en saber que pasaba con nosotros y de mi como iban las cosas con Claire -

-Ella era la única que tenía contacto con Ark cuando estabamos siendo reclutados... - contestó Jill

-Seguramente ella tuvo que ver en algo con el incidente con Simmons... - respondió Sherry mientras hacía memoria - Era la única que hablaba directamente con él, y justo cuando Simmons los declaró criminales... -

* * *

-¿Nada aún? - preguntó Helena mientras avanzaba con los demás buscando heridos.

Claire negó con la cabeza. Solamente sentía a criaturas avanzando, pero a nadie vivo, y eso le preocupaba, sus amigos, su hermano... Leon; tocó ligeramente su vientre, tenía miedo, no sabía cuanto podría hacer dada su situación actual, que tanto soportaría su cuerpo para no ponerla en peligro a ella y a su bebé... George había sido muy claro diciéndole que tenía que cuidarse ¿pero qué hacer bajo una situación de ataque?

-Chicos - Claire se detuvo y observó a sus camaradas - Voy a quedarme con Manuela, voy a intentar aumentar mi rango de exploración - vio que George iba a replicar - No quiero excederme mucho por mi salud y por que seguramente esto viene por nuestros enemigos, y están esperando que nos dejemos ver descaradamente para cazarnos, si llegase a pasarme algo, no se detengan por mi y busquen a los demás por favor -

Los demás asintieron. La pelirroja cerró los ojos y empezó a buscar, la cabeza empezaba a dolerle. Abrió los ojos, de nuevo como su costumbre que daba miedo totalmente negros, y se tambaleó.

-¿Estás bien? - dijo George mientras la detenía de la caída.

-Hay gente aún viva en las instalaciones... pero no resistirán mucho, las criaturas y ya los que se han transformado en zombies estan apareciendo por el sótano... alguien entró por ahí... también hay un grupo de sobrevivientes en las caballerizas, armados... no se quienes son, eso aún no lo puedo decir con exactitud... -

-Déjame apoyarte aquí Claire - contestó Piers mientras se levantaba, si las cosas se ponen feas aquí afuera puedo transformar mi brazo.

La mujer asintió.

-Bien, nosotros buscaremos a los de las caballerizas e iremos al interior de la hacienda -

-Chicas... - Kevin señaló hacia la hacienda, una gran nube azul salía y se disipaba de las puertas de la hacienda

-Mierda... - Claire puso nuevamente los ojos en negro - Hay una mujer, con un pelotón grande de criaturas... van a darle caza a los que hayan sobrevivido a la exposición del virus... ¡Dense prisa! -

Sheva asintió y se puso de pie, los demás la siguieron y se fueron.

-Bien Claire, tu mandas - dijo Piers.

-Vamos con Manuela - dijo la pelirroja mientras empezaba a correr sobre el lago.

-Si claro, Jesús se queda corto con nosotros - dijo Piers desde la orilla.

-No seas tonto, estoy haciendo un camino - dijo la chica desde unos 5 metros haciendole una seña de que avanzara.

El chico observó dentro del lago y en efecto, un camino elevado de piedras casi al ras del agua estaba formandose, por un momento se extraño, para la capacidad de Claire eso era muy pequeño. No quiso darle importancia y avanzó.

Claire corría y alcanzaba a ver a Manuela entre la niebla cuando un licker se lanzó sobre ella. Un disparo certero en el cerebro de la criatura hizo que esta cayera sobre el lago. Otra vez la gran puntería de Piers estaba al ataque.

-Casi me ensucias de sesos - dijo la chica con sarcasmo.

-Buen momento para bromear - contestó el chico mientras la alcanzaba y avanzaban.

Llegaron con Manuela, la chica se veía agotada sobre un gran montículo de rocas. Claire se paró a su lado y la bruma desapareció, dejándola con una especie de barrera que poco a poco iba avanzando. Piers solo abría los ojos asombrado, Claire era increíble.

Manuela se dejó caer de costado mientras respiraba agitadamente y se recuperaba. Piers se acercó para levantarla.

-¿Estás bien? -

-Cansada solamente... - la chica iba a agradecerle cuando vio un enorme tentáculo aparecer desde el lago a punto de golpearlos.

Piers recogió a la chica en brazos y saltó al lago, al camino de piedras de Claire. Pero no contó que al parecer el tentáculo tenía intenciones de golpear con toda su fuerza a la pelirroja.

-¡CLAIRE, cuídado! -

* * *

La neblina fue desapareciendo lentamente y una especie de ráfaga de viento empezó a rodear todo el lugar.

-Esto es... - empezó a decir el mayor de los Redfield

-Si, es Claire, está viva - comentó Jill emocionada mientras observaba las piedras bajar lentamente.

Leon respiró aliviado. A lo lejos un grupo de personas avanzaba.

-Todos alerta - dijo Clive mientras levantaba su arma.

Pero reconocieron enseguida a los muchachos. Helena los saludó con la mano.

-Chicos - habló Kevin- hay que sacar a la gente ahí adentro, están eliminando a las personas que sobrevivieron al virus C -

-La situación es más grave - dijo Jake a los presentes - atacaron Míchigan, estamos sitiados -

-Mierda, otra vez... - dijo Helena mientras observaba el cielo y veía varias detonaciones en la barrera.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos, Mark, Lucía y John estaban en el interior de la hacienda - dijo Rebecca

-Chicos... Carlos y Bruce han muerto... - dijo Helena seria

Los presentes se detuvieron por breves momentos.

-Luego les daremos su sepultura como merecen, tenemos que apresurarnos - dijo Barry serio mientras observaba un par de tentáculos por el lago.

* * *

Claire observó de reojo como el tentáculo iba a atacarla. Tuvo que dejar de hacer la barrera y tirarse contra el camino de piedras.

Piers suspiró aliviado. Pero observó como un disparo de un avión caza impactaba junto al lago.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí mujer - dijo el rubio mientras levantaba a Manuela.

-No podemos - dijo Claire mientras volvía a formar lentamente la barrera - Tenemos que ayudar hasta que rescaten a la mayor cantidad de sobrevivientes -

-¿Y qué hacemos con eso? - dijo Piers mientras señalaba el tentáculo.

-Déjenme ayudar, ya me siento mejor - dijo Manuela mientras se ponía de pie - se mordió un dedo y lanzó su sangre contra los tentáculos, provocando que se incendiaran al momento. La chica observó de reojo a Claire.

-Claire, tu estás... -

La pelirroja volteó a verla, Piers no entendía, las chicas se miraron por un rato fijamente.

-¡Oh de acuerdo, no diré nada! -

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Piers

-Necesitamos saber que está pasando Piers... - contestó la pelirroja.

* * *

Albert Wesker sonreía desde el túnel que habían realizado, observaba como varias criaturas avanzaban por el gran espacio. Tenía que admitirlo, Alex había tenido una gran idea de activar esa especie de imán gigante para que fallaran las comunicaciones de la BSAA y la DSO.

-Wesker - dijo una mujer de aspecto oriental y de cabello corto, se veía molesta -¿Por qué tengo que trabajar con ESE? -

Alberto volteó a una cápsula donde se observaba a Simmons en un respirador.

-Por qué es un inepto, pero es peligroso... además Carla, en cuanto salga a atacar a Kennedy y asesine a los demás, tienes el campo libre para asesinarlo, a mi no me interesa -

Carla cerró los ojos, en parte sabía que era otra Ada, pero su cerebro seguía en conflicto, ella tenía que ser Ada Wong, ella tenía que quedarse con Kennedy.

-¿Y qué pasa si me niego a asesinar al agente? -

-No empecemos, tu misma ibas a joder este mundo sin importar si vivía o no a Kennedy - dijo Wesker mientras se quitaba los lentes y se acercaba y la agarraba fuertemente del mentón -ahora ve y acaba con los que sobrevivan en esa casa, ¿entendido? -

La mujer se separó lentamente de Wesker y fue directamente con paso decidido a abrir la cápsula de Dereck Simmons.

El hombre abrió lentamente los ojos y se quitó la mascarilla sorprendido al ver a la que creía era Ada -Tú... -

-Soy Carla, no empieces - no había terminado de hablar cuando Dereck la tomó por el cuello - No me impresionas, tenemos algo que hacer... si te interesa puedes acabar con Kennedy hoy mismo -

El hombre la soltó - Continúa -.

-Arriba de este sitio está el refugio de Kennedy y sus amigos- dijo señalando el túnel -Ya me ayudaste a matar a muchas personas, puedes hacerlo ahora en Míchigan... -

Simmons salió delicadamente de la cápsula y observó que traía una especie de ropa deportiva blanca.

-Detrás de ti - dijo el hombre mientras seguía a Carla.

La mujer se acercó a la caja de armas y eligió una ballesta. En su pierna colocó una magnum con su respectivo cargador. Carla Radamés traía una vestimenta que recordaba a la de Tomb Raider.

Los "hermanos" Wesker observaban como se iban ese par. Alex estaba complacido, al fin había llegado su revancha, las esperanzas del viejo Spencer se fueron con su muerte y ahora un nuevo mundo iba a comenzar.

-¿Ashford ya empezó? - pregunto Alex

-Ya, terminó el túnel y fue directo a derrumbar la barrera de otra chica, pensabamos que era de la chica Redfield, pero es diferente, un tanto burda... Krauser nos confirmó que es de la chica Hidalgo - contestó Albert mientras se cambiaba la playera a una negra de combate.

-¿Piensas salir a luchar? - preguntó el rubio incrédulo mientras levantaba una ceja.

-En caso de ser necesario - respondió mientras entraban a una carpa provisional y se encontraba con Saddler - Mi lord también piensa salir al ataque en caso de ser necesario -

-Estando totalmente recuperado no pierdo nada - contestó Osmund mientras agarraba un báculo nuevo -además he de decir que las mejoras que hicieron en África en las Plagas me complace mucho, es más amigable su manipulación -

Alex asintió, parecía buena idea todo.

-¿Y tu qué piensas? - preguntó el hombre a una mujer.

-Yo creo - dijo la doble de Hunnigan mientras se levantaba de un asiento y se ponía de pie - que ésta alianza ha sido la mejor idea -

Krauser entró a la carpa -Señores Míchigan se ha vuelto un caos, Hunk y yo hemos logrado dejar el lugar hecho trizas-.

-Perfecto - dijo Saddler mientras aplaudía -Tenemos que romper esa maldita barrera, sigan ustedes por el exterior, Alexia intentará derribar a esas mujeres por adentro del lugar -

* * *

Chris y sus camaradas avanzaban hacia el interior de la hacienda con precaución. Habían conseguido máscaras para el gas, vieron una crisálida en la puerta principal que aún no se abría, sospechaban que ese monstruo anteriormente era Mark ya que encontraron su gorro casi a un lado.

Barry sintió mucho temor, si Mark había caído, seguramente Lucía y John podrían estar en la misma situación. Y ese tipo de mutación ya no era reversible.

-Tranquilo amigo - dijo Trapp mientras le daba una palmada - ella tiene más percepción que nosotros, seguramente salió volando con John de aquí-

-No... - Alyssa estaba a punto de llorar, Yoko estaba en las escaleras transformada en zombi comiendose a una joven rubia que parecía del personal.

David King abrazó a Alyssa, Kevin lamentó con la cabeza baja mientras le daba un disparo en la frente.

Chris se dejó caer a un costado de las escaleras y se echó a llorar. Como un niño, su hermana estaba intentando protegerlos, muchos camaradas importantes estaban muertos,como en Edonia, como en China... Y era su culpa, todo por caer en las redes de la trepadora de Ingrid Hunnigan, golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el escalón de madera provocando que se rompiera.

-Redfield, no es hora de lamentarse, sabíamos que había un traidor - dijo O'Brian en forma de reprimenda -No es hora de lamentarse, deja de cargar con la culpa de todos estos años y mejor dedícate a ayudarnos, por algo el presidente confió en ti -

-¡Atentos! - grito Helena mientras señalaba como varios zombis avanzaban.

Unas siluetas llamaron su atención. Chris y Helena se quedaron congelados... Dereck Simmons y Ada... o Carla estaban avanzando hacia ellos.

-Harper, yo te hacía muerta - dijo el hombre mientras sonreía - ¿En dónde está Kennedy? -

-No está aquí, y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría - contestó ella.

-Entonces tendremos que sacarles a la fuerza su ubicación - contestó Carla mientras hacía la seña a unos Cerberus de lanzarse al ataque.

* * *

Leon había ignorado las advertencias de sus camaradas; cuando Helena les dijo que Claire había ido a apoyar a Manuela se sintió más tranquilo. Pero George se veía inquieto, cuando le preguntó que sucedía el médico le dijo que tenía que hablar en cuanto pudiera con la pelirroja, cosa que por supuesto lo alarmó más.

Ignoró a todos y se fue solo directo al lago. en el camino vio a los cuerpos de Carlos y Bruce, no quiso detenerse a observarlos. Corrió al ver como unos tentáculos nuevos empezaban a salir de la tierra. A lo lejos observó como Piers disparaba antes de que soltaran un golpe y Manuela intentaba detenerlos con su sangre. Claire estaba en el montículo de rocas siguiendo con la barrera.

Leon avanzó rápidamente y lanzó dos granadas a los tentáculos que explotaron a la par.

-Gracias - dijo Piers agotado mientras se dejaba caer de sentón en el camino de piedras.

-Manuela, deja de hacer ese tipo de ataques - exclamó Leon regañándola - a ese paso terminaras desangrada -

-L-Lo lamento - dijo la chica mientras recibía un coscorrón.

Claire observó a Leon de reojo y sonrió. El rubio se acercó velozmente al montículo y abrazó a la chica.

-Gracias al cielo no te pasó nada -

-Me robaste las palabras - dijo Claire mientras lo abrazaba.

-¡Chicos cuidado! - gritó Piers mientras una gran grieta se abría de entre el lago y rompía todo el terreno, el agua se empezó a filtrar lentamente y un tentáculo aún mayor que chorreaba ácido aparecía.

Un gran chorro salió disparado a la pareja, pero saltaron a tiempo. Haciendo que Claire perdiera la concentración y desapareciera la barrera.

-¿Qué pasa Claire? - preguntó Leon mientras observaba a su prometida en cuclillas en el camino de piedras - Esto no fue nada para que... -

Y observó el rostro muy agotado de Claire y sus manos posadas en su vientre. Pensó lo peor.

-¿Estás herida? - preguntó el agente mientras se acercaba a su novia.

-No, solamente no puedo hacer demasiados esfuerzos - contestó ella con una expresión muy extraña, se veía pálida.

El tentáculo se abalanzó nuevamente contra ellos. Cuando Leon tomó a su novia por la cintura y estaba dispuesto a saltar al acantilado cuando Claire dijo desesperada:

-El bebé -

Leon volteó a verla preocupada, mientras saltaba y la abrazaba.

**CONTINUARÁ**

_Hola gente bonita:_

_Empiezo por decir, GRACIAS a todos por seguir leyendo por aquí, ya pasó mi presentación de Teatro fuerte, así que escribí un capítulo cortito para ustedes y un poco diferente._

_Algunos esperan parejas y complicaciones, pero esto va a dar giros que no esperan, yo sé que hace tiempo al inicio del fic dije que Sherry era originalmente hija de Albert Wesker, pero verán que no tendremos incesto ni nada de eso, ya está resuelto, Wesker empezó a avisar que en realidad es hija de Alex, pero los involucrados aún no lo saben. Quisiera contestar los reviews de cada uno/a pero como verán si no están registrados, no puedo. Registrense y platicamos de sus sugerencias._

_Ya empecé a soltar un poco a la parejita principal para ir metiendo situaciones para los demás. Aunque no quiero olvidarlos, así que retomo un poco de nuevo el cleon a petición de una mujertz xD_

_¿Qué tal la sorpresa? Alexia los atacó, Leon se acaba de enterar de que será papá y no de la mejor forma._

_Un beso enorme guapuras y nos leemos, yo espero muy pronto._


	27. Angustia

_**Empezaré con un saludo a mis lectores desde el inicio de este fic hasta ahora: Name xD, Guest, suxyladypink19, JasielStael, Rikku Redfield, vergil ansem, LucyRiot antes LucyRedfield, LinBlackwood, Pily-chan, Llana, AdaWongTN, namine redfield, FuuxTsujimoto, vancarter, rebeccaxbilly, clairexredfield, xedezedas, Jokuil y Benihime-chan, Daniel, aerith potter, chikredfield, Ichinomiya Nyu, MaryLo2019, Yoruichichan, El Pajaro de Fuego, carlos, CameronMarcus, Final Fantasy-'Final Evil, Steve Burnside, irisela, PriceLol, Kenryu17x, Viigor, tamararedfieldg.**_

Se que han comentado desde hace muchos años y les agradezco a los que continúan leyéndome, desde que me separé de mis coolaboradores de esta cuenta.

Un abrazo en especial a **sarakennedy007, Clauu, name (guest), Gabyedro y Pily-chan!** Que han estado al pendiente estos últimos capítulos, agradezco su admiración. Me motivan a seguir escribiendo

* Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, ésta historia es pura ficción hecha_ por una fan... no lo realizo con fines de lucro..._

**UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL**

**__****Por: GeishaPax**

**Capítulo 27: Angustia**

Pasaron los días, semanas, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya habían transcurrido dos meses. El entrenamiento estaba dejando a todos con un gran sabor de boca.

Aunque al inicio tuvieron muchos tropiezos y muchos accidentes, todos los "reclutas" por así llamarlos, se habían acostumbrado a trabajar entre todos y a formar buenos equipos. Esa capacidad de acoplarse a cualquier compañero de trabajo fue reconocida por los entrenadores y por el mismo presidente. Todo iba de maravilla... hasta este día...

-No, esto no puede ser, abre los ojos... no me dejes -

Chris abrazaba a Jill fuertemente. Las heridas no dejaban de sangrar y se sentía impotente.

-Hermano... -dijo Barry serio mientras avanzaba lentamente - No encontramos a Claire y Leon -

_**o-O-o 24 HORAS ANTES o-O-o**_

Alyssa estaba corriendo por la orilla del lago, nunca se había sentido tan asustada como en ese momento. De repente chocó contra dos hombres y los tres cayeron.

-¿Capitán Redfield? -

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó O'Brian

La mujer solo señaló hacia atrás y vieron como una especie de Hunter la iba persiguiendo.

-¡Demonios! - exclamó Chris mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a dispararle.

-Lo vengo esquivando - dijo la chica mientras recuperaba el aliento - estaba desarmada saliendo de las duchas -

-¿De las duchas? - preguntó más extrañado O'Brian mientras esquivaban el primer golpe de la criatura.

-¿Qué carajo ocurre? - preguntó Chris en voz alta, más para él que para los demás.

El hunter estaba avanzando pero un disparo le perforó la cabeza. Jake y Sherry seguidos por Rebecca y David Trapp habían llegado con ellos.

-El edificio fue perforado por la sala de máquinas, aún no sabemos que o como... por ahí están entrando estas criaturas y vayan a saber que otros seres - dijo Rebecca mientras los cubría-

-Perdimos a mucho personal... - continuó David.

-Muchas personas se quedaron atrapadas por los cierres eléctricos - dijo Sherry mientras avanzaba. -Tenemos que buscar la forma de restablecer la energía y las comunicaciones -

* * *

-¡Chicos cuidado! - gritó Piers mientras una gran grieta se abría de entre el lago y rompía todo el terreno, el agua se empezó a filtrar lentamente y un tentáculo aún mayor que chorreaba ácido aparecía.

Un gran chorro salió disparado a la pareja, pero saltaron a tiempo. Haciendo que Claire perdiera la concentración y desapareciera la barrera.

-¿Qué pasa Claire? - preguntó Leon mientras observaba a su prometida en cuclillas en el camino de piedras - Esto no fue nada para que... -

Y observó el rostro muy agotado de Claire y sus manos posadas en su vientre. Pensó lo peor.

-¿Estás herida? - preguntó el agente mientras se acercaba a su novia.

-No, solamente no puedo hacer demasiados esfuerzos - contestó ella con una expresión muy extraña, se veía pálida.

El tentáculo se abalanzó nuevamente contra ellos. Cuando Leon tomó a su novia por la cintura y estaba dispuesto a saltar al acantilado cuando Claire dijo desesperada:

-El bebé -

Leon volteó a verla preocupada, mientras saltaba y la abrazaba.

_**o-O-o 21 HORAS Y MEDIA ANTES o-O-o**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, había caído encima de Leon. Sentía todo dormido y eso no le gustaba, intentó levantarse para ver si Leon estaba bien, pero todo se puso negro y no supo más.

Leon sentía una gran punzada en la espalda, le recordaba su vieja lesión que había tenido hace dos meses atrás, recuperó el aire y abrió los ojos, sintió como la pelirroja se movía. Intentó decir algo pero solo pudo toser. Al levantarse vió como la chica quiso levantarse pero cayó inconsciente. La sostuvo de la espalda antes de caer.

Recordó el rostro de angustia de Claire y lo que había dicho "No, solamente no puedo hacer demasiados esfuerzos" "El bebé". Eso era lo que le preocupaba a George, Claire Redfield estaba embarazada, iba a ser padre...

Observó a su novia y la revisó, solamente era un desmayo.

-Hola Leon -

La voz de Jack Krauser sonó a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué no puedes dejarnos en paz e irte una vez? -

-Trabajo es trabajo Leon, necesito llevarmelos con vida y no está a negociación - dijo el hombre mientras sacaba su cuchillo de combate.

-Tampoco dije que fuera a serte fácil - contestó Leon mientras se defendía del primer ataque de Krauser.

El hombre de la cicatriz abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras levantaba una ceja. Leon había mejorado... y lo suficiente.

-¿Sorprendido? - preguntó Leon con burla - Tengo motivos muy grandes para que mi novia y yo no vayamos contigo -

-Interesante respuesta - contestó Krauser a la vez que intentaba lanzarle un golpe, pero Leon lo detenía.

Jack Krauser no entendía, lo superaba por mucho en masa muscular y Leon solo tenía cepas de las Plagas, no era justificación para que estuviera tan a la par a él.

* * *

Simmons tenía a Helena por el cuello, la llevaba cargando hacía un buen rato. La habían tomado como rehén.

-No te diré nada -

-No hay problema, sino quieres decirme, mis agentes lo buscaran y me pondré de peor humor y no sé, tal vez hasta empiece a matar a tus amigos -

Helena trago aire. Observaba lentamente como se alejaba de sus amigos que estaban amarrados. Cerró los ojos y pensó una de sus mejores ideas dadas las circunstancias, con el localizador que tenía su PDA podría ser localizada ya sea viva o muerta.

-Simmons, tan arrogante - dijo la castaña con dificultad -no tengo interés de decírtelo a ti, tal vez a tu jefe... no tienes el cerebro para organizar algo tan bien estructurado, ve lo que pasó el Tall Oaks -

-¿Hablas en serio? - dijo el hombre mientras le apretaba más el cuello.

-No estoy bromeando - dijo Helena mientras sentía como menos aire entraba a sus pulmones, tenía que fingir lo más que se pudiera.

* * *

Carla se quedó de pie junto a Chris Redfield mientras lo observaba. El hombre forcejeaba para liberarse de su amarre.

-No te preocupes, no tengo interés de inyectarles algo - dijo la chica mientras acariciaba la mejilla del hombre -eres igual que Albert Wesker, un imbécil, el problema principal de la ecuación es que él tiene poder y tu, nada -

Chris rugió mientras intentaba liberarse.

-Albert Wesker está muerto - dijo Jill firme desde el otro lado de la habitación

-Albert Wesker está vivo y créeme que está bastante molesto - la mujer se levantó y se acercó a la salida - no tengo interés en ustedes, dejare que alguna criatura cene de ustedes - y dicho esto se fue.

-No hagas caso Chris - dijo Barry desde una de las vigas de madera de la entrada -esto pudo pasarle a cualquiera de nosotros -

-Chicos - la voz nerviosa de Kevin los hizo intentar ver que pasaba, un hunter se acercaba lentamente a ellos.

Pero el grito de lucía se escuchó en toda la estancia alejando al animal que corría a gran velocidad por el techo buscando a la fuente del sonido.

John apareció velozmente y fue a liberar a sus compañeros.

-Gracias - dijo Jill sonriendo - por un momento pensamos que... -

-Somos muy listos para morir - contestó el hombre mientras señalaba su cabeza y le daba un cuchillo a Jill para liberar a los demás - Lucía ha desarrollado una habilidad muy particular, si hay amenazas lo siente -

-Es una gran chica - dijo Chris en voz baja.

Lucía entró corriendo nuevamente. Se quedó quieta mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-¿Qué sucede con Chris? - preguntó John a David en voz baja mientras veía al hombre cabizbajo,

-Hunnigan le tendió la trampa y provocó esto, se siente culpable... -

* * *

Manuela intentaba localizar a Claire y Leon, pero la grieta era demasiado profunda.

-Casi no percibo nada - dijo Manuela al abrir los ojos nuevamente

-¡Demonios! - grito Piers mientras golpeaba el suelo con el puño.

-Tengo una idea - dijo Manuela mientras se agachaba y tomaba a Piers de la mano.

El rubio observó extrañado a Manuela mientras cerraba los ojos. Una voz se escuchó en su cabeza.

* * *

_-Chicos, atención, reporten bajas-_

Todos los agentes vivos y aliados escuchaban a Manuela. La chica se estaba comunicando para intentar establecer un método de comunicación.

_-¿Manuela? Soy Jill, te escuchamos todos -_

_-Soy Chris, las bajas son de Yoko, Bruce, Carlos, y sospecho que aún hay más -_

_-Aquí Helena, este Simmons me esta llevando a un túnel -_

_-Soy Piers, Manuela y yo estamos en el lago -_

_-Aquí Burton, Piers ¿Leon no ha llegado al lago? ¿y Claire? -_

_-Perdimos contacto con ellos, un tentáculo más grande que los otros salío provocando una enorme grieta -_

_-Manuela, ¿mi hermana está muerta? -_

_-No, está viva, casi no percibo nada desde aquí, pero ella no responde, no entiendo que sucede -_

_-¿Quién más ha muerto amiga? Soy Lucía -_

_-Cindy... Mark... esperen, la agente Ling acaba de transformarse en zombi -_

_-Capitán, tengo una idea, iré por su hermana y el agente Kennedy -_

_-¡No te arriesgues Piers, es muy peligroso, iré yo, es mi deber como agente de la DSO y por lo que le debo a Claire -  
_

_-No Sherry, nosotros estamos aquí, ustedes tienen que rescatar a los sobrevivientes de las instalaciones, eso hubiera hecho Claire -_

* * *

Leon estaba un poco cansado, pero no iba a dejar que Krauser le ganara, fue muy patético esa vez en España que tuvo que ser rescatado por Ada Wong. Esta vez venía mejor preparado que en mucho tiempo y el entrenamiento de fuerza por las plagas había resultado un éxito.

Krauser estaba agitado, miraba al agente, no le había hecho ningún rasguño. Tenía que pensar rápido en algo.

-La única diferencia que noto de España para acá es que ya te está creciendo al fin la barba, sigues siendo un tarugo - Sacó una granada cegadora de su bolsa trasera lentamente mientras hablaban.

-Tengo mis trucos - contestó Leon - date por vencido Krauser, aún cuando mute tu brazo no podrás contra mi, tu jefe me dejó un regalito muy importante -

-¿En serio? - preguntó burlón mientras lanzaba la granada, avanzó a un costado del agente y tomó a Claire por el cuello. Sintió como Leon lo rozó con el cuchillo pero no alcanzó a herirlo de gravedad.

Pasado el efecto Leon observó como Krauser tenía a Claire por el cuello y con el cuchillo apuntando a la yugular.

-Mejor no des ni un paso Leon, ya he ganado -

-¡No te la llevarás! -

-No estás en condiciones de reclamar - dijo Krauser mientras movía el cuchillo a otra zona del cuello y lo clavaba muy poco haciendo que saliera un pequeño hilo de sangre.

Piers y Manuela bajaban lentamente por las rocas a espalda de Krauser sin hacer ruido. Leon alcanzó a verlos y sonrió.

-¿Piensas que es gracioso? - preguntó Krauser

-Tienes diez segundos para soltarla - dijo Leon mientras guardaba su cuchillo.

-¿Y si no quiero? - contestó el rubio mientras empezaba a mover más el cuchillo haciendo más grande la cortada.

-Te lo advertí - respondió Leon mientras un disparo le daba en el hombro a Jack Krauser y el segundo en la rodilla. Piers Nivans le dio con su nuevo rifle provocando que prácticamente quedaran unos cuantos trozos de musculo deteniéndolo.

Leon avanzó a gran velocidad para atrapar a tiempo a Claire.

-¿Están bien? - preguntó Manuela mientras bajaba y corría hacia Leon.

-¡Gran hijo de puta! - exclamo Krauser mientras provocaba que su brazo mutara y su pierna se regenerara de forma asquerosa.

-¿Eso es por las Plagas? - preguntó Piers incrédulo y aburrido - ¡Esto SI es un brazo! - se destapó el suyo y apareció la mutación eléctrica -Yo soy tu rival -

Leon y Manuela cubrían con un trozo de tela de la blusa de la chica la herida de Claire, no era de gravedad pero tenían que lograr que dejara de sangrar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Manuela

-Cayó inconsciente, no sé que ha pasado, ellos quieren llevarnos -

-¿Ya te lo dijo? - preguntó la chica mientras observaba a Leon a los ojos.

-Creo que si entendí lo que creo que entendí y lo que estás insinuando... si -

Manuela tomó a Claire de la mano y cerró los ojos.

-Está muy fría - dijo sin cambiar la pose

**CONTINUARÁ**

_Hola gente bonita:_

_Empiezo por decir, GRACIAS a todos por seguir leyendo por aquí, ya pasó mi presentación de Teatro fuerte, así que escribí un capítulo cortito para ustedes y un poco diferente._

_Algunos esperan parejas y complicaciones, pero esto va a dar giros que no esperan, yo sé que hace tiempo al inicio del fic dije que Sherry era originalmente hija de Albert Wesker, pero verán que no tendremos incesto ni nada de eso, ya está resuelto, Wesker empezó a avisar que en realidad es hija de Alex, pero los involucrados aún no lo saben. Quisiera contestar los reviews de cada uno/a pero como verán si no están registrados, no puedo. Registrense y platicamos de sus sugerencias._

_Ya empecé a soltar un poco a la parejita principal para ir metiendo situaciones para los demás. Aunque no quiero olvidarlos, así que retomo un poco de nuevo el cleon a petición de una mujertz xD_

_HOY RESPONDO REVIEWS DESDE EL AÑO DE LA CANICA!_

**claireredfield1 (sarakennedy):** si no me falla mi memoria, estaba leyendo tu historia, cuida mucho los nombres de los personajes, acepto sugerencias corazón y muchas gracias por darme tus puntos de vista.

_**Plily-chan!:** __mi estimada Pily, siempre tan linda leyendome y apoyando, gracias por comentar muchas veces sin darle log in a tu cuenta xD espero que te guste este capítulo como a mi._

_**Clauu: **tu también me has apoyado mucho, eres de las que escribe con mucha efusividad y me hacen tener más ganas de subir capitulo pronto._

_**Gabyedro: **Apenas veo que me comentas pero me dio gusto que te gustara la historia, subiré pronto!_

_**Ana**: Me da gusto que te guste mi fic, ya es viejito pero intento no dejarlo más tiempo tan atrasado._

_Besos, besos, muchos besos y abrazos a los demás que me falto por mencionar!_

_Un beso enorme guapuras y nos leemos, yo espero muy pronto._


	28. Atrapados

_**Empezaré con un saludo a mis lectores desde el inicio de este fic hasta ahora: Name xD, Guest, suxyladypink19, JasielStael, Rikku Redfield, vergil ansem, LucyRiot antes LucyRedfield, LinBlackwood, Pily-chan, Llana, AdaWongTN, namine redfield, FuuxTsujimoto, vancarter, rebeccaxbilly, clairexredfield, xedezedas, Jokuil y Benihime-chan, Daniel, aerith potter, chikredfield, Ichinomiya Nyu, MaryLo2019, Yoruichichan, El Pajaro de Fuego, carlos, CameronMarcus, Final Fantasy-'Final Evil, Steve Burnside, irisela, PriceLol, Kenryu17x, Viigor, tamararedfieldg.**_

Se que han comentado desde hace muchos años y les agradezco a los que continúan leyéndome, desde que me separé de mis coolaboradores de esta cuenta.

Un abrazo en especial a **sarakennedy007, Clauu, name (guest), Gabyedro y Pily-chan!** Que han estado al pendiente estos últimos capítulos, agradezco su admiración. Me motivan a seguir escribiendo

* Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, ésta historia es pura ficción hecha_ por una fan... no lo realizo con fines de lucro..._

**UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL**

**__****Por: GeishaPax**

**Capítulo 28: Atrapados**

Pasaron los días, semanas, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya habían transcurrido dos meses. El entrenamiento estaba dejando a todos con un gran sabor de boca.

Aunque al inicio tuvieron muchos tropiezos y muchos accidentes, todos los "reclutas" por así llamarlos, se habían acostumbrado a trabajar entre todos y a formar buenos equipos. Esa capacidad de acoplarse a cualquier compañero de trabajo fue reconocida por los entrenadores y por el mismo presidente. Todo iba de maravilla... hasta este día...

-No, esto no puede ser, abre los ojos... no me dejes -

Chris abrazaba a Jill fuertemente. Las heridas no dejaban de sangrar y se sentía impotente.

-Hermano... -dijo Barry serio mientras avanzaba lentamente - No encontramos a Claire y Leon -

_**o-O-o 21 HORAS ANTES o-O-o**_

-No estás en condiciones de reclamar - dijo Krauser mientras movía el cuchillo a otra zona del cuello y lo clavaba muy poco haciendo que saliera un pequeño hilo de sangre.

Piers y Manuela bajaban lentamente por las rocas a espalda de Krauser sin hacer ruido. Leon alcanzó a verlos y sonrió.

-¿Piensas que es gracioso? - preguntó Krauser

-Tienes diez segundos para soltarla - dijo Leon mientras guardaba su cuchillo.

-¿Y si no quiero? - contestó el rubio mientras empezaba a mover más el cuchillo haciendo más grande la cortada.

-Te lo advertí - respondió Leon mientras un disparo le daba en el hombro a Jack Krauser y el segundo en la rodilla. Piers Nivans le dio con su nuevo rifle provocando que prácticamente quedaran unos cuantos trozos de musculo deteniéndolo.

Leon avanzó a gran velocidad para atrapar a tiempo a Claire.

-¿Están bien? - preguntó Manuela mientras bajaba y corría hacia Leon.

-¡Gran hijo de puta! - exclamo Krauser mientras provocaba que su brazo mutara y su pierna se regenerara de forma asquerosa.

-¿Eso es por las Plagas? - preguntó Piers incrédulo y aburrido - ¡Esto SI es un brazo! - se destapó el suyo y apareció la mutación eléctrica -Yo soy tu rival -

Leon y Manuela cubrían con un trozo de tela de la blusa de la chica la herida de Claire, no era de gravedad pero tenían que lograr que dejara de sangrar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Manuela

-Cayó inconsciente, no sé que ha pasado, ellos quieren llevarnos -

-¿Ya te lo dijo? - preguntó la chica mientras observaba a Leon a los ojos.

-Creo que si entendí lo que creo que entendí y lo que estás insinuando... si -

Manuela tomó a Claire de la mano y cerró los ojos.

-Está muy fría - dijo sin cambiar la pose

Leon observó a Manuela.

Piers estaba ganando tiempo para que sacaran a la pelirroja de la zona. No estaba usando su brazo como tal ya que no quería lastimar a sus compañeros.

Claire abrió lentamente los ojos se sentía muy mareada. Vio como Leon se acercaba a abrazarla, le dolía el cuello.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? -

La ex activista lo volteó a ver un poco confundida y asintió. Se tocó ligeramente el cuello sobre el pedazo de tela y le ardió. Leon la acercó contra su pecho. Se sentía indefenso, se sentía extraño, tanto tiempo luchando contra el bioterrorismo que nunca vio posible que algún día pudiera ser padre.

-¡Cuídado! - exclamó la Redfield mientras activaba sus poderes y detenía al brazo de Krauser en el aire.

Las pupilas de Claire estaban de un color blanco muy extraño y se encendió Krauser al instante. Leon la observaba confundido y a la vez en forma de reproche.

-Eso fue grotesco - dijo Piers mientras volvía poco a poco a recuperar su brazo a la forma original.

-Eso es más grotescto - contestó Claire mientras se tapaba la boca.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí - dijo Manuela mientras observaba la silueta deforme de Jack Krauser corriendo aún en llamas.

Empezaron a escalar. Subían rápidamente para evitar otra sorpresa más.

-Los chicos están sacando a los sobrevivientes de las instalaciones, estan subiendo a diferentes camionetas - dijo Claire

-Deja de excederte - dijo Leon secamente mientras le daba la mano para ayudarla a seguir subiendo.

-Deja de regañarme -

La pareja se quedó viendo por varios segundos.

-Hey Capuleto y Montesco, es hora de seguir.. - exclamó Piers mientras regresaba la mirada a la pareja

-Dile a Romeo que... - Claire fue interrumpida ya que sintió como algo la jalaba de la pierna.

Una serie de tentáculos apareció y los empezó a atacar. Leon jalaba con fuerza para que los tentáculos no se llevaran a Claire pero el esfuerzo fue inútil. Varios más pequeños aparecieron y los golpearon a todos dejándolos inconscientes.

* * *

Chris Redfield y los demás estaban sacando a una serie de trabajadores del gobierno en varias camionetas, estaban listos algunos y arrancando lejos del lugar.

-Hombre no puede ser, mi primer trabajo en gobierno y me pasa esto - dijo un hombre mientras cerraba la puerta de una camioneta.

-Parece que la idea de evacuación de Sherry fue la mejor opción, sacarlos por el estacionamiento del primer piso que da a la autopista - dijo Barry a lo lejos mientras veía a los compañeros que se quedaron apoyando.

-Espero que Chris y los demás encuentren a Harper pronto - dijo Luis mientras ayudaba al hombre.

* * *

-Avancen! Rápido chicos -

Chris lideraba el grupo; Jill, Sherry, Jake, Ashley y Kevin avanzaban por el sótano eliminando diferentes criaturas mientras buscaban el túnel.

Una silueta de un hombre mayor aparecía lentamente por su campo de visión, llevaba una especie de báculo.

-Ay, no... - dijo Ashley un poco temblorosa.

Sherry observó a su amiga, pero entendió el mensaje al voltear de nueva cuenta al frente. Osmund Saddler apareció frente a ellos con báculo y varios infectados corriendo hacía ellos.

-Ah vaya, la niña Graham, agradable sorpresa - dijo el inglés de forma burlona.

-Está vez no soy la niña torpe - dijo Ashley mientras avanzaba rápidamente y rompía el cuello del primer infectado que se le acercaba.

Jake se acercó y la detuvo. No era conveniente un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo contra alguien que los demás no conocían.

-Tu debes ser Saddler, tenemos referencias sobre ti - dijo Sherry retadora mientras terminaban con los últimos monstruos.

Jill avanzó velozmente e intentó golpear a Saddler, pero el hombre la detenía con un solo brazo.

-Eres fuerte - contestó Saddler con amabilidad.

Jake disparó contra el hombre en la cabeza. Saddler lo observó molesto mientras levantaba la mano y la bala salía como disparada en contra del chico. Sherry Birkin de un gran saltó logró evitar el impacto tirándolo al suelo.

-Por los pelos - dijo Jake mientras Sherry le daba un coscorrón.

-Leon tenía razón en el informe... - susurró Chris mientras bajaba su pistola.

-¡Ah Kennedy! Hace mucho que no sabía de él - exclamó Saddler mientras un gran ojo aparecía por su boca.

-Esto no se ve bien - dijo Jill asqueada.

* * *

Helena estaba llegando al túnel con Simmons sosteniéndola del cuello. Entraron en una gran carpa donde fue arrojada con violencia al suelo. Albert Wesker giró de su silla.

-Ésta mujer sabe la ubicación de Kennedy -

-¿Claire Redfield está con él? - preguntó el rubio quitándose las gafas.

-¿Por qué tendría que estar esa activista de pacotilla con él? - preguntó con desdén Simmons

-Por que ese par se va a casar... - contestó Wesker sin ganas - han mantenido su relación bajo el agua -

Simmons sintió rabia. Hace unos meses el agente aún daba todo por su ADA y estaba comprometido con otra mujer.

-Ese tipo es un idiota - Dereck agarró nuevamente a Helena por el cuello e hizo más presión, la castaña empezaba a ponerse de un color morado -Será mejor que me digas donde está metido -

-Oigan - Alfred entro y observó la escena - mi hermana tiene a Redfield y Kennedy, se han cargado a Krauser, también hay una tipa muy peculiar y un chico con una mutación similar a la del difunto -

Wesker arqueó una ceja.

-Así que ellos también tienen gente interesante de su lado -

Dereck soltó un poco el cuello de Helena permitiendole respirar, la jaló hacia él -Creo que ya no vas a ser necesaria aquí -.

-Te equivocas - Wesker lo detuvo antes de asesinarla - Sirve como sujeto de experimentación, llévala a las cápsulas, ya veremos que hacer con ella luego -

Dereck observó detenidamente a la chica y la golpeó en la cabeza.

* * *

Jake estaba agotado, intentaron atacar cuerpo a cuerpo a Saddler pero el hombre no se detenía, era demasiado veloz. A ese paso iban a terminar derrotados.

-Tenemos que hacer algo - susurró Sherry al hombre.

Jake asintió y observaba a los demás. Ashley se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente a Jake.

-Tengo una idea - dijo mientras observaba de reojo el túnel.

-Te seguimos - contestó el chico - cualquier cosa es mejor que perder ante él -

Ashley empezó a correr hacia el interior del túnel, fue seguida por los demás. Saddler iba avanzando velozmente atrás de ellos, la chica esperó a que Saddler sacara el ojo gigante de su boca y le clavó su cuchillo.

El hombre se quedó un rato moviéndose por el dolor mientras manoteaba en el aire.

La rubia señaló de regreso a la salida del túnel y con la mirada le indicó a Jill unos botes de nitrógeno y unos cuantos paquetes de explosivos de los agresores.

-Nos veremos luego - dijo Jill mientras tomaba la ametralladora y disparaba a los botes y a las cajas de explosivos.

El túnel fue cediendo por el impacto y fue derrumbándose, Kevin corrió jalando del brazo a Sherry y a los demás hasta llegar a una zona segura. Chris levantó la mirada y vio totalmente sellada esa entrada del enemigo.

-¿Lo derrotamos? - preguntó incrédula Sherry

-No lo creo - contestó Ashley mientras se limpiaba la tierra de la frente- al menos los detuvimos por un buen rato -

-Oye, eres muy buena - exclamó Jake mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

-No lo era - contestó la rubia mientras volteaba a verlo - ese tipo me secuestró en su momento y yo era más una carga que alguien que ayudara, me sentía mal... decidí dejar de ser una llorona y ayudar -

-Y lo has hecho bien Ashley - dijo Chris con una media sonrisa.

-Tenemos que encontrar a los demás en el lago - dijo Sherry mientras abrazaba a Chris

* * *

_**o-O-o-O-o 17 horas o-O-o-O-o**_

Jill observaba a Chris desesperado, John y Kevin no traían buenas noticias. Los demás no aparecían, ni Leon, ni Claire, Ni Piers y ni Manuela. El hombre se agarraba la cabeza mientras seguían dividiéndose para obtener información.

-Jim acaba de traer información Chris - George avanzó lentamente hacia el castaño - los empleados que rescatamos salieron con éxito de Míchigan, el cerco del ejército ha logrado contener hasta el momento a los infectados -

El mayor de los Redfield asintió mientras se detenía.

-También hay algo más - continuó George - las comunicaciones fueron averiadas por una especie de imán enorme que utilizaron en los túneles, es gente con dinero que está otorgando el capital a estos desgraciados -

-Temo lo peor George - dijo Chris mientras avanzaba - temo que desde Akrópolis, esto ya estaba planeado para largo plazo y ese evento fue un distractor, igual que China... -

-Rebecca y yo tenemos la teoría de que Albert Wesker no murió -

Jake estaba a un costado y volteó a ver al médico incrédulo.

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Chris alterado

-Varias veces nos insinuaron igual que en Kabúl que seguía con vida, tenemos la idea de que o Wesker no está solo o hay varios clones de él, son demasiadas coincidencias, incluso hasta en planeaciones, nadie más hubiese reunido a tantos enemigos tan poderosos para atacarnos, más que la única persona que nos odia con todo su ser... - terminó el médico

-Chicos - comentó David King mientras señalaba hacia el cráter donde estaba antes el lago.

Se vio como una silueta de una mujer iba saliendo lentamente. Chris iba a avanzar pero fue detenido por Jill y Barry, Sheva hizo una seña a todos para que apuntaran.

Una mujer castaña y con ropas similares a las de Dereck Simmons fue incorporándose lentamente sobre la tierra firme y levantó la mirada.

-¿De-Deborah? -

Helena Harper bajó su arma de inmediato y empezó a avanzar, pero Sherry la detuvo. La mujer se paró al fin completamente y observaba de forma curiosa a los sobrevivientes. Percibía cada uno de sus latidos, su pulso... hasta que sintió uno en particular, demasiado agitado, demasiado rápido, era su hermana.

-Hola Helena - dijo la castaña mientras sonreía de forma extraña.

-¿Co-Cómo es posible? -

-Me abandonaste Helena, me traicionaste... -

-¡Eso no es cierto Deborah! - gritó la castaña mientras rompía al llanto - ¡Yo fui a rescatarte y fue muy tarde! -

-¡Y POR ESO ME DEJASTE CAER! -gritó la hermana de la agente con furia - ¡ME SOLTASTE HELENA, YO ESTABA LUCHANDO POR VOLVER A SER YO DE NUEVO Y ME MATASTE AHÍ! -

-Deborah yo... -

Pero la "difunta" Deborah Harper no dio tiempo de réplica transformándose para atacar a todos

* * *

Leon abrió los ojos, estaba amarrado y tirado en una cobija en una habitación. Una mujer estaba de frente observándolo fijamente, era ¿Ada?.

-Hola Extranjero -

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Claire? -

La mujer retrocedió un poco, apretó los puños y tensó un poco la mandíbula mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Así que es cierto - dijo la mujer - te vas a casar con ella -

-¡Eso a ti no te incumbe! - gritó el rubio con rabia -Me das asco y me decepcionas, pensé que nunca más ibas a trabajar con estos... monstruos... -

-Así que piensas eso... - dijo Carla mientras le daba la espalda -¡YO SOY LA ÚNICA EN TU VIDA, NI ELLA, NI LA CHICA REDFIELD NI NADIE TE TENDRÁ, SOLO YO! -

Cuando dijo eso. Se prendieron atrás de una pared de vidrio polarizado unas pantallas, donde claramente se veía a Ada en un habitación golpeando la puerta, se veía golpeada y a parte con alguna especie de hemorragia por que en la habitación había sangre, a Claire en otra atada totalmente en una carretilla de pie, con los ojos cubiertos con una especie de antifaz de metal, estaba amarrada con una camisa de fuerza y con cinturones de todo el torso, los pies estaban esposados , en la tercera pantalla estaban golpeando a Piers en una especie de cuarto de tortura y en la cuarta estaba Manuela amarrada en una mesa de exploración mientras le sacaban sangre -

-Tú no eres Ada... -

-¡YO SOY ADA WONG! - gritó la mujer mientras lo golpeaba con la pistola y le abría la boca. La mujer salió con furia de la habitación.

Las pantallas se apagaron y la luz del cuarto se iluminó. El cristal enfrente de él le mostró que estaba junto a la habitación de Claire. Se levantó lo mas rápido que pudo y se acercó al cristal llamándola por su nombre.

La pelirroja reaccionó al sonido y movio la cabeza buscando. Leon agradecía que su novia pudiera escucharla.

-Claire ¿estás bien? -

-Si, no me han hecho nada ¿y tu? no puedo verte, ¿dónde estás? -

-En una habitación a lado - el rubio suspiró aliviado - tengo labios sensuales -

La pelirroja rió con ironía -Éste es el fin ¿verdad? -

Leon palideció.

-No digas eso, saldremos de ésta, de algún modo -

-Leon, van a matarme en un día... lo acaban de decir -

**CONTINUARÁ**

_Hola gente bonita:_

_Empiezo por decir, GRACIAS a todos por seguir leyendo por aquí, ahora tuve exámenes así que ha sido bien caótico escribirles._

_Algunos esperan parejas y complicaciones, pero esto va a dar giros que no esperan, yo sé que hace tiempo al inicio del fic dije que Sherry era originalmente hija de Albert Wesker, pero verán que no tendremos incesto ni nada de eso, ya está resuelto, Wesker empezó a avisar que en realidad es hija de Alex, pero los involucrados aún no lo saben. Quisiera contestar los reviews de cada uno/a pero como verán si no están registrados, no puedo. Registrense y platicamos de sus sugerencias._

_Ya empecé a soltar un poco a la parejita principal para ir metiendo situaciones para los demás. Aunque no quiero olvidarlos, así que retomo un poco de nuevo el cleon a petición de una mujertz xD_

_Fue triste tener que volver a Deborah alguien resentida, dejarse domar por el rencor por que su hermana la soltó antes de morir. Yo no sé que haría en su lugar..._

_Y torturar a mis personajes favoritos no tuvo precio, casi me odie a mi misma._


	29. Cuenta regresiva

_**Empezaré con un saludo a mis lectores desde el inicio de este fic hasta ahora: Name xD, Guest, suxyladypink19, JasielStael, Rikku Redfield, vergil ansem, LucyRiot antes LucyRedfield, LinBlackwood, Pily-chan, Llana, AdaWongTN, namine redfield, FuuxTsujimoto, vancarter, rebeccaxbilly, clairexredfield, xedezedas, Jokuil y Benihime-chan, Daniel, aerith potter, chikredfield, Ichinomiya Nyu, MaryLo2019, Yoruichichan, El Pajaro de Fuego, carlos, CameronMarcus, Final Fantasy-'Final Evil, Steve Burnside, irisela, PriceLol, Kenryu17x, Viigor, tamararedfieldg.**_

Se que han comentado desde hace muchos años y les agradezco a los que continúan leyéndome, desde que me separé de mis coolaboradores de esta cuenta.

Un abrazo en especial a **sarakennedy007, Clauu, name (guest), Gabyedro y Pily-chan!** Que han estado al pendiente estos últimos capítulos, agradezco su admiración. Me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

HICE UN GRAN DESCUBRIMIENTO PARA LAS CLEONISTAS, me la pasé investigando por que me dejaban los demás fics con dudas hasta que di con un libro maravilloso que me regalaron, y comprobé que los ojos de Claire son AZULES, no grises, ni verdes, BLUE BLUE y nada más.

* Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, ésta historia es pura ficción hecha_ por una fan... no lo realizo con fines de lucro..._

**UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL**

**__****Por: GeishaPax**

**Capítulo 29: Cuenta regresiva**

Pasaron los días, semanas, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya habían transcurrido dos meses. El entrenamiento estaba dejando a todos con un gran sabor de boca.

Aunque al inicio tuvieron muchos tropiezos y muchos accidentes, todos los "reclutas" por así llamarlos, se habían acostumbrado a trabajar entre todos y a formar buenos equipos. Esa capacidad de acoplarse a cualquier compañero de trabajo fue reconocida por los entrenadores y por el mismo presidente. Todo iba de maravilla... hasta este día...

-No, esto no puede ser, abre los ojos... no me dejes -

Chris abrazaba a Jill fuertemente. Las heridas no dejaban de sangrar y se sentía impotente.

-Hermano... -dijo Barry serio mientras avanzaba lentamente - No encontramos a Claire y Leon -

_**o-O-o-O-o 17 horas o-O-o-O-o**_

-Así que piensas eso... - dijo Carla mientras le daba la espalda -¡YO SOY LA ÚNICA EN TU VIDA, NI ELLA, NI LA CHICA REDFIELD NI NADIE TE TENDRÁ, SOLO YO! -

Cuando dijo eso. Se prendieron atrás de una pared de vidrio polarizado unas pantallas, donde claramente se veía a Ada en un habitación golpeando la puerta, se veía golpeada y a parte con alguna especie de hemorragia por que en la habitación había sangre, a Claire en otra atada totalmente en una carretilla de pie, con los ojos cubiertos con una especie de antifaz de metal, estaba amarrada con una camisa de fuerza y con cinturones de todo el torso, los pies estaban esposados , en la tercera pantalla estaban golpeando a Piers en una especie de cuarto de tortura y en la cuarta estaba Manuela amarrada en una mesa de exploración mientras le sacaban sangre -

-Tú no eres Ada... -

-¡YO SOY ADA WONG! - gritó la mujer mientras lo golpeaba con la pistola y le abría la boca. La mujer salió con furia de la habitación.

Las pantallas se apagaron y la luz del cuarto se iluminó. El cristal enfrente de él le mostró que estaba junto a la habitación de Claire. Se levantó lo mas rápido que pudo y se acercó al cristal llamándola por su nombre.

La pelirroja reaccionó al sonido y movio la cabeza buscando. Leon agradecía que su novia pudiera escucharla.

-Claire ¿estás bien? -

-Si, no me han hecho nada ¿y tu? no puedo verte, ¿dónde estás? -

-En una habitación a lado - el rubio suspiró aliviado - tengo labios sensuales -

La pelirroja rió con ironía -Éste es el fin ¿verdad? -

Leon palideció.

-No digas eso, saldremos de ésta, de algún modo -

-Leon, van a matarme en un día... lo acaban de decir -

-No digas eso - el rubio miró con impotencia el cristal - tenemos que hacer algo -

-Leon - la pelirroja tragó saliva y el agente observó una lágrima correr por la mejilla de su novia -Gracias por todo, te amo... -

-¡No digas eso, no te dejaré ir, ya casi te pierdo una vez! -

Se escuchó un golpe seco de la habitación de a lado.

-¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó la pelirroja perdiendo el control

-Es Ada - Leon observaba como un gran charco de sangre salía del cuerpo sin movimiento de Ada - esta desangrandose, creo que esta muerta... -

Claire empezó a llorar. Se notó como se dejó caer a pesar d no moverse nada por estar sujeta.

-Ya no lo soporto... si no me matan voy a... -

Leon se quedó helado, un hombre rubio entró rápidamente y le amordazo la boca a su novia. Enseguida entro Albert Wesker con otro hombre de forma de moverse muy similar.

-No dejen que se muerda la lengua - dijo el rubio que usaba gafas idénticas a las de Albert Wesker -necesitamos hacer más pruebas con ella -

-No es necesario señor Alex - contestó el otro rubio con bata médica - la chica está en cinta -

Claire negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-¿En serio Alfred? - preguntó Albert Wesker mientras se quitaba las gafas con lentitud - mi querida Claire, debo felicitarte, después de que abortaras a "nuestro" pequeño no esperaba que pudieras concebir de nuevo, es una pena -

Leon se quedó en shock. Wesker había hecho suya a Claire hace años... iban a matar a Claire, iban a acabar con su familia...

* * *

Helena no se movía. Sus camaradas estaban defendiéndose de Deborah como podían, pero la mujer traía demasiada rabia como para prestarle atención a los demás. Apenas y había logrado escapar de las cápsulas de experimentación de esos locos y ahora se encontraba a Deborah... esto era una pesadilla.

Rebecca le decía algo pero ella no podía entender. Todo corría en cámara lenta.

Unos fuertes brazos la atraparon y la levantaron del suelo antes de que su hermana la atrapara con su aguijón. Lawrence Kimbala había sobrevivido y había llegado para ayudar con algunos refuerzos, antiguos miembros del Echo Six.

Corrió con Helena en brazos hasta dejarla en un sitio seguro. Sienna Fowle, la francotiradora del equipo empezó a localizar los puntos débiles de la chica Harper, mientras Lawrence observaba con detenimiento a la criatura.

-¿Es el virus C solamente verdad?- preguntó el africano a Helena. Al ver que no respondía la sacudió.

-Si, solo el virus C - contestó ella mientras regresaba la mirada al hombre.

Crispin Jettingham hizo señas a su equipo mientras disparaba con su escopeta.

No supo en que momento pasó, pero Jill observó como un aguijón de Deborah estaba a punto de atacar a la hermana de ésta. Saltó para quitarla del camino a la vez que una granada cegadora era lanzada a esa dirección. La rubia sintió un pinchazo en el abdomen del lado izquierdo. Pero había quitado a la castaña del camino. Observó abajo de su chaqueta y vio una herida fea, luego se atendería, cerró su chamarra y empezó a sacar un cuchillo mientras subía a la espalda de la criatura para intentar detenerla.

Esa tonta herida no la iba a detener ahora...

* * *

Alexia Ashford había terminado de sacar la última prueba de Manuela. Se sentía asombrada, la chica tenía casi las misma habilidades que ella.

-Divertida adquisición - dijo Osmund entrando lentamente y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Lucha mucho - dijo la rubia mientras señalaba a Manuela - la estoy bloqueando telepáticamente pero se resiste, es buena... -

Manuela dejó de luchar. Era inútil, no entendía como estaba deteniendo todo tan bien. Debían de ser los años de tener el virus.

La dejaron sola en la habitación.

* * *

Habían dejado ya a Claire sola en la habitación, Leon intentaba hablar con ella para que no perdiera la calma.

-Amor, asiente con la cabeza o niega ¿de acuerdo? -

La chica asintió débilmente.

-No te dejes vencer ¿te sientes bien? -

Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Te duele algo?-

Volvió a negar.

-Es de ánimo... -

La chica asintió.

-No te preocupes, ya no te preocupes, no me importa lo que haya intentado hacerte ese loco, te quiero por lo que eres, por que llenaste mi mundo, le diste significado a mi vida que ha sido tan caótica... salgamos de aquí ¿vale? -

La chica se quedó quieta por un momento. Pero después asintió lentamente y se quedaba quieta. Leon no entendía bien lo que sucedía, poco a poco vio como empezaba a brillar toda la habitación hasta que se escuchó una detonación.

* * *

Sintieron un gran temblor y escucharon varias detonaciones. Chris se alarmó por un momento. Los Echo six ya casi habían acorralado a Deborah Harper.

* * *

Leon abrió los ojos. Vio como las paredes habían sido demolidas prácticamente y Claire estaba en el suelo. Se acercó rápidamente y le quitó como pudo el antifaz metálico de la cara. La ex-activista lo observó con trabajo, ya que la luz le lastimó por unos segundos. Leon se giró de espaldas y con las manos jaló la mordaza de la chica para quitársela.

-Por un momento pensé que sabrías hacer escapismo como Houdini - dijo la chica con voz débil.

-Reprobé ese entrenamiento querida - dijo el hombre mientras volteaba y le daba un beso.

-¿Y Ada? -

Leon giró en dirección a la habitación de Ada y no había nada. Seguramente la chica ya había escapado.

-Da igual, que haga lo que quiera - dijo mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a la chica a apoyarse contra él para levantarse.

-Me están ocasionando muchos problemas - contestó Dereck Simmons mientras entraba por un pasillo destruido -Tu me dejaste sin Ada, yo te dejaré sin ella -

El hombre señaló bruscamente a Claire mientras avanzaba velozmente y la tomaba por el cuello azotándola contra una pared. Claire escupió sangre.

Leon solo desvió la mirada, sabía que Claire estaba débil por usar sus habilidades.

-La cosa es conmigo Dereck, por mi quédate con Ada -

El hombre volteó a verlo y sonrío mientras golpeaba a Claire en las costillas. La chica abrió los ojos de par en par y el aire salió de ella. Leon no soportó ver más eso y se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra Dereck Simmons tacleandolo con fuerza.

Dereck miró atónito al rubio ¿desde cuando era tan fuerte? Pero algo lo alertó, observó como varias rocas empezaban a flotar a su alrededor. Giró a ver la la pelirroja y ella estaba de pie con los ojos totalmente negros y más que furiosa. Tenía una sonrisa aterradora y avanzaba lentamente hacía él. Intentó moverse pero no pudo, algo lo detenía, una especie de fuerza. Empezó a sentir miedo ¿qué clase de personas eran ellos?.

Leon observó a Claire. Había pérdido el control... eso no pintaba nada bien.

-Redfield, ¿qué demonios eres? - preguntó Dereck en un ataque de pánico mientras intentaba transformarse y no podía avanzar nada de su mutación, algo lo regresaba a la forma humana.

Claire solo reía mientras abría la boca y sus dientes, parecidos a los de un vampiro le arrancaban la oreja. Y Claire la escupió de forma burlona. Se alejó unos cuantos pasos y Dereck Simmons explotó como si nada, como si hubiese traído explosivos en todo el cuerpo.

-Claire... - Leon la llamo mientras se levantaba nuevamente.

La pelirroja volteó a verlo y dejó de sonreír de esa manera. Leon sintió como sus muñecas estaban calientes y de repente las esposas caían. Claire no había perdido del todo el control.

Leon corrió con todas sus fuerzas y abrazó a la chica. El conrreto dejó de flotar y sintió como Claire caía en sus brazos ligeramente. giró la cabeza para verla y los hermosos ojos azules de la chica lo observaban vidriosos.

-Déjame quitarte esto, ya pasó - dijo Leon mientras la estrechaba con más fuerza a su pecho.

-No quería que te matara - dijo Claire a la vez que hacía una mueca de dolor -Esa placa de metal me impedía poder hacer muchas cosas... ayyy... -

-¿Qué te pasa? -

-Me duele el vientre... mucho... - dijo la chica mientras se dejaba caer.

El agente la sujetó para no dejarla caer y empezó a desamarrarle las correas. Traía una playera de tirantes y una lycra corta tipo short. Con los pocos conocimientos de primeros auxilios la revisó. Al menos tenía dos costillas fracturadas. Pero estaba muy angustiado por el bebé...

-Ven - el rubió la cargo en su espalda con cuidado -necesito que me cubras Claire, pero no te excedas, nuestro hijo corre peligro -

-Chicos... - Piers apareció de entre los escombros y su aspecto era desagradable, ematomas y heridas por todos lados.

-Dime que eso no te lo he hecho yo... - dijo Claire sollozando por su propio dolor.

-No - dijo Piers mientras transformaba su brazo - fue la chica rubia de risa loca... pero le tengo un regalito-

-Busquemos a Manuela y salgamos de aquí - dijo Leon.

-Creyeron que iba a ser tan fácil - Carla apareció y se detuvo frente a ellos - Ingenuos -

* * *

Albert Wesker salió de unos de los escritorios. Los demás se habían resguardado abajo de una mesa.

-¡Esa fue Redfield! - dijo Alexia mientras se quitaba la bata -Me las va a pagar... -

-¡Alexia! - grito Alex para detener a la Ashford -Ve por su hermano, esa sería la mejor forma -

La mujer asintió y salió a toda velocidad.

-Saddler - continuó el hombre -acompañala y encargate de que nadie sobreviva -

El rubio observó a Wesker - Tu y yo vamos por la chica Hidalgo, ella puede ser un gran estorbo -

-Yo me quedo guardando la información de las muestras, no podemos perder el trabajo de tantos años - dijo Alfred

Ambos hombres asintieron y dejaron al otro rubio proseguir en su recolecta de datos. Necesitaban salvar esa información a toda costa.

Salieron por las habitaciones demolidas.

* * *

Manuela avanzaba por los escombros y llegó a la sala de operaciones. Vio la maquinaria y con la herida de donde habían sacado su sangre, se quitó el parche y lanzó sangre contra los aparatos. Empezaron a incendiarse y a fallar las luces.

Al menos no se los iba a dejar tan fácil. Todos estaban luchando y ella no iba a quedarse atrás.

Albert Wesker apareció en la habitación.

-Así que aquí estás pequeña - dijo avanzando a gran velocidad, pero fue detenido por una barrera de fuego. Claire le había enseñado a manejar mejor sus habilidades.

-Te estoy esperando - dijo Manuela mientras se preparaba para pelear.

* * *

Alex avanzaba y por uno de los pasillos vio a Carla enfrentarse a los demás. A él eso poco le importaba, necesitaban encontrar a la chica Hidalgo.

* * *

Chris sintió como su comunicador vibraba. La teniente Kimberly Elam habló.

-_Redfield, llevamos horas intentando comunicarnos -_

-Lo lamento, nuestras comunicaciones fueron intervenidas, parece ser que mi hermana y otros miembros del equipo han logrado restablecerlas -

_-Informes por favor -_

-Ha caído Míchigan, las instalaciones fueron atacadas por B.O.W.S pero ya hemos acabado con la mayoría, nos han dado caza -

-_Agente Redfield tiene que saber que hemos localizado el cuerpo de la agente Hunnigan, fue asesinada el día del atentado en Akrópolis... mandaron a alguien a suplantar su lugar, esto fue bien planeado -_

Chris se quedó callado. Así que no fue su culpa.

* * *

Carla estaba furiosa. La chica Redfield intentaba hacerla explotar como a Simmons, pero su caparazón era demasiado grueso. Leon golpeaba con fuerza pero no lograban hacer nada. La enorme masa blanca se hacía cada vez más dura. Y a diferencia del informe de Ada, nunca mostraba su punto débil.

Piers leía rápidamente su PDA, lo único que decía la información del reporte de Ada era "cuando se abra". La información era demasiado dispersa; y ellos estaban en desventaja, ningún tipo de arma. Solo sus habilidades.

Pero para empeorar la situación Alexia Ashford apareció por la habitación seguida por Osmund Saddler. La rubia avanzó lentamente a observar a Carla, susurró algo a la masa deforme y volvió a su apariencia original lentamente.

Los 3 agentes no se movieron, estaban analizando la situación.

Entonces Alexia giró violentamente y observó a Claire sin parpadear. Piers no comprendía nada, hasta que Claire empezó a quejarse y a gritar mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

Leon la bajó velozmente al suelo mientras intentaba calmarla.

-Es imposible - dijo la rubia después de reír -Su mente esta siendo destruida por mi -

Siguió observando a la pelirroja.

-¿Y por que no acabas de una vez con ellos? - preguntó el hombre mayor.

-Primero hay que acabar con ella, está protegiéndolos... Wesker hizo un monstruo con ella, no sabe el problema a la larga que nos ha dado -

Piers observó a la pelirroja y sonrió. No iba a dejar que el sufrimiento de Claire en vano. Avanzó lentamente y se lanzó con el brazo trasformándose lentamente en el cuerpo aún sin forma de Carla Radames. Sacando la carga eléctrica que aún podía manejar.

Saddler iba a contraatacar pero fue detenido por el puño de Leon.

-Está vez si pienso detenerte - dijo el rubio mientras veía como salía volando.

Alexia veía con asombro como Leon había aumentado su fuerza física y velocidad de forma considerable.

-Agente... nuestra intención no era hacer esto - dijo la rubia mujer mientras aumentaba la presión en Claire -Tuvimos que trabajar por un bien común, yo recuperé a mi hermano gracias a ellos, es mi pago -

-Eso no te exonera de culpas - contestó Leon mientras observaba como Saddler se levantaba y se transformaba -siguen siendo culpables de demasiados crímenes -

La masa se había hecho como goma quemada. Carla Radames era historia gracias a Piers Nivans.

* * *

Deborah Harper había sido neutralizada. Helena respiraba aliviada, había logrado disculparse con su hermana antes de que la detuvieran.

Se acercó lentamente a Lawrence para darle las gracias cuando vio que algo se acercaba lentamente. No lograba identificar bien que era. Parecía una nube de moscas...

-¡Atrás! - dijo Chris mientras levantaba su arma y retrocedía. No era por esa criatura... atrás venían alguien muy conocido para Jill Valentine.

-¡S.T.A.R.S! -

-¡Mierda! - dijo la chica mientras se levantaba un tanto asustada -¿Pues cuantos de estos tienen? -

Pero nadie fue capaz de contestar esa pregunta cuando sintió como los fuertes brazos de Barry Burton la cubrían al tirarla al piso, esquivando así un proyectil de su lanzacohetes.

-¿Qué es esa cosa? - preguntó Chris mientras se levantaba del otro extremo con los demás.

-Su nombre clave es El Perseguidor - contestó Jettingham - sólo hubo cuatro de estas BOWS, una se soltó en Raccoon y si no nos falla uno en Rockford, se supone que el primero fue destruido, pero... eso significaría que... -

-¡Cuídado! - Luis Sera volvió a agacharse, apareció Némesis 2 con un cañón gatling - Ahí están sus dos "amigos" -

A Jill le dolía la herida, sintió por un momento rabia, gracias a su amigo de Raccoon City ella había desarrollado muchas cosas... no estaba dispuesta a dejarse derrotar. Tomó una escopeta y empezó a correr en dirección de uno de ellos para darle en las rodillas.

-¡Destruyan las bazukas! - gritó mientras esquivaba un golpe de Némesis 1, gracias a sus habilidades nuevas, estaba a la par en velocidad de la criatura -Carlos así logró ayudarme -

Chris observó a la chica, y se acordó de su camarada caído, de no haber sido por él... Jill hubiera muerto desde 1998.

-Háganle caso - gritó el castaño mientras se dirigía al segundo Némesis -es la más experimentada ahora con ese monstruo -

Ashley miraba asombrada y a la vez un poco temerosa a los dos BOWS. Esas cosas de alguna forma se estaban coordinando para atacarlos.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntó Lucía

-Están... -Kevin iba a continuar cuando vio varios movimientos extraños de esos seres a pesar de estarles disparando - ¿nos están analizando? -

-¡Luego platican o nos harán sushi! - gritó John mientras sacaba unas bombas de proximidad y empezaba a colocarlas.

Un Némesis corrió hasta David y lo sujetó con un tentáculo.

-¡No! - Jill se percató y se lanzó contra el monstruo siendo atravesada en un brazo.

Chris sintió como todo se movía a cámara lenta mientras veía como Jill caía, y David se liberaba usando una bomba adhesiva en el monstruo. Ambos agarraron a Jill y se pusieron a cubierto mientras detonaba la bomba.

-¡Dios Jill! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? - exclamó Chris mientras agarraba un trozo de su playera y tapaba la herida.

-No es para tanto - dijo la rubia mientras hacía una mueca por el dolor - Si esa cosa la usaba en él, David sería un zombi en estos momentos.

David ayudó a Chris a quitarle la chaqueta.

-¡Oh Dios Jill! -

Chris volteó a ver al hombre confundido cuando vio la otra herida de Jill. Un rugido se escuchó a lo lejos.

-Tranquilos los dos - dijo la rubia mientras se ponía de pie.

-Pero Jill eso se ve mal, Rebecca tiene que revisarte ahora -

-Chicos - dijo la rubia observándolos de forma recriminatoria - ella está luchando contra el otro monstruo, ahora no podemos estar así, somos soldados -

* * *

Manuela estaba un poco cansada. Tanto Albert, como Alex wesker estaban complicando las cosas, ella notaba cierto daño en Albert, pero en Alex nada. Wesker había sufrido quemaduras importantes, en Alex es como si se curasen solas al rato de hacerlas.

-Yo soy inmortal niña - dijo Alex en tono de burla -Con nosotros no podrás -

-Tal vez- respondió Manuela tímidamente - Pero puedo detenerlos para siempre -

Entonces la chica usó sus habilidades para romper unos contenedores de una resina que cayó atrapando a los hombres. Poco a poco se iban deteniendo gracias a que se empezó a solidificar.

-Luego vendré por ustedes - dijo la chica mientras los observaba intentando retorcerse -ahora no -

Ada Wong entro tambaleando a la habitación y observó como intentaban huir a pesar de intentos fallidos.

-Será mejor que salgas de aquí - dijo Ada a la vez que pegaba unos explosivos en las paredes.

Manuela no lo dudo y salió corriendo. Esa mujer asiática tenía planeado enterrarlos bajo los escombros.

Ada devolvió la mirada a su antiguo jefe. Se acercó lentamente y se agachó.

-Jugué mi última carta Albert Wesker - dijo Ada mientras programaba desde su móvil el cronómetro para la detonación -¿Recuerdas a Trent? Te manda saludos, desea verlos muertos -

* * *

Habían conseguido refugio, en definitiva por un momento se sentían seguros, nuevamente estaban en las caballerías. Estaban tan cansados, esos monstruos eran lo peor.

Jill se veía un poco ojerosa pero observaba con cuidado hacía el exterior.

-¿Qué le sucede? - preguntó Clive a los demás.

-Gracias a esos monstruos sufrió el secuestro de Wesker, por que el virus se amoldó a su ADN... - contestó Barry.

-Si esto no mejora, tendremos que salir a por armas, por los conductos de ventilación - dijo Clive

Chris y sus camaradas observaban a lo lejos a Jill. Estaba preocupado.

-Ya es algo personal - dijo el castaño mientras dejaba de ver a la rubia y volteaba al comunicador de Barry Burton.

-_¿Hay alguien ahí?_ - preguntó Manuela agitada mientras corría.

-Chica, gracias al cielo ¿qué ha pasado? - preguntó Barry mientras todos se acercaban en un gran círculo

_-Hay problemas acá abajo, pude detener temporalmente a los señores Wesker... -_

-¿Señores? Albert Wesker y otro individuo... -

_-Algo así como hermanos, ni yo misma entendí, el otro tipo es muy peligroso, están encerrados en una resina. La chica Wong me ayudó... Kennedy, Redfield y Nivans están enfrentando a la loca de la risa horrible, Claire está siendo torturada para que su barrera de protección no funcione, necesitamos ayuda -_

Los presentes guardaron silencio. O'Brian caminó en círculos y se detuvo -Hidalgo, dirígete a la armería y ayúdanos a limpiar el camino, tenemos un problema con unos bichos enormes, así que tenemos que sacar las armas pesadas con urgencia, espera ahí, llegaran unos cuantos como tus refuerzos -.

-¿Quienes irán a la armería? - preguntó Ashley

-Iré yo - dijo Jill

-No, no lo harás, tu estás en condiciones deplorables como para ir, además tu eres la única con conocimiento cercano de lo que hacen esas cosas para que nos dejes a la deriva con los Echo Six - dijo O'Brian - Chris tampoco irá, ya conozco su peculiar maña de venganzas familiares, así que iremos en cuanto tengamos armas, en cuanto nos sea posible sacaremos a los Wesker de ahí, que tienen que pagar -

-Irán Sherry, Jake y Lucía - dijo Barry -Necesitamos el mayor apoyo sensorial para salvar a la tierra una vez más -

-Buena suerte chicos - dijo Jill mientras abrazaba a los que se iban

-Me deben una bendita soda, TODOS y una cerveza - dijo Jake mientras se despedía con la mano y abría la ventilación.

-Vamos a patear traseros por ustedes - dijo Sherry - mi seudo padre necesita una lección -

-Estaremos bien - Lucía abrazó a Barry, a ese hombre le agradecía su nueva vida - por favor, habla a mis hermanas y a mamá, cuídate papá -

-Oh pequeña, me vas a hacer llorar - dijo jalándola de nuevo hacía el y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

* * *

-Se resiste la muy maldita - dijo Alexia enojada - ya quiero que se rinda, no podrá soportar mucho tiempo esto y más si está preñada -

Piers abrió los ojos mientras esquivaba a Alexia. Leon se maldijo por un momento y siguió golpeando a Saddler.

Saddler se tambaleó y su ojo de nuevo fue tragado por el hombre. No entendía, Leon no era un hombre peculiarmente super fuerte, era ágil e inteligente, pero no había cambiado mucho físicamente desde España.

-¿Sorprendido? - preguntó Leon con los ojos rojos.

Saddler miró con curiosidad la coloración.

-Esto - dijo señalando el rubio un ojo y luego sus brazos - fue un regalito tuyo, secuela de tus experimentos -

-Vaya, Las Plagas... ahora entiendo la sorprendente habilidad de la chica Graham también -

-No pienso dejar que sigas vivo, voy a proteger a mi familia -

Piers Nivans había logrado acertar un golpe bastante doloroso en Alexia, le había perforado la pierna. Claire cayó nuevamente en el suelo, había recuperado el control nuevamente.

La pelirroja se levantó lentamente y decidió ponerle fin a esto. Alexia comenzaba a quemar sus ropas nuevamente. Claire empezó a deshacer molecularmente todo lo que se acercara a ella. Incluidas las puntas de la mano de Alexia.

-¿Vas a destruirme? - preguntó antes de echarse a reír y lanzar la sangre a la chica.

Claire saltó y esquivó las gotas de los dedos. Empezó a reírse nuevamente. Pero Claire solo sonreía.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? -

-Tu tienes que sangrar para lograr ESO - Claire caminó lentamente hacía ella -Yo no tengo que herirme para lograr eso... - dio un gran aplauso y con la ráfaga de viento salió una gran flama que crecía y absorbía a Alexia.

Piers analizó la situación y era el momento ideal para dañar a la loca de una vez. Se lanzó con el brazo, haciendo la carga eléctrica más pesada. Claire había logrado paralizar a Alexia nuevamente.

Y Alexia fue derrotada al fin, antes de llegar a una nueva mutación.

Saddler tembló nuevamente. Pero volvió a sonreír.

-Yo no caeré tan fácil - y volvió a ser la especie de araña de antaño.

Leon fue por Claire, que estaba sentada en el suelo agitada.

-¿Están bien? - y posó una mano en la cintura de la chica para levantarla.

-Estamos bien - dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo hiciste bien Claire - dijo Piers levantando el pulgar de su brazo humano.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, no tenemos armas para Saddler... y no pienso permitir que te sigas exponiendo - dijo el agente mientras no despegaba la mirada de su prometida.

-No pensaba hacerlo - contestó la chica - estoy demasiado cansada y ya agoté mi energía -

Los dos hombres miraron de forma reprobatoria a Claire mientras ella se quedaba ida.

-¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Piers

_Una imagen invadía la cabeza de Claire. Estaban ella, Leon y Piers decidiendo acabar con Saddler. Pero no salían a tiempo de las instalaciones y todo explotaba, su hermano estaba en la parte subterránea con los demás y también eran arrastrados por la explosión. Chris se levantaba lentamente y veía a Jill bajo los escombros. La sacaba lentamente y cada que las rocas desaparecían, su angustia aumentaba._

_-No, esto no puede ser, abre los ojos... no me dejes -_

_Chris abrazaba a Jill fuertemente. Las heridas no dejaban de sangrar y se sentía impotente._

_-Hermano... -dijo Barry serio mientras avanzaba lentamente - No encontramos a Claire y Leon -_

_Helena avanzaba -Perdimos contacto con la central... Piers Nivans está muerto -_

Después de una fuerte sacudida, los ojos de Claire volvieron a su habitual azul. Miró confundida a los hombres. La estaban cargando en lo que se refugiaban en un mini cuarto de los ataques de Saddler.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó Piers mientras detenía la puerta de una especie de armario.

Claire asintió.

-Hay que acabar con él de alguna forma - dijo Leon mientras pensaba en que hacer.

-¡NO! - gritó Claire mientras se levantaba de un salto -Este lugar está a punto de explotar -

-¿Qué? -

-Denme la mano, los dos - ordenó Claire mientras se acercaba a la puerta y tomaba a Piers del brazo humano y a Leon de la otra mano y cerrba los ojos.

_**"Manuela, ¿en dónde estás?"**_

_"Camino a la armería"_

**_"¿En cuánto tiempo va a volar este lugar?"_**

_"Ni idea, Ada Wong puso la bomba"_

Claire fruncio el ceño y buscó a Ada.

**_"Wong, soy Redfield, ¿en cuanto tiempo va a volar este lugar?"_**

Leon abrió los ojos sorprendido.

**_"Lo programé para 20 minutos, Trent les dejó un regalo en la armería, nos vemos y felicidades por el bebé"_**

Claire abrió los ojos y soltó a los chicos.

-¿Pues qué esto ya es de dominio público o qué demonios? -

Piers encogió los hombros mientras empujaba con más fuerza la puerta. La pelirroja los volvió a tomar de la mano.

_**"Chris tienen veinte minutos para sacar lo que necesiten de la armería, estamos bien, Saddler ha mutado, Alexia Ashford está muerta"**_

_"Gracias al cielo Claire, irán Sherry, Jake y Lucía de refuerzo"_

_**"No se acerquen al sótano en 20 minutos, saldremos de aquí"**_

"Tienen que sacar a los dos Wesker de ahí, para tenerlos en interrogatorio"

_**"¡¿CÓMO QUE DOS WESKER?!"**_ Leon habló alterado

_"No entendemos bien lo que ha pasado, pero Ada Wong quiere eliminarlos, nosotros tenemos que hacer interrogatorio y la corte militar darles sentencia"_

**_"Nos veremos hermano, haremos lo posible"_** dijo Claire cortando la comunicación.

-¡Ni loco pienso salvar a esos dos de la explosión! - dijo Leon exaltado.

-Leon... -

-Albert Wesker te ultrajó... no merece vivir... -

La pelirroja se acercó y le dio un beso -Ya pasó Leon, somos soldados, sabíamos que eso y cosas peores podrían pasar -

-Chicos, perdonen que me vea celoso y quiera beso - interrumpió Piers mientras hablaba nervioso - pero esta puerta no va a aguantar mucho -

Leon quitó la reja del conducto de ventilación. Claire tiró las cosas de un estante y Leon lo utilizó para atrancar la puerta.

-Ya te daremos un beso - dijo Leon fingiendo ser gay - sube rápido y larguémonos de aquí -

Piers cedió el paso a Claire y esta puso los ojos en blanco, no era momento de ser caballerosos.

Leon fue el último en subir y antes de desaparecer del campo de visión, lanzó una granada de fragmentación para hacer más entretenida la trampa para que Saddler siguiera buscando ahí como un cebo.

Avanzaron por los conductos hasta que vieron varias lucecillas aparecer. Leon levantó su pistola y Piers prepraró su brazo.

-¡Joder, qué susto nos metieron! - exclamó Sherry mientras bajaba su arma.

-Chicos, cambio de planes - dijo Claire mientras saludaba con una mano - tenemos que sacar a los Wesker de aquí para interrogatorio -

-¿A-A mi padre? - preguntó Jake en voz baja

-Si... - dijo la pelirroja - Iremos por las armas y sacaremos a Albert Wesker y al otro Wesker... -

-Hay unas cosas allá fuera muy peligrosas llamadas Némesis - dijo Lucía tímidamente - aunque aquí abajo hay un BOW también muy grande -

-Así es - contestó Leon - Osmund Saddler mutó -

-Némesis... me topé con uno de ellos en Rockford, son una molestia - exclamó Claire

-Vamos, no hay tiempo - dijo Piers mientras se veía cansado, llevaba mucho rato con el brazo mutado, si lo regresaba a la normalidad, tardaría mucho en transformarlo, desventaja en comparación al fallecido Jack Krauser.

-Es a la derecha, avanzando 5 metros - dijo Lucía checando el PDA.

Bajaron por el conducto, ayudados por Manuela.

-Les dejaron esto - dijo la chica señalando un automóvil tipo jeep blindada y con una torreta, había varias cajas de munición que antes no estaban.

-¡Madre de Dios! - dijo Leon revisando la camioneta.

Sherry se acercó a leer la nota. -Queridos amigos, los he tenido muy abandonados, muchas gracias por detener a estos locos, cuando salgan de las instalaciones encontrarán su equipo totalmente preparado para que detengan todo el desastre de Míchigan y eviten que vuelen todo un estado. No dejen que vivan Alex y Albert Wesker. Trent. -

-No podemos hacerle caso a Trent en cuanto a Wesker, ahora ya sabemos el nombre del otro tipo - dijo Lucía

-Lo lamento por Trent, quiere hacer justicia, pero no está aliado a nuestras organizaciones... -

-Tengo que informarle a Hunnigan -

-Leon - Sherry lo detuvo - Hunnigan murióa hace años... una usurpadora nos estuvo jugando chueco, al parecer ella provocó la loqura de Simmons... -

-No... - Leon negó, no podía ser posible.

-Esa traidora debe estar cerca Leon - prosiguió Jake, subió las cajas con Piers al auto.

-La detendremos - dijo Claire mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

-¡WOOOW! - Jake exclamó mientras daba un saltito - Lanzacohetes, bombas, lanzagranadas, bombas adhesivas, tranquilizantes y anestesia en dardos... ese amigo suyo Trent tiene pasta -

-Está caja tiene algo para Piers - dijo Manuela mientras el hombre mencionado regresaba su brazo a la normalidad al ver la caja.

-Un rifle demasiado grande - dijo mientras lo levantaba.

-Con razón es para ti -Sherry se acercó e intentó moverlo, pero no pudo -Madre mía, ¿ya viste el calibre? Esa cosa puede perforar un tanque -

-Yo ya encontré lo que quería - dijo Claire mientras destapaba dos motocicletas cada una con una especie de cadena y gancho.

-Supongo que con esto sacaremos a mi padre - contestó Jake mientras se subía a una.

-Claire, no creo que sea buena idea que manejes - dijo Leon preocupado.

-Tal vez no sea lo mejor, pero soy la que mejor conduce y lo sabes -

-Yo la cuidaré Ricitos de oro - dijo Jake mientras le lanzaba unas metralletas a Claire.

-Confío en ti - dijo Leon mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja y le daba un beso.

-Voy a volar la pared, a cubierto - dijo Lucía mientras los demás se cubrían y se tapaban los oídos.

Lucía gritó de tal forma que derribó la pared.

-Suban - dijo Leon mientras se ponía en el asiento del conductor.

-Solo no nos mates o vayas a chocar como siempre - dijo Sherry riendo mientras se trepaba en la torreta. Las otras dos chicas se subieron en la parte de atrás y Piers de copiloto.

-¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó Leon

-Por las dos patrullas que has destrozado, el avión, el helicóptero... -dijo Claire mientras se ponía a la altura de la camioneta y se ponía el casco.

-La chica Harper nos puso al tanto en los entrenamientos - contestó Jake del otro lado mientras se ponía unas gafas.

Se pusieron en marcha a la habitación de controles. Casi no tuvieron que asesinar ninguna BOW, a lo mucho lickers. El primero en bajarse de la moto fue Jake y se acercó a los dos hombres. Claire avanzó a su lado, sin quitarse el casco.

-Ese de ahí - señalando a uno de los hombres que usaba guantes negros y una gabardina, tenía una camisa negra y en el bolsillo los clásicos lentes oscuros - es Albert Wesker, tu padre -

Podía observar como ambos hombres movían los ojos, seguían bastante vivos.

-Luego hablaremos, PAPÁ - dijo Jake resaltando eso último con cierto rencor; enganchó la cadena a la placa de resina del otro sujeto y Claire hizo lo mismo con Albert.

-Piers, atentos por favor con cualquier anomalía de estos dos -

El rubio levantó el pulgar de su brazo ya no mutado. Y empezaron la retirada del lugar. Casi al llegar a una pared derribada que daba a los estacionamientos subterráneos, vieron como una silueta de más de dos metros avanzaba.

-¡Madre mía!- exclamó Leon mientras frenaban todos.

-Eso es... - dijo Jake

-Si - contestó la pelirroja deteniendose atrás de él - es Némesis -

-¡Ay no!- exclamó Sherry, ahí viene el otro -

-¿Son dos? - preguntó Leon extrañado -Claire, Jake, diriganse a las caballerizas y dejen ahí a esos dos, nosotros los alcanzaremos ahí. Manuela bajó y les entrego dos mochilas a los motocilcistas.

-Cargué 3 armas de cada una de las entregadas por el tal Trent, el lanzacohetes viene desarmado totalmente, tengan cuidado -

Claire y Jake asintieron mientras se retiraban rápidamente en lo que Sherry distraía a los monstruos con los disparos.

-A trabajar chicos, ya sabemos que hacer equipo Bravo - contestó Leon mientras encendía nuevamente el motor.

-Como en el entrenamiento ¿eh? - dijo Piers sonriendo mientras Sherry reía.

**CONTINUARÁ**

_Hola gente bonita:_

_Empiezo por decir, GRACIAS a todos por seguir leyendo por aquí, ahora tuve exámenes así que ha sido bien caótico escribirles._

_Algunos esperan parejas y complicaciones, pero esto va a dar giros que no esperan, yo sé que hace tiempo al inicio del fic dije que Sherry era originalmente hija de Albert Wesker, pero verán que no tendremos incesto ni nada de eso, ya está resuelto, Wesker empezó a avisar que en realidad es hija de Alex, pero los involucrados aún no lo saben. Quisiera contestar los reviews de cada uno/a pero como verán si no están registrados, no puedo. Registrense y platicamos de sus sugerencias. __Fue triste tener que volver a Deborah alguien resentida, dejarse domar por el rencor por que su hermana la soltó antes de morir. Yo no sé que haría en su lugar..._

_Y torturar a mis personajes favoritos no tuvo precio, casi me odie a mi misma.  
No me atrevo a matar a Wesker aún quiero drama con Jake xD que se hablen y se digan lo que se tengan que decir.  
Yo debo decir que a pesar de los años le tengo un miedo atroz a Némesis, así que decidí hacerle tributo apareciendo de nuevo con su hermanito re igual._

_Nos leemos_


End file.
